Phantom Love Never Dies
by Eriksangelofmusic4ever
Summary: Phantom Love never dies is coming out soon but I decided to make up my own version..Please R
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, since the Phantom sequel is going to be coming out in March I have decided to do my own version of what I think will happen in the new musical. Hope you enjoy and sadly I dont own anything that belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**PHANTOM LOVE NEVER DIES**

Since the night of the great chandler disaster, I don't think much of the opera house any longer. It no longer means a thing to me or my broken heart. Without her, there was no reason to stay. After the fire everyone had left, leaving me alone in a darkened solitude. I didn't bother playing my organ, or writing music or operas, for there was no reason. For days I lied there on my bed in the same wet, dirty clothes that my Christine had last seen me in. There was no reason to change, no reason to look good, and no reason to live. Her voice which used to echo off the walls of my lair no longer lingered, and I found myself wanting death to overtake my broken soul. I purposely lied there on my bed waiting for the angry mob to come and end my life, but they never came. No one came, no one except Madam Giry. It had been days since the last time I gave her a letter to give to the two fools who ran my theater and never had she ever journeyed to my lair until now. I was cold and pale, but I didn't care. I wanted nothing more than to die because without her, without Christine Daae I was absolutely nothing.

"You're sick Erik." she replied as she tried to pull me to a sitting position.

I pushed her away, and lied back down on the mattress to stare up at the stone ceiling. She had brought a kettle of water for me to drink out of, but I refused. If I were going to kill myself, drinking water would make my death last longer than I wanted it to. She had even brought me something left over from the kitchen, but I refused to eat as well.

"So you want to die? Is that it Erik?" Her angry voice echoed throughout my lair as I lied there like a disobedient child refusing to take his medicine.

"The opera house is no more. There will be construction workers coming in the next few days to remodel it. If you do not leave they will find you."

That was exactly what I wanted, but it seemed as though madam Giry wasn't going to let that happen.

"I know I cannot make you come with me, but I want you to know that there is another life out there for you Erik. Meg and I are going to America and we would love to have you join us. Sitting here waiting for Christine to come back will do absolutely nothing. She is happy and you know it, so why cant you just let things be?"

I didn't say a word, and listened to Madam Giry as she continued to talk.

"There is a ship that will be leaving in the morning, if you wish to come I advise you to meet me at my room tomorrow at dawn. If not, then I bid you farewell for good. You can be successful Erik, people would love to hear your music."

With that being said, Madam Giry turned around and left, leaving me alone once more. All I could think about was who would want to hear my music? I am a complete monster that would rather die than to be tortured by the human race. But as I continued to lie there alone I wondered about Madam Giry, and why she was offering for me to come live with her in America? Perhaps the thought of me killing myself brought her to tears or perhaps she found me to be a dear friend. Quickly I stood up and ran to the basin of water that was sitting on my dresser and splashed the cold water upon my face and looked at my hideous self within the mirror. I stared for several moments before realizing that my life was not yet over and God believe it or not still had a plan for me. Without another word I flew open my wardrobe doors and began to gather what ever I could, and sung for the first time since Christine left me.

**A day begins,**

**A day ends without one word.**

**Since you left nothing is heard.**

**Id rather die than sit around and cry**

**But a new day IS HERE**

**No more music**

**No more singing**

**No more anything that has to do with you**

**You left me here alone**

**You left me here alone**

**Nothing will ever be the same again**

**But a new life, a new life is going to**

**Start.**

**No more music**

**No more singing**

**No more anything that has to do with you.**

**The walls are silent**

**The earth is still but**

**A day begins,**

**A day ends without one word.**

**Since you left nothing is heard.**

**Id rather die than sit around and cry**

**But a new day IS HERE**

I stopped singing and smiled, for in the morning a new life would be awaiting me..

**Ok that's the prologue let me know what you think**


	2. Act 1 Part 1

**Wow everyone, thanks for the reviews. Yes this shall be a romance…because without romance, what is another Phantom musical? Ok so here's chapter 2. Please keep up the reviews cause it helps me write chapters faster. Oh and I don't own Erik or any of the Phantom characters…Otay!**

I decided to pack nothing more than a few items. It was going to be nearly impossible to bring my whole lair to America anyway, so I stopped packing after tucking away a few pairs of clothes, my monkey music box, my collections of quills, and a lock of Christine's hair along with the only portrait that I owned of her. I couldn't stomach to leave behind anything that reminded me of Christine. Even though she was gone, she was still living deep with in my heart, and to leave anything of hers behind would mean that I don't love her….God knows I still do. After throwing everything into the Gondola that sat at the edge of my lair, I turned to take one last look at the prison I had locked my soul in for the past thirty years. I knew that it was now or never and by choosing to stay would be the signature on my death certificate. I didn't want to die alone and cold, so quickly I blew out the candles and jumped into my gondola before I could change my mind.

Within the hour, I was at Madam Giry's door. Even though the opera house had burnt down, she still refused to leave…no doubt that it was because I was still dwelling beneath it. Either way she was leaving today and wanted me to join her. I took a breath before knocking on her door and took a step back. No one answered, and as the moments passed I began to wonder if perhaps they had already left. Just as I was about to turn and walk away, the door opened and there behind it stood little Meg looking at me as if she we staring at the devil himself.

"What do you want?" she asked in an angry tone of voice.

"Is your mother home?" I asked.

"Why don't you just go away and leave, like Christine did."

"You have no right to speak to me that way Mademoiselle." I replied harshly."

I was becoming very impatient with little Meg, and had to hold myself back from threatening her with my lasso. Before the girl could speak to me once more, I heard Madam Giry's voice calling her in the background, only to have Meg give me a dirty look and walk away. It was then that Madam Giry appeared at the door and smiled once she realized that it was me.

"Decided to come Monsieur?" she laughed.

"I'd rather just get this over with and not talk about it." I replied.

Madam Giry had invited me in, but I refused in order to avoid another confrontation with Meg and stayed outside in the dark, burnt halls. She had ordered a coach to take us to the docks and I had to admit that the ship docked there was like none other I had ever seen before. It was painted black and dark red and could fit at least ten thousand people on it. By the time we got inline to board the ship we were standing at least a mile away from it because of all the people in front of us. I was worried that someone was bound to spot me, but when we finally got aboard, that feeling passed. Our room was deep down below the ship's deck in a room smaller than Christine's dressing room. Two cots and a desk were all it had in it, and I began to have thoughts of getting off the ship while I still had the chance….but before I could move the ship did. I took a seat at the desk and began to write down the music that was stirring within my head. That night I had continued to sit there and write while Madam Giry and Meg slept. I was offered to sleep on the cot as well, but decided to stay awake and let the two of them have their own bed. I had never been on a ship before, and to be honest, the rocking of it had begun to make me sick in the stomach. Deciding to get some fresh air, I left my room and walked to the top deck. The moon was full and looked as though it were only inches away from me.

"I wonder if you're staring at the same moon as me Christine?"

**Christine, are you there?**

**Are you looking towards the sky?**

**Christine are you awake?**

**Can you hear me sing?**

**This song is for you **

**To help you sleep tonight.**

**Each day I pray that you return to me.**

**I lie awake at night hoping to hear you sing..**

**I want you..**

**I need you lying in my arms**

**Singing you to sleep **

**Mine and mine to keep.**

**Christine are you there?**

**Are you looking towards the sky?**

**I'm looking**

**Looking there **

**Are you looking if you dare?**

**Do you need me?**

**Do you miss me?**

**Do you know that I still care?**

**Christine are you awake?**

**Can you hear me sing?**

**Do you love him?**

**Do you love him?**

**Is he all you thought?**

**Christine can you hear me?**

**Can you feel my pain?**

**Christine can you see me?**

**Can you sense my aches.**

**Each day I pray that you return to me.**

**I lie awake at night hoping to hear you sing..**

**I want you..**

**I need you lying in my arms**

**Singing you to sleep **

**Mine and mine to keep.**

**Christine, are you there?**

**Are you looking towards the sky?**

**Christine are you awake?**

**Can you hear me sing?**

**This song is for you **

**To help you sleep tonight…**

The moon, nor the sky spoke a word to me. I hadn't expected them to, nor did I expect Christine to hear it. She was most likely with the boy, making love to him. I missed her and even though I knew she was never coming back, my soul still ached for her. The following morning, I found myself rushing to the nearest chamber pot to puke my guts up. The rocking of the boat had gotten so bad due to a storm, that all I did for the next week was throw up. Madam Giry forced me to lie in her cot while she slept in the other cot with Meg. I guess you could call Madam Giry my savor, for she cleaned me up each and everyday that I was ill. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one who had become ill, about fifty percent of the ship had come down with the same illness as me. Madam Giry even tried giving me food to eat, but the thought of it just made me throw up ten times more than I already was.

The following week, when I began to feel better, I decided to get some fresh air on the top deck. The storm had long since ended, leaving the sky black and speckled with stars. After I climbed the final stair to get to the main deck I saw Meg dancing alone in the star light. I stayed back and watched as she danced to the sound of wind coming from the sea. The starry sky lit up the deck like an opera stage and the way she danced was ever so beautifully. I had never paid attention to her when back at the opera house due to the fact that I was always preoccupied and obsessed with Christine. She wasn't as beautiful as Christine, but she wasn't ugly either. When she finally stopped dancing, I came out from hiding and clapped.

"That was great dancing Mademoiselle."

She just stared at me and turned away before saying a single word to me.

"Why is that you hate me?" I asked.

"Because you forced Christine away." she replied.

"I didn't force Christine away."

"She left for Germany with Raoul. I asked her why she was leaving for Germany, and do you know what she told me?"

I shook my head.

"She told me that it wasn't fare for her to stay around Paris while Raoul was in her life. She was thankful that you let her go and for that, she didn't want to hurt you any longer. She knew by staying, it would kill you."

I then realized that Christine cared for me, even though she was with the boy. She cared enough about my health, that she left for Germany so I wouldn't spot the happy couple romping around Paris holding hands. She had cared enough about me that she didn't want me to die..but why? Why wouldn't she want me to? I'd be out of her life for good…but I guess with her moving to Germany she would be out of my life for good. It was then that Meg began to sing to me….

**Did you love her Monsieur Phantom?**

**Did you wish she'd have stayed?**

**Do you think she could have loved you**

**If she would have stayed.**

_**Little Meg I really loved her**_

_**She was my life**_

_**I still really love her **_

_**It hurts me like a knife**_

**She is happy **

**She is glad**

**That she left you when she had**

**I know it hurts **

**I know how you feel**

**But you must learn how to deal…**

_**I can live I can die**_

_**With out her I can only cry**_

_**Why can't she just return **_

_**To stay with me…**_

**You must learn**

**Solitude can only be as rewarding **

**As you see.**

**Christine shall not return **

**You must learn…**

_**Little Meg I really loved her**_

_**She was my life**_

_**I still really love her **_

_**It hurts me like a knife**_

**She is happy **

**She is glad**

**That she left you when she had**

**I know it hurts **

**I know how you feel**

**But you must learn how to deal…**

"I know I must learn how to deal Meg, but you'd understand if you loved someone as long as I have."

"But she's not coming back Monsieur."

I couldn't stand the thought of not having Christine in my life ever again, and so I switched the subject.

"You're a great dancer Meg, I hope that we can be friends."

"Christine would have wanted me to."

With that, I nodded and walked back to my room. I had never had a friend besides Madam Giry before, but I knew that Meg had great potential and I was going to make sure the world knew it. Weeks seemed to pass followed by months. I often wondered when we were going to get to America, but I didn't bother asking. Finally on one snowy night in December, I awoke to the sound of the ship blowing its horn. It wasn't until I walked to the main deck that I saw the first sight of America, a large statue of a woman.

I didn't know what the statue was, or what it represented, but it was beautiful. It was then that I heard a small boy ask his mother what the statue was and she replied with a "Oh that's the Statue of Liberty." So the statue was called the Statue of Liberty. I still wasn't sure what it represented, but I knew I was going to find out once I found the Library.

Moments later Madam Giry was at my side and I looked down at her to see that she was smiling.

"Where are we Madam?" I asked.

Madam Giry looked up at me with such delight and pointed to a boardwalk that was lit up by carnival lights with a huge Ferris wheel with the name "Wonder Wheel" lit up in the center.

"We have arrived at Coney Island, Erik."

I ran the name off my tongue over and over again, and the more and more I said the name, the more and more I loved it. If Coney Island was to be my new home, then it was surly in need of a Phantom and I was the man for the job...

**Ok Chapter 2 is done. If you all want to see a chapter 3 let me know and I'll post up as soon as possible…getting interesting. Oh and I hope you like the songs. Made them up myself of course…only a few chapters left and then I'm going to be doing the whole ten years later thing like Andrew Lloyd Webber is doing. Thanks again everyone!**


	3. Act 1 Part 2

**Wow…I looked up in my story traffic and there really are a lot of people reading this. So I have some time before I go out to the movies on this beautiful fall morning so I decided to update, because I shall be away this weekend. I also want to thank my reviewers Waggers and AngelicMinx. Without you I would have given up on continuing this story. Anyway I don't own the Phantom and what not…Enjoy**

The snow did not let up, even when the ship docked. Exiting the ship was another adventure, for the line to get off was long and I soon realized that you had to go through what was known as "Quarantine." After standing in a room with Madam Giry and Meg for almost an hour, we were split up and I was pulled into another room where a doctor stood. He closed the curtain and told me to remove my clothes so he could examine me. I knew that if they let everyone into this country without being examined, America was sure to have more diseases than people living in it. I hated the fact of some stranger staring at my horrible disfigured body, but I knew it was the only way I was going to be let into Coney Island. After undressing, I stood there still wearing my mask, watching the doctor approach me. He put the end of his cold stethoscope on my scarred chest and asked me to cough. Afterwards, he took my height and weight before asking me to do the worst thing since letting Christine go. He asked me to remove my mask so he could see my face. I refused, and backed away from him like a scared little kid.

"If you're hiding something contagious underneath there, I cannot let you enter New York." he replied.

I sighed, and lifted the white leather from off my malformed flesh, and closed my eyes waiting for the scream…the scream that never came. When I opened my eyes, the doctor was still standing there looking at me as if I hadn't been the worse he's ever seen.

"You were born with that?" he asked.

I nodded, and he motioned me to put my mask back on. He then stood me in front of an eye chart and had me cover my left eye and read the first line of it. I did fine with the big letters, but when he asked me to read the bottom row I found that I couldn't.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"47." I replied.

He then went into a drawer that was in the far left corner, and took out a pair of glasses and handed them to me.

"Wear these when you read, they will help you."

Once I was dressed back in my suit, I stuck the glasses inside my coat pocket and turned back towards the doctor.

"What kind of work do you think you'll be getting into?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm really not sure, I'm limited because of my appearance."

"You are wondering why I didn't scream at the very sight of you."

"Yes." was all I said.

"There are people that have passed through here looking worse than you."

"Really?" I asked. "There are others?" I asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes they came from all around the world just to work at Coney Island."

"How?" I asked. "Someone gave them a job?"

"You mustn't know about Coney Island then Monsieur. It's like a year around carnival. People from all around the world come to New York just to have a hot dog or see the freaks. They seem to fascinate people more than you know."

I then realized that Coney Island was probably holding their freaks in cages. It was like history was repeating itself and I was not going to be a part of it. For almost ten years of my life I lied in a cage on wheels, while the gypsies taunted me and showed me off to paying patrons every night. Bugs had bitten me and I left with scars that covered every inch of my once handsome body. No I was not going to fall for it.

"Coney Island tortures its freaks, does it not?" I asked.

The doctor shook his head. "No that's against the law. It's one huge show and after every night they get paid and go home to their families. I think it be a good thing for you Monsieur."

I neither said another word about the freak show and thought about torture and it being against the law in America. Once I met up with Meg, I soon found out that Madam Giry had a mild case of hay fever and therefore she was to stay in quarantine until it passed. I took little Meg by the hand, and carried her luggage as we walked through the dark streets of New York.

"My mother bought a place not too far from here." she replied.

"I'm sure your mother will be just fine Meg." I said trying to make her feel better.

She smiled at me, and nodded without saying another word. Once we reached a small shack on the other end of town, Meg handed me the key. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for now, until we made enough money to fix it up. Once we went inside, the first thing I did was light a fire before exploring around. It had a small kitchen and a hallway with two doors. The first door led to a room with two beds and the room beside it had a bed and a small piano on the other side of the room. I was soon joined by Meg who pointed to the piano.

"My mother made sure that the place had one for you."

"I shall be needing to thank her when she returns."

"You know I had a hard time understanding why Christine cared for you, but I can see why. You're not as bad as you look Monsieur."

"Thank you Meg. I shall be turning in for the evening now."

Meg left me with a simple "goodnight" and I entered my new room. I placed my monkey music box on the nightstand along with the only portrait of Christine that I owned. I then unpacked my clothes and approached the wardrobe to place them inside it when I opened the doors only to have a manikin fall out of it. I bent down to pick it up when I noticed that it resembled Christine very much. It had the same color hair and curls that Christine had and I became amused at the very near sight of it. After dusting it off, I sat it in a chair that was close to the window and placed my clothes into the closet. After changing into a pair of my nightclothes, I sat down at my piano and glanced over at the manikin.

"So Christine you have returned to me after all."

I hit the keys of the piano before looking back over towards her.

"How did the boy react to that?"

Once again I hit the keys of the piano and looked back at her.

"Well if you're not going to speak to me than I guess I shall sing to you instead. Would you like that Christine?"

When I didn't get an answer, I sighed and walked over to my bed.

"Yes your right, it's been a long day I should really get some sleep before I have to get up and search for a job in the morning."

I then took off my mask and was about to crawl in beneath the covers, when I stopped and looked over at the manikin.

"You mean we Christine? Of course you can share the bed with me…but my appearance doesn't bother you?"

I wanted a few moments before walking over to the Christine manikin and carrying her back to my bed. I then tucked her in on the opposite side of the bed before crawling in beside her.

"I think this is the start of a perfect relationship between you and I, my love."

With that, I wrapped my arms around her, and closed my eyes, fantasying that I was actually holding Christine in my arms. That night was the best night of sleep that I had ever gotten, for in the morning, I awoke and smiled at the fact that Christine was still lying there beside me. There had only been one other time where the real Christine had ever been in bed with me but she did it out of pity and was long gone in the morning. When I awoke and found her gone, I knew then and there that she had slept with me out of pity and not out of love. The night was great, for it awoken pleasures I had never known, but waking up and finding her gone was enough to shatter the perfect night we had, or at least the perfect night I had. After dressing and walking down to the kitchen, I threw on my cloak only to find Meg asking me where I was off to.

"To find myself a job. You might want to join me if possible."

Meg nodded, and we walked towards Coney Island and began to walk around. The doctor had sure been right about the freaks, there were a lot and they each looked different. Some swallowed swords, others walked on stilts and I also noticed that there weren't any magicians. It was then that I turned to Meg.

"Meg I have a great idea, you will dance while I do dark magic. You can also be my assistant."

"If you think it will bring in money then I shall help you."

It was then that I had a partner and the following morning we did just that. We set up a stand underneath the freak show tent with a jar set out for money. Meg danced around while I pulled rabbits from hats and picked patron's cards from a deck. By the end of the day we had made just enough money to buy something to eat but I couldn't stop the need to want more. I was used to making twenty thousand francs a month and by the rate we were going, I would make that in two or three. It was then that I noticed Coney Island didn't have as much rides as a usual carnival did. It had the wonder wheel and a roller coaster but what about other things? Things that I could create in my mind and put down on paper. I could be a magician by day and an architect by night. Drawing ideas for amusement rides and concession stands could land me loads of money in no time. As Meg and I sat in the kitchen eating our dinner that we had bought with the day's earnings, I noticed so much sorrow within her eyes.

"Something wrong Meg?" I asked.

"Do you think, we'll be able to survive working at Coney Island?" she asked.

"Yes and I have another idea as well to help us along."

"Promise me that we won't ever be homeless and starving."

I looked little Meg in the eyes and nodded.

"I promise Meg, we shall never be homeless or starving."

With that I excused myself from dinner and walked to my room. I took blank pieces of paper out of my bag and began to think about what kind of ride to design. I glanced over at the Christine manikin that was placed back in the chair by the window, and shook my head.

"Come on Christine, help me. Meg is your friend too and I would hate to break my promise to her."

I took my imagination to new levels that night and constructed a set of two amusement rides. The first one I called the "Merry Mixer," which was a ride consisting of ten cars connected to a steel rod that branched off and would spin the cars back and forth in all direction. The second ride I called "The Derby" which consisted of eight wooden horses in their own slot where the ride starts when a bell is rung. From there each horse runs its course throughout the circular track that I designed. By the time I was finished, it was very early in the morning and I felt myself growing tired. I slipped the two drawings into an envelope and began to write my letter to the President of Coney Island.

"_Fondest Greetings to you Monsieur,_

_I have took part in noticing that Coney Island is in need of more amusements. I am an architect of all sorts and have decided to help you. Within the envelope I have constructed two rides for you. If interested please take them…they're yours but remember that you owe me a salary. I shall be happy to construct any other building or ride that you think you may need. I have a few rules that must be followed. I get paid by the hour and not by the drawing. I also under any circumstances do not make house calls nor do I ever wish to meet you. You shall pay me by return of post. Should you ever steal my work without paying, a disaster beyond you imagination shall occur. I look forward in working with you Monsieur to make Coney Island the best place to visit in America. _

_Sincerely….._

I thought about how to sign my name. I couldn't sign it O.G for he wouldn't know what that meant, nor did I need that attention at the moment. Who knows if the story of the Opera Ghost had traveled over to Coney Island. I thought of a name and wrote down the first one that came into my mind.

_Sincerely _

_MR. Y"_

Mr. Y had a nice ring to it. It didn't have to mean anything and for now it was perfect. After putting everything together, I stamped the envelope and walked over to my bed to rest a while. I was so tired that I didn't even bother taking the manikin to bed with me. As soon as my body hit the sheets, there came a knock at my door and I lifted my head to see who it was.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Meg. Aren't we going to work today?" she asked.

I placed my face in the pillow and groaned loudly, before pulling my tired body up from the pillows and blankets to get changed for work. What I didn't know was that today was going to change my life forever both good and bad. Once I was dressed, I grabbed the envelope and put it in a mail box on my way to Coney Island with Meg. She asked me what was in the envelope, but I refused to tell her. Once we set up for the day, hundreds of people began to enter Coney Island. I once again pulled animals from hats, and juggled objects like I usually did while Meg assisted me or danced around. Today however, I was so busy juggling that I didn't notice a little boy walk towards me and when I bent down to place the balls I was juggling on the floor, he pulled my mask straight off my face and ran away carrying it in his hands. I tried to cover my face, but it was too late, everyone standing around had gotten a glance of it and began laughing at how hideous I was. I tried to hold back the tears and pain of my appearance but I couldn't. Quickly I stormed off to the nearest ally and broke down up against a wall. Meg joined me shortly after and took a seat beside me.

"People are cruel." she replied softly.

"I should have known better Meg."

"Come, lets go home."

"Let me be alone for a while."

Meg nodded, and walked off, leaving me alone as the snow continued to fall. I missed Christine ever so much and couldn't stomach living without her. She meant the world to me and I knew if she were here right now I would have already felt better.

**The world saw face**

**My hideous face**

**The world is such a cruel place.**

I got to my feet and began to walk home as I sang the only song I could think to sing.

**Someday I will see you**

**See you again**

**Night time it approaches**

**Without my only friend**

**Christine you are loved**

**Loved alone by me**

**Each night I pray that you return to me.**

**I have a plan to get you back to me**

**Sometimes I think that we were meant to be.**

**I love you yes I love you**

**More than you shall know**

**Why can't you agree and **

**Be here in the snow.**

**Someday I say someday we shall meet again.**

**With you in my arms **

**You my only friend. **

**You kissed me yes you kissed me**

**Why did you do that?**

**Christine I love you **

**Promise you'll come back…**

Without dinner and without changing, I crawled into bed with the Christine manikin and lied my head on its chest as I cried myself to sleep, pretending that it were Christine who was there holding me, and telling me that everything was going to be ok. What I didn't know was that in the morning, a letter would come, a letter that would bring great news about me never having to work out in the daylight ever again, for Coney Island was in need of an architect and I was hired for the job.

**Ok chapter 3 is done..should I continue? Oh please say I should, I have so many ideas and soon we switch to the dreaded future of ten years later! Then the fun shall start..or has it already started? You tell me haha. Thanks everyone!**


	4. Act 1 part 3

**Wow once again thanks for the reviews. Nothing much more to say except that I don't own Phantom or any of the characters….Thanks!**

The following morning I awoke without a word to the Christine manikin and got dressed. I then moped to the kitchen, to find Meg sitting at the table eating a bowl of oatmeal. I sat myself down without a single word to her, and touched my mask. I was grateful that I had more than one mask, otherwise I would have to spend days making myself a new one. Meg then handed me a closed envelope.

"This came for you while you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you so kept it out here until you awoke." she replied.

I opened it, and read the letter that was addressed to me.

"_Greetings Mr. Y,_

_I have received your letter and the beautiful drawings. I'm not sure where you came from but I certainly could use someone like you on my architect team. I will go along with your requests about not meeting and paying you by return of post. I shall be having my construction workers build both rides as soon as possible. Along with this letter I included your salary. If there is anything wrong with the amount please don't hesitate to tell me. I shall be needing some concession stands along with a better tent to run my freak show in. Please take your time and let me know if you need anything at all._

_Welcome to my team Mr. Y_

_Sincerely _

_Arthur B"_

I then took the check out of the envelope to see that it was in the amount of 300 dollars. I smiled, and folded the letter back up before turning to Meg.

"Seems that I won't be doing magic tricks any longer."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I have received a job drawing out amusement rides for the President of Coney Island. You on the other hand shall still be a dancer in the freak show. Between your pay and mine we'll never be homeless again."

Over the next few days all I did was draw and create amusement rides. Madam Giry had been released and joined us at the house. I told her about my new job and she seemed very pleased with it. Each week I would send in ideas for new buildings on Coney Island and every single one became a reality. Each night I slept with the Christine manikin, pretending that it was actually her. My life was getting so busy and most times it kept the memories of Christine away and my mind distracted. The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months and soon it became years. My boss had eventually put me in charge of the freak show and so besides drawing, each day I journeyed out into the tent to collect ticket stubs or other things. Meg had become the most famous dancer in Coney Island and her pay just seemed to rise every day. Coney Island was great, but it was missing one thing: an opera house. I spent every moment I had designing one of my own creation and after months of designing I sent the prints to my boss. When he accepted, it was built in a matter of months and I was put as the owner of it. I had become in charge of operas and shows, but most of all I had a plan. I had a plan to make my opera house the best that it could ever be and by doing so I would need a diva…and I knew just who to give the job to. I spent months after the opera house was built planning everything. I also moved back into the lair of the opera house and spent sleepless nights creating music. Each day I would roam into Coney Island to gather up ticket stubs and what ever was needed for Arthur and drop it off at his office without showing my face. It had been ten years, ten years since I came to Coney Island, ten years since I last kissed Christine, ten years since I was happy. I loved my job of course, but I couldn't be happy, not without her.

One night after walking Meg home, I entered the lair to my opera house and had a seat at my organ. I was aching terribly, terribly for her and all I could do was stare at the manikin and yearn for Christine. I approached it, and held it in my arms as I began to pour my heart and soul into a song that I had spent weeks writing.

**The day starts, **

**the day ends**

**Time crawls by**

**Night steals in, pacing the floor**

**The moments creep, Yet I can't bear to sleep**

**Till I hear you sing**

**And weeks pass, and months pass**

**Seasons fly**

**Still you don't walk through the door**

**And in a haze I count the silent days**

**Till I hear you sing once more.**

**And sometimes at night time I dream that you are there**

**But wake holding nothing but the empty air**

**And years come, and years go**

**Time runs dry**

**Still I ache down to the core**

**My broken soul Can't be alive and whole**

**Till I hear you sing once more**

**And music, your music**

**It teases at my ear**

**I turn and it fades away and you're not here**

**Let hopes pass, let dreams pass**

**Let them die**

**Without you, what are they for?**

**I'll always feel**

**No more than halfway real**

**Till I hear you sing once more**

With that I walked to my bed with the manikin still in hand and found it hard to control myself any longer. I needed her, ached for her and tonight I was going to have her. It had been ten long years since the last time I experienced such pleasures and I couldn't hold out any longer. I threw myself onto her, and closed my eyes imagining that it was Christine lying there beneath me. When it was over I couldn't help but feel disgusting and found myself crying. Ten years had been too long and I couldn't live without her any longer. Quickly I threw on my robe and stormed over to my desk where I took out a piece of paper and began to write the letter that I had long delayed in writing.

"_Dear Madam DeChangy,_

_I am writing because I am a fan of your singing. I attended many of your operas back in Pairs and now find myself in America. I live on Coney Island which is a great amusement attraction in New York city. I am starting a show that I wish to name "Phantasm" Which shall be running each and every evening. I was looking for the perfect diva to star in it and hoped that you would become my rising star. I shall start your salary at two hundred dollars and not a penny more. If interested please write back and be here no later than March 30th. I hope to be working with you very soon._

_Sincerely _

_Mr. Y"_

With that I placed the letter into an envelope and stamped it before putting it aside. Before going to bed, I opened my memory book of Coney Island that I had been working on over the years and turned to my "Christine" section of it. Most pages were blank except for a lock of her hair and a hand drawn portrait, but my pages were soon to become filled up with new memories for when she came, she would meet me once again. I couldn't wait to see her face when she found out that Mr. Y was actually the Phantom of the Opera. I also couldn't wait to see what her lovely Viscount turned out to be. The following morning, I strolled over to Madam Giry's house to hand the letter to Meg. Unfortunately, Meg had been the only one who knew Christine's actual address and I was going to make sure she told it to me. When I knocked, Madam Giry answered the door, and shook her head at my appearance.

"Something wrong Madam?" I asked.

"You should have stayed Erik, you look as though you hadn't eaten anything in days. All you do in that lair of yours is create music."

"Is Meg around?" I asked.

"But of course, come in, she's in her room."

I entered, and walked down the hall to a closed door, and knocked.

"Who is it?" called Meg.

"It's Erik." I replied.

When her door opened, she stood there in her dancing outfit that was lined with feathers and beads. She seemed disappointed that I was there, but then again she was never really happy to see the sight of me.

"What is it that you want?" she asked.

"I need to ask a favor of you, but I don't want your mother knowing about it. May I come in?" I asked.

Meg paused for a few seconds before nodding, and moving aside so I could enter her room. Once inside, I shut the door and handed her the sealed envelope.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I need you to put an address on it and send it away for me on your way to work."

"Who's address?" She asked curiously.

"Christine's address."

Once the name escaped my lips, Meg threw the envelope back at me and turned away.

"I shall do no such thing Monsieur."

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"I haven't spoken to Christine ever since the night of the fire. She's happily married and now you want me to send your sick love letters to her? I shall do no such thing."

"Love letters?" I questioned. "They are not love letters. I want to start a show and have her be the star."

"Why? Why do you want to bring such heart ache back into your life?" she asked.

Before I could answer, she began to sing to me.

**For the years have come and gone**

**Seasons flew and days did too. **

**Why bring back such horrid fears**

**Seeing her will bring you tears…**

_**Little Meg I have such pain**_

_**Without her what's there to gain?**_

_**I love her now and always will**_

_**Can I see her just say I will.**_

**Let the past die and fade **

**She is gone don't bring her pain**

**Let her live her lovely life**

**Without you she's happy.**

_**Please I beg of you today**_

_**Just let me see her anyday**_

_**One last chance to make **_

_**Things right here with me**_

_**There is light…**_

"Please Meg, just let me see her one last time. If she is happy I shall not bother her. This I promise you."

Meg paused for a slight moment and then took the letter from my hands again.

"I'm only doing this because I want to see her again."

"Just don't tell your mother." I replied.

"I won't."

With that Meg was off and I was one step closer to seeing and hearing Christine sing once more….

**Ok here's the next chapter…No more until next week. Have a nice weekend and please let me know if I should continue.**


	5. Act 1 Part 4

**Well all I can say is..THANK YOU all once again for the reviews. Decided to write another chapter today so here it is. Oh and this part changes to Christine's POV. The letter to her has been sent and this chapter is mostly all about her and her feelings from the last ten years. Thanks again and let me know what you think..**

**And so we continue this Broadway Show in Germany.**

Each and every morning I have awaken to the same thing for the past ten years. If I would have known that my life was going to turn out like this, my decision would have been different. There isn't a day that goes by that I wish I could turn back time and be standing in front of him once more. Standing there full of tears only to run to his open arms and beg for him to let me stay. I loved Raoul with my whole heart and thought that he was "THE ONE," the one to awake to each morning, the one to marry and make love to every night. Raoul had not turned out as I thought he would. Ever since that night ten years ago, I cannot help but wish to have changed my decision. He wanted me away from Paris and all its music, and my angel. He drug me to this small town in Germany and rushed me to the alter to be wed. After that night it was as though I was married to a whole different man. He no longer possessed the love he once gave to me and he was hardly ever home. He worked long hours selling scrap metal while I sat at home cooking and cleaning. We hadn't even been married a month when I found out I was with child. I had always thought of being pregnant a happy time, but something deep down inside told me otherwise. Even when I came out and told Raoul the news he didn't stay home with me, and was barely home the whole time I was pregnant. Some nights I would lie in bed singing to the newborn inside me, only to have Raoul come home, too drunk to even know who I was.

The pregnancy was hard for me, and I was almost eight months along when I asked Raoul why he drank. It was then for the first time ever that he raised his hand to my face and slapped me so hard that I fell back against the couch. He then looked me right in the eyes with such anger and said that if I ever asked him such a question again, he'd slap me so hard he'd leave me looking as hideous as my angel. After being hit by him, I had second thoughts about bringing a newborn into such an abusive atmosphere. It would have killed me to watch Raoul beating up on our child after a few drinks. I often thought about purposely falling down the stairs to lose the baby, but something inside told me to protect this child with all my heart. By the time I hit the ninth month of my pregnancy, I couldn't even get out of bed because of how ill I had become. The midwife put me on strict bed rest and I obeyed while Raoul was out drinking like a fish, after work each night. The night that I went into labor, I was so scared. The pain alone was enough to kill me and when I called for my husband, he never came. I wanted to wait for Raoul to show up to see the birth of his child, but the midwife told me that I needed to give birth now. Push after push, the pain came and went. No one was there to hold my hand, to tell me that everything was going to be ok, or to sooth my pain. When the midwife told me to give one final push, I took a breath and heaved with all the energy that was left inside me. When I heard the cry of a newborn, I knew it was over and my child had finally arrived. When the midwife handed me my swaddled newborn, I had expected to look down and see Raoul JR but when I looked at the child, I saw otherwise. The child was pale, not dark like Raoul. Raoul's hair was a dark color, but my child's hair was blonde, but what shocked me even more was when it opened its eyes. As soon as my child looked upon me with its golden eyes I knew that my newborn son was not Raoul's, it was his, the angel of music, my angel of music's child. The events of that night began to play back inside my head as I tried to remember how it happened. After I had torn the mask off my angel of music, he took me back to my dressing room. It was as though he perished, never to be seen again. Madam Giry had warned me to leave him be, but I wanted to apologize for what I had done. So after the masquerade ball, I traveled down to his lair long after Raoul had dropped me off at my room. The halls were dark and cold and I was sure to have gotten lost, if not for the hanging candles that lit my way. Once I arrived at his lair, I found my angel hovered over his organ, crying hysterically and whimpering my name. I had wondered what I had done to make him feel this way….then I realized that he must have been on the roof and watching when Raoul and I kissed. I was afraid to approach him but knew what I had to do.

When he turned around and spotted me, I wasn't sure if he was angry or surprised to see me. He turned from me to wipe his eyes, too embarrassed to want me to see him like that.

"Why have you come?" he asked.

"To tell you that I am sorry for tearing your mask off." I replied.

"That was three months ago, be gone with you. Go back to your precious Viscount."

He seemed so angry at the fact that I loved Raoul, but I didn't know why.

"Why do care if I'm with Raoul?" I asked.

It was then that his face formed a sad smile, and for the first time he looked me right in the eyes, as he began to cry again and what he said shall live in my memory forever.

"My whole life I have loved one and one girl only: you Christine."

My heart leapt at soothing words that escaped his lips and what happened next was the reason why I was holding his son in my arms. I felt terrible for this man who never loved another soul and knew that no one would ever love him back. So for the remainder of that evening I stayed by his side, soothing his pain. When it became very late, I began to drift off with his head lying in my lap and that was when he offered me his bed. I accepted, and he carried me to his beautiful bedroom and lied me down within the blood colored sheets. Once I was tucked in, my angel began to walk away and that's when I made the mistake of asking him to lie with me. He paused, thinking about whether it was a good idea or not. After a few moments, he agreed, and lied down beside me. He asked if it were ok to hold me while I slept and I nodded. I thought nothing of it, that was until his arms were around me. His arms were so warm, and I felt safe within them, so safe that the very touch of them turned me on. Raoul never offered to hold me while I slept, and the feeling I received while my angel held me caused me to act differently. I soon turned to him, and tore off his mask before running my fingers up against his disfigured flesh. He lied there helplessly and let out a groan as I continued doing it. The groan he let out was so beautiful, that I wanted to hear more and soon he was touching every part of my body with his soft hands, causing me to groan as well. I had never felt such pleasures as I had felt with him and we soon found ourselves singing a duet together within the sheets of his bed. I didn't kiss him, and he didn't kiss me, we just made love and that was all. When it was over we neither talked about it or talked about anything else, we just fell asleep. I didn't know how to feel about what I had just done and so before he awoke the following morning, I left. I never thought he really loved me, that was until after I kissed him to save Raoul. The look in his eyes after I did, was enough to show the whole world that he really meant it. After leaving with Raoul I wasn't sure what had happened to him. I often thought that he probably died of a broken heart, but I wasn't sure. I never told Raoul about cheating on him with my angel, and now that I was holding my angel's child I vowed never to tell Raoul the truth, for he would surly kill me.

My son was beautiful in everyway, and wondered if this could have been what my angel would have looked like without his deformity. Since Raoul had not been around to come up with names he would have liked to name our child, I named him after my father. I now knew why something deep inside told me to protect this child. My son Gustave became something to keep my mind distracted from Raoul. When Raoul came home that night after I gave birth, he neither looked at my soon nor did he care to hold him, no he went straight to bed. It stayed like that forever and as Gustave grew, I could see my angel inside him everyday. I bought him a violin and he took to it very quickly, playing beautiful music each night to me before going to sleep. Gustave was my world, and after six years of Raoul being out every night he finally came home one evening and promised me that he would never drink again. It was as if the old Raoul I fell in love with came back, but it only lasted a short while, for six months later he was back to drinking again.

I loved Raoul with all my heart, but this drunk wasn't the Raoul I loved. I loved the caring, sweet man that saved me from my angel's wrath. When my boy turned ten years old, Raoul had done the most foolish thing possible. Due to the fact that my husband went out each night and drank, he would go to work hung over each and everyday. He began to make mistakes in the amounts of money given to his patrons, and sometimes he would even mess up on certain orders, giving them less than they had ordered. One morning a business man had offered to take the company off his hands and so he agreed and the man gave him a lump sum of money. That night Raoul went to the pub and drank it all, along with buying drinks for everyone there. I cried all night when I found out we were poor. I offered to try out to sing at the local opera, but Raoul only put me down, saying that I wouldn't get the job if I tried. Each morning I awoke to the sound of Raoul smashing things down in our kitchen due to the fact that he didn't have any money to buy drinks. What I didn't know, was that a miracle was going to happen soon and all my troubles were going be gone. I had a hard time sleeping that night and walked outside after Raoul had long since gone to bed. I sat down in our garden and looked up towards the sky. I missed singing terribly, but most of all I missed my angel. I began to cry, and began sang for him, for the first time since I left him.

**Angel, are you there?**

**Are you looking towards the sky?**

**Angel are you awake?**

**Can you hear me sing?**

**This song is for you **

**To help you sleep tonight.**

**Each day I pray that you return to me.**

**I lie awake at night hoping to hear you sing..**

**I want you..**

**I need you lying in my arms**

**Singing you to sleep **

**Mine and mine to keep.**

**Angel are you there?**

**Are you looking towards the sky?**

**I'm looking**

**Looking there **

**Are you looking if you dare?**

**Do you need me?**

**Do you miss me?**

**Do you know that I still care?**

**Angel are you awake?**

**Do you know you have a son?**

**would you love him?**

**would you love him?**

**Would he be all that you thought?**

**Angel can you hear me?**

**Can you feel my pain?**

**Angel can you see me?**

**Can you sense my aches.**

**Each day I pray that you return to me.**

**I lie awake at night hoping to hear you sing..**

**I want you..**

**I need you lying in my arms**

**Singing me to sleep **

**Mine and mine to keep.**

**Angel, are you there?**

**Are you looking towards the sky?**

**Angel are you awake?**

**Can you hear me sing?**

**This song is for you **

**To help you sleep tonight…**

With that walked back inside and fell asleep on the couch. I couldn't bear to sleep beside my husband, who was supposed to protect me from living on the streets. I knew if I didn't do something soon, we were bound to wind up there. The following morning, I awoke to find Gustave sitting in his room, playing a beautiful song on his violin. I stood there in the doorway watching him as he played, and thought to myself how much he resembled my angel. When he stopped playing, I smiled and he smiled back.

"Did you like that song mother?" he asked.

"Yes Gustave, it was beautiful."

He then reached over on his bed and handed me an envelope.

"This came for you in the mail. I wanted to make sure Father didn't get his hands on it first."

I smiled as the golden envelope was placed in my hands. Even if the letter wasn't of importance, the thought of Raoul opening my mail sent shivers down my spine. I opened it, and sat down on my son's bed to read it.

"Could you read it out loud mother?" asked Gustave.

I nodded, and held my son as we both looked at the beautify hand written letter.

"_Dear Madam DeChangy,_

_I am writing because I am a fan of your singing. I attended many of your operas back in Pairs and now find myself in America. I live on Coney Island which is a great amusement attraction in New York city. I am starting a show that I wish to name "Phantasm" Which shall be running each and every evening. I was looking for the perfect diva to star in it and hoped that you would become my rising star. I shall start your salary at two hundred dollars and not a penny more. If interested please write back and be here no later than March 30th. I hope to be working with you very soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Y"_

When I finished reading the letter, I placed it down and wondered how this Mr. Y knew me. Gustave picked the letter up, and looked over it once more.

"Coney Island?" he questioned. "What a strange name for a place."

Indeed it was, but I knew that if I agreed, this would be the end of our troubles for good. We would have money again, and I would finally be able to visit America. Then again I thought about having to ask Raoul. If he didn't like the idea, he was likely to beat me.

"Are we going mother? You, me and Father?"

"I have to ask him." I replied.

"But this would be the end of our money problems for good." replied Gustave.

"I have to ask your father." I repeated once more.

Gustave then stood in front of me and placed his violin on the floor, before staring me in the face full of such anger.

"You told me that you were the best soprano in Paris. You would be crazy to not accept an offer such as this. I know father beats on you but you can't listen to him any longer mother. I'll go with you to see Mr. Y, if father doesn't want to go."

Hearing Gustave reminded me of my angel. They were both the same in so many ways that it made me miss him even more. Gustave then sat down beside me, and sang to me, like my angel used to do when I was feeling sad or worried.

**Today, Today shall be brand new day**

**Today starts the journey of our lives.**

**Today, today we shall run so far away**

**Away where the moon shines every night.**

**What does he know, what can he really know**

**He gave away our money just so quick.**

**Today, today shall be a brand new day**

**Where everything just goes completely right.**

**You and me, shall go so far away, **

**Far away where dreams come true.**

**You'll sing, I'll dance**

**We'll stay up every night**

**Playing music while watching gypsies fight**

**Me and you**

**You and me**

**Together what else should there be**

**What does he know, what can he really know**

**He gave away our money just so quick.**

**Today, today shall be a brand new day**

**Where everything just goes completely right.**

**You and me, shall go so far away, **

**Far away where dreams come true.**

**Just me**

**Just you**

**Just you and me and you**

**Together all our dreams will come true.**

It was then that I kissed my son, and walked to the kitchen to tell Raoul that I was leaving, with or without him. I found Raoul sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and sat myself down beside him. He neither said hello or good morning, he didn't even acknowledge me.

"I got a letter today." I replied.

Raoul looked over at me and shook his head.

"What are we loosing the house?"

"No, I was offered a job in New York city."

Raoul laughed, and took another sip of his coffee.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"New York city? What would anyone want with you in New York city?"

"I was asked to come sing in a show. There's a nice wage involved."

"Sing?" he laughed. "You haven't sung in ten years, and I've heard you sing to yourself and you're nothing that you used to be. Now I've spent every last penny on this family and I am not spending the last of it on some fantasy of yours."

Raoul's words hurt, and I couldn't take it any longer. I stood up and shouted at him.

"I'm going with or without you Raoul You have spent nothing on this family. All you do it drink, and abuse me. I'll tell you one thing, I am not loosing the house and becoming homeless. I was offered this job and I'm going with Gustave."

Raoul then stood up and pushed me back into my chair. He then grabbed my arm violently and pulled me to his face.

"Don't even bring that horrible disgrace of a son up. I should have pushed you down the stairs while I still had the chance."

"Don't talk about him that way. He's your son Raoul! Your son!"

Raoul let go of me, and turned away angrily.

"I shall go with you to New York, but when you get denied the job, I shall be the one laughing when we become homeless, because of you."

With tears in my eyes, I ran to my room and slammed the door shut before taking out a piece of paper to write Mr. Y back.

"_Dearest Mr. Y,_

_I thank you for the job offer. I am very pleased with the salary and would love to come work for you. I would hate to burden you but I must admit that I haven't the money for a place to stay. If you could find me a room somewhere it would be greatly appreciated. I shall pay you back the rent when I have make the money from working. Please make sure that the room is big enough for three people because I am bringing my husband and son along as well. We shall be leaving tomorrow and should arrive in New York within a weeks time. I thank God that the ships have found faster ways to America than they had ten years ago, or else we wouldn't be there for months. I look forward in seeing you Mr. Y, you sound like a very kind man that will become my friend very quickly. _

_Sincerely,_

_Christine DeChangy"_

With that, I placed the letter in an envelope and smiled. I always knew that my father was in heaven, protecting me. I knew that my father had placed Mr. Y in my life for a reason and that reason was to save me from becoming homeless. My father promised to send me the angel of music and that angel was Mr. Y.

**Ok end of chapter…Sorry to leave you at a cliffy! Want more? Do you? Let me know.. Thanks everyone!**


	6. Act 1 Part 5

**Hello again, here's the next chapter to the story. Going to be getting very exciting soon so thanks for sticking with me everyone. Let me know what you think…I don't own Phantom so on with the story…**

**Oh back to Erik's POV..**

After I sent Christine that letter, I didn't do anything except lie in bed, awaiting a reply. Most days I'd lie there and think about how my heart would react if I received a reply denying my request. My slowly decaying heart could not take another denial from my love Christine, and a denial would surly be the nail in my coffin. If she denied me, my heart would surly stop and I would finally be able to meet my maker. So many nights of making love to a manikin had caused me to forget what making love to a person really felt like. My first and only time with Christine had been pure bliss and I needed to feel it again. Many nights I reminisced on how it happened and how wonderful it felt, but after so many years, my mind began to forget all about it. After almost a week and no reply, my chest began to hurt. I began to think that perhaps the letter never got to her, or maybe the boy read it before her and threw it away. That was until the following morning. The following morning, Meg ran down the stairs of my lair and into my bedchamber. The first thing she saw was me lying on my bed, with the Christine manikin lying there beside me.

"What is that?" she asked curiously.

Quickly I got up, and forced her out of my bedchamber before she could catch another glance at the manikin.

"I asked you a question Monsieur."

I sighed, and pounded the keys of my piano.

"You still fantasize about Christine, don't you?" she asked.

"Everyday Meg. And everyday I awake beside that….that doll and pretend that it's her. I talk to it as if I were talking to her..damn it Meg, I can't even make love to her."

I turned back to Meg to see how frightened she looked. She then reached inside her coat pocket, and handed me a letter.

"This was dropped off today at my house. I got to it, before my mother could."

"Did you read it?" I asked.

Meg shook her head.

"No monsieur, It is addressed to you."

I snatched the letter from her hands, and sat down to open it. I pulled out the letter and read it to myself, only to have my heart leap at every sentence.

"_Dearest Mr. Y,_

_I thank you for the job offer. I am very pleased with the salary and would love to come work for you. I would hate to burden you but I must admit that I haven't the money for a place to stay. If you could find me a room somewhere it would be greatly appreciated. I shall pay you back the rent when I have made the money from working. Please make sure that the room is big enough for three people because I am bringing my husband and son along as well. We shall be leaving tomorrow and should arrive in New York within a weeks time. I thank God that the ships have found faster ways to America than they had ten years ago, or else we wouldn't be there for months. I look forward in seeing you Mr. Y, you sound like a very kind man that will become my friend very quickly. _

_Sincerely,_

_Christine DeChangy"_

Christine was coming, she accepted my offer, she was finally going to see me again.

"Well what does it say?" asked Meg, pulling me out of my day dream.

I looked up from the letter and smiled.

"Christine is coming."

Meg's serious face turned into a beautiful smile, and she ran to embrace me. I didn't know how to react, and found it weird having this girl hug me, but I knew it was only because Christine was on her way.

"When will she be here?" she asked.

"This letter was sent almost a week ago, so I'm guessing tomorrow." I replied.

"Oh this is so wonderful."

"Just don't tell your mother that it was my idea." I said glancing down at the letter once more.

"Where will she be staying?" asked Meg.

"She's leaving that up to me. I was hoping she could stay with you. She's bringing along Raoul and her…son."

The word placed a shard of glass within my heart. She had a son, Christine, my Christine had made love to that boy and conceived a child.

"She has a son?" asked Meg happily.

"Yes."

"Of course she can stay with me Monsieur, I'll go let mother know and tomorrow I'll meet her at the docks when the ship gets in."

"One last thing Meg." I said before letting her go on her merry way.

"Yes?"

"Her boss's name is Mr. Y. If she asks about her angel, you can't tell her that you work for me, or that I'm alive."

"Ok Erik." was all she said before leaving me once more.

That night I didn't sleep, how could I when I knew that Christine would be arriving in the morning. All I could think about was embracing her, kissing her, touching her, and smelling her. I wanted it, I needed it and most of all I deserved it. The following morning, while seated at my piano, I heard the sound of a ship's horn. Right then and there I knew Christine's ship had arrived. How badly I wanted to go to the docks and see her getting off the ship, but I couldn't. I was too afraid, too afraid to see how she changed, too afraid to see her with the boy, too afraid to see her son. I knew she'd be safe, because she had Meg, and Meg was all she would need…for the time being…

**Across Town at the Ship Yard….**

**Christine's POV…**

The first sight of America that I had seen was the Statue of Liberty. As soon as I saw the beautiful statue, all I could think about was how my angel would have loved it. Gustave seemed to love it just as much as I did. When the ship docked, Raoul forced us to run to the exit so we wouldn't be crowded by everyone else. Once my feet were on American soil, I looked around and wondered where to go next. It wasn't even five minutes before I heard someone calling my name, and looked over to see Meg. It had been ten years since I've seen her and God how I missed my best friend. I quickly picked up my skirts, and ran to embrace her in a ten year awaited hug.

"Oh Christine you look wonderful." she added as she squeezed me.

"So do you Meg." I replied, stepping back to have a better look at her. She was dressed in a rather festive looking dress that was covered in beads and feathers.

"That's an odd outfit." I said with a smile.

"Oh sorry." she began. "I just got out of work."

"Where do you work?" I asked.

"Coney Island. I'm a dancer there and I make very good money."

It was then that Raoul approached me with Gustave at his side.

"Meg, you've changed." said Raoul. "The only thing that's still the same is the fact that you don't have a husband."

I turned to Raoul and gave him a dirty look, one that I knew I'd regret later. Before Raoul could say a word to me, Meg interrupted again.

"Oh this must be your son, he's so handsome."

"His name is Gustave." I replied.

"Oh after your father." said Meg while shaking Gustave's hand.

"Her dead father." replied Raoul with such anger.

I couldn't take Raoul's behavior any longer, and decided to ask Meg if she knew where I could find Mr. Y.

"Meg, do you know where I can find a Mr. Y?"

Meg thought for a moment, before shaking her head at me.

"Oh he's my boss as well, um he told me about asking you to come here and work for him and I offered to let you stay with me. You'll see him in the morning."

I smiled, and began to follow Meg back to her house. When we arrived, Madam Giry was there to embrace me. She seemed so glad that I had come, and I was too. Meg showed us to the room down the hall, and I was very pleased with it. It had a bed, a cot and a piano.

"Should you need anything at all Christine, don't hesitate to ask." said Meg before leaving the room. Once the door was closed, I watched as Raoul walked around, looking at everything in our room.

"Well you've really done it this time Christine. How long do you expect us to live in this dump?"

"You have no right to talk about Meg's house that way." I said angrily.

"Well when you get fired from your job tomorrow, I'll be glad to go back to Germany. A box on the street is in better condition than this house."

Before I could say anything, Gustave interrupted.

"Mother can I go see the sights on Coney Island?"

I then looked at Raoul.

"Why don't you make yourself useful, and take your son out for a while."

Raoul grabbed Gustave's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Fine, someone has to be the better parent."

With that, I was left alone to cry. The tears I shed were tears of anger, anger towards my husband, and the choice I had made ten years ago….

**Coney Island…**

**Gustave's POV**

I hated the way my father treated my mother. It seemed that ever since I was born my father has been a horrible person. Most nights my mother would tell me how father used to be, and wondered what made him change? I finally thought that my father was going to spend some time with me, by going to Coney Island, but once we arrived at the entrance, he threw some shillings into my pocket and began to walk away.

"Father, where are you going?" I asked.

He turned to me and shook his head.

"To the nearest pub."

"You're not going in with me?" I asked.

"Why would I? Just stay inside those gates and I'll come back for you later."

Most likely drunk as a skunk I thought to myself.

"You better stay inside and out of trouble, or else there will be a lashing for you later, when we get home."

My father always seemed to love beating me. He beat me because I didn't listen to him, he beat me because I stood up for my mother, he beat me because I played the violin, but most of all he beat me because he hated me. I nodded, and walked off into the Coney Island fair grounds alone. It was crowded, and because I was so short, I couldn't really see where to go to. I always imagined my father lifting me onto his shoulders and letting me ride on him through a carnival, but that never happened. I thought of my mother as both my mother and father because the truth was, my father was never there for me. Back in Germany I had school concerts and never once did he ever show up to watch me. All he ever did was drink all night and come home so drunk, that he'd beat my mother out of anger. Most nights I'd lock my bedroom door and cover my head with my pillow, just to drown out the sound of my mother crying. Coney Island was so crowded that all I could do was push through the crowd and make it over to a cotton candy stand, where I spent the shillings on some. I never had cotton candy before, and I really enjoyed it, I knew my mother would have enjoyed it as well. Before I could even make my way over to the rides, I spotted a beautiful building outside of the Coney Island fence. It was so beautiful, and looked like the pictures of opera houses that my mother used to show me. Seeing this made me more interested than any ride. I know my father told me stay inside the Coney Island grounds, but I wanted to explore the building more than anything in the world. After finishing my cotton candy, I quickly scurried across the road and stood in front of its beauty.

"So this is where mother is going to be singing." I thought.

After looking at the building for a while, I was about to turn around and leave, that was until I saw an open window at the crawlspace of the opera house. Quickly I snuck inside and saw a dark hallway in front of me. It looked scary, but I wasn't about to turn back now. Quietly, I walked along the walls until I came across a set of stone stairs, with a light shinning at the bottom of them.

"Is anyone down there?" I called.

No one answered me, and so I stepped down each stair until I was at the bottom, to see a large red drape over a stone doorway. I was too curious to turn back now, and so I pulled back the drape just enough to get inside and when I turned, the most beautiful sight I had ever seen was there to greet me. It was a lair, a beautiful, candle lit lair full of instruments and trinkets. Drawings covered the stone walls, and each area of the lair was cut off by hanging drapes. When I reached another red drape that was across the room, I pushed it back to see a small kitchen with a small, but beautiful stone table. I then walked along the back and reached a set of stairs with a drape hanging at its last step. I was about to push that back as well to see what it was, but I saw a violin sitting up against the wall. Quickly I picked it up, and began to play. The violin I held in my arms was probably older than me and worth ten times as much as anything in the lair. I wondered who owned the it, but at the moment, I didn't care….

**Coney Island**

**Erik's POV**

I had only left my lair, when I looked at my watch and saw that it was past the time I usually set out to collect ticket stubs for Arthur B. After arriving at Coney Island, I walked into the freak show tent and ignored the patrons who seemed to point and stare at my mask. Once I made it to the empty ticket booth, I gathered up the jar full of stubs and quickly exited through the back way of the tent before anyone could notice me. Someone had noticed me though, Meg had been on her break and stopped me, before I could exit the Coney Island grounds.

"Monsieur, wait up." she called.

I swung my cloak over my head, and turned towards her as she ran towards me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I have work to do." I said as I tried to cut the conversation short.

"Don't you even want to know about Christine?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No Meg, not really."

"She's beautiful you know." she replied.

An ache localized in my chest, and I grasped it in complete agony.

"Are you alright?" asked Meg.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Maybe you shouldn't see her Erik. It might be bad for your heart."

I turned away from her, and began to walk off carrying the ticket stubs.

"You keep Christine in your way and I'll keep her in mine." was all I screamed as I walked my way to Coney Island's main headquarters to drop the ticket stubs off. Once I was finished doing so, I snuck down to the crawlspace of the opera house to make it back to my lair. I swore once I made it there, I was going to lie down and think about what to do with Christine, in the morning. I soon found myself at the staircase, but something was different, I heard music, beautiful music being played on my violin. Quickly I ran down the stairs and pulled back the drape to see a little boy playing on my violin, a violin that cost more than anything I owned. Something stopped me from wanting to kill him though, the way he played was as if I were watching myself play. As soon as he saw me, he placed my violin gently down onto the floor, and stepped away from it.

"Sorry Monsieur, I didn't mean to come down here."

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"The building is beautiful Monsieur, I wanted to explore it and found your home."

As I stood there looking at the boy, I couldn't help but notice that he seemed familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked curiously.

"I don't think so monsieur, I just arrived here." he said.

"You play beautifully, how did you learn to play?" I asked.

"It's in my blood monsieur, any instrument I pick up, I master within hours."

I approached the boy, and handed him the violin again and pulled him over to my piano. I sat down, and opened to a page of music I had written and laid my fingers on the keys.

"I take it you know how to read music." I replied as I pulled him down to sit beside me.

"Yes of course, I can write it too." he said.

"Well then, we shall play together."

Within seconds, I was playing the piano while this strange boy was playing the violin beside me. He was a genius and the way he played was enough for me to believe that he could have been my own son even when I knew I would never have one. When we were finished playing, I turned to face him and patted him on the back.

"For playing so beautifully, I forgive you for trespassing through my lair."

"What is your name monsieur?" he asked.

I thought about what to tell this boy. I couldn't tell him my real name and so I told him what to call me.

"Call me Mr. Y."

"Well Mr. Y, you can call me Gustave."

"That's a very good name." I replied.

"Your home is very beautiful Mr. Y and so is the opera house."

"I built it."

The boy's face turned a deep red color, and his mouth dropped open wide.

"You built it?"

"Well, designed it."

After a few moments of silence, I looked at my watch to see that it was getting late and soon the sun would be going down.

"You better be going now."

Gustave nodded, and walked towards the stairs. Before leaving, I sighed and glanced over at my violin.

"Feel free to come back and visit anytime you want. You play the violin better than I can and it should be played instead of sitting in that corner."

"Ok Mr. Y, I will."

With that, I was left alone again. All I did for the next few hours was sit in front of my organ writing music that I wanted Christine to sing in my show. When it finally reached nine o clock, I journeyed to Coney Island once more to turn off the lights and to make sure that everyone had left. When everything was in complete darkness, I took a different way to get back home, only to find someone standing outside the gates of the Coney Island grounds. Inside my cloak, I grasped my lasso, ready to attack anyone that was a threat to me. It was only when I was a few feet away from the person did I realize that it was Gustave standing there cold, and alone.

"Gustave, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Coney Island is closed, go on home."

"I have to wait for my father to come and get me monsieur." he replied with a shiver.

"And where is your father?" I asked.

Gustave looked up at me and sighed. "At the pub…getting drunk."

Now I never had a heart for anyone besides Christine, but I couldn't let this little boy stand outside in the cold, and all alone.

"Well I can't let you stand out here alone, so why don't I walk you home?"

Gustave looked up at me and smiled before showing me the way. The last thing I needed was for someone to hurt him on my watch. I couldn't believe that this boy's father could just leave him at Coney Island alone, to go off and drink himself to death. Even though I always knew I wouldn't become a father, I knew I would make a better parent than half the ones in Manhattan. When I heard Gustave say "Here we are." I looked up to see that we were standing in front of Meg's house. A terrible pain localized in my chest, and I began to wonder why this boy was staying here.

"Thank you Mr. Y. Before I go could I ask you one thing?"

I looked down upon the boy and nodded.

"Why do you wear the mask?" he asked.

"Doesn't everyone on Coney Island wear some sort of costume." I replied, vowing to never tell him about the monster that hid behind it.

Gustave smiled, and walked into the house, leaving me in the darkness once more. Seconds later, a light came on in one of the bedrooms, and when I looked inside the window, what I saw stopped my heart. There was Gustave running into the room and embracing Christine. God how beautiful she was, and then everything made sense. Gustave was her son and he was named after Christine's father. What I couldn't understand was why Raoul was at the pub getting drunk? That horrible boy was out getting drunk instead of being home with her. He even left his own son alone at Coney Island without caring if something happened to him. As I continued to watch, I knew that Gustave was telling Christine about how I walked him home, but when I saw him point to the window I quickly hid around the corner. Seconds later, I heard the window open and for my dear Christine's voice to enter my heart once more.

"Mr. Y? are you there?" she called.

A horrible pain entered my heart as I stood there around the corner, hearing her call my name. I ached dearly but couldn't let her see me, not now and not in this way.

"Mr. Y if you're there, thank you for bringing Gustave home safely."

With that, the window closed again, making the cost clear for me to walk home.

**Christine you're beautiful**

**Christine you're here**

**Christine do think I am near?**

**Christine your son in beautiful**

**How can this be?**

**A son from that boy certainly **

**Can't be me.**

**Did you ever wonder why**

**You were hired by Mr. Y?**

**Christine you can sing**

**Christine you can dance**

**Christine you're here with me**

**For this is my last chance.**

**My heart can't take it**

**My heart can't bare**

**My heart can't stand to**

**Just sit back and only stare.**

**Christine you're beautiful**

**Christine you're here**

**Christine do think I am near?**

**I am Christine I'm here**

**Just say you love me dear.**

**Love me you know I do**

**Christine I love you….**

With that I walked home and thought about the morning, for when it came I would be seeing Christine and once she saw me, I didn't know what was going to happen…would it be good or bad?

**Ok everyone end of Chapter! Oh and just so you know I had a few questions about the whole making love to the manikin thing…um I read it in an ALW interview so added it in. Let me know if I should continue…next chapter should be interesting. If I get enough reviews I won't keep you waiting too long. Thanks everyone!**


	7. Act 1 Part 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews…I'm very excited about this chapter because we all know what happens…you guessed it! They meet. Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what ya think. Thanks again!**

The following morning, I dressed in my best suit and stood in front of my bedchamber mirror. First impressions were everything, and I wanted to look as handsome as possible for Christine. After adjusting my mask, I walked to the stage floor of my opera house and waited behind the curtain as my heart beat a mile a minute. After several minutes, I heard the doors to the theater open and for someone to step inside. When I glanced around the corner, the sight instantly stopped my heart. There, walking towards the stage was Christine dressed in the most beautiful outfit I had ever seen her in. She had become more beautiful since the day she left me, and could only hope she would feel the same about me. Once she was at the foot of the stage, she looked around as if looking for someone. Of course I knew she was looking for Mr. Y, but I couldn't show myself to her yet, I was still too busy taking in the moment.

"Mr.Y, are you here?" she called. "It's me Christine DeChangy."

I stood there like a coward behind the curtain, too afraid to show myself to her. Christine began to wander around the theater like some little lost animal and all I could do was watch. It was when she began to sing, that my heart ached terribly.

"**Monsieur Y are you here?**

**Monsieur Y are you near?**

**Monsieur Y do you know why I have come today?**

**Monsieur Y all I do is cry**

**There's no love within his heart**

**We've grown so far apart.**

**All he does is drink all day**

**I cannot sing, not this way.**

**Every night we're in a fight **

**I can't stay for this isn't right**

**Mr. Y have you been sent **

**Straight from heaven to end my torment?**

**I made my choice ten years ago **

**I can't hate for I love him so. **

**I thought he was the one**

**The one who'd stay and not run.**

**There is someone closer than Raoul I can't pretend..**

**That this is the life I wanted.**

**There's not a day that does go by **

**That I don't break down and cry.**

**I made my choice, I'm here to sing**

**Say you'll take me under your wing.**

**Monsieur Y are you here?**

**Monsieur Y are you near?**

**Monsieur Y do you know why I have come today?"**

Hearing this song broke my heart, and with that I came around from the curtain to see Christine with her back turned towards me. She was crying and all I wanted to do was make her feel better. Quickly but quietly I hid around the side of the stage before she could see me, and began to sing to her, like I did so many years ago.

"**Christine please don't stand and cry**

**I am here, I am near.**

**You can change the life you chose**

**The life you live **

**The life you know.**

**There is someone that cares**

**He's in this room**

**He's known you his entire life**

**He wanted you for a wife.**

**Ever since ten years ago**

**His heart it trembles**

**His heart it's slow.**

**For each night he lies in bed**

**Wanting you with him instead…**

I then spotted Christine turn around and smile as she began to sing once more.

"**My father once sent me an angel**

**Now I know it's you Mr. Y.**

**Each night and day I prayed for you**

**To come and save me**

**From what I knew. **

**Show yourself to me today**

**Let this wonder make my day.**

**Your voice sounds handsome **

**So you must be**

**my darling prince,**

**Come set me free…"**

Hearing this threw me out of the shadows, and there I stood before Christine. As soon as she saw me, her hand flew to her mouth and our joyous duet was over. She backed up against the seats within the theater and ran towards the doors. I beckoned her to stop with all my might and ran to her.

"Christine, stop. Please don't run."

She turned to face me, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't run? Don't run? Is that what you have to say to me after ten years."

"It's quit obvious that you thought me to be dead." I replied.

"So you are Mr. Y? You sent me the letter to come sing. You brought me back to terrorize me again. Was ten years ago not enough for you?" she questioned angrily.

"Please Christine, I have brought you here to sing and nothing more. I am starting a show and needed the best soprano. I knew if I signed my name to that letter you would have denied coming here."

Christine didn't answer me, and turned away.

"The boy beats you does he not?" I questioned.

"That's none of your concern and if he finds out that you sent for me, I will surely be beaten, if not killed."

"If you don't tell, I won't tell. I will stay out of your business if you promise to sing in my show." I replied softly.

Christine turned to face me, and nodded.

"I will only agree, because I need the money. Once I have enough money to live out the rest of my days, I will leave."

"You must never bring Raoul to this opera house. Do you understand me?"

"He wouldn't come if I asked him to. During the day he sleeps through his hangover and at night he's back at the pub."

"Would you care to sing for me?" I asked.

Christine nodded, and we walked up on stage, where I had a seat at my piano. I handed her the sheets of music, and began to play the melody to my Don Juan Triumphant opera. As I played, I looked over at Christine to see her trembling with fear. It was then that she dropped the music and ran out of the opera house in tears. My heart ached, and I literally fell down onto the stage clutching my chest in pain. Perhaps Meg was right, perhaps having her around wasn't a good idea. I knew she couldn't sing for me, and so with a heavy heart I stood back to my feet and wrote a check, a check for every cent that I had in my bank account and made it out to Christine. If she were going to leave, at least I would feel safe in knowing that she had enough to live out the rest of her days.

**That Night **

**Christine POV..**

He came back, he wasn't dead. Those words played in my head over and over again as I sat there on my bed, thinking of what to do. Gustave was sleeping on the cot a few feet away from me, when Raoul barged in to grab a jacket out of the wardrobe closet.

"I take it you're going out to the pub." I replied knowingly.

"Where else would I be going?" he asked.

"You left our son alone at Coney Island. You never came for him!" I shouted.

"The brat is ten years old Christine, he sure as hell should know the way home."

I didn't say another word, due to the fact that he'd most likely beat me for talking back.

"So did you meet Mr. Y today? Surely he heard your horrible singing, and fired you right on the spot."

"Just leave me alone Raoul." I cried.

Raoul laughed, and threw on his jacket.

"I was right then, and once again I am the one saying I told you so."

Raoul didn't kiss me, and he ran towards the door and slammed it shut, leaving me alone with Gustave. Seconds later, I heard a tapping at my window and slowly approached it to see my angel standing outside. He was dressed in his black cloak and hat, standing there alone beside the window. I flew open the shutters, and stood there with my arms crossed, wondering what in the world he wanted.

"Christine, I came to say that this will be the last time you ever see me."

"Then why bother coming?" I asked.

"I know you can't bare to sing for me. Too many horrible memories come into mind, I know, and I understand. I couldn't let you leave here without knowing you'd be safe, and so I came to give you this."

With that, he held out a small piece of paper and I took it from him. When I looked down upon it, I noticed that it was a check, a check written out in my name, a check worth more money than I had ever seen before.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Like I said, I couldn't let you leave without knowing you'd be safe. That check is worth every cent in my account. You have enough to live out your days in a nice home which will be bought with some of the money in that check."

I realized that the Phantom of the Opera no longer stood in front of me, a man, a changed man was standing there, a man changed over ten years time. He knew I could never be his and yet he still cared for me. I couldn't accept the check due to the possibility of Raoul stealing it off me and the fact that taking so much money wasn't right. I didn't say a word to my angel, and watched as he tipped his hat, and began to walk off into the night fog. This couldn't be it, this couldn't be the last time I would see him.

"Wait!" I called out.

My angel turned around, and I stretched my arm out to him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I can't accept the money, and I don't want to leave so soon."

His face seemed shocked, and he took the check back from me and looked down at it sadly.

"Then what do you suppose you'll do?"

"I'll work for you. I'll sing in your show and I will earn the money rightfully."

My angel shook his head and tore the check up angrily, as I watched the pieces scatter off into the distance.

"No Christine, I don't want to make you do something you wouldn't want to do. If I have to look at you everyday and see such sorrow on your face once more, it will kill me."

"No Angel." I said softly. "I want to do it. I want to stay here."

My angel pondered for several moments, before nodding.

"As long as you wish Christine. Meet me at the opera house tomorrow morning, and come alone."

We neither said another word, and I watched as he walked off into the night. I knew ten long years had changed him, for the phantom was no longer there, the phantom was no longer living within his soul…

**Opera House…**

**Erik's POV**

My heart, it ached after hearing Christine beg to let her work for me. Ten long years had changed her, and I wasn't sure why. I had given her the life I hoped she would love. A handsome boy, a boy with money, and a life full of love, the love I knew I could never give her. Everything in those ten years seemed to be the complete opposite and all I wanted was to see her smile again. When she begged to let her work for me, I knew something in her life was wrong and knew that the boy was the culprit. The following morning, I waited for her in the theater. I waited while playing my piano to make the time go by quicker. Christine didn't show up on time, and as the minutes passed I began to wonder if she ever would. Finally the doors opened, and when I glanced over, there she was, running down the isle to get to me as quickly as possible. When she was only a few feet away, I pounded on the keys and sighed.

"You're late Christine."

She seemed out of breath, but apologized.

"I'm sorry, Raoul, he never came home this morning and I couldn't leave Gustave alone."

"And where is he?" I asked.

"Meg took him to Coney Island for a while."

I completely understood, and scooted over on my bench to let her sit beside me.

"You are forgiven, shall we begin?"

Once Christine was seated beside me, I opened my music and handed her the sheets she needed.

"From the beginning."

Christine looked at her sheets, and I knew she was uncomfortable singing what I wanted her to sing, but she worked for me and would do as she was told.

"**You have come here**

**Already knowing the reason why…"**

I immediately stopped her, and cringed at the sound of her voice.

"I know I sound horrible." she replied placing the papers down on the piano.

"How long has it been Christine?" I asked. "How long since you last sang?" I asked.

She looked up at me with such sincerity and smiled.

"In an opera? Ten years ago."

"Why?" I asked.

"After I left Paris, I didn't feel the need to sing in an opera again, because you weren't there."

My heart leapt at the thought of me being in her thoughts all these years, and handed her the papers again.

"You don't sound terrible Christine, just out of practice. Now let's start from the top.

"**You have come here..**

**Already knowing the reason why..**

**In my mind I've already imagined our bodies**

**Entwining defenseless and silent.."**

I stopped playing, and smiled at her.

"See you still have it."

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Of course you can."

"Why this? Why Don Juan?" she asked.

"Because it's the only opera that's had only one performance. I think Coney Island shall love some of its music along with some new songs I have written."

Christine didn't say a word to me, and continued to flip through her music.

"Christine, if there's anything you ever need to talk about…anything at all don't hesitate. I'm here and willing to listen."

It was then that Christine stood up and shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No, I can't. Not here and un alone. I can't talk to you in this place or any other place where people roam. I'm sorry, I have to go."

With that, she ran from me. I felt like such an idiot for asking her such a thing. Of course she wasn't going to talk to me, not now and not ever. I needed to realize that I was her boss and nothing more. I knew she had a lot on her chest and therefore I hated the thought of her keeping it all in. It was then that a perfect plan came into mind, a plan that I knew would work, a plan to get her to talk…

**Nighttime..**

**Christine's POV**

That night after dinner, I walked down the hallway of the Giry household to get back to my room. The days events had tired me out and I needed to sleep and think about what would happen in the morning. Before I could reach my door, I was stopped by Meg.

"Is something wrong Christine?" she asked.

Indeed there was…

"Why Meg? Why didn't you tell me he was here."

"Who?" she questioned.

"My angel. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was frightened Christine. He promised me not to tell you and I obeyed. If there was any thought of him being a threat to you I would have never given him your address. He's changed and for the better. Over the years he's become my friend, my boss, our family."

I cried, and smiled at Meg before singing.

"**Father once spoke of an angel**

**I used to dream he'd appear.**

**Now as I sing I can sense him **

**And I know he's here."**

"He's only looking out for you Christine." she replied.

"I know Meg. I prayed every night that something would take me away from Germany and all along it was him. He saved me..he really is an angel isn't he?"

Meg looked away, and pondered before turning to face me once more.

"That answer is up to you Christine."

"Goodnight Meg."

After giving Meg a quick hug, I entered my room and tucked Gustave in for the evening. For once Raoul was passed out on the bed in a drunken hang over and not out prowling around town.

"Mother?"

I turned around to see Gustave lying awake and approached him.

"Yes Gustave?"

"Tomorrow can I go with you to see Mr. Y?" he asked.

"We'll see." I replied.

"Do you like him?" he asked.

I smiled, and tucked my son back in bed.

"Of course, now go back to sleep."

With that, he closed his eyes once more and I blew out the candles, before walking over to the window to sit down. I was only sitting there for a few seconds, when I saw my angel walking up the street towards the house. I hoped that he wasn't coming here, especially with Raoul being home, but as he entered the wooden gate, I knew he was coming to my window. I quietly opened the shutters, and whispered so I wouldn't wake Raoul.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." he replied.

I placed a finger to my lips, and shushed him.

"You must leave, Raoul is home. If he wakes and sees you here…there's no telling what he'll do."

"Well would you come with me." he asked quietly.

"Come with you where?" I asked curiously.

"Now if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

I paused for several moments before shaking my head.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you. How do I know you won't kidnap me or hold me hostage somewhere?" I asked.

I knew what I had said hurt his feelings, for he turned and began to walk off. I knew he wouldn't do such a thing, and so I quickly threw on my cloak and climbed out the window before closing it and running to catch up to him.

"Wait!" I shouted as I finally caught up to him on the cobble road.

"That hurt me Madam." he replied harshly.

"I'm sorry Monsieur, I changed my mind."

It was then that he took a bandana out of his cloak, and tied it over my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in a frightened tone of voice.

"If you see where we're going then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it. You need to trust me, can you do that?"

I wasn't sure if I could or not, but did as I was told and followed him as he took me by the hand. We only walked a little before he stopped me.

"I need to lift you up, do I have your permission?" he asked kindly.

I nodded, and felt my body being lifted up and then set back down into something hard. A splash then occurred, and the feeling as if we were in some sort of boat. Every few seconds I heard a slight splash and wondered where he was taking me.

"Are we in a boat?" I asked.

"You are smart." was all my angel said as I continued to hear the small splash sounds. I sat there listening to the sounds for a good half an hour before the boat came to a complete stop.

"I'm going to lift you again." was all I heard before my body was lifted and placed back onto the hard ground.

"Can I take off the bandanna?" I asked.

"Not yet." he replied as he took my hand and led me. After a few feet of walking, he stopped me, and I heard the sound of a door being unlocked. Seconds later, he led me inside and shut the door behind me.

"Ok, take it off." he commanded.

When I removed the bandanna, all I could see was the dark. There was nothing, and I began to wonder where he had brought me.

"What is this?" I asked.

Before he could answer, he lit a lantern and the light cast a shadow above me. We were no longer in complete darkness, and above me stood a stair case with hundreds of stairs leading to the top.

"Well then, let's get a move on." was all my angel said as he began to lead me up the stairs. Up and up each stair we climbed and when we reached the top, the sight I saw was more amazing than anything I had ever seen before. The whole city was before my eyes and the beauty of it was the most perfect of pictures.

"It's beautiful." was all I could say as I looked around. As I continued to look out onto the sea, I wondered where the Statue of Liberty was and turned to face my angel who was standing back towards the staircase.

"Where's the Statue of Liberty?" I asked.

My angel smiled at me, and pointed to our surroundings.

"Why we're on top of the Statue of Liberty my dear."

He had brought me to the Statue of Liberty, he had brought me to its top, but for what reason.

"You can't honestly stand here and tell me that Raoul hasn't brought you here in the daylight?" he asked.

I shook my head too embarrassed to look upon my angel.

"I thought Ellis Island was closed at night?" I asked.

"My boss Arthur B gave me a key to the city. It works on almost every lock. This of course was the first place I came. At night of course, I can't stand being seen during the day. I thought I'd bring you here because we'd be alone. I thought if we were alone you'd talk to me."

"Talk to you about what?" I asked.

"Anything. You have things bottled up inside and I wanted you to feel comfortable in talking to me. I knew as long as we were around the residents of New York you wouldn't."

"Right now, we've just met and I don't feel comfortable talking to you. Perhaps in time I will begin to trust you, but for now, I can't."

"I completely understand that Christine."

"Could I ask you a question though?" I asked.

"Of course."

"What is your name? I know it's not Mr. Y."

He smiled at me, and took off his hat.

"Call me Erik."

I smiled, thinking of how perfect the name fit him. He knew I couldn't talk to him, and after gazing at the city's beauty for a few minutes more, he took me home. He walked me to the gate and waited until I was at the door. Before going in, I turned to him.

"What time should I be there tomorrow night?"

"The grand opening is tomorrow at seven, so be there no later than five."

"Would it be alright if I brought Gustave to see the show?" I asked.

"Of course." was all he said before walking off into the early morning fog. As I walked back inside, all I could think about was him, the man who now had a name, Erik, my angel of music….

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Wow interesting chapter…let me know if I should go on or cut it now! Thanks again.**


	8. Act 1 Part 7

**Wow thanks again for the awesome reviews everyone! Once again I don't own the Phantom or any other character. Check out you tube to see the video of Disfiguring the Phantom for love never dies. It's a video casting Ramin's head for the new makeup. We don't get to see what he really looks like ten years later, but it's still cool to watch. And so we continue….**

The following morning, I awoke without an ounce of sleep. Tonight I was opening my Phantasm show and Christine would soar once more. That night, I prepared the stage as I wanted it, and waited for Christine. I told her to be at the theater by at least five o clock, and it was now ten after. Worried at what might have happened to her, I quickly threw on my cloak, and ran towards Meg's house to find her. When I arrived, I could hear the sound of screaming way before I even entered. Inside, Meg pulled me back from walking down the hall, but I pushed her aside. It was that boy, that horrible boy was the one yelling such horrible words and I couldn't stand hearing it. When I reached Christine's room, I pounded on the door with my fist and demanded to be let in. Raoul had stopped yelling, and opened the door to see me standing there. His face turned white, and his eyes became enraged with anger.

"You!" was all he shouted before I barged my way in the room to see Christine knelt beside her bed, full of tears, with Gustave in her arms. I turned to Raoul and gave him the dirtiest look possible.

"If you ever touch her in a wrong way again, I will come back here and kill you."

Raoul ignored me, and looked towards Christine.

"So this is Mr. Y, Christine? The Phantom? This is why you came to New York?"

I glanced over on the nightstand, and noticed an open bottle of brandy, and knew that he'd been drinking. I quickly motioned for Christine to get up and walk outside while I stood in front of Raoul to protect her. Once Christine and Gustave were out, I left the room and joined them. We walked out into the street and towards the opera house, in silence.

"He's drunk Erik, he won't even remember you when he's sober again."

"Why didn't you come to the opera house tonight?"

"I tried Erik, oh how I tried. I was about to leave when he stumbled into the room and pushed me down on the bed. He hit me Erik, Raoul, my husband hit me."

Once we made it back to the opera house, I took Christine and Gustave down to my lair and poured her a glass of water.

"Drink this, you'll feel better." I replied handing her the glass.

"I'm more trouble than I'm worth." she said as she drank the water.

I handed her a handkerchief and shook my head.

"No Christine, you're no trouble at all. If you don't want to sing tonight it's fine."

"No Erik, I will."

"Could I sit with you Mr. Y?" asked Gustave.

I nodded, and handed Christine a red dress.

"Go ahead Christine, get changed."

Since the opera house belonged to me, I had my own personal box. When everyone crowded the theater to see my show, I placed Gustave in my personal box and sat down beside him. He seemed excited to be seeing his mother sing.

"Thank you Mr. Y." he replied after a while.

"Thank you for what?" I asked.

"For asking my mother to come work for you. Father, he really does you know."

"Does what?" I asked.

"Harms my mother."

"I tried to stop it today, but I don't know how good it'll do."

"Could we stay with you tonight?" he asked.

"Stay with me?"

"**Monsieur Y could we please stay**

**With you for now and everyday.**

**Stay with you safe and warm**

**Stay with you for ever on.**

**Mother she does not know**

**My father's love it does not show.**

**Most days I feel so alone**

**I'm different and he really knows.**

**I'm not like him**

**I'm not like her**

**Who am I?**

**I don't know.**

**Monsieur Y could we please stay**

**With you for now and everyday.**

**Stay with you safe and warm**

**Stay with you for ever on."**

I smiled at the boy in front of me, and nodded at his request.

"You and your mother can stay with me tonight."

The show went on as planned, and her voice made my heart leap once more. Everything was so perfect and the songs fit her so. I had made so much money, that just one night was enough for me to live comfortably for at least a few months. Ten percent went to Arthur B, but it still left me with a heavy sum, a heavy sum that I was going to split with Christine. After closing down the opera house, and locking up, I walked down to my lair to see Christine sitting in front of my mirror, brushing her hair.

"You will stay here tonight." I replied.

Christine glanced at me, and shook her head.

"Oh no Erik, I couldn't do that. I don't think it be right."

"Nonsense Christine, going home to that drunken mess would be the wrong choice. I've already talked it over with Gustave."

"Where can I put him down at?" she asked.

I pointed to a drape that was beside my bedchamber.

"Behind there is a spare bed. You can lie him down in there."

"You're sure it's ok with you?" she asked once more.

I nodded, and she took Gustave by the hand and left me sitting at my piano. I played a few soft tunes until Christine returned, and when she did, I glanced to spot her lying down on my couch.

"No Christine, you won't be lying on the couch tonight. I have a few night dresses in my wardrobe that you're welcomed to."

When I saw her again, I spotted her looking through the wardrobe for something to wear.

"You're too kind to me Erik. Especially after what I did to you ten years ago."

I sighed, and stood up to grab my cloak. Once Christine was dressed in a night gown, she approached me and crossed her arms.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the Statue of Liberty, to get some fresh air."

"Could I join you?" she asked.

I nodded, and took her by the hand and lead her to my boat. Once she was seated, I rowed us to Ellis Island, where we would climb to the top of the statue once more. The night was cool and the sky was clear, making it the perfect night to look out upon New York City. Once we were inside, I lit the lantern, and lead Christine up the stairs of the statue until we reached the top. Once we were there, I leaned over the side and looked out onto the sea. It was quiet until Christine broke the silence.

"So tell me Erik, have you been alone all these years?"

I turned to her and nodded.

"Of course my dear. My love for you has never died and it never will. Even when I die, my love for you will live on. How could I even love another? The reason I brought you back to me was just to be with you, to spend time with you."

"Even after all I've done to you? After I denied your love? Why Erik? Why me? You deserve so much better."

"Because I love you Christine and I've always have. To love another wouldn't feel right."

Christine turned away with such tears in her eyes and I began to sing.

"**Love, it never dies**

**Love it never fades**

**The love I feel for you **

**Is everything and true.**

**Love it's like the sun**

**Love it's like sky**

**Without you I'd only die**

**Since the day I've seen you**

**I fell in love **

**My love for you will never die**

**When you're gone I only cry.**

**Love, it never dies**

**Love it never fades**

**The love I feel for you **

**Is everything and true…"**

Christine then turned to me and wiped her eyes before singing to me.

"**Love it can't die,**

**Love it cant fade**

**When I'm here with you**

**I know it's true.**

**I am married**

**I have a son**

**Being with you just cannot be done.**

**Years ago it could have worked**

**I was blind within our quirk….**

I turned away and began to tear as I sang back to her.

"**Should you have chose to stay with me**

**Would we still love…Oh Christine..**

**I love you so and no one more**

**Your love it hurts me **

**My heart is soar."**

Christine then ran to my arms and held me close.

"**Erik we can't truly be **

**Meant to love you'll surely see.."**

I hugged her harder…

**Love, it never dies**

**Love it never fades**

**The love I feel for you **

**Is everything and true…"**

When we were finished singing, I looked down upon her as she cried.

"Please Erik, we can't be like this. My decision ten years ago was wrong and now I must suffer for the remainder of my days."

"You can change Christine, everyone has a chance to change. You don't have to live with him any longer. He's a drunk and a terrible husband. Now I'm not asking you to love me, that hope slipped away many years ago. All I'm asking is for you to stand up and get away from him before it's too late."

"Too late? What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"That man is going to hurt you badly Christine and I cannot bear to sit back and watch. One night he's going to come home and kill you. Think of your son. Think of that."

"You ask so much of me Erik, so much that cannot be done. I love him deep within my heart."

"And yet you don't care that he's abusing you?" I asked.

Christine didn't answer me, and I broke myself of her embrace and turned away.

"You know Christine, I may not have ever had anyone to love me, but I know what love is and that despicable husband of yours, is not love. If he loved you, he wouldn't beat you or drink like he does. It's because of the way I look isn't it? You think I do not know what love is because of my hideous appearance."

Christine immediately grabbed hold of my arm and turned me to face her.

"That's not true Erik, your face no longer scares me. You've changed over the last ten years. You're not an evil phantom, you're just a man, a man with a serious injury."

"The only injury that I have, is in my heart."

I then grabbed the lantern, and began to head towards the stairs, when Christine stopped me.

"Don't go Erik. I'm sorry that I acted that way. We've finally become friends in the last few days and I don't want to ruin it."

"And what says you won't ruin it when you decided to go back to Germany? Seeing you go again would put a dagger through my heart. For the first time in ten years, I feel alive and seeing you leave would be painful. Meg was right, I should have never asked you to come here."

"Could I try something?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Christine then took me by the hand and led me to a dark corner and ran her soft hand up the side of my neck, causing me to close my eyes and enjoy the wonderful feeling. It was when she touched my mask that I stopped her.

"What are you doing Christine?" I asked angrily.

"It's been ten years too long Erik. I need to see it again."

"So you can run from me?" I asked.

"I won't do it, I swear."

"If seeing my hideous face will make you happy then so be it."

When Christine's hands touched my mask again, I let her continue and within seconds I felt the cool air hit my distorted flesh as she pealed away the mask. When it was completely off, she pulled me into the moon light and kept her gaze at the hideousness of my face.

"Sometimes, I feel that it is worse than ten years ago." I replied sadly.

"It sill looks the same as I remember it."

My heart almost completely stopped when she mentioned it. She thought of my face, but why? Why think of such a horrible thing?

"And how do you remember it being Christine?" I asked.

"Handsome." was the reply I got.

Her fingers trailed along the veins that stuck out on my face, and pulled away the wig that covered my thin, grey hair.

I closed my eyes and turned away.

"You don't need to see that."

"See what?" I replied.

"The rest of my body. My hair looked horrible enough when it was blonde, and now it looks even worse now that it's grey. I'm not as young as I used to be Christine, but I still love you."

Before her eyes was me, just me and nothing more. The black wig I once wore to cover my thin hair was gone, and so was the mask. A monster was left staring her in the face, and I couldn't bear it.

"I'm hideous Christine." I sobbed.

What happened next not only shocked me, but Christine as well. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears that were falling down my cheek, and that's when it happened. Christine placed her warm, soft lips over mine, and kissed me for the first time in ten years. That touch was like an electric jolt to my heart, one that my body couldn't take. My heart immediately ached, causing me to clutch my chest and for me to fall to my knees.

"Erik, are you alright?" she asked.

When the pain subsided, I stood up and looked her straight into the eyes.

"Why Christine? Why did you do that to me?"

"I longed ten years for it, Erik."

It wasn't right, she was married, and I couldn't kiss her. It wasn't right and I wouldn't continue it, not now anyway. Instead I grabbed the lantern, and placed the mask back over my face.

"Come Christine, it's very late and we must be getting back. Perhaps we shall return tomorrow night."

Christine obeyed me, and we traveled back to my lair, to find Gustave still fast asleep. After Christine crawled into the bed beside Gustave's, I bid her goodnight, and walked to my chambers.

"**I feel you**

**I steal you**

**How can this be?**

**Each morning I wake **

**Where will you be?**

**What can I do**

**What can I say**

**I love you **

**But you can't**

**Not in this way.**

**I steal you**

**I steal you**

**That's all I can do.**

**You belong to him**

**Not to me**

**Someday you'll see**

**How can I have you**

**How can I kiss you**

**How can I lie with you**

**When you're with him.**

**You mean everything**

**Everything in my eyes**

**I can't live entangled between someone's lies.**

**I feel you**

**I steal you**

**How can this be?**

**Each morning I wake **

**Oh Christine…where will you be?"**

With that, I fell into a dreamless slumber, holding the manikin within my arms…pretending it was here, while Christine was lying in my lair, only a few drapes away…

**Ok what ya think? Let me know…thanks again everyone!**


	9. Act 1 Part 8

**Here's another chapter everyone. Thanks for keeping up with me… I don't own Erik or any of the characters…**

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, I awoke to the sound of silence. For one I didn't wake to Raoul smashing things, or yelling at me or my son. The night before I had kissed Erik, but I wasn't sure why and knew that he couldn't accept it. Perhaps I kissed him because I was confused about what was happening between Raoul and I. Then again, perhaps it was because I felt guilty about not telling Erik the truth about Gustave and wanted to see if he still loved me. After he sang to me, I knew he still did and my heart ached because I was still with Raoul. He cared about me so much that he didn't want to see me get hurt. Once I rose to my feet, I walked out to the foyer of the lair to spot Erik sitting at his piano. He was dressed in a black robe and his mask was intact. This had been the first time I'd ever seen him in his night attire, and thought how handsome he looked. Raoul never rose in the morning, without going straight to the wardrobe to change into his Sunday best. I always insisted that he's walk around in his night attire until at least after breakfast, but he never listened. Once I was standing right beside my angel, he glanced up from his work and scooted over so I could take a seat. I wasn't sure how long he had been awake, but he seemed to be working very hard at what ever he was writing.

"Did you sleep well, Christine?" he asked.

"Yes, wonderful." I replied as I continued to sit beside him.

"Is the boy still asleep?" he asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Well then let him sleep."

"What are you working on?" I asked.

Erik lifted his quill, and placed it aside before putting the sheets he was writing on away.

"The greatest opera of my career."

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"It's not finished yet, but when it is, you shall be the first."

I sat there in silence as Erik stood to his feet, and pulled back a drape on the other side of the room, to reveal a small kitchen.

"Would you be my guest for breakfast?" he asked.

I nodded, and followed him into the kitchen, where he pulled out a chair for me to sit in. Once I was settled, Erik went to work over at the granite counter top. As I continued to watch him, I still couldn't get over at how handsome he looked after all those years. Of course he was still hideous, but something about him attracted me.

"Are those your night clothes?" I asked.

Erik turned around and looked down at his silk robe, before turning back towards the counter top.

"Yes, so it is. Does that shame you?" he asked coldly.

I quickly defended myself before an argument broke out between the two of us.

"Oh not at all Erik. It's just that Raoul never wears his night attire around me. Every morning he darts straight from bed, to his suit. It angers me to have a husband who can't even stay in his pajamas for more than five minutes in the morning."

Erik then turned around and handed me a steaming tea cup, before pulling out his chair to sit down.

"If I had a woman willing to lie in bed with me, I'd stay in my pajamas as long as she wanted me to."

An awkward silence fell over the kitchen, and I found myself embarrassed for even bringing up the conversation.

"So tell me Christine." he began. "Where did you and the boy honeymoon to?"

I stopped and thought about what Erik had asked me. The truth was that Raoul never took me on one and I became embarrassed to tell Erik.

"He never took me on a honeymoon." I said.

"Why in the world not?" he asked curiously.

"He said it be a waste of money, money that we didn't have."

Silence fell over the kitchen again, and Erik glanced at me once more and half smiled.

"Where did you want to go on your honeymoon?"

I thought for a moment before speaking. I had always wanted to go to Spain, or Italy to see the beautiful buildings and shops.

"Italy." I replied after a few moments.

"And what is it about Italy, that interests you?" he asked.

"I thought a quiet dinner in one of its restaurants would be romantic. The music playing in the background, a gondola ride at night…I thought it be romantic."

Erik didn't get a chance to speak, because Gustave had stepped into the kitchen and had a seat beside me.

"Morning Mother." he replied.

He then looked at Mr. Y and smiled.

"Morning Mr. Y."

Erik said the same back to him, and stood up and tended to the counter once more.

"I hope you're hungry Gustave." he replied.

"Oh yes sir, I'm starving."

When Erik turned around again, he was holding a plate of French toast and sat it down between Gustave and I. We both split up the stack, and began to eat while Erik sat there watching us. Before my son began to eat, he looked over at Erik and put his eating utensils down.

"Mr. Y, aren't you going to eat with us?" he asked.

I knew the reason why Erik wasn't eating, but the way he explained it to my son was so beautiful and understanding.

"I eat alone Gustave, because in order for me to eat, I would need to remove my mask."

"Well why can't you?" he asked.

"Because I work in Coney Island, and what does everyone do in Coney Island?"

Gustave sighed, and picked up his eating utensils once more before answering him.

"Wear a costume.."

With that, the conversation ended, and we finished our breakfast. Afterwards, we got dressed, and he walked us back towards Meg's house. I wanted to stay with Erik so bad, but I knew it wouldn't be appropriate.

"Why can't we stay with you Mr. Y?" asked my son on the way home.

"You have a father who will be missing you." was his answer.

Once we made it back to Meg's house, I sent Gustave inside and stood there with Erik.

"Christine, I expect to see you at work tonight. If that man lies one hand on you, don't hesitate on telling me."

I smiled, and walked inside, leaving Erik alone. Thankfully, Raoul wasn't home, he was most likely passed out in an alley somewhere…but I didn't care, I had Erik to protect me…for now…

**Erik's POV**

After watching Christine disappear into Meg's house, I began walking down the road to Coney Island. I would have loved for her to come and stay with me forever, but I knew Raoul would become curious if she didn't return home. As I was walking down an alley, I was grabbed, only to turn around and see Madam Giry standing there behind me.

"Can I help you with something Madam?" I asked.

"Erik are you crazy!" she shouted.

"Lower your voice when in my presence." I replied angrily.

"So ten years Erik, ten years and this is what you want for yourself?"

I didn't understand what Madam Giry was talking about, but it surly wasn't going to end well.

"Madam, I hardly know what you're talking about."

"Christine is what I'm talking about, Erik."

"Christine is my employee and nothing more."

"Nothing more Erik? She was with you last night was she not? Her and the boy. Did you take her Erik? Did you touch her? Fulfill your lust for flesh?"

I curled my fists in anger, and turned away from her in anguish.

"How could you think I would do such a thing, Madam?"

"Well did you?" she asked.

"No, she needed a place to stay and I offered her my home."

"But why Erik?" she asked.

"You don't know what that boy does to her. You don't know how badly he abuses her."

"Do you know what he'd do if he found out you were alive? He'd kill you Erik."

I sighed.

"Madam, please leave me be. I care for her so much."

"She's been lying to you Erik."

"Christine wouldn't lie to me. What could she be lying to me about?" I asked.

"**Has she told you she loved you?**

**Has she told you the truth?"**

"The truth about what?" I asked.

"**Has she told you Erik**

**Has she told you the truth?**

**Years she has hid it from the world and from you.**

**Ten years ago **

**You both made a vow**

**A vow that resulted in this…**

**This lie."**

"Madam, I don't understand."

"**Were you lonely these years?**

**Did you feel not alone**

**Did you feel that someone shared **

**The same talent and home?**

**Yes I know the truth **

**Yes I know what she did…**

**Stay away from Christine**

**For she will only cause heartache.."**

I began to cry, and turned to face Madam Giry before singing to her.

"**There isn't a lie, **

**There isn't the truth**

**Christine is changed and no longer**

**In youth..**

**I was blind back then **

**But now it has changed…**

**She isn't the same girl **

**I knew long ago."**

Madam Giry sighed, and shook her head.

"You will see Monsieur, but you mustn't let her leave Coney Island without knowing. Christine is the same and soon you will see that."

With that, Madam Giry left me alone to walk towards Coney Island…

**Christine's POV**

That evening, I got a bath and got ready for work. It had only been a few hours since I last saw Erik, but I missed him dearly. Just as I was about to leave, Raoul walked through the door and I expected him to be drunk, but for once he wasn't. He put his arms around me and hugged me lovingly for the first time in years.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled at me, and looked at his pocket watch.

"I feel great Christine, and tonight I want to see your show."

I smiled, and stood on my feet. I was afraid of him remembering Erik, but he didn't seem to remember at all. To him it was probably a dream and nothing more.

"You're not going to drink tonight?" I asked.

Raoul shook his head and took me by the hand.

"Tonight I'd rather not."

With that, both Gustave, Raoul and I walked out the door and towards Coney Island, like a family once more…

**Erik's POV**

As I sat in my lair, I sat at my piano tying a black ribbon to a red rose, a red rose that I was going to give Christine tonight. Once I was seated in my box, I watched how beautifully she performed. My life was so perfect, and after ten long years I was never happier. Once the performance ended, I walked back to my lair to await her arrival, an arrival that never came. Christine always met me after a performance, and I couldn't help but worry about her. With the rose still in my hand, I threw on my cloak and strutted to Coney Island to find Meg. She was dancing in the center of a large crowd, and I broke through to ask her if she had seen Christine.

"Meg! Have you seen Christine?" I asked.

Meg continued dancing, and pointed towards the street.

"She was headed home a few moments ago.

I didn't bother Meg a minute more, and ran down the streets, fearing something was terribly wrong. When I made it to Christine's window I peeked in and what I saw stopped my heart. There in the center of the room was Christine hugging Raoul ever so tightly as she kissed him. I quickly crushed the rose within my hand and clutched my chest in pain. After all he did to her, she still loved him. It was then that I understood what Madam Giry meant, and stumbled back to my lair in complete pain. When I arrived, what I found surprised me even more than seeing Christine kissing Raoul. There in the middle of my room sat Gustave playing a sad tune on my violin. At least he didn't abandon me, but why?

"Don't you miss your mother and father?" I asked.

Gustave stopped playing, and placed the violin down on the floor as if he had done something wrong.

"No Mr. Y. I missed playing the violin, and you said it be ok if I came to do so, every so often. I thought tonight be a perfect night."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because my father is having a good day."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"My father has good days and bad days. Tonight is one of his good days. During his good days he doesn't have any money to drink so he acts lovingly to my mother. I stopped believing that he'd always have good days a long time ago. Tomorrow he'll be back to his bad days again."

"Playing music occupies your mind?" I questioned.

"All the time Monsieur. I hate my father, he doesn't like me."

"Oh nonsense, he has to sometimes."

"No, he beats me because he hates me." he replied.

I sat down at my piano, and hit the keys.

"Well my night didn't go as planned either, so let us play to take our minds off of such sorrow."

With that, Gustave and I began to duel. I had to admit that he was just as good as I was, if not better. His musical skill was advanced for his age and I couldn't help but look upon him as my own son. I never thought anyone besides Christine could like me, but the boy who stood before me seemed to like me just as much as a best friend.

"Could I stay here tonight?" he asked after a while.

"I don't think it's such a good idea." I replied.

"Please don't make me go back home Mr. Y."

The seriousness in Gustave's voice was enough for me to give in, and nodded.

"If you insist, Gustave."

"Could you tuck me in?" he asked.

Never had I been asked to tuck anyone in bed before, and the gesture seemed to warm my aching heart. A boy who didn't even belong to me, was asking to be tucked in by a hideous beast.

"If you want me to tuck you in, I will."

I then walked with Gustave into my guest bedroom, and opened the wardrobe to get him out a night shirt.

"Why do I have to wear that?" he asked.

"Because it's comfortable." I replied, handing him one of my white shirts.

I turned around, and let the boy change. When I turned around once more, he was crawling into bed, and I stood there not knowing what to do.

"Well, aren't you going to tuck me in?" he asked.

I nodded, and continued to stand there.

"Well you can't tuck me in from all the way over there." he replied.

As I continued to stand there, Gustave began to realize that I had no clue on how to tuck him in.

"Didn't your mother ever tuck you in?" he asked.

I shook my head, and approached his side.

"My mother wasn't like your mother. She wasn't as kind as yours."

"All you have to do is pull the blankets over me and tell me a story."

I did as I was told, and pulled the blankets up over him and stood there, not knowing what to do next.

"Well aren't you going to tell me a story?" he asked impatiently.

"If you want."

"Well sit down next to me then."

I nervously sat down beside him, and thought about what to tell him.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" I asked.

"One about a monster or a princess."

Sadly when Gustave told me that, all that came to mind was the story about me and Christine. If the boy wanted to hear a story about a monster than what better one that to tell him about a real one. I didn't know of any other way to tell it than to sing it and that's exactly what I did.

"**A monster**

**A monster was born one day.**

**His mother loathed him **

**And forbid him to play.**

**He was hideous**

**He was pitiful**

**He was un loved**

**And hidden from the world**

**She was cruel to him**

**So cruel and mean to him."**

"And what happened to this monster?" asked Gustave.

"**No one would listen No one but her Heard as the outcast hears. Shamed into solitude Shunned by the multitude he learned to listen In the dark, his heart heard music. He longed to teach the world Rise up and reach the world No one would listen he alone could hear the music Then at last, a voice in the gloom Seemed to cry "I hear you; hear your fears, Your torment and your tears." She saw his loneliness Shared in his emptiness No one would listen No one but her Heard as the outcast hears No one would listen No one but her Heard as the outcast hears...**

When I stopped, Gustave looked at me curiously.

"Did she learn to love the monster?"

"No Gustave, she didn't."

"Well if I were the girl, I'd love the monster."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it seemed as though he cared."

With that, I felt arms wrap around me and glanced down to see him hugging me.

"Thanks Mr.Y."

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything, your kindness and your friendship."

With that, I stood up and blew out the night stand candle.

"Get some rest Gustave." I replied.

"Goodnight Mr. Y, sleep well."

After I left the boy, for the first time in ten years I felt loved, loved by a boy who didn't even belong to me, loved by a boy who belonged to Christine… he was my friend.

As I changed into my night robe, I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

"**He saw his loneliness Shared in my emptiness No one would listen No one but him Heard as the outcast hears No one would listen No one but him Heard as the outcast hears…"**

**Ok End of chapter! That was a long one! Well let me know what you think of it. Thanks appreciate all you guys leave me..**


	10. Act 1 Part 9

**Wow, so I just saw the Love never dies track list from the album… what sad and serious songs…and a sad looking ending. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I don't want to keep you waiting. This chapter gets pretty intense…**

**Erik's POV**

A few hours after I tucked Gustave into bed, I found myself sitting at my piano. After tucking Gustave in, I lied down for two hours and found lying in bed unbearable. I knew working on my opera would make me tired, and so that's what I did. It was only after three A.M did a loud stomping noise come from my entrance, and for Christine to barge in wearing the same dress she performed in.

"Where is he!" she shouted frantically.

"Who?" I asked, as I continued to write without even glancing at her.

"Gustave! Is he here?"

I placed my quill down, and turned to face her, with such anger building up deep within my soul.

"Christine, calm down ok. If it will make you feel better, then yes Gustave is here. He's in the next room sleeping soundly."

Christine then did something she had never done before in her entire life, she slapped me straight in the face, causing my mask to fall off and hit the floor. I clutched my distorted flesh in pain, and looked up at her.

"You'd better have a good excuse, as to why you did that." I replied.

"So is this your game Erik? Kidnapping my son? Is that it?"

"Gustave came here on his own Christine. You should be ashamed of yourself for letting him wander the streets alone at this hour. Is the Viscount really worth more than your son?" I asked in a jealous tone of voice.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You didn't come to me tonight Christine. I followed you home to find you with Raoul. Why Christine? Why after all he's done to you?"

"Because he's my husband Erik! Because I married him." she shouted.

"What about us? What about us Christine?"

"There is no us Erik! You are my boss and nothing, and you will never be more. You think that by gaining my trust you can just expect me to love you? I have a husband and you need to realize that."

My chest ached, and I couldn't breath. The room I stood in was spinning, and the pain seemed to get worse and worse as each second passed.

"I'm taking my son and going home Erik, and you need to stop this."

"Stop what?" I asked.

"This fantasy of you and I. Raoul swore to me that he'd never drink again and after tonight, I trust him. I've talked to him about it, and I've decided that I am going to work until the end of the month and then go back to Germany with him and Gustave."

I was dying, my heart and soul were dying and all at the same time.

With that, Christine disappeared into the spare bedroom, and came back out carrying Gustave in her arms.

"I will see you tomorrow afternoon Erik, and not a moment till then."

When I was left alone once more, I stumbled around my lair as it spun before my eyes. When the pain in my chest became too much, I weakened at the knees and in a split second, I fell. When I fell, I didn't just hit the floor, I fell up against my piano, causing me to hit my head on it's bench before falling to the floor. Once I opened my eyes again, I couldn't move, it was as if I were completely paralyzed and all I could taste was blood. My chest continued to throb, and at that moment, all I could think about was the possibility of me finally dying….

**Christine's POV**

The following day, I awoke to Raoul lying beside me. The night before had been a miracle, for Raoul didn't drink and acted like my husband for the first time since we were married. Once he rose to his feet, he got dressed in his suit, and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going out to find a job." he replied. "Just one to hold us over until we leave at the end of the month."

I nodded, and watched as he walked out the door. Once I was dressed, I sat at the nightstand brushing my hair until Gustave awoke.

"Where's Mr. Y?" he asked.

"He had something to do, so I brought you home." was all I said.

I wasn't sure why Gustave had taken a liking to Erik, but I didn't bother asking. I knew I had practice with Erik in the afternoon, and so I gave Gustave a few dollars and told him to go with Meg to Coney Island. Once Gustave was gone, I grabbed my cloak and walked to the opera house to meet Erik. As soon as I went into the theater and saw that he wasn't there, I knew something wasn't right. Erik had always been there before me, and the thought of me beating him there, made me feel uneasy. I waited around for a few minutes before deciding to walk to his lair to try and find him. When I made it to the stairwell that led right to his lair, I noticed that a light was burning.

"Erik, are you down there?" I called.

I waited for a response that never came, and shouted for him once more.

"Erik, it's Christine. You said we were rehearsing today."

When I didn't get a response, I walked down the stairs and into his candle lit lair. It seemed as though he wasn't home, but the candles that were burning told me other wise. As I began to walk around, I wondered where he had gone off to, that was until I reached the back of his piano and noticed a dried liquid on the stone floor. I thought that it could have been a spilt glass of wine by its red color, that was until I followed it to the source. Once I came around to the front of the piano, the sight I saw stopped my heart, for lying underneath the bench was Erik's lifeless body. He was deathly pale, and his mask was off making it clear that what ever happened, happened the moment I left him the night before. He was motionless, and his head was lying in a dried puddle of his own blood. Where the source of the blood had came from, was a complete mystery, a mystery that I needed to solve for myself. Quickly I checked for breathing, and found that he was still alive, but barely.

"Erik, can you hear me?" I asked softly as I bent down to lift him up.

Erik only groaned softly, and moaned in agony as I lifted him up off the cold floor. I never thought myself to be strong, but Erik only weighed ninety pounds, if that. It took me a while to get him to his room, but once I pulled back the drape that covered it, I was relieved. His bed was much different than I remembered it. I once lied in a brass swan shaped bed back in Paris, but this bed was much different. This bed was nothing more than a mattress with a few red and black blankets lying over it. Once I lied Erik's body down in between the sheets, I undid the top few buttons of his robe to make it easier for him to breath. Afterwards, I rummaged through his drawers to find some bandages. When I opened his wardrobe, the hand of a doll popped out from behind his clothes, but I paid no mind to it, and closed the doors before anything else could scare me. Seeing that Erik didn't have any medical supplies within his lair, I took one of his old, white shirts, and tore it into long strips. The injury was easy to find, once I began looking, for it was on the back of his head. If not for Erik being almost completely bald, I don't think I would have found it so quickly. After washing away the dried blood, I bandaged the paper thin gash that was protruding on the back of his skull, and tucked him in. I wasn't sure how Erik had gotten injured, but when he awoke, I was going to make him tell me…

**Erik's POV**

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was how terrible my body ached. The night before, I had fallen and hit my head on the piano bench. After that, I couldn't remember anything or how I had gotten to my bed. When I lifted my hand to my head, I felt a piece of fabric tied to it tightly. My chest still ached, and I was sure to have thought I was in hell, that was until I glanced over and saw Christine beside me in a chair. As soon as I saw her, my chest ached so bad that I had to clench it with my fist, just to get a hold of myself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came by in the afternoon to practice, but you were on the floor bleeding. What happened to you last night Erik?" she asked.

The back of my head was in so much pain that I couldn't even think. I tried to position my head so I wasn't lying on my injury, but it was too heavy and painful.

"What's the matter?" asked Christine after a few moments of silence.

"I can't lift my head."

"Why would you want to do that? You had a nasty fall last night and should lie perfectly still."

"I want to position it to a more comfortable one. Lying right on my injury is very painful."

Christine then stood up, and slowly approached me before placing both hands gently on each side of my skull. I cringed for the slightest of seconds, before feeling her slowly lift my head up from my pillow, and turn it, so that my head was lying on the left side of my pillow with the distorted side of my face showing.

"Christine, don't." I cried.

"What?" she asked.

"I'd rather you place the distorted side of my face down on my pillow. You don't deserve to have to stand there and look at my hideous side."

"Nonsense Erik, that would only agitate your skin. Now I want to know what happened last night."

The pain in my head had subsided, and I was left staring at Christine from the bad side of my face.

"After you left last night Christine, I fell. Each time you interact with me, my heart aches and last night after you yelled at me and took Gustave away, my heart pained me so much that I fell and hit my head on the piano bench."

"But why Erik?"

"Because I love you Christine."

Silence over took the room, and within seconds I found Christine putting on her cloak. I didn't want her to leave, not now, and not in this way.

"Christine, please don't leave me. I'm in so much pain, just stay."

"I have to get back to Raoul. He'll be worried about me."

I closed my eyes, and tried not to sob, as I heard her walking away from my bedchamber. It was when I heard her voice again, that I open them.

"You're right, you shouldn't be alone tonight. I'll go tell Raoul and return to spend the night with you."

"Christine, please don't bring Gustave here. I don't want him to see me like this."

"I won't." was the last thing I heard before Christine left me alone…

**Christine's POV**

I hadn't wanted to spend the night with Erik, but I knew with a head injury like that, it would be fatal to be left alone. On my way home, I met Raoul on the street and hugged him ever so lovingly.

"How was rehearsal Christine?" he asked.

"Well Mr. Y is ill, and he hasn't anyone to care for him, so I wanted to know if it be ok to spend the night with him."

Raoul smiled, and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Of course Christine. Why don't you take Gustave with you?" he suggested.

"Well, I don't think it be a good idea seeing that he might catch his illness." I lied.

Raoul nodded, and hugged me once more.

"I found a job working the night shift at a warehouse."

"Really?" I asked. "That's wonderful. When do you start?"

"Tonight." he replied.

I sighed, and knew that Gustave could stay with Meg. After kissing Raoul goodbye, I walked back towards Coney Island, and found Meg eating cotton candy with Gustave.

"Christine, where have you been?" she asked.

"With Mr. Y. He's not feeling so well tonight, so I'm going to stay with him. Raoul has to work, so could you keep your eye on Gustave tonight?"

Meg laughed, and brushed some hair out of Gustave's face.

"Of course, Christine, we'll have plenty of fun."

"Why can't I come mother?" he asked.

"You'll see him tomorrow Gustave."

After kissing my son goodbye, I walked to Erik's lair, to find him still lying in the same position I left him in.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Something cold to drink." was all he replied with, before closing his eyes in pain again.

I knew where his kitchen was, and after pulling back the drape, I went into his ice box and found a pitcher of cold water. After pouring it into a silver cup that was sitting on the counter, I looked in his cabinet to find a jar of aspirin. I knew it would take his pain away, and so I took two capsules from the jar and walked back to his bedchamber.

"Do you want me to sit you up?" I asked.

He glanced up at me from his pillow, and pointed to the nightstand.

"Just set it over there for now. I haven't the strength to drink anything at the moment."

The water would surly become warm within the hour, and so without being asked, I placed both hands on each side of his head, and began to position his body to a sitting position.

"Stop Christine." he wailed.

I didn't, and once his head was back against the pillow again, I supported it with the back of my arm as I tilted it just up enough to place the two aspirin in his mouth.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"Medicine that's going to help you feel better."

With that, I tilted the glass of water up to his lips to let him drink it. When I placed his head back down on the pillow, he positioned it so the distorted side was face down. I knew he felt embarrassed to have me looking at it.

"You know this isn't right." he replied after a few moments.

"What?" I asked.

"Usually it is I who is standing there, and you, who is lying sickly in bed."

I smiled, because Erik was right. Many years ago when I would become sick as a child, he was there, singing me to sleep and telling me that everything was going to be ok. Never once was there a time where I was sick and he wasn't there for me. Erik was always there for me, and I couldn't help but feel bad that I wasn't.

"How is Gustave?" he asked.

"Fine, he was actually upset that he couldn't come see you tonight."

"I find it amazing that a boy his age would want to be around someone like me. Even if I found a girl willingly enough to marry me, I know deep down she would never want to give me a child of my own.

"Don't say that Erik."

Erik didn't say another word, and fell asleep. He was tired, and he needed his rest. That night, I didn't leave his bedside until I knew it was early morning. He would be fine when he awoke, and so at the early morning hours, I threw on my cloak and left him alone. The streets were covered in fog, and I was glad when I made it back to the Giry house hold. When I got inside, I approached my room and went inside to see Gustave still asleep. Raoul was no where in sight, and I knew he would be home from his job shortly. After I hung my cloak up, and lied down in the sheets of my bed, the door to my room was kicked in, and in barged Raoul, holding a bottle of brandy. My heart stopped at the sight of hid drunkenness. He had lied to me, my husband who promised to never drink again had lied. He had probably worked only a few hours to get enough to spend the night out drinking.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he slurred.

Raoul approached the bed, and threw me onto the floor violently.

"Raoul stop it!" I shouted as I gathered to my feet.

Raoul's clothes were disheveled, and his bottle of brandy was almost empty. Before touching me again, he threw down the bottle causing it to smash and for the shards of glass to hit me in the arm.

"You're going to pay for that you bitch.."

Gustave immediately awoke and got out of bed to protect me.

"Don't touch her you monster!" he yelled.

Raoul grabbed a hold of Gustave and violently threw him up against the wall before turning to face me once more.

"I know you were in his bed last night Christine.." he slurred.

"You talk of nonsense." I yelled.

It was then that Raoul punched me so hard in the face, that I flew across the room and landed on my torn apart bed. He then walked over to Gustave's bed and passed out onto it. I knew this was my chance, and so quickly I grabbed hold of Gustave and ran to the only other person I knew I could trust…

**Erik's POV**

When I awoke, she wasn't there. Christine, the girl I loved had left me. I painfully got to my feet and dressed myself in a pair of trousers before placing my mask over my face. I couldn't bear to place the wig over my head, due to the wound that had turned into a large bump over night. Before having a seat at my piano, I rummaged through my ice box and filled a towel up with ice, to hold against my aching bump. When I had a seat on my bench, I placed the ice on the back of my head and held it with my left hand, while I wrote with my right.

"Damn you Christine, for causing me so much pain." I cursed as the chilled bump on the back of my skull ached.

"I should have listened to Madam Giry a long time ago, and forgot about Christine and her wicked ways."

Seconds later, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs only to turn and see Christine approaching me with Gustave in her arms. Her dress was torn and her face was bleeding. I immediately rose to my feet, and placed the towel of ice down on my piano.

"Christine, what happened?" I asked.

"Raoul, he hit me…he was drunk."

I took Gustave out of her arms, and walked him into the spare bedchamber and lied him down on the bed.

"Mr. Y." he called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't let us go back. Promise me you won't let us go back."

I covered the boy up, and nodded.

"I promise."

Once I was alone with Christine, I sat her down beside me on my bench, and wiped away the blood that was dripping from her cheek.

"Who did this to you Christine?" I asked.

She gazed up at me, and cried.

"Raoul, he was drunk."

I clenched my fists after hearing such a thing and handed her my towel of ice.

"Here, place this over your eye. It looks dreadful."

Christine did as she was told, and I turned back to continue writing my music.

"Erik, please don't let me go back."

I glared at her before going back to writing again.

"I once told you to stay away from him, but you did other wise."

"He hurt me Erik. I now realize that he's never going to change. Please let me stay with you."

"What? Until you miss him again? I am willing to help you Christine, but you have to help yourself first."

As I sat there, I heard Christine begin to sing to me.

"**There was a time long ago**

**When I loved him ever so..**

**Now it's gone and there no more..**

**Each night I pray he would change**

**But he only stayed the same…**

**Now I know he never will…**

**Let us stay with you tonight**

**For ever more each day and night**

**I know you will protect us from the cold.**

**Why do I love him I'll never know**

**He's hurt me now and my soul..**

**Please promise me the worst is gone.."**

I placed my quill down, and turned to sing to her.

"**I know our love shall never be**

**As I've wished it..soon you'll see.**

**You love the boy I know it's true**

**He hits and abuses only you..**

**I know our love will never be..**

**But I will I promise now**

**To save you both from Raoul**

**He'll never touch the both of you again.**

**It aches my soul to see you hurt**

**I'll protect you now for ever more…"**

Christine smiled and hugged my aching body.

"**There is a part of me inside that**

**Loves you so and wont subside..**

**You're my angel and always will be…**

**Take me now with you tonight, **

**Protect me all through the night..**

**Never again will I be full of fright."**

I let go of her, and ran my fingers through her brown curls.

"**I know our love shall never be**

**As I've wished it..soon you'll see.**

**You love the boy I know it's true**

**He hits and abuses only you..**

**I know our love will never be..**

**But I will I promise now**

**To save you both from Raoul**

**He'll never touch the both of you again…you'll see."**

With that, I picked my quill up again and continued my writing.

"I have lots of work to do before the show tonight, so do me a favor and let me be."

With that, I watched Christine disappear into the spare bedchamber. For I only hoped that Christine would learn to love me for who I was…if spending each night and day within my lair would change her hate towards me then so be it…

**End of chapter…Wow getting more interesting. Thanks again for the reviews you guys. Hopefully Christine will learn that Erik is the right guy for her…**


	11. Act 1 Part 10

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews…Oh and everyone who sent me a review I sent the track list to the new Phantom show..hehe..Ok well here's the new chapter..and so in the words of a famous theater guy.. THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**Erik's POV**

That night after the show, I didn't bother walking back to my lair and decided to go to the Statue of Liberty instead. I hadn't gone there last night, and I really needed the fresh air. After shutting the lights off in my opera house, I didn't bother looking for Christine, for I knew where she was. After I got into my boat, I untied it from the dock, and was about to push myself off shore, when I heard Christine's voice to look ahead and see her running towards me with Gustave.

"Wait." she called out over and over again.

I took my boat's paddle and pushed myself back to the dock, to see what in the world she wanted.

"Could we join you?" she asked.

I nodded, and held out my arms to help Gustave into the boat.

"Wow, this is great." he cried out as he took a seat at the front of the boat. Afterwards, I took Christine by the hand and helped her in as well. Once everyone was seated, I sat down and began to row us towards Ellis Island.

"Where's the moon?" asked Gustave looking up into the moonless sky.

"I guess it's decided to stay behind the clouds tonight." I replied.

It was then that Gustave looked back towards the sky and began to sing.

"**The sky is dark without the moon**

**But I'm not afraid for I know we'll be there soon.**

**Under a moonless sky**

**Under a dark and starless sky**

**Seems as though the monsters are out to play**

**When there's no light **

**I feel no fright **

**For you are here with me."**

Christine then joined in.

"**Under a moonless sky **

**I feel no fright**

**For as long as you are holding me so tight.**

**Under a moonless sky**

**It is so dark and cold**

**But as long as you are here with me**

**I'll never fear a thing you'll see."**

I also couldn't help but sing as I continued rowing towards Ellis Island.

"**I feel so safe surrounded by you**

**After ten long years I know you feel it to.**

**Under a moonless sky**

**Everything can be so beautiful**

**Under a moonless sky**

**Everything can be so bright.**

**Judging things before you see**

**What they can truly be…**

**Under a moonless sky**

**I feel no fright **

**For you are here with me tonight.."**

By the time I was finished singing, my boat had made it to Ellis Island, and I tied it to the dock. Once I stepped out, I turned to lift Gustave and Christine out. I knew Gustave had never seen such a sight before in his life, for he kept his head turned towards the statue's height.

"Wow Mr. Y, it's so beautiful."

"Would you like to go up?" I asked.

He turned to me with such a smile on his face, and nodded.

"Oh yes please Mr. Y."

Once we were inside the statue, I lit the lantern, and began to climb up the many steps that would lead us to the top. Gustave ran several steps in front of me, due to the fact that he was so excited to reach to top. From behind me, Christine smiled and laughed as she watched Gustave beat me to the top. Once we were there, he ran over to the edge, and shrieked out in excitement at the breathtaking view.

"Oh this is great Mr. Y. It's as if I'm on top of the world."

I approached him, and lifted him on top of my shoulders. He laughed with such delight, that it warmed my heart the moment he smiled.

"Now you're on top of the world." I replied, laughing at the top of my lungs. Never had I laughed in joy before, and the only word to describe it was "Joyful."

After placing him back down on the floor, I turned to Christine who looked as though she had been crying. I walked towards her, and pulled her over to a dark corner where we could talk, without Gustave hearing.

"What's wrong Christine?" I asked.

She looked up at me, and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Nothing Erik, I'm fine, really."

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because I'm happy." was all she said.

With that, I walked over to the other side and braced myself against the railing as I looked out upon New York city. I then felt Christine's hands wrap around my back, and lightly squeeze them against my ribcage.

"Erik." she whispered.

I crooked my neck to glance at her, and sighed at the sight of her head lying against my back.

"Yes, Christine?"

"Thank you for bringing me here tonight. I needed the fresh air."

"As did I."

After staying a while, I sensed that Gustave was getting tired and took out my watch to find the time. It was fairly late, and seeing that I needed to work tomorrow I decided that it be a good time to leave.

"Come on, time to go." I called out to Gustave who was still looking out towards New York.

"I'm too tired to walk down all those steps."

I smiled, and lifted him onto my shoulders to carry him. As Christine and I walked down the steps, all I could think about was how beautiful she looked. Never in a million years would I have thought her to be my friend. Just having her walking beside me was enough to warm my cold heart. Once we made it back to the boat, I lied Gustave down and helped Christine sit beside him. As I rowed back towards the shore, I couldn't help but notice that she looked cold. Quickly, I untied my cloak, and handed it to her.

"Here, put that on."

Christine took it from my arms, and wrapped the dark fabric around her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, for the time being."

Once we made it back to shore, I tied my boat to the dock, and carried Gustave as Christine and I walked back towards my lair. The streets were deserted, and just as we made it to the door, it had started to rain.

"Just in time." I replied, as I held the door for Christine.

Once inside, I tucked Gustave in bed, and pointed to the bed that was right beside Gustave's.

"You're welcomed to stay as long as you want. If you need anything at all, you'll know where to find me."

Christine nodded, and handed me my cloak.

"Thank you, Erik."

"Oh please Christine, it's been a pleasure having you."

With that, I walked to my bedchamber, and changed into my robe. The days events had tired me out, and so after a few moments of pacing my bedchamber, I opened my wardrobe and took out the manikin, before lying in bed with it. Even though I had spent another wonderful evening with Christine, I couldn't help but feel as though something was missing. It was her, being able to hold her in my sleep would be the perfect end to a perfect night, but I could never ask that of her. How could I expect Christine to lie with me? The lair was silent, and the only sound was the rain hitting the roof of the opera house. After lying awake for what seemed like hours, I finally began to drift off to sleep, that was until I heard Christine softly calling my name from outside my bedchamber.

"Erik, are you awake?"

I sat up in my bed, and ran my fingers through my thin strands of hair.

"Yes, Christine I am." I replied in a half asleep tone of voice.

"Could I come in?" she asked.

Without even thinking about the manikin, I replied with a simple yes and watched as the drape covering my bedchamber began to shift.

"No Christine, wait a minute!" I called realizing that the manikin was still in bed with me. The last thing I needed was for her to see such a thing.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I quickly sprang up from my bed, and took the manikin to my wardrobe closet before responding to her.

"Yes, just give me a second. I'm not dressed."

After putting the manikin into the back of my wardrobe closet, I tied my robe, and approached the drape and opened it to see Christine standing there.

"Evening, Christine."

Christine smiled as she stood there in her night dress.

"I'm in need of some company, could I come in for a bit?"

I looked around my bedchamber and then back at her before agreeing. I didn't find letting her in appropriate, but at the moment I didn't care. When she passed me, I closed the drape, and turned to see her sitting at the end of my bed, looking around.

"It's beautiful." she replied when she realized that I was looking at her.

"What is?" I asked.

"Your bedchamber, it's beautiful."

I smiled, and sat down beside her.

"Well, if I must sleep alone then the least I could do is make it so I wake up someplace beautiful."

Christine looked down at the floor, too embraced to even look up my hideous face.

"I can put it back on Christine." I replied.

"What?" she asked.

"The mask, I can put it back on. Just please don't look down at the floor. When I am speaking to someone, I'd rather they look me in the face."

"Oh no, I'm sorry Erik. No I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I feel sorry that you've never had a relationship with a woman."

"As long as I'm with you, that's all I need."

Christine glanced up at me, and touched the back of my head.

"You should have ice on that, Erik."

"The swelling will come down eventually."

Christine smiled, and touched my distorted flesh with her bare hand, causing tears to rush to my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I know that at the end of the month you're going to leave me. My broken soul can't take it Christine. I lost you once, I can't lose you again and losing Gustave would break my heart and he's not even my own son."

As soon as I said it, Christine turned away from me as if I had said something wrong.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

Christine turned to face me once more, and shook her head.

"There's something I need to tell you, but I don't think now is the best time. Not until I figure out my life, and my feelings."

"Feelings towards what?" I asked curiously.

"Towards Raoul and everything that's happened in the last week. I need time, and when the time is right, I'll tell you."

"What is that you need to tell me?" I asked, bracing her shoulders with my boney hands.

"Erik, please just say you'll give me time."

I nodded, and stood to my feet.

"I grow tired Christine, so tired that I feel that I cannot hold my eyes open for much longer. Perhaps it is best to leave me alone for the remainder of the night."

Christine then glanced up at me once more, and wiped her eyes.

"I had a horrible dream, it would comfort me if we could talk just a bit more. Perhaps over a cup of tea.

I smiled, and took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen. It was very late, but I obeyed her request and made her a cup of tea and placed some ice in a towel to hold against my head.

"You're not having any tea?" she asked as I sat down.

"Tea would only keep me awake. I'm very tired and need my sleep."

Christine took a sip of her tea, and looked up at me.

"Have you thought about me all these years?" she asked.

"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you. You mean everything to me, and without you, I couldn't go on living. I know you didn't think of me, I don't blame you, not after all I've done to you."

"I thought of you everyday as well Erik. Every night after Raoul would come home drunk, I would lie there in bed thinking about where you were. I thought you were dead, but I liked to think about you working at an opera house somewhere, happy and satisfied with your life."

My heart ached at the thought of Christine thinking about me. After all I had done to her, after all that she's been through, she still thought about me."

"My life was never satisfying, because you were not in it."

"I'm glad I came Erik, really I am. Without you, I'd probably still be back in Germany and miserable as ever."

Once Christine finished her tea, and the ice that I was holding against my head had long melted, I knew it was time for bed. As we left the kitchen, Christine stopped me at my bedchamber, and embraced me ever so tightly.

"Could I ask you of something, without you thinking of it to be inappropriate?"

I nodded, and wondered what in the world she wanted from me.

"I had a horrible dream tonight, and I don't think I could go on sleeping alone. Would it be an inconvenience, to ask if I could lie with you tonight?"

I thought about what Christine was asking me. It had been my one and only dream, to have her wanting to willingly lie beside me. I would have shouted yes over and over again, but I needed to keep my mind in an appropriate state.

"You know I would do anything for you angel, and if sleeping beside me would help you sleep, then so be it."

Together we entered my bedchamber, and together we lied down. I lied on the left side, and Christine lied down on the right. Never had I once lied with her or any other woman, and the feeling my body had gotten from it was warmth. I dared not to touch her, and lied my arms at my side. She had agreed to lie with me, and that was enough. It was when I closed my eyes, that I felt her hand reach over for my arm and wrap it around her waste.

She wanted me to hold her, she wanted me to embrace her as she slept! My heart beat a mile a minute as we both lied there beside each other. My dream had come true, Christine was lying beside me because she wanted to, and I was holding her because she wanted me to. I lied my head in the back of her brown curls, and inhaled her sweet smelling hair, as I drifted off into a dreamless slumber with Christine lying motionless in my arms, and for the first time in my life, I no longer felt lonely…

**Ok end of Chapter! Thanks again for the reviews everyone. More to come soon..that is if you want more…**


	12. Act 1 Part 11

**Wow I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting. Thanks again everyone. So here's the next chapter. I got an email asking me when the story was going to switch to act 2 and not for a while yet. Probably ten more chapters before that happens. Once again I don't own the phantom or anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber…**

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, I awoke with Erik's arms still wrapped around me lovingly. The night before he seemed so afraid to lie with me, and the fact that he wouldn't wrap his arms around me broke my heart. Raoul had never once held me during the night, and I needed to know what it felt like. As soon as I placed his arms over my waist, I felt his heart begin to thump against my back. The feeling of his warm arms around me as I slept was more perfect than my whole life had been and for once something in my life felt right. I knew that sleeping in a bed with another man was frowned upon in most places, but no one knew the special relationship I shared with the man lying beside me. He was my angel, my savior, the man who took the sorrow I felt from my father's death away. I owed him my life for all the things he's done, especially for giving me my beautiful son. How badly I wanted to tell Erik about Gustave, but I couldn't, not yet. I wasn't sure how he'd react to knowing that Gustave was his own flesh and blood. Erik had changed over the past ten years, but his temper shall always have a spot deep within my heart, and even though I haven't seen it yet, I didn't want to risk him bringing it out on such a matter.

Even though I was awake, I lied as still as possible never wanting Erik to remove his arms from around me. When I felt them come loose from around me, I closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. As I continued to lie there, I felt him get out of bed and peeked to see him standing at his mirror. I knew he still thought I was asleep, and so I kept it that way to see what he was going to do next. His back was turned towards me, and I watched unknowingly as he splashed water on his distorted flesh from a basin. He stood there at his mirror, bracing himself up against it as he looked at himself. What happened next brought me to tears, I heard a deep muffled sound only to turn and see him sobbing uncontrollably. I wasn't sure what had brought him to tears, but I was here, and needed to comfort him. Slowly I rose from the bed, and approached him from behind to wrap my arms around him lovingly. He shuddered at the feeling, but continued to sob even harder.

"Erik?" I asked softly. "What pains you so?"

He then turned to face me, before taking my arms from around him, and placing them at my sides.

"Please Christine, don't do this."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Make things harder than they already are." he replied.

I didn't understand what he meant, but I couldn't stand to watch him cry.

"Erik, last night was more than I could ever have asked for."

Erik's eyes widened, and he turned away and began tearing apart his bed; throwing all the blankets and pillows all over his bed chamber with such anger and sadness.

"Go Christine! Please just leave me be!"

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"Please Christine…just leave me for the day. I give you the day off. Just take Gustave and leave me be."

"But…"

"GO!"

I knew Erik couldn't handle the heartache of knowing that I was still married to Raoul, and so I did as I was asked and left him alone. I dressed Gustave, and took him to Coney Island for the day. As we left Erik's lair all he kept asking was if Mr. Y was going to join us. I didn't have the heart to tell my son about Erik or his deformity, and so I told my son that Mr. Y was not feeling so well. On the other side of Coney Island, there was a slight drop off, where one could go and watch the ducks. Gustave wanted to feed them and so I sat down on a bench and watched him. It was then that Madam Giry came and had a seat beside me. I wasn't sure how she had found me, but she didn't waste anytime in telling me what she wanted.

"Are you happy with yourself, Christine?" she asked.

"Madam, I don't know what you mean." I replied.

"Raoul has been looking all over New York for you. I suggest that you go speak to him."

"I have nothing to say to him Madam, not after what he did to me."

Madam Giry shook her head, and glanced at me with her piercing eyes.

"Meg has told me you've been spending time with Erik. Don't you think you've hurt him enough?" she asked.

"We're friends and nothing more." I replied angrily.

"You spent the night with him last night did you not?"

"Only because Raoul beat me. He protects me from him Madam."

Madam Giry then turned to me and began to sing.

"**Don't you think you've hurt him so**

**After ten long years he's let you go..**

**Now you've come back to him**

**What do you think shall come of your sin..**

**Don't you think it's time to go..**

**Leave him before he loves you so.**

**You haven't lived with him for ten long years **

**You don't know how he's been.**

**Most nights I though he'd surely die**

**All he ever did was break down and cry..**

**Don't you think you've hurt him so**

**After ten long years he's let you go..**

**Now you've come back to him**

**What do you think shall come of your sin.."**

I then turned and sang to her aswell.

"**Ten long years of being hurt**

**I cannot lie **

**I cannot flirt**

**Each day with Raoul it comes and goes..**

**The love's not there **

**The love I chose.**

**When I'm with him you see**

**I feel as though I shouldn't be.."**

Madam Giry then stood me to my feet, and shook her head.

"**You must now choose the one**

**Make your decision**

**Let this be done.**

**Who would you have chosen now**

**Would it be him or even Raoul?**

**How can you lie to him**

**You're committing such a horrid sin.**

**Don't you think you've hurt him so**

**After ten long years he's let you go..**

**Now you've come back to him**

**What do you think shall come of your sin.."**

With that, Madam Giry pointed towards the street, and motioned me to go.

"Raoul is waiting for you at home. I think it's best if you go talk to him. I'll watch Gustave and wait for your return."

With that, I walked down the street and back towards Meg's house to meet Raoul. My mind was still not made up on what to do with the remainder of my life, but one thing was for sure, I couldn't tell Raoul about Erik. When I made it back to my bedroom, I spotted Raoul sitting on the bed. He stood up to greet me, but I only walked right past him, and had a seat on the other side of the room.

"I know you're mad at me Christine, and I don't blame you. What I keep doing is wrong and you don't deserve to be treated like that."

I turned to face him full of such anger.

"Then why Raoul? Why do you do it! Do you think this is how a husband and wife are supposed to live?"

"You don't know how badly I try to stop, Christine. You don't know how badly I try to stay away from the drink."

"You've spent our life savings on booze, Raoul. How can I ever forgive you for that? How can I ever forgive you for all the abuse that you've caused me?"

"Please Christine, I can change. I still love you with all my heart."

"Really Raoul? Because I don't. Each time you hit me, gives me another reason to hate you. Now I'm willing to give you another chance, but I need time."

"Time for what?" he asked angrily.

"Time to see if I still love you. If it happens to be that way then I shall return within a few days. Right now, I'm working and staying with a friend. If you love me, then you will sober up for good and one evening when I feel the time is right, we'll meet and talk it over."

I then stood up, and walked towards the door, before Raoul stopped me.

"You'll soon see that I can change Christine."

Before leaving, I turned to him.

"Well for your sake, I hope so."

After leaving Meg's house, I walked back to Coney Island to find Gustave still feeding the ducks. Madam Giry stood up from the bench, and approached me.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"I told him I need time, and if he decides to sober up I'd talk to him."

"You're getting yourself wrapped up into something terrible, Christine. You think Erik has changed, but if you continue to see him, I assure you that he will take you. You think that by staying with Erik is going to make things right? When you decide to go back to Raoul, you'll soon learn that Erik will never let you."

"Don't you talk about Erik like that!" I shouted.

"You have only known him a week. I have lived with him for ten years and you will soon find that you're brewing nothing but a tragedy waiting to happen."

With that, Madam Giry stormed away.

"What's wrong with her mother?" asked Gustave.

"Nothing Gustave, let's go back to the lair."

Once Gustave and I were walking towards the opera house, he spoke to me.

"Where did you go today, mother?"

"To see your father."

"And what did he say?" he asked.

"That he was going to change for good."

"I hope you didn't believe him, mother. Father is a cruel man."

"Well for the time being we're going to stay with Mr. Y, until father shows us he can change."

Before we made it to the opera house, Gustave stopped me and pointed towards the street.

"Could we go to the candy store, mother?"

"You don't need any candy." I replied. "You'll spoil your dinner."

"No, I wanted some bubble gum. I still have some money left over from the day before. Please, mother."

"I don't feel like going, Gustave."

"Wait, I've got an idea, why don't you ask Mr. Y to join us? He'd probably enjoy a nice walk."

I couldn't deny my son's want for Erik's company any longer. The sun was beginning to go down, and since we didn't have a show tonight, there wasn't any reason for Erik not to join us.

"Ok, stay here and I'll go get him."

I left Gustave sitting on a bench outside the opera house, and walked down to Erik's lair. I thought I would have found Erik sitting at his piano, or working on his music, but I didn't. I didn't want to call out his name, so began to search through the lair for him. After checking the kitchen, I walked to his bedchamber and entered to find the most frightful sight I had ever seen. There was Erik, hovering over his dresser with out a shirt on. I had never seen him without anything but his mask, and the sight of it was worse than anything I had ever seen before. Not only was he thin enough for his ribs to show through his pale flesh, but covering his flesh were hundreds of lumpy scars. As soon as I gasped, he turned towards me and grabbed a blanket to cover himself.

"Oh Christine, please…I didn't think you'd be returning so quickly."

I backed up against the mirror and continued to stare at his badly scarred body as he tried to cover it with the blanket. When he realized that I wasn't going to look away, he threw the blanket aside, and closed his eyes.

"Now you know, Christine."

I had made love to him once before, but I couldn't bear to have candles burning or to even touch him. I had not seen any part of him naked on that night ten years ago, neither did I dare to touch any part of him. I let him be in control, and the only parts of him that I felt were his hands wrapping around me, and the thrusting from down below my waist. I was sure that he had even kept his clothes on, except for his trousers…oh how embarrassed I felt, now that I knew what he truly looked like.

"I'm sorry, Erik." I replied.

"Why have you come here?" he asked.

"Gustave wants you to join us. We're taking a walk to the candy shop and he wanted you to come. It's dark outside and no one would see you."

I heard him sigh, and grab a shirt from off his bed and slip it on. Afterwards, he placed on his jacket and joined me at my side. Once we were outside, Gustave jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"You decided to come with us Mr. Y?"

"Yes, of course." He replied.

Once we made it to the candy shop, I watched as Erik walked across the street and leaned up against the railing of the boardwalk.

"Go ahead inside and get your candy." I replied to Gustave. "I'm going to stay outside with Mr. Y."

Once Gustave was inside, I walked over to Erik and stood beside him.

"Is everything alright, Erik?"

Erik turned to me and nodded.

"Yes, Christine I'm fine."

"Where did you get them?" I asked.

"Get what?"

"The scars?" I asked.

"You know Christine, that night ten years ago when we… well you know what we did. Anyway, I couldn't bear to take my clothes off, and now you know the reason why. The scars aren't just covering my chest, they're also scattered out on my legs, back and shoulders. You've never asked me about my childhood and I'm not willing to tell you now. I will tell you that I was in a traveling fair for many years as their main attraction. They used to call me the "Devil's Child." The scars are from a whip, a whip that was lashed upon me everyday."

"That's terrible Erik. Do they still pain you?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Sometimes, but most days they don't, not anymore."

"I never knew, Erik. Please forgive me."

Erik looked at me, and shook his head.

"I know you think of me to be hideous, and I don't blame you."

"No, I think of you to be beautiful. Even with the scars, I don't look down upon you."

Before I could say another word, Gustave joined us, chewing a piece of gum.

"Do you want a piece Mr. Y?" he asked.

"No thank you, Gustave." said Erik, as he lifted Gustave onto his shoulders.

As we began to walk back, I couldn't help but notice how sad Erik seemed. I knew it wasn't enough that I was with him, I knew he wanted me… body and soul.

**Erik's POV**

I hadn't spoken much to Christine about anything, once we returned to my lair. What could I have said to her? She had seen my body, and I couldn't help but shame myself for it. That night, I couldn't even stay within the same room as her, because of what I was feeling from the days events. After watching her put Gustave down, I told her that I was going to the opera house to work for a while. She had wanted to join me, but I refused, for I needed time alone. Christine seemed saddened by this, but I just couldn't take her with me. When I finally got to the theater, I sat myself down at my piano, and began to play a soft tune. I couldn't understand why she wanted to be with me…why? Why did she want this?

"**Why does she love me?**

**Why does she care?**

**Why does she love me**

**It's not like all I've done is stare.**

**I've tortured her beyond belief**

**But does she hate me? No**

**I've killed for her**

**And still she loves me..**

**Why does she love me?**

**Why does she care?**

**All I've ever wanted is standing right there.**

**Why can't I accept her?**

**Why can't I love?**

**She's married and yet she still comes to love.**

**I'm nothing like her boy..**

**I'm not a handsome man**

**But why does she love me**

**When all I do is stand…**

**I don't return affection,**

**I don't return her love**

**Why does she love me**

**Oh why does she love me…**

**I guess the time has come**

**To return her love**

**I will I swear I will**

**Love her even still…**

**For I have changed, the boy has made**

**A terrible mistake…**

**For I will love her now…**

**Raoul will not so I'll show her how….**

**To love me…**

**Why does she love me?**

**Why does she care?**

**Why does she love me…"**

With that, I smiled. For if Raoul was going to hate her, then I was going to love her instead. She needed someone to, and I was the man for the job.

**Ok…well tomorrow I won't be able to post because I have plans so hopefully I'll update within a day or 2..thanks again guys!**


	13. Act 1 Part 12

**Got what I needed to get done today and so here's another chapter…Thanks again for the reviews and feedback. **

Erik's POV

After seemingly long hours of sitting within the walls of my theater, I rose to turn in for the night. Once I made it back to my lair, I walked into Gustave's room to check on him and Christine. I expected to see Christine dead asleep, but instead I found her lying awake with Gustave in her arms. She looked over at me and motioned for me to come in.

"I'd have expected you to be asleep by now." I replied quietly.

"Gustave had a nightmare, and so I decided to stay awake with him."

I had a seat beside Gustave, and lifted him out of Christine's arms.

"Bad dreams cannot hurt you, Gustave." I replied softly.

Gustave clung to my shirt, and held me ever so tightly.

"It was horrible Mr. Y. Coney Island was burning, and I couldn't find mother anywhere."

I gently placed Gustave down in between the sheets of his bed, and tucked him in.

"Don't worry Gustave, that is never going to happen. As long as I'm here, I promise to never let anything like that happen."

Once Gustave closed his eyes again, I rose to my feet and walked towards my bedchamber without saying a single word to Christine.

"Erik, wait." she called.

I turned to face her, just before entering my bedchamber.

"Goodnight, Christine."

She seemed disappointed by my actions, and turned to leave. I had waited for her to ask to sleep with me again, but I didn't bother inviting her. Once she was back in Gustave's room, I entered my bedchamber, and changed into my rob before placing the manikin in bed with me. Holding it while I slept wasn't as good as having the real thing, but it was going to have to do…for now….

**Christine's POV**

When I stopped Erik before he entered his bedchamber, I wanted to ask him if I could join him in bed, but I didn't have the heart. I didn't know why, but could only come up with the solution of it being because he still seemed embarrassed by his body. Once I walked back into my bedroom, I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep, not without him. After a few moments, I slowly crept to Erik's bedchamber and went inside to find him lying asleep in complete darkness. He seemed so lonely beneath those sheets, and so I slowly pulled them back and was about to crawl in, when I felt something lying in my place. It was dark, making it hard to see what it was but I ran my hands over its surface. What ever it was, had hair, arms, legs, a body made out of cold porcelain, and was wearing what seemed to be a thin night dress. Quickly I lit a candle, causing Erik to stir and for me to become shocked at the sight of what was lying beside him. There beside Erik, was a manikin who much resembled…me! Everything about her looked like me, and I knew that Erik had made her that way. I was so frightened at the sight, that I backed up against his wardrobe closet, and turned away.

"Please Christine, I can explain." replied Erik, jumping out of bed and stumbling over to me.

He tried to touch me, but I pushed him away causing him to fall over his dresser.

"You're sick Erik, you're a sick man. What is that thing? Is that me?" I had so many questions that I didn't know which ones to spit out first.

Erik was now on the floor, trying to get up from his fall, but I continued to move away from him.

"I'm leaving Erik, you're sicker than I thought. And to think that you could have changed…I hate you!"

I then turned to walk out of his bedchamber, when I heard a loud gasping noise, only to turn and see Erik grasping his chest and struggling to breath. I turned to him, and called his name in a worried tone of voice.

"Erik, are you ok?" I asked.

When he didn't answer me, I quickly bent down to his side, and watched him become unconscious. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew that something was terribly wrong. Quickly, and cautiously, I lifted him back into bed and rushed out of the lair to find the nearest doctor possible. If something happened to him under my watch, I would never forgive myself. The only doctor I found was right behind Coney Island, and when I made it to his door, the lights were out. I pounded on the door, for what seemed like minutes before a middle aged man finally opened it, wearing his pajamas.

"You better have a good excuse for waking me up in the middle of the night." he replied angrily.

"My friend, he's become unconscious." I replied out of breath.

The doctor disappeared for a few moments, and came back wearing his jacket and holding his bag.

"Take me to him." was all he said, before I led him down the street.

When we made it back to the lair, I showed him to Erik's bedchamber, and let the doctor work on him. He quickly put on his stethoscope, and placed it underneath Erik's robe.

"You should have brought me here sooner."

Tears rushed to my eyes and I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault.

"Will he be ok?" I asked.

The doctor didn't answer me, and continued to examine Erik without a single word. All the commotion was bound t have woke Gustave, and so I left the doctor alone for a few moments to check on him. To my surprise, I found Gustave sound asleep, and only approached him to lift the blankets over his back. When I walked back out into the main room of Erik's lair, I found the doctor standing there patiently.

"So what's wrong with him?" I asked. "Is he sick?"

The doctor removed his glasses, and stared me right in the face.

"He's not sick Madam. He's been walking around with a broken heart; dying from it is what it looks like. He's been having quit a few attacks and from what I see, they will only get worse, so worse that one day he'll just die during one."

The tears in my eyes streamed down my face uncontrollably. For the past ten years, Erik has been walking around with a broken heart because of me. How could I be so selfish? How could I have said all those mean things to him?

"Is there anyway to stop him from having another attack?" I asked.

"There are ways to mend a broken heart, Madam." he replied. "You just have to find the source and fix the problem. Otherwise his fate won't be so happy."

With that, the doctor left, and I entered Erik's bedchamber. It had been my fault, Erik was dying because of me.. I lied beside him, and removed his wig and mask and placed them on the nightstand.

"**How does one mend a broken heart?**

**How does one know where to start?**

**Can I fix you before it's too late?**

**I can love you**

**I can fix you**

**I can mend your heart and soul**

**I can fix you**

**I can fix you**

**I can and you shall see..**

**I will look deep within you**

**To find the beauty that's there**

**I know that I can love you**

**I know the feeling's there.**

**Each night I prayed to see you**

**And now you're here with me.**

**You deserve the love you need**

**You deserve love for it's only fair.**

**You'll live I swear you will.**

**I cannot let you die**

**You'll get well I promise**

**And soon you'll see why..**

**I can love you**

**I can fix you **

**I can mend your heart and soul..**

**How does one mend a broken heart?**

**How does one know where to start?**

**Can I fix you before it's too late?"**

With that, I cried into his shoulder as Erik lied there beside me. I wasn't going to let him die no matter what I had to do. I loved Raoul, but keeping Erik alive was more important…

**Erik's POV**

I wasn't sure about what had happened the night before. I heard Christine shouting that she hated me and then a pain in my chest had caused me to collapse on the floor of my bedchamber. I knew that I was having another attack, but this one didn't end and hurt so bad that I passed out. When I opened my eyes again, my whole world was spinning and I couldn't think straight. I was in my own bed, but I didn't see Christine anywhere. I knew my mask and wig were off, but at the moment that didn't seem to bother me. Seconds later the agonizing noise of my violin began to pain my ears. I loved the music that came from my violin, but at the moment the sound pained me. When the sound got closer, I placed the distorted side of my face down on the pillow and looked at the side of my bed to see Gustave standing there with the violin in his arms.

"Mr. Y, do you want to hear me play something for you?" he asked.

Before I could answer, he began to play, and even though it was beautiful music, it pained my eardrums.

"Gustave, stop." I replied.

Gustave continued to play, and the pain in my ears just continued to get worse.

"Gustave, stop!" I shouted.

Gustave immediately stopped playing, and backed up as if he were in trouble.

"Didn't you like the music?" he asked.

"I did, but right now I don't feel well. I'd rather have complete silence until I feel better."

Gustave understood, and reached over to touch the strands of grey hair that was growing out from my head.

"What happened to your black hair?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair, it's grey. It wasn't like that last night."

I sighed, and knew that I was going to have to tell Gustave the truth.

"I wear a wig." I replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I look funny, with just the few grey strands coming out of my head."

"Why are you lying like that?" he asked, noticing that the one side of my face was down on the pillow. "That looks very uncomfortable."

Before I could say another word, I heard Christine enter my bedchamber and shoo Gustave away.

"I made you lunch, Gustave. Go on and leave Mr. Y to rest."

When Gustave was gone, I sat up and gently rubbed the distorted flesh that covered my face.

"Thank you, Christine."

"For what?" she asked.

"Sending the boy away, just before he could see my hideous self." I replied.

Christine just shook her head, and handed me a glass of water and two medicine capsules.

"What are these?" I asked, glancing down at their white, powdery color.

Christine didn't answer me, and took them from my hand before placing them into my mouth. She then held the glass of water up to my lips, and forced me to swallow them.

"Why didn't you tell me, Erik." she said softly, after placing the empty glass on the night stand.

"What are you talking about, Christine?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you had broken heart?" she asked.

I thought about how to answer her. The truth was that I didn't know why I was having all those attacks, but now after hearing her bring up the whole broken heart subject, I realized that a broken heart was exactly what I was suffering from.

"Well, now that you put it to me that way, I guess it's safe to say that it's exactly what I have."

"You could have died last night, Erik. I had a doctor come here and he told me that you have a broken heart. I want to mend it for you Erik, but I don't know how. What would mend your heart, Erik? Tell me, so I can help you."

I looked up at Christine, and turned away.

"What would mend my broken heart, is something I could never ask of you."

She took both my hands into hers, and pleaded for me to tell her.

"Please, Erik tell me. What would mend your broken heart? I need to know."

I faced her once more, and removed my hands from her grasp.

"You. I need you Christine."

"You need me how?" she asked.

"I realized long ago that I could never ask you to want me. I could never ask you to love me, because deep down I know you love the boy. Those attacks occur when you leave me, or say something horrible to me. Sometimes just the thought of you going away forever cause one. I know that the only way they're ever going to stop is if you agree to stay with me, to love me, and to marry me."

I know the thought had made Christine cringe, and I soon found her closing her eyes as if she were in agony. I knew she was torn between two worlds, and I couldn't bear to make her stay or force her to love me. For I knew that deep within her heart she had some feelings towards me, but never enough to want to spend the remainder of her days with me.

I touched her cheek lovingly, and tilted her head to look at me.

"Forget I told you anything, Christine. You're free from me, free from my wrath, free from my hideous nature. I can't beg you to love me, for I know the feeling isn't there."

Christine took my hands into hers again and squeezed them lightly.

"But I can learn. I can learn to love you. I'd rather force myself to love you, rather than to see you die because of me."

Years ago, this plea Christine was giving me, would have made me happy. Years ago, just the thought of having Christine with me for all eternity even though she didn't love me, still made me happy. I had changed over the years, and I knew that I could never keep her, for she was a free spirit and not an item. Keeping her for myself would only kill me even more, especially if I had to see her in depressed moods everyday of the week. When Christine wasn't happy, I wasn't happy, and if I kept her here with me, I knew she wouldn't be.

"Christine, I no longer want you that way. Years ago I wanted you whether you hated me or not. I can no longer bear to have you that way. You cannot learn to love me, because the love will never be there. If you think me having you as a prisoner is going to make my broken heart any better, you're sadly mistaken. It would only kill me faster, Christine. I'd rather live out the remainder of my days miserable alone, rather than being miserable with you."

"What about the manikin?" she asked.

"That was the only thing willing to lie in bed with me. I made it look like you so I could have a little happiness in my life. I know you find it sick, but if you were in my situation, you would have done the same thing. I only ask for the company of a woman, but not just any company, yours."

Christine didn't say another word, and rose to her feet to leave.

"You need your rest, Erik. If you need anything at all, just call me."

Once Christine left, I lied back down and closed my eyes. Christine was right, I needed my rest, and I was going to make sure to get it…

**Christine's POV**

Once I left Erik alone, I walked back out to his piano and had a seat on the bench. He didn't want me, and I couldn't blame him. I had brought him so much pain and hatred that it was a wonder he didn't try to kill me, rather than hiring me to sing. My feelings towards him had grown within the last week, but something was stopping me. Something was telling me not to fully love him, and that reason was Raoul. Of course my love for Raoul had died off within the past year, but somewhere deep inside I still loved him. I knew I couldn't continue this love triangle game for much longer, seeing that Erik was deathly ill.

It would only be a matter of time until he would have a major attack and die. I couldn't let this happen, and I knew the only way I was going to truly find out if I loved Raoul or not was to see him. Deep down I knew that he wasn't going to keep his promise about being sober, and seeing him drunk might be the final straw, the straw that would break my love for him forever. Quickly I threw on my cloak, and ran out before Gustave knew I was gone. Once I made it back to the Giry household, I walked into my room to find it empty. I sighed in relief and knew for sure that Raoul was out getting drunk…that was until I felt a hand touch my shoulder and turned around to see him standing behind me…sober.

"Ah, Christine. You have returned to me so quickly. Do you now trust me? I haven't drank a single shot in over twenty four hours."

A sick feeling localized in the pit of my stomach, and I backed away from him. I needed an excuse as to why I didn't want to come back to him at the moment. I knew if I gave him time, he would surely go back to drinking again, giving him a reason to leave him for good.

"I'm not ready to speak to you yet, Raoul. If you love me the way you say you do, then I want to give you time, time to make sure that you keep to your promise. When I feel the time is right, I'll let you know and we'll meet some place and talk."

"You have my word, Christine."

With that, I walked out of the Giry household, and began my trek back to Erik's lair, hoping that Raoul would soon urge for the drink and break his promise…or else Erik would be dead sooner than later…

**Ok..I'm back and with another chapter! Hope you liked it. Getting more and more interesting… I'll post another chapter as soon as I can. **


	14. Act 1 Part 13

**Ok here's the next chapter…Going to be switching over to act 2 soon. Enjoy!**

**Erik's POV**

The following morning, I awoke well refreshed. It was as if that whole night's sleep had cured me from all the pain. Once I bathed and dressed myself, I walked out to my lair to find Christine cooking in my kitchen. She turned to me and her smile immediately made my day.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Alright, what are you doing?"

Christine placed a cup full of tea down on the table, and pulled out the chair for me.

"Making you breakfast." she replied.

I took a seat, and watched as she placed a small plate of scrambled eggs down in front of me.

"You must be hungry."

"For the first time in a long time, I actually am." I said.

I was hungry, but yet I couldn't dare to take off my mask. The last thing I needed was for Gustave to come in and see me without it.

"I am thankful that you cooked me breakfast, but I couldn't possibly eat it."

"Gustave is gone for the day, he's with Meg. They went to Coney Island to ride a few rides. It's safe to take off your mask." she said lovingly.

I sighed, and placed my mask on the table. I then took my fork, and indulged in the creamy goodness of my breakfast. No one had ever cooked me breakfast, or any other meal before, and I couldn't help but feel the need to do something nice for Christine in return.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"No." she replied. "I ate with Gustave."

"What are you going to do today?" I asked.

Christine had a seat beside me, and touched my wrist ever so lightly.

"Erik, I've been performing in your show for over a week now, and yet I haven't been paid for a single night."

I felt so stupid. I had been so tied up with my own problems, that I haven't even had the decency to split half my earnings with her. I quickly took her by the hand, and pulled her over to my desk.

"Oh forgive me Christine, I'm such a mess right now. You should have told me earlier about that."

"It's ok Erik, really, it's fine."

I had a seat, and pulled out my earnings and began to split it in half. Once I had a large amount of bills counted out, I handed them to her and sat back in my chair.

"That's your pay for the week, and not a penny less."

Christine stood there glancing at the stack of bills, and handed them back to me.

"No Erik, I couldn't possibly accept all this."

I handed the stack back to her, and laughed.

"Of course you can, Christine. You're a Coney Island diva. You deserved to be paid generously. Besides, I wouldn't possibly know what to do with all of it. I'm a simple man whose needs are very little. The loveliness of yours and Gustave's company is enough."

Christine smiled, and kissed me lightly on my distorted cheek. After her lips left it, I lifted my hand to my flesh, and still felt her warmth lingering on my cold face.

"I'm going to go into town for a while. Would you like to join me?" she asked.

I was going to agree, that was until the idea of repaying her came into my mind. This idea was going to take time, time without her around.

"No, I'm going to work on my opera." I replied.

Once Christine left me alone, I threw on my mask and cloak, before heading to Coney Island to find Gustave. I knew how I wanted to repay Christine for taking care of me, but in order to do it, I was going to need Gustave's help. I had expected to spend hours searching for Gustave, but I found him eating a hotdog with Meg, right at the Coney Island gates.

"Mr. Y, what are you doing here?"

Meg smiled devilishly at me and picked Gustave off of his feet playfully.

"Yes, what are you doing out here…in the daylight?"

I rolled my eyes at Meg, and shook my head at her remark.

"I need to borrow Gustave."

"Really? There'll be a price for that, Mr. Y"

"It's important." I said.

Meg pushed Gustave towards me gently, and smiled.

"Well, I guess you can take him off my hands for a while."

After Gustave finished his hotdog, we walked together back towards one of the old ware houses in Coney Island.

"What are we doing here?" asked Gustave curiously.

"I want to do something special for your mother." I replied.

"Like how special?" asked Gustave.

"Very special, and I need your help but you can't tell anyone."

I opened the door of the warehouse, and let Gustave enter.

"Oh so this is like a secret?" he asked.

"Yes, exactly."

"**I'm good at keeping secrets Mr. Y**

**I never tell a secret for any reason why.**

**I can keep one as long as you need me to**

**I'll never tell a soul this I swear to you."**

I lit the lantern of the old warehouse full of paintings, and began to search through them, with Gustave helping me.

"**What exactly are we looking for Mr. Y?**

**Why is it that we're here in the dark?**

**What could you possible want for my mother here**

**Everything is old and so unclear."**

I then took the painting I was looking for, and rolled it up, before handing it to Gustave.

"**Gustave you can't plainly see**

**The beauty and what it means to me.**

**Someday you shall see what simple**

**Things can turn to be…"**

"**I'm good at keeping secrets Mr. Y**

**I never tell a secret for any reason why.**

**I can keep one as long as you need me to**

**I'll never tell a soul this I swear to you."**

"Are you going to carry that for me?" I asked.

"What is it?" asked Gustave.

"In time, you'll see Gustave."

The rolled up painting that Gustave carried, was longer than he was but I had no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't make it back to my lair. I walked behind him, as he carried it through the streets.

"You sure you can carry it?" I asked him.

Gustave glanced back at me, and nodded.

"Oh yes Mr. Y, I'm fine."

Once we made it back to the opera house, I lifted Gustave on my shoulders and took the painting out of his hands before climbing the stairs to the roof.

"Why are we going to the roof?" asked Gustave.

"Because that's where I'm going to set up the surprise." I replied.

Once we were there, I set Gustave down on the ground only for him to run over to the side and look out at New York in amazement.

"Wow Mr. Y, everything is much better up here."

"I bet you like the Statue of Liberty better."

Gustave turned to me and smiled.

"Yes, but the view is still amazing."

"Well, come over here and help me unravel the painting."

Gustave did as he was told, and took one end of it as I stretched the other end out.

"Your mother is going to love this."

"You know Mr. Y, I wish she'd love you."

My heart sank at the words that came out of Gustave's mouth. It was as if he hated Raoul as much as I did.

"Don't you love your father?" I asked.

"Not really. Like I've said before, he was never really a father."

Changing the subject, I took the huge painting, and hung it over the edge of the roof.

"Why are you hanging it there?" asked Gustave. "You can't see New York anymore."

"That's the point. I'm changing the roof into someplace different. When she comes up here she's no longer going to be in New York."

For the remainder of the day, Gustave helped me complete Christine's surprise. It was the first time I ever spent a whole day with Gustave, and I actually enjoyed the company…

**Christine's POV**

After I left Erik's lair, I went into town to buy things that I truly needed. I had been using Erik's soap to bathe myself, and I felt bad. I also needed some new clothes because I had been wearing the same ones over and over again. Erik had let me stay with him, even after all I've done to him. I wanted to do something nice, and what better way than to buy him a present. I wasn't sure what to buy him, but once I passed a music store, I knew what I wanted. I couldn't help but begin to fall in love with Erik. Most nights I think back to that night ten years ago and wish that my choice would have been different. All my mind kept repeating was "If only.." If only I knew Raoul was going to be a drunk, if only I would have stayed with Erik, if only I could change my life…Why did I love Raoul? After all he's done to me?

By the time I finally began to walk home, it was dark. I had spent the whole day shopping, and to be honest, I enjoyed it. I did wish that Erik joined me on my outing though. I had work tonight, and when I made it back to the lair to place my newly bought items in my room, I didn't see Erik anywhere. I called out for him, but he didn't answer me. I sighed, and knew he was probably at the theater, setting up for the night. Quickly, I rushed to my dressing room within the opera house, and shut the door to get dressed. In the closet, there was a pink gown with white beads hanging off of it, and all I could think about at the moment was how beautiful it looked. After taking it out, and dressing into it, I had a seat at my dresser to brush my hair. When I reached over for my brush, I noticed an envelope and a rose placed beside it. The rose had a black ribbon tied around it, making it obvious that it was from Erik. I lifted its petals to my nose, and inhaled it's fresh scent. I then opened the envelope and unfolded the letter that was inside of it. I knew the beautiful hand writing was from Erik right away, and smiled as I read what he had written.

"_Christine,_

_Please excuse me for my behavior earlier today. Once again I have been wrapped up in so many of my own problems, that I forgot to give you your pay. I do hope you had a wonderful day out shopping. I would have joined you, but I had something planned. For the past week, I've realized that you have changed. Perhaps not the way I've wanted and hoped for, but you still light up my day whenever I see you. Yesterday I realized that I wanted to do something nice for you, and that was the reason why I didn't join you today. After tonight's performance, I'd love it if you joined me on the roof of the opera house. Don't worry about Gustave, he's with me for the time being, and will be staying with Meg tonight. I do hope you find it in your heart to join me this evening after another successful show no doubt. _

_Forever yours_

_Erik.."_

I held the letter so tightly against my chest, and smiled. I always loved the way Erik wrote to me. His way of words were so perfect, and every letter he ever wrote me always seemed to make me smile. That night, when I went on stage, I looked out in the crowd to try and find Erik, but I didn't see him. When the music started playing, I stopped searching, and began to sing.

"**Think of me, think of me fondly **

**When we've said good bye.**

**Remember me once in a while **

**Promise me you'll try.**

**Then you'll find that once again you long**

**To take your heart back and be free**

**If you'll ever find a moment, spare a thought of me**

**We never said our love was evergreen**

**Or as unchanging as the sea**

**But if you can still remember**

**Stop and think of me**

**Think of all the things**

**We've shared and seen**

**Don't think about the way**

**Things might have been.**

**Think of me, think of me waking**

**Silent and resigned**

**Imagine me trying to hard**

**To put you from my mind**

**Recall those days, look back on all those times**

**Think of those things we'll never do **

**There will never be a day when I won't**

**Think of you!**

**Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade**

**They have there season so do we**

**But promise me that sometimes**

**You will think of me!**

Once my song ended, I glanced up at everyone who was clapping at me, but this time I saw him. Erik was sitting with Gustave in box 5, smiling down upon me like an angel. Just from his smile, I knew I had done well…

**Ok, short chapter, but I swear the next one will be soo interesting. Wait until you see what Erik has in store for her…**


	15. Act 1 Part 14

**Hey everyone, well here's the next chapter. Really interesting! Hope you enjoy. Once again I don't own Phantom..**

**Erik's POV**

After Christine's beautiful performance, I walked Gustave to Coney Island to hand him over to Meg. He seemed happy to be spending the night with her, and I was glad that he was. When I made it back to the opera house, I went to the roof to make sure everything was perfect. I had never been so nervous about something in my life, and all I could think about was Christine hating her surprise. I checked my pocket watch over and over again while awaiting her arrival. When the door to the roof finally opened, and I turned to face her, Christine's eyes were full of tears. It was right then and there that I knew she liked what I had done for her. I had made the roof of my opera house into Italy, using a huge painting of the city as a backdrop, and a phonograph to play Italian music. I also had a small table set up with Italian food that Gustave and I cooked together. Over in the corner of the roof, I set up an old Gondola that used to be an amusement ride in Coney Island, and made it into a bed so she could lie in it and gaze upon the stars.

"Erik, this is beautiful." she cried. "But why?"

I approached her, and kissed her hand.

"Because you've always wanted to go to Italy. I wanted to do something nice for you, and what better way than to bring Italy to you."

Christine wandered around the roof, gazing at all the candles, especially the painting that Gustave and I had hauled from the warehouse.

"You do like it?" I asked.

Christine turned to me, and smiled.

"I love it, Erik."

I walked over to the small table, and pulled out a chair for her.

"Madam."

Once Christine was seated, I poured her a glass of red wine, and then one for myself. I then placed two plates of pasta down on the table and took a seat across from her. Christine looked down at her dinner and smiled at me.

"It smells wonderful, Erik. Did you cook this all by yourself?"

"No, Gustave helped with everything."

As I was about to take a sip of my wine, Christine stopped me, and raised her glass up to mine.

"A toast."

"To what?" I asked.

"To you, for saving me."

I hated the thought of her raising her glass to me, but I didn't argue, and drank to it. After taking a sip, I placed my glass down, and removed my mask before placing it on the side of the table. I couldn't even bear to look at her, and kept my eyes facing my plate as I began to eat.

"Erik?"

Once she called my name, I looked up at her beautiful face as the Italian music continued playing in the background.

"Yes, Christine."

"I can't help but think that you still feel embarrassed to look at me."

"It's not you, Christine, it's me. I feel embarrassed to look at anyone, even myself. If my bottom lip wasn't deformed, I'd make a mask that would come just below my nose, so I wouldn't have to take it off to eat."

Christine touched my cold hand gently, and smiled.

"Every time I see you without the mask, your skin looks more and more irritated. Does your mask hurt you?"

I closed my eyes, and turned away from her without answering.

"Erik, answer me. Does the mask hurt you?"

I pulled away from her grasp, and took a sip of my wine.

"Do you know what hurts me even more than the mask, Christine? People. They call me names, taunt me about my face, and through things at me. Yes the mask hurts, but I'd rather suffer wearing an uncomfortable mask, than suffer the pain of people taunting me."

It was then that I felt a warm liquid running down my face, only to touch it with my fingers and find that I was bleeding.

"It's your face, Erik. Your cheek is irritated."

I reached over for my napkin, and tried to find the spot where I was bleeding, but couldn't. Christine then rose to her feet, and pressed it against my cheek.

"Thank you." I replied kindly.

"You should keep that mask off your face tonight. Give your flesh a little time to heal."

"You won't mind?" I asked nervously.

"If you threw that thing out tonight, I wouldn't care. I've seen what you really look like Erik, and I like you better this way. When you wear that mask, it only makes you look like someone your not."

I smiled, and continued eating my dinner. Once we were finished, I took our empty plates away, and turned to see her standing behind me.

"Yes, Christine?" I asked.

"Would you dance with me?" she asked.

My body began to shake nervously, and I couldn't help but want to refuse. Never had I ever danced with someone before, and the thought of how terrible I'd be, sent shivers down my spine. I took off my black jacket, and rolled my sleeves up to my elbows before facing her once more.

"Now what did you ask me again, Christine?" I replied nervously.

"To dance with me. Will you please, Erik?"

I took a breath, and took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the roof. As the slow accordion music began to play, I stood there not knowing what to do, or where to place my hands. It seemed as though Christine knew I never danced before, and placed one hand at her waist, and my other hand in hers. As we began to sway our feet slowly, I knew I was in heaven. I had always wanted to know what it felt like to dance with someone, and now I knew how it did. I loved it, and never wanted to stop…

**Christine's POV**

As soon as I asked Erik to dance, I knew he was nervous. I also knew that it was possible that he never danced with anyone before. When the music began to play, and he didn't place his hands in the correct places, I did it for him. Years ago, I used to dance with Raoul every night, but the dance I shared with Erik was more romantic than I had ever imagined it. As we continued to dance, I placed my head on his chest and moved in sync with his body. At my waste where his arm was placed, I felt his scars through my dress. I loved everything about Erik, and just the thought of him making Italy for me, made me love him even more. Raoul would have never done something so kind, which was the reason why my love for him started to fade. When the music stopped, I heard sniffling, and lifted my head to see Erik sobbing. I let go of him, and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Erik."

"No, it's just that…no one's ever done that with me before. You don't know how happy it made me."

"You never danced with anyone before?" I asked.

Erik wiped his eyes, and shook his head.

"No, I've always wanted to but…how could I? I was always alone."

I stood there looking at Erik, my eyes filled with such sorrow.

"Erik, you're not alone. You have me, and I'll always be with you in your heart."

I embraced him, and held him tightly as he cried tears of joy. After a few moments, he led me over to the corner of the roof, where a gondola full of pillows and blankets sat.

"I can't take you for a ride, Christine, but you can sleep there tonight and gaze upon the stars."

I smiled, and lied down in it before turning on my back and looking up at the starlit sky. Erik stood there, not knowing what to do, and that's when I patted the spot beside me.

"Aren't you going to lie down with me?" I asked.

"You want me to join you?" he questioned.

When I nodded, he lied down beside me, and I pulled the blanket over us both. We lied there face to face, and I couldn't help but touch his.

"You know, in all the years I've been with Raoul, he's never once done something as nice for me."

Erik sighed.

"Christine, if you were married to me I'd do something like this all the time. I would go to the ends of the earth just to please you. Anyone who would be willing to stay with me is something special."

Before I could say another word, Erik began to sing to me.

"**The day starts**

**The day ends, time goes by**

**Night steals in pacing the floor.**

**The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep**

**Till I hear you sing.**

**And weeks pass**

**And months pass**

**Season's fly**

**Still you don't walk through the door**

**And in a haze I count the silent days**

**Till I hear you sing once more**

**And sometimes at night time I dream that you are there'**

**But wake holding nothing but the empty air**

**And years come and years go **

**Time runs dry**

**Still I ache down to the core**

**My broken soul cant be alive and whole**

**Till I hear you sing once more**

**And music**

**Your music**

**It teases at my ear**

**I turn and it fades away and your not here**

**Let hope pass**

**Let dreams pass**

**Let them die**

**Without you what are they for**

**I always feel no more than halfway real**

**Till I hear you sing one more"**

Tears ran to my eyes, and Erik's hand wiped them away. I knew I couldn't keep the truth about Gustave away from him any longer, and since we were alone It was the perfect time to tell him.

"Erik?"

Erik smiled at me, and continued rubbing my cheek with his hand ever so softly.

"Yes, Christine?"

"Remember last week, when I said I had something I needed to tell you?"

Erik nodded, and smiled.

"Of course Christine, you said you'd tell me before you left Coney Island at the end of the month."

"Well, we're alone and I figured it be the perfect time to tell you."

I took Erik by the hand, and sat up within the gondola. He seemed concerned about what I needed to tell him, but I was more afraid of how he was going to react.

"So Christine, what is it that you need to tell me?" he asked curiously.

My hands began to sweat within Erik's, and I glanced up at him knowing that it was time.

"I have something I need to tell you, something life changing and important."

When I stopped, Erik lifted my chin up gently with his hand and gave me a concerned facial expression.

"Did Raoul do something to you, Christine?"

"No, it has nothing to do with Raoul."

"Well then what is it that you need to say?" he asked.

"Remember ten years ago, Erik?"

Erik laughed, and brushed my cheek again.

"What specific event, are we talking about? The night you left me? The night I came through the mirror? Be specific."

I took a breath, and looked up at him again.

"The night we… the night we made love."

Erik's eyes widened, and he seemed surprised that I brought up such a topic.

"Well, Christine…there isn't much to say about that night. What does this have to do with what you wanted to tell me?"

"You were my first, Erik. You were the first person I ever made love to."

Erik squeezed my hands with his, and smiled.

"As much as I appreciate that, Christine. I don't get why you're telling me this."

My body shook nervously, and my hands began to sweat even more.

"I know you're not going to want to hear this, but after I left with Raoul he rushed me to an alter and we became married. I didn't make love to him on our wedding night, because after leaving you I just didn't feel right. I waited for several weeks until I finally gave in."

Erik turned away from me, with such a sick feeling in his stomach, and I knew it was from what I had just said.

"Please Christine, leave out the details about you and the boy. It only hurts me so…"

When he turned to face me again, I continued.

"It was only a few days after I made love to Raoul, that I found out I was pregnant with Gustave."

"Christine, I'm growing tired of hearing about you and that boy. What is it that you need to tell me?"

Erik didn't get it, he didn't understand what I was telling him. I couldn't blame him, he was so inexperienced with women, that he probably hadn't a clue about how to conceive children and how long it takes.

"Erik, I wanted Gustave to be Raoul's so badly but when I found out I was pregnant, I knew it couldn't be possible. You were the only other man I had been with, and the time period from when we made love until I got pregnant was right. When I held him in my arms for the first time I knew he was yours. Don't you get it? Gustave is your son."

Erik's eyes widened, and he shook his head over and over again before slowly getting to his feet and backing up.

"No, he can't be." he replied softly.

"Look at him, Erik. He looks just like you. He has the same talents as you. He plays the violin. He picked up the violin and mastered it in days. Raoul could never do that, and neither could I."

All Erik continued to do was shake his head and turn away from me.

"How sure are you, Christine?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Didn't you hear what I just…"

"Of course I did!" he yelled.

It was then that his anger came out, and he immediately grabbed me by my arms, and lifted me violently to my feet.

"How could you! How could you, Christine!" he shouted in my face.

"How could I what?"

"You never contacted me about this! Why? Why didn't you write me?"

Erik let me go, and I fell to the ground as he stood over me. I was in tears, and I wiped my eyes before answering.

"I thought you were dead. I thought the mob killed you."

"Did you even try to write me? Did you even try to find out if I were alive? Why Christine!"

"I thought you were dead! And when I came to Coney Island and realized you were my boss I wanted to wait for the perfect time to tell you."

It was then that Erik's anger got even worse, for he began to tear apart the beautiful Italy that he had created for me. He tore apart the painting and continued tearing away at it with his hands as he shouted.

"Perfect time? Perfect time, Christine! When do you think was the perfect time?"

He continued to tear the painting to shreds.

"After I missed his first steps!"

He then threw a piece of the torn painting at me.

"After I missed his first words!"

Once again he through another piece at me.

"After I missed his first concert!"

Erik was now in tears, and he sat there in the hundreds of pieces of the torn painting.

I didn't say a word, and cried silently as he glared up at me once more with such hatred in his eyes.

"Tell me, Christine, if you and Raoul were happy would have told me."

I paused, and opened my mouth to speak.

"Erik…I.."

"WOULD YOU HAVE TOLD ME!"

I didn't answer, and Erik looked back down at the torn pieces and then back at me.

"Why did you tell me? If you were planning on leaving Coney Island, why did you tell me that I had a son?"

I wasn't sure of the reason why I was telling him. I could only come up with the answer of me loving him, but I couldn't tell that to Erik…not now.

"I don't know, Erik."

"Didn't you think I would have wanted to be there for him? Didn't you think you being pregnant with my child would mean anything to me?"

"In my heart I didn't believe so."

"Does Raoul know?" he asked.

"Erik…I.."

"DOES RAOUL KNOW THAT GUSTAVE IS MY SON!"

The anger in his voice scarred me, but I told him the truth.

"I never told him, but in my heart I know that he knows. I also believe that it's one of the reasons why he drinks."

"For the past ten years Christine, that man has been laying a hand on my son. Gustave tells me how he abuses him, how Raoul loathes him…and now I know the reason why."

"Erik…don't be this way. I'd thought you'd be happy."

Erik then got to his feet once more, and threw the table and chairs across the roof in such anger.

"Happy? Happy, Christine! Did you tell him he has a hideous mess for a father! Well did you! No! because you don't want him to know. Even if he knew, how am I supposed to be in his life now? He's ten years old, he'll never call me father…"

"Gustave loves you!" I shouted out as the tears continued to fall down my cheek.

Erik braced himself at the edge of the roof, and cried.

"You're no longer welcomed in my home. You're welcomed to work until the end of the month, but the 30th shall be your last day. I don't want you around me any longer…you're free to go."

I tried to approach Erik from behind, but he only outstretched his arm to keep me away from him.

"GO!"

"Erik, I love you…"

I watched as he continued to outstretch his arm, and then clench his chest in pain.

"Don't lie to me! Just GO!"

"What about Raoul?" I asked.

"You made your bed, and now you can sleep in it."

"But Erik…"

"GO! BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND! BEFORE I NEVER LET YOU LEAVE ME!"

With that, I ran, ran as fast as I could out of that opera house. The sweet Erik I began to love was no more. The Phantom deep within his soul had gotten out and had taken over. By telling him the truth about Gustave had poured salt onto the wounds that had been there ten long years. For I no longer saw Erik crying on the rooftop, I only saw the Phantom, the Phantom of Coney Island….

**Wow so I had to write this chapter before going out. I could just leave you hanging there all weekend. Ok I'll get another one up as soon as I can, probably next week. Let me know what you think..I should get major reviews for this one…and so we go into ACT 2...Seems that perhaps the Phantom is back…**


	16. Act 2 Part 1

**And so we switch over to Act 2! Thanks again for the reviews everyone. I don't own Phantom…wish I did. **

Erik's POV

That night, after Christine left me, I found myself tearing my lair apart. I flipped over my piano, tore apart my bed, pulled my kitchen cabinets out, and even smashed my mirror with my bare hands. After my wardrobe closet was turned over, the doors opened and out came the manikin. I was so angry with Christine, that I grabbed hold of its neck, and snapped it in half before throwing it across the room. After I felt the shards of glass from the mirror pierce my hands, I fell to my knees and glanced down at them in tears. I had a son, Gustave was my son…the words ran through my head over and over and over again. Christine had kept it a secret all these years and never told me. The whole time I had been spending time with Gustave, I was spending time with my own flesh and blood. Never in a million years had I ever expected more to come out of that night with Christine. We had given in to temptation of our bodies, and a child was conceived, my own child. I sat there on my knees for hours, staring down at my bloody hands. The following morning, I still sat there in my destroyed lair, and waited…waited for someone to show up, waited for Christine. I wanted to just have another attack, an attack that would end my life and the whole thought of having a son. I was never a parent, and I wasn't sure how to be. When I heard my clock chime out the hour of 5, I finally stood up on my feet and looked at my hands.

"I have a son…"

Why? Why had I been so mad and upset? I had a son! God had given the devil an heir. I now had someone to pass along my name, to teach everything I know, to pry me of my loneliness forever! Quickly I ran over to my basin of water, and soaked my hands before bandaging them tightly. I laughed for the first time in my loneliness, and began to sing, as I dressed myself to go out.

"**All these years I've wandered the earth alone**

**Thinking I'd never have a place to call home.**

**Now I've found one to love**

**Nevermore shall I run**

**For Christine has given me a son…**

**I'd never think to have made a son**

**Something as beautiful as he**

**Can't be made by someone like me.**

**I'd surely thought I'd never see**

**Someone who belongs to me…**

**Now I'll take him, now I'll run**

**Gustave is rightfully mine**

**I can not wait another day**

**He's my son and my son he'll stay.**

**I'll teach him all there is to know**

**The Phantom's here **

**Raoul can go."**

I then looked at my hideous face within the broken mirror, and turned away.

"**Could you see past this face**

**Will you live with such disgrace.**

**Call me father each day and night**

**You're my son **

**You're my light…**

**If you choose to stay with me**

**Gustave you'll live so happily…**

**All these years I've wandered the earth alone**

**Thinking I'd never have a place to call home.**

**Now I've found one to love**

**Nevermore shall I run**

**For Christine has given me a son…"**

When it was finally dark out, I went to my boat and rowed myself to Ellis Island. Once I was there, I noticed that the door to the Statue of Liberty was already open. I had surely thought someone had broken in, and I wasn't going to let them get away with it. After walking up the stairs with my lantern, I looked around and to my surprise, I saw Christine looking out at New York. I wasn't sure how she got here, but she had surely broken the law.

"Christine?" I replied in a harsh tone.

Christine turned around, and then back once she noticed I was standing behind her.

"You do realize that you have broken the law." I replied.

"Well then, arrest me already." was all she said.

I sighed, and sat my lantern down.

"Breaking and entering is frowned upon in New York."

"Really Erik? Because if I remember, killing is frowned upon in Paris."

I wasn't sure why she was being so cruel to me, but I didn't care. I kept my distance between her, and stood there looking out at New York, with my bandaged hands gripping the windowsill.

"What happened to your hands?"

I looked down at my hands, and then to Christine who seemed worried at the sight of them. I turned away, and placed them into my pockets.

"Erik, what happened to your hands?" she questioned again, this time a little angrier than the last.

"I came up here to get some fresh air, not to have you asking me things that are none of your concern."

Before my sentence was even finished, I found Christine pulling my hands out of my pockets forcefully, to have a glance at them.

"Erik…you're hurt." she replied.

I pulled them out of her grasp, and re-placed them in my pockets.

"I'm fine." I lied.

I had more work to do on my hands, whenever I felt the need to take a pair of tweezers, and pull the shards of glass out them.

"I know you still love me, Erik."

I turned to her, and ran my hands through my wig.

"Of course you always know it Christine, but the question of you loving me always seems to slip through my mind. Of course whenever you look at me you know I love you. For me, I have to look at you and wonder…why? Why can't I get the same reaction out of you that you get from me?"

I waited for the answer, but only found Christine switching the subject.

"Could we go back to your lair, so I can have a look at your hands?"

My heart trembled with pain as the thought of Christine seeing my lair embarrassed me. I could never deny her company no matter how mad I was at her.

"If you insist."

I grabbed my lantern, and walked with her down the stairs in silence. My hands ached me, but my chest ached ever worse. Rowing back to shore was another story though. Going to Ellis Island wasn't as painful because I was rowing with the tide, but rowing back to New York was agony because I was rowing against it. When I finally docked, I glanced down at my bandaged hands to notice that they were bleeding right through the white bandage. I hid them underneath my cloak, and walked with Christine back to my lair. Once we were there, I unlocked the door, and entered with her behind me. When I turned to face her within my destroyed home, I was sure she was just as shocked as I had been the night before.

"What did you do?" she asked. "It was beautiful…why did you destroy it?"

I placed my bandaged hands in hers, and lowered my head.

"Anger can make you do a lot of things, Christine."

"You're bleeding."

I glanced down at my hands, and noticed that the once white bandages were now turning crimson red.

"Right.." I replied. "Lets find a uncluttered place to take care of that. Perhaps in my bedchamber."

I led Christine to my bedchamber, and felt so embarrassed at how dirty it was. Broken glass, turned over closets and torn bed sheets covered the floor. I found my quilt on the other side of my bed, and covered my mattress with it, before sitting down. Once Christine was sat down beside me, she gently took my hands in hers, and began to unwrap them.

"I'd take it that you got your injury by tearing apart your lair." she replied.

"No, I smashed my mirror. The shards of glass went through my hand and that's how I got this."

Once my hands were unwrapped, she glanced down at them and ran her fingers gently over my cuts.

"You're going to be scarred."

I covered my face with my hands, and began to silently sob. My hands had been the only thing left that weren't destroyed, and now because of my stupidity, I had destroyed them as well.

"You're still beautiful, Erik."

Once I heard Christine's sweet voice call me "beautiful," I glanced up and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"How can you think that, Christine?"

Christine took my hands into hers, and began to remove the glass from them.

"Because I believe that your beauty is defined by what you do. What you did for me last night was more special than anything in the world, and I should have just kept my mouth shut. I think I broke your heart, and you never have to forgive me for it. I should have told you, I should have wrote you. All I can say to you, is that I'm sorry."

"Is Raoul sober?" I asked.

Christine glanced up at me, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. He didn't come home last night. I don't know where he is, he could be back in Germany for all I know."

"I highly doubt that."

Once the last shard of glass was out of my hand, Christine pulled me over to the basin of water, and dipped my hands into it. The feeling of the warm water washing out my cuts hurt, but at least the chance of infection was gone. Afterwards, Christine bandaged my hands, and sat me down on my bed before walking around and picking things up.

"Christine, please don't clean up after me." I replied. "It's my fault, I'll clean up later."

Christine turned over my wardrobe closet, and stood there with the broken manikin in her arms. I turned away at the sight of it, knowing that she knew I had destroyed a doll of her.

"Were you really that mad with me, Erik?" she asked.

"I was angry, Christine." I replied.

"Did you want to do this to me? Were you mad enough to want to snap my neck off?"

I stood to my feet, and gently took the manikin from her arms and put it aside.

"Christine, my anger may be my demon, but I swear to God I could never lay a hand on you. I would die before I'd ever hurt you."

I felt Christine's hand lying on the bottom of my shirt to look down and see that I had gotten blood on it.

"You should take that off." she said as she continued to touch the dried blood that was just below my rib cage. I nodded, and turned to my wardrobe closet to search for a fresh shirt. When I pulled a black one from a drawer and turned around, Christine was there behind me.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"No, I'm very capable of doing it on my own."

"With those bandaged hands?" she asked slyly.

I was nervous, I didn't deserve Christine standing here beside me, helping me out of my clothes. I couldn't bear to have her see me, see my chest, see my scars.

"Just unbutton my shirt, and I'll do the rest." I replied.

I stood there in my destroyed bedchamber, feeling each button come undone. As each button came loose, I felt a draft of cool air reach my skin. Once the last button came loose, I had expected Christine to back away, but she reneged on her promise, and I felt my shirt being pulled back on my scarred shoulders. I closed my eyes in shame and turned away as I felt her eyes burning into my scarred flesh.

"You're just like them." I replied angrily, as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're just like them, you're so curious about looking at my hideous body, that you don't even care about my feelings."

I felt her warm hands running up the scars of my ribcage, and couldn't help but moan at how amazing it felt.

"How does it feel?" she asked me in almost a whisper.

"How does what feel?" I asked.

"To be touched."

"Heavenly." was the only word that escaped my lips.

I opened my eyes, and nervously placed both her hands on my shoulders. Instead of keeping them there, she replaced her hands under my arms, and ran her fingers on the grossly scars that were plastered all over my back.

"Who could be cruel enough to do that to you, Erik?" she asked as tears rushed to her eyes.

"Someone who loathed me."

I felt her fingers run up along the longest scar on my back, and stop in its center.

"Where did you get that one from?" she asked.

I stood there, and tried to remember how I got it, and when the memory came to mind, so did the pain.

"I refused to look at the paying crowd. After the show, they chained me to the wall so I could never look away. They also whipped me until I promised never to disobey them again."

"Who?"

"The gypsies."

Christine sighed, and I felt her slip the black shirt over my shoulders before she began to button it for me.

"They were the real monsters, Erik not you."

I pulled away, and thought about what to say next. I knew that Christine was never going to leave Raoul, and the thought of being left alone again, ached me. I knew I needed to tell her, tell her about the choice. I thought about the "Choice" the whole time I was on my knees, bleeding out from the palms of my hands. She was going to have a choice, and I needed to let her know.

"Christine, there is something I need to tell you. Whether you'd like to hear this or not I must tell you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I never want to be alone again, do you understand that? I was angry, that you never told me that I had a son. I've thought a lot about it, and I want you to know that Gustave is just as much yours as he is mine."

"What are you saying?" asked Christine curiously.

"Now that I know Gustave is my son, I'm concerned about his wellbeing. I'm going to give you a choice, Christine, a choice that is to be made between now and the end of the month."

"A choice?" she asked.

"Yes, a choice. Gustave is going to stay with me In Coney Island. He is not to go back to Germany, with you and Raoul. He's the solution to my loneliness, and you know I will take great care of him."

Christine gave me a dirty look, and turned away with such anger.

"You can't do this, Erik! You can't make him stay here with you. You can't take away the right to see my son."

"You didn't let me explain the choice, Christine. The choice is either you go back to Germany with Raoul and leave Gustave here, or you divorce that drunken husband of yours and marry me."

"**The choice is what?"**

I stood up straight and tall and pointed to her.

"**The choice is this!"**

"**You can't take away my son**

**You can't make me choose**

**You can't do this, please don't do this.."**

Christine groveled to her knees, and pulled at my legs, but I only moved away.

"**I can do this**

**He is my son**

**You can't take away my only one.**

**The choice is yours**

**The question is can you **

**Decide your fate!**

**This is it**

**This soon will end**

**Is it with me**

**Or with your drunken friend.."**

"**This can't be, this can't be**

**Oh dear god have some sympathy."**

Once again Christine pulled at me, but I only moved away.

"**This is it! **

**This is the choice**

**I will not loose my son!**

**You have a choice**

**This is the end!**

**If you don't choose me**

**You'll never see your son again.."**

Christine sobbed, and looked up at me.

"Christine, I hate to do this to you, but the choice prevails. Don't try to fool me either, because you will pay. You have until the end of the month, and if you choose to marry me, I want the divorce papers right in front of my face, and Raoul on the next ship back to Germany."

Christine backed away towards the door of my lair in tears, and before she left, I smiled and called for her once more.

"Oh and one more thing, if I were you I wouldn't try leaving Coney Island with Gustave. If you leave with my son, I will follow you back to Germany, and personally kill Raoul myself…"

With that, I watched her disappear. It would only be two weeks until I would have what I wanted, and this time it would be a win, win situation…for me.

**Ok you like? Getting interested? Let me know. I will try to update as fast as I can but it might take a few days. Thanks again guys.**


	17. Act 2 Part 2

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the awesome reviews. I had a few questions about why Erik won't force Christine to stay with him…It shall be revealed in this chapter…thanks again everyone!**

Gustave's POV

When I awoke in the morning, I saw my mother sitting at the end of her bed, crying. I scooted beside her, and touched her hand.

"Mother, what's wrong?" I asked.

She wiped her eyes, and looked down at me.

"Nothing, Gustave."

I thought that it was my father, I was sure he had come home drunk and beat my mother up. I needed to tell Mr. Y, he would do something, he always did.

"It was father wasn't it?" I asked. "I need to tell Mr. Y."

Before I could even get off the bed, my mother's arm grabbed me so fast, that I was pulled back to her. She looked at me with such anger in her eyes, and shook her head.

"You are never to go near his lair again…do you understand me?"

I wasn't sure why my mother was forbidding me to see my best friend. Over the last few days, Mr. Y had become my best friend, and now my mother was telling me to stay away from him.

"Why?" I asked.

"He is a terrible person, Gustave. You must promise me that you will never go near him again."

I couldn't, I couldn't promise my mother something that I knew I wouldn't do. I needed to go to Mr. Y and find out what happened between him and my mother.

"Meg is working in Coney Island, could I go watch her? Please Mother?" I begged.

My mother nodded, and I ran to the wardrobe closet to change. Afterwards, I flew out the door, and ran to the gates of Coney Island. I needed to see Mr. Y and fast. I snuck down into his lair, and pulled back the drape to find his home in shambles. Everything was turned over and smashed, and I wasn't sure why. I began to worry about him, that was until I spotted Mr. Y sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

"Mr. Y?"

As soon as he heard my name, he looked up at me and then placed his masked face back in his hands.

"Go away Gustave."

I didn't listen to him, and approached the other end of his desk and lied my chin on it.

"Did something happen between you and my mom?" I asked.

Mr. Y lied his head down on his desk, and glanced at me. I had never seen his face so close up before, and as our heads lied so close to each others, I could see that his eyes were different colors. The unmasked eye was light blue, and the one behind his mask was a foggy pigment.

"Mr. Y, please tell me why you always hide yourself behind that mask."

His eyes seemed to widen at such a question, and he lifted his boney fingers and touched the mask with them.

"Did your mother tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Why I wear the mask."

"No."

"Then why are you asking, I told you why. I work in Coney Island and everyone wears a costume."

"But you're not at work. You're in your home. Even when we're out, you wear it and you have two different colored eyes. Did something happen to you?"

Mr. Y sat up, and folded his hands together before facing me once more.

"Is there a reason why you came here today?"

"Did something happen between you and my mother? She seems very upset."

"I guess you can say that her and I had a little disagreement. Grown ups have them all the time."

I boosted myself up onto Mr. Y's desk, and sat at the end where his chair was placed. My feet were literally in his lap, but he didn't seem to mind.

"What was the disagreement about?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." he replied sadly.

"Well, why not tell me then?"

Mr. Y looked up at me, and a small smile formed on his face.

"Your mother told me a very important thing last night, something that you wouldn't understand."

I didn't understand what Mr. Y was saying, but I needed to know. I needed to know what my mother told him that was so important.

"Please tell me Mr. Y."

"I can't…that's something your mother is going to have to tell you. For me to tell you now would only make you hate me. I want to ask you something though…"

"What?" I asked.

"If I told you that you could live with me forever…would you want to?"

My heart raced at the offer. I would never have to be abused by my father again, and I could live in the most coolest place on earth. I could rehearse with Mr. Y everyday and live inside an opera house and my mother….then the thought about my mother came into mind.

"What about my mother? Would she be joining me as well?" I asked.

Mr. Y turned away, and I heard him sigh.

"Would you miss your mother?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Y. I could never live without her."

"So without her, you'd be miserable?" he asked.

"I'd be happier with her. I would like to live here with you Mr. Y, but not without my mother."

It was then that I saw fire within Mr. Y's eyes, and he smiled evilly.

"Tell your mother to come here tonight."

"I can't. she told me never to see you again. If I told her that I was with you, I'd be in a lot of trouble."

"Don't mind that, just tell her to come here tonight, and to come alone."

With that, I nodded, and was off. I wondered what was going on, but I was happy that I would never have to go back to Germany again. When I got back to my mother's room, I spotted her sitting on her bed.

"Mother, you need to see Mr. Y at once." I said.

She glanced up at me in complete confusion, and shook her head.

"What? Gustave what are you talking about?"

"Mr. Y, I saw him and…"

"YOU WHAT?" she yelled.

"I saw Mr. Y and he said he wants to see you alone, tonight."

My mother grabbed both my shoulders, and shook me.

"How could you? How could you go and see him? After what I told you earlier."

I pulled away, and backed up against the window.

"He's not a terrible man, mother. He's kind, and better than father. He asked me to live with him and I think I'm going to."

"No you're not! You're going back to Germany with your father and I. Mr. Y is not your Fath…"

"What?" I asked

My mother didn't finish her sentence, and just broke down in tears. Something didn't seem right, and I knew what I wanted. I wanted Mr. Y, but I also wanted my mother. Finally my mother got to her feet, and pushed me to the bed.

"I will go and see Mr. Y tonight, but you're going to stay here."

"But mother.."

"No buts…stay here.."

And that's exactly what I did….

**Erik's POV**

I knew that Gustave couldn't be happy without Christine. How could I have been so stupid? Christine needed to be here as well for Gustave to be happy, and so I decided to change my choice. I had given her the choice of staying with me, but I couldn't let her leave without Gustave. Gustave wasn't going anywhere, and if in order for him to be happy he needed Christine, then he was going to have her. What ever my son wanted, he was going to get. After Gustave left, I cleaned up my lair and straightened everything. If I was going to be having Christine over, I wanted my lair to look like a man lived there, and not a monster. That night, I lit some candles, and even put a record on my phonograph. Everything was perfect, everything except me…I couldn't be fixed. I was unfixable and hideous, but she was going to have to accept that…deep down I believed that she already had.

When I heard someone coming, I turned around and saw Christine entering my lair. She didn't seem happy, but I was. Seeing her was all I needed to be happy, and I was.

"Good evening, Christine." I replied softly.

"Don't Hi Christine me, Erik! You have a lot of nerve asking me to come here tonight. Just tell me, get to the chase, what do you want?"

"What are you so angry about?" I asked. "I let Gustave return to you did I not? I believe you were the one that went against my rules." I replied angrily.

"What rules?"

"The rule about trying to leave with Gustave."

"I didn't try to leave, Erik, and you know it."

"I glanced down at my bandaged fingers, and then back at her.

"You told him that seeing me was prohibited. Why are you trying to take him away from me? You're trying to make it a crime for him to see me. The rules have changed to this game, Christine."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

I approached her, and held out my hand.

"Give it to me."

"Give you what?" she asked.

"Your wedding ring."

Christine snatched her arm behind her back, and shook her head.

"No, I haven't made up my mind yet. I haven't seen Raoul in days and I'm beginning to think that perhaps he's just working. I need to see him one last time before I decide."

"The rules have changed, Christine. Gustave told me that he wouldn't be able to live happily without you and so that's what I'm doing. You are to give me your wedding ring. You are no longer allowed to leave this lair, you are my prisoner."

"You can't do this, Erik. You can't make me live here with you! I refuse!"

I quickly grabbed Christine's left hand, and forced the ring I loathed so much off of her pretty little finger. I then held it out to her face, and gave her a disgusted look.

"You will never see the light of day again, Christine. You will live here with me whether you love me or not. I'm doing this for the sake of our son."

"He doesn't even know you're his father, Erik. He will hate you when he sees your hideous face…no one can love you! You're a monster from Hell!"

My heart ached, but I couldn't let her words get to me. I knew they weren't true, and she was only saying them out of anger. Christine was on my floor in tears, and all I could think about was how much of a monster I was.

"Christine, please don't cry."

"I hate you, Erik!"

Those words hurt me dearly, and I wouldn't stand for it, not in my house. I grabbed her from the cold floor, and threw her into my bedchamber.

"You will stay in there until you decide to act civilized. Until then, don't even think about coming out. I'm going to go bring Gustave here, so don't move a muscle."

Once my cloak was on, I peeked back in my bedchamber to see her sobbing on the floor.

"Oh and if you decide to run, I will personally kill Raoul."

With that, I was off to fetch my son. We were going to be one big happy family whether Christine liked it or not…

**Christine's POV**

I was angry, those were the emotions running through my mind. How could Erik even expect me to stay here? How could he? I missed Raoul, I knew he was sober somewhere and I wanted him so badly. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me next, but I didn't have a choice but to stay put. Erik had my son, and even though I knew he would never hurt him, I couldn't risk my safety.

"**I miss you**

**I miss you **

**Are you there?**

**Are you sober**

**Are you wishing I were there?**

**I need you**

**I miss you**

**I love you…**

**Raoul I need you**

**And you're not here..**

**When will you come**

**When will you see**

**That the past has come **

**Back to haunt me..**

**Will you save me**

**Like once before?**

**Will you be there**

**To open the door?**

**Are you sober…**

**I miss you**

**I need you**

**Do you even know I'm not there?**

**Will you save me**

**Like once before?**

**Will you be there**

**To open the door?**

**I need you**

**I miss you**

**I love you**

**When will you see **

**That the past has come **

**back to haunt me.."**

Raoul was the only one that could save me and Gustave now. If he were sober, I knew he'd come back to save me. Quickly I ran to Erik's desk and took out a piece of paper to write on.

"_Dearest Raoul,_

_I haven't seen you in days. In my heart I know that you're just sober and working and for that I can't blame you. I'm in dire need of your help. The past has come back to haunt me…for Mr. Y isn't just Mr. Y after all. He's the Phantom, the Phantom of the opera. To me he's just a man named Erik, but we all know him as the Phantom. He has made me sing for him and nothing more, but now he has kidnapped me and Gustave down in the lair of the opera house…please come as save us as soon as you can.._

_Love you_

_Christine…"_

After writing Meg's address on it and addressing it to Raoul, I quietly walked outside to place it in the mail box. The street was so open for me to run, but I couldn't knowing that Erik always kept to his word. I didn't want to do anything to make him want to kill Raoul, and so I walked back inside his bedchamber to wait it out. If Raoul were sober he would be coming for me at anytime…and if he were drunk…I could be down here for eternity. Once I heard Erik return with Gustave, I couldn't help but hear Erik laughing. He loved Gustave with all his heart, and I was trying to take him away. Perhaps it was I who were the true monster. Later that night, I had fallen asleep inside Erik's bed. I lied there in complete darkness, waiting for him to crawl in beside me. As the hours came and went, I began to wonder what had happened to him. When I could no longer lie there, I sat up and lit a candle to guide me through the darkened lair.

I quietly walked to Gustave's room, to find him tucked in, and fast asleep. He seemed so peaceful, and I knew that as long as Erik tucked him in, he would feel safe. I had expected to see Erik lying beside him, but he wasn't. After kissing Gustave on the forehead, I walked out to the main room to spot Erik slumped over his piano. He seemed cold and wasn't dressed in anything more than a pair of trousers and a white shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. I approached him with such anger in my heart, and glanced down at the pieces of music that stuck out from under his arms. Erik did not stir at the motion of me pulling the papers out, or when I shun the light up to them. It was an opera, he was working on an opera that was titled "The greatest work of my career." I couldn't imagined that being the title of it, but as I read the lyrics that he had written down, I couldn't help but cry. They were so beautiful, and I didn't understand how such an awful person could create such beautiful things. After placing the papers down in a neat pile, I picked up my candle, and began to walk back to his bedchamber…until I heard him shiver and turned around to face his sleeping form once more. I sighed, and walked to his chamber, and picked up a blanket before carrying it back out to the piano. I then placed it over his body and waited until his shivering stopped, before leaving him.

"Goodnight, Erik." was all I said before walking back to bed, with the thought of when Raoul was going to come and save me….I only hoped it was soon…for in less than two weeks I had a ship to catch, and I didn't plan on missing it.

**Ok end of chapter! GASP! Can Christine learn to love Erik? Will Raoul come and save her? Let me know what you think everyone…and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can….**


	18. Act 2 Part 3

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone…enjoy!**

Erik's POV

The following morning, I awoke with a terrible back ache. Instead of walking over to the couch, I had fallen asleep slumped over my piano. There was no one to blame but myself for my back ache. The one thing I was confused about, was how a blanket had been wrapped around me. I know I couldn't have slept walked to my bedchambers and pulled one from off the bed…though, the blanket was the least of my worries at the moment. After stretching, I walked to the kitchen and began to make myself a cup of tea. If I needed anything more than a cup of tea, it was a back massage. Many years ago, I had always fell asleep slumped over my piano and woke up without any problems at all, then again, I was young back in those days. Once my tea kettle was finished boiling, I poured the hot water into a cup, and sat it back on the stove. The events from the night before had bothered me, but keeping Christine my prisoner, was for her own good. After pausing for a few moments, I bent down to grab the jar of sugar that I kept underneath the cabinet, only to have a agonizing pain shoot through my back. I groaned in agony, only to have Gustave come to my aid.

"Mr. Y, is something wrong?" he asked.

I turned around and spotted the boy standing beside me, dressed in the night shirt I had put him in the night before.

"Could you hand me the jar of sugar?" I asked as I stood up straight again.

Gustave nodded, and reached inside the cabinet and picked up the jar before handing it to me.

"Thank you."

"No problem Mr. Y."

After pouring three spoonfuls of sugar into my cup, I stirred it with a spoon before turning around to see Gustave sitting at the table.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little. I'd like it if mother were here to have breakfast with us."

"Well I'll go fetch her then."

I took a sip of my tea, and carried it to my bedchamber where I peeked in, to see her lying beneath my sheets.

"Christine…" I called.

As soon as I said her name, I heard a grunt, and nothing more.

"Our son, would like you to join us for breakfast."

"I'd rather starve." was the angry reply I got.

I squeezed the handle of my cup, and entered my bedchamber in a fury.

"Stop acting like a child, and get out of bed!" I said in a steady, firm tone of voice.

Christine only pulled the covers over her head, and cried for me to go away.

"I hate you Erik, just leave me alone."

"You're not making me very happy, Christine."

Christine quickly tore the covers from off her head, and jumped up to a standing position before throwing a pillow at me.

"I'm not making you happy, Erik? What about me? What about my happiness? You're keeping me here like a prisoner!"

Christine was angry, and if I continued to talk to her, I knew she was going to upset Gustave. After placing down my cup, I grabbed her arm, and silently brought her to my face.

"Fine Christine." I said in almost a whisper. "Fine, leave. You can leave, just have fun trying to explain that to Gustave. You don't have to love me, and you don't have to like me, but think of your son."

I then grabbed my cup, stormed out of the room and back to my kitchen to start breakfast.

"What was all that shouting?" Gustave asked

I sat a bowl in front of him, and began to heat up some oatmeal, trying to think of what to say.

"Mr. Y, I asked you a question. Is mother still mad at you?"

"I don't think mother will be joining us for breakfast. Seems as though she's a bit cranky this morning."

Seconds later, I heard Gustave greet Christine and turned around to see her walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mother."

Once the oatmeal was heated, I scooped some into Gustave's bowl, and then set one down in front of Christine.

"Christine, lovely to have you joining us." I mocked.

Christine didn't seem happy about me taunting her, but I knew she wouldn't say a word.

"Mr. Y, aren't you going to eat with us?" asked Gustave.

Christine then looked up at me and smiled evilly.

"Yes Mr. Y, please join us, it's only fair that you eat as well…unless you have a reason as to why you'd starve yourself."

Now she was taunting me…

I took a seat beside Gustave, and looked down at my bowl of oatmeal…how badly I wanted to eat, but I couldn't, not while wearing the mask. I sat there staring down into the bowl, but I couldn't eat.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Y?" asked Gustave after a few minutes.

I excused myself from the table, and griped my stomach with my hand.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather today Gustave, you'll have to excuse me."

I didn't bother asking Gustave what he was going to do for the day, nor did I bother asking Christine. I turned to the back of my bedchamber to soak myself in a hot bath. I didn't have a bathroom like other New Yorkers did, I didn't see the need to have one. Instead I threw up a drape at the back of my bedchamber, where I placed a chamber pot and a steel tub. After filling it with the hottest water my frail flesh could take, I removed my mask, and slipped my aching body into its waters. With a few candles burning at my side, I lied there against the back of the tub, and glanced up at the ceiling. I lied there in complete silence, until I heard Gustave call for me.

"Mr. Y, are you in here?"

"I'm in the tub, what do you need?" I asked.

"I'm going to the candy shop with Meg, do you want anything."

"No thank you. Is your mother going?" I asked.

"No, she's cleaning up from breakfast."

"alright, just be careful." I replied.

Once my room got silent once more, I lifted myself out of the tub, and dried my aching body off before slipping on my trousers, and a black robe. My back still ached terribly, and I found myself unable to walk any further than my bed. I easily lied my back up against a few pillows, and shut my eyes, as I tried to do nothing more than relax…

**Christine's POV**

After breakfast, Gustave had asked me if he could go to the candy shop. I didn't have a problem with it, and let him go on his merry way. After he left, I filled the sink up with some water and began to clean the dishes from breakfast. As I turned to the table, I couldn't help but notice Erik's untouched bowl of oatmeal. I had been cruel to him, and I knew I had hurt his feelings when I suggested that he eat with us. I knew deep down in my heart that he couldn't…I sighed, and picked up the bowl and walked to his bedchamber to find him lying down on his bed. In all the years I've known him, never has he ever lied down during the day.

"Erik, are you alright?" I asked.

Erik opened his eyes, and sighed at the sight of me.

"I'm fine, is there something you need?"

"Gustave is gone. I thought I'd bring you your breakfast."

"What? After insulting me?" he questioned.

I approached his bedside, and placed the bowl of oatmeal down on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry, Erik. You just made me so angry last night. I'm still angry at you…but I don't want to make you starve. Take off your mask and eat."

Erik closed his eyes, and reached for the mask before removing it from his disfigured face. I took it from his hands, and placed the bowl of oatmeal in them.

"I would have thought I'd see you playing your piano by now." I said.

Erik placed a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth, and glanced up at me.

"I don't think I shall be doing anymore, than lying here today. Like a fool I feel asleep slumped over my piano last night, and now my back is irritated. I need to rest today."

"You need to apply heat to it."

"I did. I took a bath, and yet I feel worse than before I did."

Once Erik was finished with his breakfast, I took the bowl away, and stood up from his bedside.

"I'll return with something to help you, in a little bit."

I walked to the kitchen, and finished cleaning the dishes, before placing some towels in the oven. After a few minutes, I removed them and walked back to Erik's bedchamber to see him lying on his stomach, in complete pain.

"Feel any better?" I asked him.

He placed his head down in the pillow and groaned, making it obvious that he was still in pain.

"I have something for you."

"What?" he asked.

I approached him, and reached my hands underneath him, and unbuttoned his robe.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you." was all I said as I continued to pull his robe off. Once it was off, I stood back and stared at his scarred flesh in horror. It still pained me to realize that someone hurt him so much.

"What part of you back hurts?" I asked.

"The top."

I then placed the hot towels up near his shoulders, and pressed down lightly.

"That should help you. You should sleep now and lie completely still."

Erik didn't say a word, and closed his eyes…

**Erik's POV**

I wasn't sure how long I slept with those hot towels on my back. I never felt as warm as I had when they were placed over me. The feeling I got from them made me sigh happily, if only they were Christine… I awoke when I heard the sound of Gustave laughing from the other room. The warmth from the towels had long since gone away, and when I sat up, I no longer felt the agonizing pain I had earlier. After slipping on my shirt and mask, I walked out to the main room of my lair, to find Christine and Gustave playing a board game. As soon as he saw me, he smiled and waved for me to come and have a seat beside him.

"Come here Mr. Y, mother and I are playing a game."

I sat down beside Christine, and she turned to me with such concern in her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"A little." I replied.

"Dinner is cooking. We'll eat in a little bit."

"Could Mr. Y and I take a walk, mother?" asked Gustave.

I stood to my feet, and Christine handed me my cloak.

"Don't be too long." she replied.

Once Gustave and I were outside, he led me to a deserted spot underneath the boardwalk. I wasn't sure why he had brought me here, but he looked out towards the ocean and leaned up against a wooden post.

"Mr. Y, my mother told me."

"Told you what?" I asked.

"About why you wear the mask."

A lump formed in my throat, and I couldn't speak. How dare she tell my son before me. How dare she!

"It pains me Mr. Y."

"My face?" I asked.

"No, that you don't eat with us. Please don't be mad at mother. She only told me because I asked her why you didn't eat with us. I don't want you to have to go in your room all the time like a caged animal. I want you to eat with us, just like any other human being. I brought you out here so you can show me. I want you to take off your mask and show me what you really look like."

I turned away, and touched my mask, knowing that I couldn't.

"You don't understand Gustave. You don't know what nightmares lie beneath this mask, and I can't show you…you'd hate me…just as much as the world does.."

Gustave gave me an angry look, and stood right in front of me.

"No, I do understand Mr. Y. If my mother can learn to accept it, then so can I."

Such anger was building up inside me, and I couldn't take it.

"No Gustave! I will not show you my face." I yelled.

"Take it off!" he demanded.

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!" I shouted.

"I will not live with someone who always hides themselves. I will not live with you, unless you show me who you really are!"

My heart stopped in my chest, and I couldn't believe what my son was telling me. I couldn't show him, not now and not ever.

"Get away from me you little brat!" I yelled.

Gustave looked up at me with tears in his eyes, before running away. Afterwards I sat there looking out at the ocean with such agony in my heart. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, but that night when I went to the opera house to sit in my box, while Christine sang, I still wasn't myself. I had always loved hearing her sing, and always paid close attention to her. Tonight however, my mind was in another place, dazing off into complete oblivion. Even when the show ended, and the opera house cleared out, I still sat there staring off into space. It was when I heard Christine's voice that I turned around and saw her standing at the doorway of my box.

"It's late Erik. I haven't seen you since you went for a walk with Gustave."

"What do you care?" I questioned.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

I didn't answer her, and watched as she came and took a seat right beside me.

"Is something bothering you, Erik?" she asked again.

"I'm a horrible person." I replied quietly as I continued looking towards the stage.

"No, you're not a horrible person, you're just different."

"I apologize that I'm holding you as my prisoner. It doesn't make the situation any better and I know you'll never be happy with me, Christine. I just wish there was a way to see my son without having to force him to live with me. He has my anger you know…he's got your beauty, and my anger…my talents and my anger. He yelled at me today."

"What did he say to you?" she asked.

"He said you told him about why I wear the mask. He told me that if I didn't take it off, he wasn't going to live with me. Even my anger is useless against him. I know that I'm never going to take my mask off in front of him, and therefore he's never going to live with me. Just let me spend time with him…what ever time I have left."

Tears rushed into my eyes at the thought of me loosing my son…I couldn't bear to lose the only thing I had left. It was then that Christine touched my arm, and forced me to look up at her.

"Erik, we can't tell him that you're his father. It would make me a horrible person in his eyes. When he's eighteen I'll tell him, and then if he chooses to, he will come back to you."

The tears fell harder down my cheeks, and I stood up with such anger.

"No Christine! No! how can you expect me to let him go? If he leaves me, I will die. My heart will stop in my chest, and I will die. I'm dying of a broken heart, Christine…how can you expect me to go on living without you or him, for another eight years….eight if he even comes back to me. I want you to leave Raoul, I want you to live with me…be a happy family…that's all I want."

I got down on my knees, and groveled at her skirts.

"Please, Christine…you don't have to love me, but please don't take away my son…please I beg of you."

"Erik, I can't stay with you. I have a life with Raoul. Please… don't make this any harder than it already is."

I didn't let go of her feet, and continued to beg her to stay with me.

"You haven't heard from the boy in days, Christine. Isn't there any possible way for you to even give me a chance? Please…give me a chance to prove to you that I love you. Pretend to be my wife Christine…spend the remaining week as my wife. If by the end of the week you're not completely happy with me, I'll personally walk you and Gustave to the ship myself…"

Christine stood there with a blank stare on her face. She then glanced around the opera house as if she didn't know what to do.

"Please…" I continued to beg.. "Please…"

Finally, she closed her eyes, and nodded.

"Ok Erik…one week."

Christine then left me alone on my knees, and I smiled as I continued to cry.

"**This is my last chance**

**This is my final chance**

**To make her love me…**

**This is it**

**This is it**

**My final chance…**

**And if I loose**

**And if I lie…**

**Christine will leave me**

**And I will die!**

**This is my final chance!**

**Let's hope that this time our love will last!"**

**Ok end of chapter…let me know what you think! Thanks everyone!**


	19. Act 2 Part 4

Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Ever wonder what happened to Raoul? Well you're all about to find out in a matter of seconds…Remember to read and review for me if you please…thanks!

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, I awoke to the sound of someone knocking at the door of Erik's lair. I wasn't sure who it could be, but I got up from my bed and threw on my robe before walking towards the door. I was sure Erik would have answered it, but as I entered the main room of his lair, I found that he was no where to be seen. I hadn't known what happened to him after I left him alone in the opera house. For all I knew he was probably still sitting there in box five, pondering about his sad, lonely life. When I made it to the door, I opened it to find Meg standing there in her sparkly work attire.

"Meg." I replied. "What are you doing here?"

Meg's expression was as if her best friend had died. I wondered what was wrong, but didn't hesitate on inviting her in…surely Erik wouldn't mind. Once I closed the door, I joined her on the couch along with Gustave.

"Is something wrong, Meg?" I asked.

Meg pulled an envelope from her pocket, and handed it to me.

"This came to the house this morning. I thought you should have it, since it is addressed to you."

I took the envelope from her hands, and wondered who it was from.

"Well, open it mother." said Gustave as he edged himself to the end of the couch.

I peeled back the top of the envelope, and pulled the piece of parchment that was inside of it.

"Read it out loud mother." said Gustave as his excitement grew.

"_My dearest Christine,_

_I want to apologize for my absence in the past couple of days. This may be the only letter I ever get to send you, and therefore I intend to tell you everything. I stayed sober for only two days after you made me promise that I wouldn't drink. You do not understand how hard it was for me to stay away from every bar, and every pub that I passed throughout New York. When I could no longer take it, I waltzed into one several nights ago, and drank myself into pure oblivion. It was then that the bar tender refused to continue to give me anymore drinks….and you can only imagine the anger that built up inside me. Well after he told me to leave, I picked up the closest whisky bottle available, and smashed it across his head, and punched him in the face. I was then arrested, and taken to the city jail. I'm writing you to tell you that I'm being deported back to Germany at the end of the week and won't be allowed out of my cell unless I make bale. I guess the reason I'm writing you is to ask for you to come bale me out, so I can spend the rest of the week in New York as a free man. _

_I hope to see you soon_

_Raoul."_

When I placed the letter down, I couldn't help but feel such anger towards him. He had hurt someone and all because he was drunk.

"You're not going to bale that ass out, are you mother?"

"Watch your mouth young man…and what do you expect me to do? He's your father." I replied.

"He deserves to stay in prison." said Gustave angrily.

"Bail is a lot of money." said Meg.

"How much?" I asked.

"five hundred dollars."

I sat there pondering about how much money it was going to cost me in order to bail Raoul out. Five hundred dollars was something I couldn't afford and I knew it. Tears began to rush to my eyes, and I found myself sobbing at the thought of Raoul sitting in a jail cell.

"Oh God, why? What am I going to do? I'll never get enough money to bail Raoul out. He'll have to sit in that cell all week."

"He'll be fine, Christine. By next week he'll be out."

"But until then, he's in jail."

I then placed my sobbing face in my hands, and did the only thing I could do…sob.

**Erik's POV**

I awoke in my bedchamber to the sound of someone crying. I sat up in my vast bed, and ran my fingers through my thin gray hair. After placing on my mask and wig, I dressed myself and crept to the doorway of my bedchamber and peeked around the corner to see Christine sitting with Meg on my couch. I wasn't sure why Christine was crying, but I was going to find out.

"You're not going to bale that ass out, are you mother?" I heard Gustave say.

How badly I wanted to come out from hiding, and tell my son about his dirty mouth, but Christine did it for me.

"Watch your mouth young man…and what do you expect me to do? He's your father"

"He deserves to stay in prison." said Gustave angrily.

For some odd reason, Raoul must have been thrown in jail, but for what? I laughed quietly in my throat, for the boy had finally got what was coming to him.

"Bail is a lot of money." I heard Meg say.

"How much?" asked Christine.

"five hundred dollars."

She wanted to bail him out of jail? After he had committed a crime? How badly I wanted to slap her back into reality, but as I continued to watch, I couldn't help but feel her pain as she cried.

"Oh God, why? What am I going to do? I'll never get enough money to bail Raoul out. He'll have to sit in that cell all week."

"He'll be fine, Christine. By next week he'll be out." assured Meg.

"But until then, he's in jail."

My mind wandered as I thought of how upset Christine was going to be. I knew that I only had one week to prove to her that I was the right choice, and if Raoul was in jail, she was never going to be happy. I then crept over to my desk, and began to write a letter, a letter that would keep Raoul out of my hair until the end of the week. Once I was done, I placed it in a envelope and threw on my cloak. I couldn't believe I was doing what I was about to do, but I knew it would make Christine happy….

**Raoul's POV**

I had been in a cold cell for almost five days. The draft was terrible, the slop they called food was even worse, and I couldn't help but miss Christine. I had gotten so drunk that the bar tender told me to leave…and I didn't. Instead I smashed a bottle up against his head and punched him in the face. Afterwards the police arrested me, and brought me to this prison cell to await my deportation back to Germany. I wanted Christine to bail me out, I wanted to see her again…after all I've done for her, the least she could do was bail me out of jail. It was then that a police officer unlocked my cell, and handed me an envelope.

"DeChangy, you made bail."

I stood up and smiled.

"And she left this for me?" I asked, pointing to the envelope.

The policeman nodded, and I walked out of my cell as a free man, wondering where Christine had gone.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"A man who only described himself as Mr. Y, dropped it off."

I opened the envelope, and pulled out the paper before reading it.

"_Raoul,_

_I'm still angry with you, and prefer that you stay as far away from me as possible. When the time is right, I shall come looking for you. Until then I don't wish to even look at you._

_Christine."_

Christine hated me for what I had done, and I couldn't blame her but I knew that by the end of the week, she would be back in my arms again. Until then, I decided to do the only other thing I knew how to do, which was treat myself to a drink…

**Erik's POV**

Even though Christine had agreed to be my wife for the entire week, the first day didn't seem like a marriage at all. After I returned from bailing the boy out of jail, I turned to my room to work on my opera. Before Christine was going to leave me for good, I wanted her final performance to be with me…on stage in front of the whole city. The opera was about my life, and I knew having her sing with me once more on stage would make me happy if only a bit. I figured that Meg had taken my son to Coney Island, for I didn't hear a word out of him, making it obvious that he wasn't around. Christine's whereabouts however, were a complete mystery. I haven't seen or heard a word out of her ever since I left to go bail out Raoul. When I heard my clock chime in the hour of five, I put away my opera and decided to make my way to the kitchen to cook her something to eat. Our last dinner had ended in disaster, which is why I wanted to start fresh. As I remembered it from ten years ago, Christine's favorite meal was Romaine salad with pork and sauerkraut. Figuring that it had been a hard day for her, making her favorite dish would lighten the mood. When dinner was done cooking, I set a candle on the table and poured two glasses of wine. I was going to set a third place for Gustave, but I knew Meg probably stuffed him full of Coney Island junk food and hot dogs. I also wasn't sure when he was going to be returning for the evening, which I hoped wasn't going to be too late. Once the table was set, I walked to Gustave's room to find Christine lying on the bed in tears.

"Christine, dinner is served." I replied softly.

"I'm not hungry, Erik." she cried.

"Right, but remember our agreement? You are supposed to be my wife for the entire week, and frankly today you gave no effort to even try."

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"Please Christine, don't make me beg for you to join me at the table."

It took a few seconds, but Christine finally stood on her feet and walked with me to the kitchen. I then pulled out her chair before taking my own seat. Once I was situated, I removed my mask, and placed it in my lap. My appearance didn't seem to bother her, but then again she was staring down at her lap.

"If I wanted a lifeless soul to join me for dinner, I would have sat my manikin in your chair." I replied angrily.

Christine looked up at me, and gave me an angry look.

"I told you I wasn't in the mood, Erik."

"Well there must be a reason why? Could it be that your precious lover was arrested?"

Christine slammed her hands down on the table, and shouted.

"How would you know about that? Right now he's in jail starving because I couldn't bail him out. I'm a horrible wife and I'm sorry if I can't put on a fake smile and pretend that everything is ok."

I took a sip of my wine, before glancing at her angry eyes.

"Christine, he's not in jail."

"Yes he is. I got a letter this morning and.."

"I posted the money for his bail. He's been free well over five hours."

Christine's face became blank, and all I could think about was why I bailed him out? I do everything for this girl, and yet she never turns to love me.

"You bailed him out?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why would I lie about that?" I asked.

"Why did you?" she asked.

I sighed.

"Because I knew you wouldn't be happy unless he was out of jail. I would do anything for you and seeing you smile means more than the world to me."

The kitchen became silent, and I continued to eat as Christine sat there. After a few moments I felt her touching my hand, only to look down and see her caressing it with her own.

"Thank you, Erik."

"Don't thank me, Christine for I know that no matter what I do I shall never get what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" she asked.

I glanced up at her kind beautiful eyes, and smiled.

"For you to love me. I know that you love Raoul, and there's no changing that. No matter what I do, I know it's never enough for you to love me."

It was then that Christine stood up from her chair and pulled me to my feet.

"Erik, will you dance with me?"

My hands began to nervously shake, and I nodded before turning on my phonograph. As the music started to play, she took my hands and body in hers and we danced.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, Erik." said Christine as we continued to dance.

"Yes, I know."

"Did you have any plans?" she asked.

"Nothing besides working on my opera."

"I wanted to take Gustave on a picnic. It's supposed to be a beautiful day."

I sighed, and knew that tomorrow was going to be another day wasted.

"Just be back before it gets dark." I replied in a disappointed tone.

It was then that she crocked her head up to face mine, and smiled.

"Aren't you coming?"

She wanted me to come. Christine was asking me to join her in a picnic with my son.

"You want me to come?" I asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Before I could answer, Gustave came through the door and jumped into Christine's arms. Quickly I turned around and placed my mask back on my face before he noticed.

"Mother, Meg and I saw a tiger and some bears."

"Did you now?"

"Yes, it was such an exciting day."

"Well, now it's time for bed."

The music stopped playing, and Christine walked with Gustave into their bedchamber. I knew I wasn't going to be seeing Christine for the remainder of the night and so I myself decided to turn in for the evening. Once I dressed myself in my night attire, I walked over to my bed to crawl in, when Christine walked in.

"Erik?"

I turned to her, and smiled.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't say goodnight to me."

"Forgive me, I'm sorry Christine. Goodnight then."

Christine smiled, and got closer to me.

"Goodnight? That's all I get is a goodnight?" she questioned.

I then hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around me, tracing her fingers up and down the scars through my nightshirt. When the hug ended, I smiled and kissed her hand.

"Goodnight, Christine."

"A kiss on the hand? That doesn't feel right." she said.

It was my malformed lips, she hated the feeling of them and I couldn't blame her.

"Oh God, forgive me Christine. Dear God forgive me."

Christine immediately embraced me, and tried to hug me back into reality.

"No, Erik. No, that's not what I meant. I swear it's not what I meant."

"I kissed your hand. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I cried.

Before I could say another word, Christine pressed her lips up to mine, and I was silenced. The kiss was passionate, unlike our other kisses. It was so passionate, that I didn't want to stop. I felt everything, her lips, her tongue, her breath, her saliva. She felt everything as well, my cold tongue, my freezing breath, my icy saliva, my malformed flesh…she tasted it all and yet she didn't pull away. When the kiss ended, we were both breathless, and we stood there not knowing what to say.

"Thank you, Christine. I've been waiting for that my whole life." I cried.

"It's weird." were the first words she said.

"of course it is, you were kissing me."

"No, in all the years I've been married to Raoul, I've never experienced a kiss like that."

"I'm sorry, Christine. I can't be like him. I'm not like any other human."

"No, I meant that it was the most amazing kiss I ever had."

My heart stopped in my chest as soon as she said the words, and I fell to my knees. Christine was immediately at my side, and pulled me back to my feet. I couldn't hold my weight on my own, and found myself wanting to fall back to the floor.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"No one's ever told me that before. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to having nice things said to me."

Christine helped me to bed, and pulled the blankets up to my neck.

"I can't leave you now, Erik. Not after you had another attack."

"I'll be fine, I swear." I assured.

"Let me stay here with you."

"Why?"

"Well, we are husband and wife and husbands and wives sleep together do they not?" she asked.

"You don't have to."

Christine crawled in beside me, and we lied there face to face for what seemed like hours. Finally when we could no longer stay awake, her lips met with mine for a quick peck.

"Goodnight, Erik."

My heart pained at the sound of the words, but it was a good pain. For once in my life, I was in complete heaven. I had a son, and a wife…if only for the week. I only hoped that what I had would last forever…

**Ok…what do you think? U like? I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. Thanks again everyone…will Raoul stay away? DUN DUN DUN!**


	20. Act 2 Part 5

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Well here's the next chapter.. I don't own Phantom..**

Christine's POV

The following morning, I awoke beside Erik. The night before I had stayed with him, and nothing ever felt righter. He had bailed out Raoul…the one person he loathed, but why? I knew he loved me, but bailing him out was something I would have never expected out of Erik. When I finished stretching my arms out, I turned to see that Erik was still asleep. I shook him gently, and when his eyes opened, I smiled.

"Morning." I replied.

Erik closed his eyes in agony, and moaned. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but I was concerned especially when it came to his heart.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"My attack last night has weakened me." was his reply.

I knew that dancing and kissing him all in one night had been too much for him, but I still hoped that he would go on the picnic with Gustave and I.

"I think that some fresh air, might be exactly what you need." I replied.

After getting out of bed, I dressed myself and turned to see Erik sitting up in bed.

"Could you hand me my shirt?" he asked as he pointed to the wardrobe closet.

I went into the closet and took out a white shirt before handing it to him. I let him dress, and walked into the kitchen to pack us a lunch for our picnic. Once everything was packed in a basket I found underneath one of Erik's cabinets, I found Gustave excited and ready to go.

"Are we really going on a picnic, mother?" he asked.

"Yes darling." I replied.

"And Mr. Y is going to come too?"

When I nodded, Gustave jumped up and down in excitement. Seconds later, I found Erik standing in the doorway with a small leather bag at his side.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him.

Erik nodded, and I motioned Gustave to grab an extra blanket out of the closet. Once we were outside, the spring sunshine was there to greet us. I wanted to find us a quiet, secluded spot to set up our picnic and knew that Coney Island park was perfect. Down a ways from Coney Island, sat Coney Island park, an open area for picnics and family gatherings. Since it was Sunday, it wasn't crowded, making it the most perfect day for a picnic. I chose a spot that was along side the Hudson bay. It had a rocky beach that Gustave could play on, and a shaded spot for Erik and I to stay out of the sun. I lied the blanket down, and placed the basket on it, as Erik lied himself down.

"Can I go and play on the rocks, mother?" asked Gustave.

"Of course sweet heart. Just stay where I can see you." I said.

Seconds later, Gustave was off, and I sat beside Erik.

"Erik, are you alright?" I asked.

"Just a little weak is all." he replied.

"I feel terrible." I replied. "You should have stayed home."

Erik sat up in an instant, and smiled at me.

"And miss the only chance to spend time with you? I think not Christine."

I smiled, and realized that Raoul always missed out on every family event he could possibly get out of. He even refused to see each and everyone of Gustave's concerts.

"What makes you think that this is going to be the only chance?" I asked.

Erik glanced away and sighed.

"I know you're leaving in a few days Christine. I appreciate you agreeing to be my wife for the remainder of your stay."

I didn't know what to say…how could I say anything? I wasn't sure about my life at the moment, and the last thing I wanted to do was give him false hope. The next time I looked at him, he was working on his opera. That must have been what was in his leather bag…couldn't he ever take a break from such things? I watched as he held the pieces of unfinished music in one hand while he pressed the quill up to his lips with the other one. Even when he sat there pondering, I couldn't help but find it the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Can't you ever give that a break?" I asked.

"Give what a break?" he asked.

"That opera."

"Does me working on it bother you?" he asked.

"I just thought that today was going to be a day to spend with you."

"I am spending time with you, am I not?"

"Is this anyway to treat your wife?" I asked.

Erik didn't look up at me and just continued to work on his opera.

"You're not my wife, not until you say "I do."

This angered me and I grunted before getting up and stalking away…

**Erik's POV**

I didn't know what had gotten into Christine, but something had angered her. I couldn't understand what it was, but I wasn't a stranger to my horrible mouth. When I could no longer think, I placed my unfinished opera back into my leather bag, and went searching for Christine. I found her sitting on a rock by the bay with her bare feet placed in the water. I stood watching her for a few moments before I decided to approach her. Before moving forward, I noticed a white flower growing in the grass that was at my feet, and bent down to pick it up.

I took a seat beside her, but she gave me the cold shoulder, and moved closer to the edge of the rock.

I glanced down at the flower and sighed.

"Christine, please. You know how terrible my mouth is sometimes. If you forgive me, I promise I won't pick my opera up for the remainder of the day."

Christine then turned to me and looked down at her feet.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

I then placed the flower in Christine's hair and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"Raoul has never done anything as nice as you have."

I placed my hand over Christine's, and knelt down on my knee.

"Christine, I need to ask you something, and I want an honest answer out of you."

"What Erik?" she asked.

"I want to know what you want out of life? What do you want? What would make you happy for the rest of your days."

Christine swallowed hard, and looked down at me with such fright in her eyes.

"Erik…I…I can't choose between you or Raoul right now."

"I'm not talking about men, Christine. I'm talking about just life in general. You have the city of New York at your feet. You are an opera diva…just tell me what in this world, would make you happy."

Christine paused for a few moments before standing up and pulling me with her.

"To live without fear, to be in a loving relationship. I love Raoul, but I only wish he would change."

I sighed in such sorrow. She was never going to love me the way I wanted her to…and it was useless trying to make her.

"Then go to him." I said in almost a whisper.

"What?" she questioned.

"Go on a date with him then. I cannot deny you what you want. Yes you are my wife until the end of the week, but I know deep down you'll never be."

With that, I walked away from her trying to hold back the tears. I made it to a trail of boulders that stretched somewhat out to the bay. I climbed them, and walked all the way out to the last rock and took a seat. It was then, that I let the tears fall down my cheeks as hard as they wanted. As I continued to sit there, I sang the only song I could think of…

"**The day starts**

**The day ends**

**Time goes by**

**Night moves in pacing the floor**

**The moments creep yet I cant bare to sleep**

**Cause I won't hear you sing…**

**And weeks pass and months pass**

**Seasons fly**

**Still you won't walk through the door**

**And in in a haze I won't count the silent days**

**Cause I won't hear you sing…NO MORE**

**And no more at night time will I dream that you are there**

**Or wake holding nothing but the empty air**

**And years will come and years will go**

**Time shall run dry**

**Still I'll ache down to the core**

**My broken soul won't be alive whole**

**Cause I won't hear you sing..NO MORE**

**Your music your music**

**It teases at my ear**

**I'll turn and it'll fade away cause your not here!**

**Let me pass**

**Let me pass**

**Let me die**

**Without you what is life for?**

**I'll always feel no more than half way real**

**Cause I won't hear you sing…**

**NO MORE!"**

As I continued to sob, I heard the sound of Gustave approaching me.

"Mr. Y, are you alright?"

The boy came and sat right beside me. The thought of loosing him as well broke my heart.

"Just go and play, Gustave." I cried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I wiped my eyes, and glanced at my son, who resembled me in so many ways.

"I love your mother, Gustave. I love her…do you understand."

"Well, then why don't you tell her?"

"Because she loves your…" the word seized in my chest. I didn't want to call Raoul my son's father because that monster defiantly wasn't.

"I don't understand how she could love him. He's drunk all the time and he beats her. I really wish my mother would stay with you. The truth is that I don't want to go back to Germany with that man."

"Well, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I want to travel the world Mr. Y, I want to live in the most romantic city in the world. I want to live in Paris."

"Paris?" I questioned. "Why Paris."

Gustave smiled, and pointed to the bay.

"They have everything, music, opera houses, operas and museums. Mother speaks about it all the time. Could you promise me something Mr. Y?"

"Anything." I replied.

"Take me there one day."

My heart seized in my chest at his request. I wanted to take him to Pairs, I wanted to live with him…I wanted to do anything, as long as I was with him.

"I promise."

"**Do you promise me Mr. Y?**

**Do you swear to never break your promise?**

**Do you swear to cross your heart and hope to die?"**

"_**Yes Gustave I swear**_

_**I'll never break this promise **_

_**This I swear."**_

"**Together Mr. Y**

**Just the two of us**

**You and I…**

**We'll live atop the world**

**Just a two guys**

**Just you and I…"**

"_**We'll live in a beautiful house**_

_**Just the two of us."**_

"**How bout a big scary lair?**

**Or even an under ground tomb..**

**The two of us in one big room?**

**We'll play music all night**

**Sleep all day**

**When night comes again **

**We'll be ready to play."**

"_**What ever you do**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**We're friends to the end…"**_

"**My life I shall spend..**

**With you my friend…"**

"Someday Mr. Y. You and I will live in Pairs. I want to be a famous composer or violinist. I know if I live in Pairs it'll come true."

I smiled, and patted my son on the back.

"Of course Gustave, you're very talented."

"Come on, let's go find my mother."

I lifted Gustave up on my shoulders, and began to walk back to where our blanket was, to find Christine sitting there.

"Mother, is it time for lunch?" asked Gustave excitedly.

"If you want darling." she replied.

I sat Gustave down besides Christine, and lied down on the other side. I found myself weak again, and seemed to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the blanket. I wasn't sure how long I slept, but when I awoke, Gustave was no longer on the blanket.

"Where's Gustave?" I asked.

"He went to go play again. I didn't want to wake you since you seemed tired."

"I'll go find him." I replied as I began to get to my feet.

I then left Christine alone once more and went in search of my son..

**Christine's POV**

After Erik left, I sat there looking out at the bay. I wasn't sure who I loved, but Erik did have a spot deep down within my heart. It was then that my worst nightmare appeared, as I saw Raoul approaching me. He came and sat himself right down beside me…and to my surprise, he wasn't drunk.

"Christine, having a picnic with Gustave?" he asked.

He couldn't be here, he couldn't! If Erik came back, Raoul was sure to hurt him.

"Go away Raoul, I don't wish to speak with you." I replied angrily.

Raoul placed his hand in my hair, and laughed.

"Oh come now Christine, it's such a beautiful day. I'm not drunk, and I wanted to be with you today. And so I asked Meg where I could find you, and she told me you were going on a picnic. Can't I stay? I am your husband…"

I pulled away from him, and he grabbed my left hand to stop me.

"Stop this Christine…"

"No, you stop this Raoul…go away, I've told you that I don't want to see you."

"Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?" he asked angrily.

I glanced at my hand, and remembered that I handed my ring to Erik a few nights back. I didn't answer him, and Raoul became even more enraged as the silence prevailed.

"Where is your ring Christine!" he shouted.

When I didn't answer, he slapped me so hard across the face, that my lip began to bleed. It was then that my second worst night mare occurred. A voice, the voice of my angel demanded him to stop.

"Let her alone!"

As soon as the words were said, I saw Raoul's body forced off of me, and thrown to the ground. And there standing over him was Erik. Raoul only glanced up at him, filled with such confusion, or as if he had seen a ghost.

"No…you're dead." said Raoul in a frightened tone of voice.

"Hardly Mr. DeChangy."

Raoul then looked at me and gritted his teeth.

"Is this why, Christine? Is this the reason why you've been avoiding me? You've been seeing this…this monster!"

"Please try to understand Raoul, he's my boss…he's given me protection when you were drunk. You're my husband."

Raoul stood on his feet, and tried to approach me, but Erik pushed him back.

"You will not touch her any longer. Your days of abuse towards her are over."

"So you're Mr. Y?" he questioned.

"Christine does not wish to see you boy, I suggest you walk away and obey her request."

It was then that Raoul began to walk away, and I sighed…that was until Raoul stopped walking, and threw his knife towards Erik. I tried to yell for Erik to move, but it was too late. The knife found its target in Erik's back, and down to the ground he fell. I glanced at Raoul with such tears in my eyes and the last words I heard him say before walking away were..

"This isn't over Christine, and next time it's going to be with something worse than a knife."

When Raoul was gone, a crack of thunder occurred and rain began to pour. I quickly approached Erik and held him in my arms and touched the knife that was protruding from the center of his back. He was alive, but gasping in pain as the blood began to seep through the front of his shirt. I was afraid the knife had pierced his heart, but I couldn't think the worse, not now…and then Gustave, who was hiding in a nearby bush, came running over to me and began to cry.

"Mother, I saw the whole thing…Father hurt Mr. Y."

"Darling, you have to think straight…now we need to get Mr. Y home. I need you to run, and fetch the doctor. Tell him he needs to come to the opera house as fast as he can."

With that, Gustave was off, and I began to walk Erik home with one arm around him and his other around my neck….I only hoped that when I got there, the doctor would be waiting for me…

**Ok End of chapter…Sorry about the cliffy. I'll update as soon as possible…Will Christine ever learn the error of her ways?**


	21. Act 2 Part 6

**Well I couldn't be mean and hold you off for too long…here's the next chapter everyone..enjoy!**

Christine's POV

I was so scared that Erik wasn't going to make it back home. His breathing became shallower with every step he took. I continued to encourage him to keep moving, but each step became harder and harder to take. He couldn't die, he just couldn't. When I finally got Erik in the doorway of his bedchamber, it was a relief to see the doctor standing there. He didn't stall a single moment, and grabbed hold of Erik just before he collapsed.

"How long ago did this happen?" asked the doctor pointing to Erik's back.

"About twenty minutes ago." I replied.

Before I could even blink, the doctor kicked me out of Erik's bedchamber, and I was left to sit on the couch and wait. Gustave was seated across from me in Erik's arm chair, with his arms crossed and a dirty look on his face. He sat there staring at me with such disgust, and I could only wonder what his problem was. The sounds of Erik groaning in pain filled the lair, and I covered my ears to drown out the sound. When I removed my hands away from my ears, Gustave shook his head and I could see the silent tears running down his cheeks.

"What will it take, mother?" he replied. "How much more will it take?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't sit there and act like I'm stupid. I saw the whole thing! And yet you still associate with that monster!"

Gustave was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What do you want me to do Gustave?" I cried. "He's my husband."

"I can't believe you would love somebody who would hurt you. He hurts me mother…doesn't that mean anything to you? Can't you see that Mr. Y cares for the both of us?"

I sat there, not knowing what to say…my boy was right.

"I don't care what you do with your life, mother, but I'm staying on Coney Island with Mr. Y. You may not care about him, but I do and God help Raoul if he ever comes near here again."

With that, Gustave wiped his eyes and ran to his room. I wasn't sure how long I sat there in complete silence, but I was glad when I no longer heard Erik's groans. When the doctor came out, his shirt was full of blood, and he seemed tired.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

The doctor sat down beside me, and sighed.

"The knife pierced his left lung, causing it to collapses and the blade barely missed his heart."

My heart sank in my chest. I had almost lost him…over Raoul. It was my fault, everything was my fault.

"Will he be ok?" I asked as I wiped my tear soaked eyes.

"He's in a lot of agony, but with plenty of bed rest he should make a full recovery."

"And his lung?"

"I managed to fix his it, but keep an eye on his breathing for the next few days. If it gets any shallower than it already is, come and get me. I left behind some morphine to give him incase his pain becomes overbearing."

With that, the doctor left me alone to care for Erik. I approached his bedchamber and peeked behind the drape to see him lying there with his mask still intact. His breathing was deathly shallow, but he was wide awake and aware that I was looking at him.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked.

Erik just shook his head slightly and closed his eyes. I decided to leave him alone, and let him catch up on his sleep…

**Erik's POV**

Everything happened so fast, the thrust, the pain, the agonizing walk home, the feeling of morphine entering my blood stream, and the horrible pain of trying to breath. Christine had caused this, she had caused Raoul to become angry in a jealous rage. For what? Christine hasn't done one thing besides kiss me to even make Raoul want to do what he's done. Seconds after Christine left me alone when I denied her offer to get me a drink, Gustave was at my side.

"Mr. Y, how do you feel?"

I didn't want to talk, because of how much it hurt to breath, but I couldn't deny my son's company.

"Like…Like…I've been…run over by…a...freight train." I gasped.

"does it hurt?" he asked.

I nodded, and felt my heart and body warm up as soon as he crawled into bed with me. My own son wanted to lie with me, my own son wanted my company.

"You don't have to say anything Mr. Y, I know it hurts to talk. I just want to lie here with you."

I looked at him, as his small hand traced my mask with his fingers.

"I've made up my mind Mr. Y."

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't want to go back to Germany with my mother and Raoul. I want to stay here with you forever, even if you don't show yourself to me. You treat me more like a son than that horrible excuse of a father. And today after what he's done to you, how can I leave you?"

My heart leapt inside my chest as soon as my son told me he was staying, even though I wouldn't show myself to him. God how I loved him with all my heart…and even if Christine refused to stay with me now, I had my son and he was still part of her. I could see her everyday when I looked at my son, and that's all I needed. I still loved her though, and would like if she stayed as well. But who am I to deny her what made her happy in life, that being Raoul. Yes he was horrible, and treated her terribly, but if that's who made her happy, then so be it. I needed to tell him, I needed to let Gustave know that I was his father. Not now of course, but perhaps after the final opera on Friday night. Perhaps after Christine took her last bow in front of New York, and before she would leave me. Yes, I still had time to claim her affection, but I knew she was never going to stay with me.

"Where would I go to school?" asked Gustave, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I would…teach you." I replied.

"Could I paint my room black?" he asked.

"Anything you…want."

With that, I closed my eyes and immediately fell into a dreamless slumber. When I awoke, my bedchamber was in complete darkness and the morphine in my body had long since faded away, causing me to be in complete agony. I tried to sit up but my chest said other wise and strained my breathing. When I moaned, a rustle in the sheets beside me occurred, and I saw the shadow of Christine sitting beside me. She immediately lit a candle, and reached over on the nightstand for the morphine. She then pricked my skin with the needle, and warmth immediately overtook my body. She then helped me lie back down before repeating the motion.

"Why are you in…my bed?" I asked.

"I couldn't leave you here alone, Erik. Besides, the doctor asked me to keep an eye on your breathing. Is the pain any better since I gave you the morphine?"

"Yes…thank you."

"Gustave told me that he's staying with you. I can't deny him what he wants, Erik."

"And what have you decided? You know I cannot deny you what you want either. If you want to go to him, then so be it. At least my son will be with his biological father."

Christine nodded, and a small smile formed across her face.

"I know you will take great care of him, Erik."

"My opera is almost complete, and on Friday night I want you to sing in it with me. After the…show I'm…I'm going to tell Gustave the truth."

"I understand Erik. If he is going to stay with you then he should know the truth."

With that Christine got up and left me alone.

**Christine's POV**

I could no longer hold back what I was feeling for Raoul. Erik still loved me even after Raoul hurt him. My son loved Erik with all his heart, and I couldn't understand what was taking me so long… After lying there with him, I knew deep down that he needed me and if I left him now, it would only hurt Erik even more. I was ending this, ending this terrible ordeal. I made my decision, and now it was up to me to let everyone know, even Raoul. I was going to break someone's heart, and I hated the thought of it, but first I needed to tell Raoul before any heart breaking occurred. After leaving Erik's side, I rushed to his desk and began to write.

"_Dear Raoul,_

_What happened at the park was not only uncalled for, but also the most terrible thing you've ever done. I am writing to tell you that I need to see you as soon as possible. I was thinking Tuesday afternoon at the Coney Island diner. We will talk then…and don't come drunk or else I shall just turn around and leave. I'm coming alone, and you better do the same. _

_Until then my Love_

_Christine."_

Tuesday would be a day to remember, I only hoped it would be for the better, and not for the worse. My mind was made up and there was no changing it…I wasn't sure how Erik was going to take it, but I only hoped his heart would keep beating afterwards…In the morning, the letter would be sent, and the only thing to do now, was await for Tuesday's arrival.

**Sorry about the short chapter…more to come soon. Getting exciting, don't you think? Thanks again everyone.**


	22. Act 2 Part 7

**Wow, I really have a lot of people reading this story! Thanks again everyone for the super awesome reviews. This is probably going to be the last upload until after the Holiday. I've been sooo busy baking, wrapping and just being overwhelmed with Xmas that trying to find time right now to write is like watching Phantom and waiting for the time when Christine changes her choice…Ain't gonna happen. LOL Anyway I don't own Phantom…other than that, thanks, and enjoy!**

Erik's POV

The day was Monday, and I found myself awaking to complete agony. Christine was not beside me, and I really didn't care. The least I had to talk, the better. It was Monday, which not only meant that I had about five more days with Christine, but it also meant I only had two days to finish my opera, two days to practice, and one until the big show. Friday was going to be the biggest night of my life, not only because it was sold out, but also because Christine and I would be singing together one last time…It was going to be the final time I would sing with her and possibly the last time I ever see her again. My heart ached at the thought of it, but I had something happier to think about, I had Gustave. He was going to be staying with me for sure, and that was something to live for. After lying in bed staring up at the ceiling for a few moments, I reached under my bed and took out my opera. Of course it was harder to work with, because I couldn't sit at my desk, but it was going to have to do because I was too weak to walk. I only hoped the next few days would bring me my strength. I had to sing Friday night, and with the condition that my lungs were in now, I needed a miracle. I found myself closing my eyes, and praying to the lord. He hadn't grated me anything I ever asked him for, and the least he could do was make my lungs well enough to sing with her one last time. By the end of my prayer, I found Christine standing at the entrance of my bedchamber with a tray of food.

"I cooked you breakfast, Erik." she replied softly.

I didn't say a word, and motioned her to come in. She sat the tray down on my nightstand beside the monkey music box and took a seat at my side.

"Erik, why are you working on that opera? You need your rest."

She tried to snatch it away from me, but I snatched back and continued to work.

"You're never going to get any better if your mind is concentrating on such a thing. Your mind needs to concentrate on getting better."

"I'm fine…Christine." I gasped in anger.

"You don't sound ok, Erik."

She handed me the glass of juice that was sitting on the tray, and I drank it slowly. Even the feeling of cold liquid pained my lungs. When I coughed, Christine immediately handed me a handkerchief and I coughed into it. When I stopped coughing, I looked down at the cloth to see that it had drops of blood soaked into it. I gasped, but Christine took it away from me and patted my back.

"Don't worry, the doctor said that was normal."

"How can that be normal?" I asked.

"Because your lung was collapsed. The doctor managed to fix it, but there's still some blood stuck in where it's not supposed to be."

"Where's Gustave?"

"He went to Coney Island. He'll be back later."

I couldn't eat, the pain of chewing and swallowing was too much. I just finished my juice, and lied my opera aside. I had worked myself too hard, and I couldn't help but feel tired. Christine was taking great care of me, but at the moment I needed my rest. After she kissed me on the cheek, she left my bedchamber, and let me sleep…God how I loved her.

**Gustave's POV**

When I awoke, the first thing on my mind was Mr. Y. I wanted to go into his room and see how he was doing, but mother told me otherwise. She told me to leave him be, and go find something else to do until he awoke. How could I? All I cared about was him. He was going to be my guardian by the end of the week, so how could I do anything but worry about him? I hated my father with all my heart for what he did to me, but after he hurt Mr. Y, my anger and hatred towards him grew. How badly I wanted to go buy a gun and shoot the bastard in the back. But if mother wanted me to do something else until Mr. Y woke up, then I would go to Coney Island and buy him something to help him feel better. The candy store on Coney Island held lots and lots of sweet treats. I knew that Mr. Y didn't like candy too much, but mother told me that his throat was soar and the idea of buying him hard candy came to mind. When I made it to the candy shop, I walked in and began to search the shelves for something to buy Mr. Y. Usually I found myself buying chewing gum, or Hershey bars, but today I needed something different.

"Can I help you with something young man?" asked the old shop keeper.

I nodded, and pointed to one of the shelves.

"My friend has a soar throat. I wanted to buy him something that would make him feel better."

The shop keeper smiled, and reached out and handed me a nicely wrapped bag of red candies.

"These." he replied. "Will soothe the soreness."

"What are they?" I asked.

"Cherry flavored throat lozenges."

After adding some bubble gum to my purchase, I paid and walked out. I wanted to get home as soon as possible, and knew that the fastest way back to the opera house was to go past the brothel. My mother told me once before to take the long way home, but Mr. Y needed these as soon as possible, so I thought if I went this way just this once, mother wouldn't mind. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. When I was a few feet in front of the brothel, the door swung open, and I quickly hid in the alley beside it. I began to hear the familiar voice of my father and peeked around to see him standing at the door with some strange prostitute. He was obviously drunk, and his clothes were a total mess. After kissing her goodbye and placing a wad of money into her cleavage, he came around the corner and spotted me standing there. I gasped, but it was too late, he spotted me.

"You…little weasel." he replied in a drunken tone. His finger was pointed in my face, and the stench from his breath made it obvious that he had been drinking all night.

"Don't you tell your mother about this…you hear me?"

"**You blew your chance**

**You blew your shot**

**I'm telling mother **

**For there's another.**

**You're a rat**

**You're a slob**

**All you do is sit on your ass like a log."**

"_**You're a brat**_

_**Tell your mother and **_

_**A rat shall be the least of your worries**_

_**I got ways**_

_**Tell her and I won't be late**_

_**God you are everything I hate!**_

_**I should have got rid of you long ago**_

_**But your mother loved you so…"**_

"**How can I stay?**

**You blew your chance with my mother yesterday.**

**You blew your chance**

**You blew your shot**

**You're the worst father in the world**

**And that's a lot."**

With that, I ran down the alley and tried to climb the chain link fence to escape my father. The chains grabbed onto my shirt and trousers, causing them to tear, but I continued to climb. When I was almost at the top, I felt a pull, and I fell back to the hard, muddy ground below. When I was turned over, I saw my father standing over me in such anger. He continued to tear at my shirt, and even punched me in the face. My nose began to bleed, and my right eye was hurting me so much. He spit in my face, and placed both his hands around my neck.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good boy."

I could hardly breathe, and my attention was focused on what he was saying.

"You will not tell your mother about this. I'm meeting her tomorrow for lunch, and I don't want anything to ruin my chances with getting back with her. However if you do choose to tell her…"

My father then opened his jacket, and I spotted a handgun sticking out of his trousers.

"I won't think twice about coming to see your dear Mr. Y, and this time I won't miss."

With that, my father left me alone, and cold on the ground with hardly any clothing left on my body. When I made it home, I quietly entered the lair and snuck towards Mr. Y's bedchamber. Before I could reach it, my mother called out from the kitchen.

"Gustave, is that you?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Could you come and help me prepare dinner?" she asked.

I couldn't go into the kitchen, not dirty and bleeding. I needed to clean up first, and so I stalled.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right out."

"Ok, don't be too long."

When my mother stopped talking, I entered Mr. Y's bedchamber to find him still asleep, which was a relief…

**Erik's POV**

I awoke to the sound of crying coming from my bathroom behind the red drape. I wasn't sure who it was, but it sounded like Gustave. I quickly got to my feet, and approached the drape.

"Who's in there?" I asked.

"Please, go away Mr. Y." replied a voice.

I immediately knew that it was Gustave, and wondered what he was crying about.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just please leave me be."

Something was wrong, and I needed to know what. I then pulled back the drape and entered to find Gustave muddy, naked and curled up in a ball on my floor. The image looked so familiar. It looked like me when I was abused in the freak show. Oh the many nights I lied there in my cage, curled up in the same position as my son. It ached my heart, and I could only wonder who did this to him.

"Gustave, what on earth happened to you?" I cried.

"Please, don't tell mom…" was all he cried out.

Every inch of his once pale skin was covered in mud, and I could no longer bear to look at him. I began to fill up my tub with hot water, and placed him inside of it. I then rolled up my sleeves, and began to wash his dirty hair. I had never given my own son a bath as a baby, and could only wonder if this is what it felt like. Afterwards, I ran a wash cloth over his mud covered skin, and when the dirt came away I noticed that he had the same odd shaped birthmark on his back as I did.

"Who did this to you?" I asked again.

"I fell over a fence." he replied.

"Don't lie to me…falling over a fence can't make you this beat up, Gustave. Who did this to you?"

"I told you." he cried.

I sighed heavily, and smiled.

"You have a birthmark on your back…"

"So what?"

"I have the same one, you know. I know how it feels to be beat up, Gustave."

"How would you know?" he questioned.

"Because I didn't have the happy childhood that you live. I was beat up, and thrown into a traveling fair. They tortured me."

Gustave didn't say a word, and I rinsed him off, before handing him a towel to dry himself with. Afterwards, I wrapped his body in it, and carried him back into my bedchamber and sat him down on the end of my bed. His nose was still bleeding, and his eye was terribly swollen. I handed him a handkerchief to hold against his nose, as I placed some ointment on his eye.

"Please, don't tell my mother." he cried.

"I think she's going to notice your eye. Why don't you just tell me who did this to you?"

Gustave lowered his head, and repeated the same sentence he had been saying for the past twenty minutes.

"I told you."

"Well, if someone is hurting you Gustave, you know you can always tell me. I'm here to protect you."

"What am I going to do about clothes, Mr. Y? that was my only shirt and trousers."

I went into my wardrobe closet, and took out an old pair of trousers and a white shirt that I had grown out of. I then handed them to Gustave and smiled.

"They should fit you. They might be a tad big, but you'll grow. Tomorrow, we'll go into town for a new pair of clothes, perhaps a suit for Friday night's performance."

I then left the boy to dress in privacy, and walked out to the kitchen. When I made it there, I began to violently cough, causing Christine who was setting dinner on the table to turn and face me.

"Erik, are you alright? You shouldn't be up."

When the coughing seized, I shook my head, and took a seat in my normal spot.

"I couldn't lie there any longer. It was making me crazy."

Once everything was on the table, Gustave walked in and took a seat beside me. When Christine sat, her face grew frightened at the sight of his eye.

"Gustave, what happened to you?"

Gustave opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"He seemed to have fallen over a chain fence. I cleaned him up, so there's no need to worry about him."

Christine didn't speak about it any longer, and we continued to eat our dinner in silence. I of course, couldn't eat because of my mask, and mostly sat there drinking my water. When Gustave was finished eating, he excused himself from the table, and kissed Christine goodnight. He then handed me a small bag of red candies and gave me a hug.

"Those are for your soar throat, Mr. Y. Goodnight, and thank you for helping me."

"You're quite welcome, Gustave."

When Gustave was gone for the night, Christine began to wash the dishes, and I was finally able to remove my mask to eat. While I sat there eating, Christine glanced back at me from the sink and I knew what was on her mind.

"What happened to him, Erik?"

I took a sip of water, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Like I said, he claims that he fell over a fence on the way home. I don't believe it though, I think that Raoul did this to him."

Christine shook her head, and turned to me, drying her wet hands on a towel.

"You always think bad of him. Why? Why do you always blame Raoul?"

"Who else could have done that to him, Christine? Maybe he threatened Gustave and beat the hell out of him. I don't know. Something scared the boy into not telling us what really happened."

Christine had a seat beside me, and reached out to touch my hand.

"There's something that I need to tell you, but I can't. I'm afraid what it might do to you."

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"Depends how you take it. It could be a bad thing, but right now I can't tell you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…I just can't."

My mind assumed the worse, and I knew what she was trying to tell me. She was trying to spit out the fact that she hated being with me, and I made her unhappy. She wanted to tell me that she was leaving first thing Saturday morning, I may have been hideous, but I wasn't dumb. I stood up from my chair, and turned towards the sink in complete agony. Even thinking about her leaving me still hurt. I was going to have Gustave no matter what, but the thought of her leaving still ached my heart. I became weak in the knees, and began to slowly kneel, when Christine caught me just in time.

"Tell me where it hurts, Erik." she replied.

I took a deep breath, and gathered enough strength to stand again. I then turned to face her, and placed Christine's hand over my heart.

"Right there." I said in an aching tone.

"Come." she replied. "Let me walk you back to your room. You shouldn't be up."

Christine helped me back to my room, and sat me down on the bed while she rummaged through my wardrobe closet for my robe. Her back was turned to me, and all I could think about as she stood there in front of me was how attractive she was. I loved this woman with all my heart, with all my soul, and yet I couldn't get the same back from her. It hurt me so much to know that I was never going to touch her unclothed body again. It only happened once, and in complete darkness, but I still remember how it felt. Her skin was as soft as silk, and her hair smelled like fresh lavender. I never talked to her about that night, and sometimes, if not every night I often think about it. We were in complete darkness so I didn't have an image drawn in my head, and all there was left was how it felt. When Christine turned around with my rob in her arms, she approached me once more, and began to unbutton my shirt. When it was dangling off my shoulders, Christine got down on her knees and looked up at me. To my surprise, I felt her fingers running up and down every scar I had on my chest. The feeling immediately turned me on, and I sat there trying to hold back my lust for her. She was teasing me, and the tingling feeling that ran down my back and thighs felt amazing, but how I hated it. I squeezed my fists to hold everything in, but once she began to kiss my scars, I was lost. I immediately grabbed her shoulders and looked down at her.

"Christine, please don't do this…" I begged.

"Why not?" she asked.

When I didn't answer, she pulled me up to the head board of my bed, and removed my mask. I didn't know what she was doing, I wasn't sure why she was touching me. She then pulled the black privacy drapes down over my bed, and began to kiss my neck. The candles that were lit around my room, gave just enough lighting to still be able to see Christine, and I couldn't help but find it romantic. When she began to touch the lining of my trousers, I stopped her and took hold of her hands.

"Christine, please." I begged. "Why?"

"I want to apologize to you for that night, ten years ago."

"Apologize for what?" I asked.

"We were in complete darkness that night. I left you with nothing more than how it felt. I'm sorry…I should have stayed the entire night. Instead I left you like some prostitute who could care less about you."

The sorrow in her voice brought me to tears, and I gently lifted her jaw and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"What you gave me was beyond asking. I could have never asked you for that, but you gave it to me willingly. You left carrying my child, and keeping him was even more special to me. Now I know you're my wife until Friday, but I can't ask you to do this with me. You don't have to do this."

It was then, that Christine gently lied me back down on the sheets, and leaned down to kiss me. Her kiss was filled with so much passion, so much lust, so much…Love! God how it hurt me to know that she was leaving me on Saturday. She would never stay, how could I even ask her to do something like that.

"I want to, Erik. I want to do this with you…please don't turn me away. Do you hear me? I want to do this with you."

"But…"

Christine placed her finger over my deformed lips, and smiled.

"I want to do this with you. I will do this with you, if you want to as well."

I paused for a few moments, looking up at her in complete agony. She was married, not to me, but to that boy. Why did she want to do this with me? Why did she want to make love to me…again? I knew that if I refused I would probably never get another chance. She would be leaving on Saturday, and I was never going to see her ever again. In my mind the devil smiled upon me, urging me to say yes and give into such temptation. On the other hand, my good side was begging me not to, because she was not mine to touch. As I sat there pondering whether to do it or not, her fingers ran up and down my bare chest, making it harder to deny the devil's words. Finally, when I could no longer take it, I nodded and agreed to make love to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes…I am." I replied.

I then sat up and tried to get off the bed to go blow out the candles, but Christine stopped me.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"To blow out the candles."

"Why?" she asked.

I sighed, and turned to her.

"I can't expect you to look at me."

Christine touched my distorted cheek, and smiled.

"Oh Erik, I want to. Please don't turn out the lights."

God I loved her so much and as soon as the words were said, I gently pinned her down, and began to passionately kiss her. My body ached in agony, but I tolerated the pain for this passionate moment. Everything was how I imagined it would be. When her clothes were removed, I sat there leaning over her, taking in the sight of her beautiful, wonderful body. It was like looking down at an angel, and I was afraid to touch her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

When I didn't speak, she took my shaking hand in hers and placed it on her chest. The feeling of her warm breast under my hand sent passion and warmth down my spine. Everything that happened that night was more than I could have ever asked for. It had been ten long years since I made love to anyone, and even though Christine was the only one who I had ever been with, doing it again let me know that I was still alive. I took in everything that night, her body, the look on her face after each thrust, the sound of her angelic moans, everything…I took in every part of her. Making love to her, was like making love to an angel, and I had to admit that it was better than the first time. Being able to see her meant more to me than anything. When we were finished, we lied there in each other's arms. I wasn't sure how long it was until I fell asleep, but all I knew was that it was going to be even harder to let her go now. I wanted this every night…to be able to lie there in her arms, unmasked. And I knew I was in heaven when I awoke the following morning and felt her still there in my arms….she hadn't left my side, and I could only hope that there was still hope for me. It was Tuesday…that left me four more days…four more days….

**Ok…end of chapter. Hope you liked this one! Let me know, and have a happy holiday. Next chapter is going to be a good one… it's now Tuesday and that means it's time to bring Raoul back into the story… DUN DUN DUN! Anyway I'll get the next one up after Xmas is over…thanks again everyone!**


	23. Act 2 Part 8

Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews! I don't own Phantom, so with that being said, let's get on with the story…

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, I awoke in Erik's arms. I wasn't sure why I had done such a thing, but afterwards it felt right. Raoul had never been such a great one in bed, but Erik was the complete opposite. He was gentle, loving and yet I couldn't help but think of anyone better than him. Last night had been the best sex since I last left him ten years ago, and he left me wanting more. I had business to do though, I had to go have lunch with Raoul, for it was now Tuesday. As soon as I got out of bed, Erik stirred in his sleep, and watched me as I dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly.

"I have a few errands I need to run."

"Why don't we have lunch, and then I'll go along with you." he suggested.

I couldn't take him with me, I couldn't take Erik with me to see Raoul. I needed something to distract him, something to make Erik want to stay home.

"Why don't you finish your opera, tomorrow we need to start rehearsing if we are to have the performance on Friday."

Erik nodded, and reached out on the nightstand for his mask. When I was fully dressed, he got out of bed and approached me, as if to kiss me goodbye. He only took one look at me though, and turned away as if I had done something wrong.

"Erik, are you alright?" I asked.

"Just go, be back as soon as you can though."

My heart was torn between two men, and today was probably going to be the worst day of my life. I had made a choice, and this choice was going to not only hurt Erik, but possibly kill him. His heart couldn't take much more, and he was sure to collapse once I told him later. When I made it to the small diner I told Raoul to meet me at, to my surprise he was already there. He was dressed in his Sunday best, and far from drunk.

"Good afternoon, Christine." he replied in his hypnotizing tone of voice.

My heart melted at the sight of him, but I had to remember what he did to Erik. I replied with a simple hello, and followed him into the diner. I picked the darkest, and most secluded corner to sit at, and when we were sat across from each other I took a breath.

"You look like you've been doing well." I replied.

"I haven't had a drink in over twenty four hours, and I feel quit well thank you."

"Do you know why I've brought you here today?" I asked.

Raoul laughed.

"Of course, to make plans, to find us a house back in Germany. I'm sure with all the money that monster's been giving you, we could buy a mansion."

My anger boiled beneath me flesh, and I squeezed my fists.

"He is not a monster!" I shouted. "He's treated me with more respect than you ever have, and he's been kind enough to take me in when you were out on one of your drunken rampages."

"Has he raped you yet, Christine?" asked Raoul. "Has he finally fulfilled his lust for you? You can't honestly sit here and believe that over the years his obsession for you has died."

Raoul was making me the angriest I had ever been. How dare he talk about Erik in such a way? How dare he? It was time to get to the point about why I had brought him here today.

"Listen Raoul, the reason I brought you here today is to tell you something, something important."

The waitress then sat down two glasses of water, and handed us each a menu before walking away. Raoul immediately picked up the menu and began looking through it, as if picking what he wanted to eat was more important than what I needed to tell him.

"Go on, I'm listening." he replied as he continued to look through the menu.

I took a sip of my water, and a breath before continuing.

"I did something years ago, Raoul. I did something that I do not regret, and I've lied to you about it throughout our entire marriage."

Raoul continued to look through the menu, and I decided to just continue.

"Raoul, ten years ago I went down to Erik's lair and…and…" the words lingered on my tongue, and Raoul didn't seem to care that I couldn't spit it out.

"Raoul, I went down to Erik's lair and…made love to him."

Raoul's face went blank, and he slammed his menu down on the table.

"You did what? You did what with that hideous beast?"

Tears ran to my eyes, and I couldn't hold back from silently crying.

"He was my first Raoul, and I do not regret it. There's something else I need to tell you as well."

"What Christine? What else could you possibly tell me that's worse than you sleeping with that hideous beast."

"He's not hideous! He's beautiful and I damn every soul that can't see that." I cried.

When I calmed down, I looked Raoul right in the eyes and told him the second part.

"Raoul, the night I made love to Erik, I conceived Gustave."

Raoul's face was now full of anguish, and I knew he wanted to come across the table and strangle me.

"Gustave…he's not mine? All these years I've been raising that beast's son? I knew there was a reason I hated him, and now I know why. He looks nothing like me, and you sat there for ten years and told me he was mine. What changes that now, Christine!"

I continued to cry, and the anger within me yelled out.

"Because Erik loves him. Erik loves Gustave, and he loves me. I brought you here to tell you I'm not leaving Coney Island on Saturday. You're being deported, and I shall not be joining you. Gustave wants to stay with Erik, and so do I."

Raoul sat there, shocked as ever. I knew he expected to meet me today and for me to stop our fight. I no longer loved him, and I had never been more certain about loving Erik. When Erik and I met on Coney Island a few weeks ago, I knew that he was what I was missing in my life all these years. Did I love Raoul? When I left Paris, I was certain, but once Erik came back into my life, I knew I no longer did.

"You don't love me?" asked Raoul.

I paused for a few seconds, before shaking my head. As soon as I did, I felt a hand slap me across the face, causing me to cry harder.

"What did you do that for?" I cried.

"What has he done to you, Christine? What has that beast done? Did he hypnotize you?"

"No Raoul, he offered to let me go back to Germany with you, but I can't. You're nothing but a lazy, drunken, slob. You don't love me, if you did, you would've never lied a hand on me. Erik has never hit me, and that is what true love is. I want you to leave me alone, Raoul. I'm happy with Erik, and I'm staying with him. It's over between us and tonight I'm asking him to marry me."

"What church will marry the two of you?" sniveled Raoul. "Think about it, Christine. What church will marry something as hideous as him?"

"That is none of your business. It's over and I never want to see you again."

I then got to my feet, and began to walk away when Raoul grabbed my dress. I looked at him, and his piercing eyes burned through my skull.

"You'll be sorry, Christine Daae. This isn't the last you'll see of me."

I yanked away, and continued walking out of the diner. It was over, it was finally over and I was no longer in an abusive marriage…

**Erik's POV**

After Christine left me to run out, I got dressed, and sat myself at my desk. My opera needed to be finished today, for tomorrow I needed to start rehearsals. I was almost finished my last aria, when I heard Gustave enter my bedchamber. I turned to him and smiled politely.

"Good morning, Gustave. What is it that I can do for you?" I asked.

Gustave looked down at the over sized clothes he was wearing, and I remembered that I promised to take him out for a new suit.

"You're in desperate need of clothes I presume."

When he nodded, I placed my quill back into the small jar of ink, and turned to him.

"Ok then, I promised so let's go. I must get back and finish my opera."

Gustave smiled, and we walked outside together. There was a small tailor shop that presided a few blocks away and knew it would be the perfect place.

"Once I buy you a new pair of clothes, you may keep the ones you're wearing. You'll grow into them when you're a little older." I replied.

"They are comfortable, Mr. Y but not the proper attire to walk around in. At least until they fit me." laughed Gustave.

When we reached the tailor, I approached the desk and the older man standing behind it smiled at me.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

I pointed to Gustave, and smiled back.

"The boy is in need of a new suit, along with a shirt and pair of trousers."

The man came from around the counter, and gathered a few garments from off a nearby rack. He then handed them to me and pointed to a small dressing room in the corner.

"Have them try these on, and come out so I can take some measurements."

The back dressing room was dark, but I handed Gustave the garments, and showed him the way inside. Once the door was closed, I stood outside of it, waiting for my son to come back out. From inside, Gustave spoke to me.

"These are very nice clothes, Mr. Y."

I smiled.

"Are they now?"

"Yes," he replied back. "they fit me fine, I don't think the tailor is going to have to make any changes to them at all."

"Well, when you're dressed come out so I can have a look at you. You're going to have to look your best for Friday night."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I have something special planned for you in my show. Something so wonderful, that New York will be at your feet."

It was then that Gustave came out of the dressing room dressed in a dashing black suit jacket and matching pants. The shirt inside was a deep maroon color, and it couldn't have suited him better. I smiled at the sight of my boy, he was so handsome, and it was a wonder how I created someone as beautiful as him.

"How do I look Mr. Y?" he asked while he adjusted his jacket.

"Dashing, very dashing."

Before I could say another word, the tailor came around the corner and gazed upon my son.

"Looks like I won't have to change a thing. It fits him just fine. I'll gather up a pair of clothes and be waiting at the front counter, that is unless you need anything else."

"No, the suit and clothes will be fine." I said happily.

When the tailor left us alone, Gustave went back inside to change as I stood outside the door. It was silent for a few moments, until I heard Gustave's familiar voice.

"Mr. Y, can I tell you something if you swear not to tell my mother?"

I wasn't fond of keeping secrets from Christine, but I needed to know what he wanted.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

"I lied to you and mother the other day. I didn't fall over a fence when I got hurt. I was walking home from the candy shop, and I went past the brothel. My mother always told me to stay away from there…but I wanted to get home as soon as I could to give you those throat lozenges."

I already hated what I was hearing, but I asked him to continue.

"Before I could pass it, I saw Raoul. He was drunk, and hanging all over those women…I tried to hide, but he saw me and…and he beat me. I didn't want to tell my mother…she'd be heart broken. Please promise me that you won't tell."

Red, hot anger burned beneath me, but I promised to keep it from Christine.

"I won't tell your mother."

Gustave then came out from the dressing room and smiled.

"Mr. Y, do you think she'll stay with us forever?"

I shook my head and began to walk to the front counter with the suit and Gustave.

"No Gustave, you must understand that you're mother is in love with Raoul. Whether it be right or not…that's who she loves."

After I finished paying, we walked out and I couldn't help but notice Gustave falling behind. I stopped walking, and turned around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

The boy had tears in his eyes, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I'm just going to miss her is all."

"Life isn't fair, Gustave. That is the first rule I will teach you in this life. You must understand that life is far from fair."

"What did she do to you?" he asked.

Once again I stopped walking, and turned to Gustave.

"What?" I questioned.

"What did my mother do to you? I know you've known her for many years…what did she do to you?"

Gustave asked me the one question that I couldn't tell him the answer. If I told him, it would break his heart and perhaps Christine's. When I didn't answer, he tugged at my jacket and when I looked back into his eyes, I knew I could no longer hold back the truth.

"Come, I shall tell you when we get back to the opera house."

When we were there, I led my son to the stage, and sat him on the edge of it.

"Do you like this place, Gustave?"

Gustave looked around, and smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Y. I think it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"Building beautiful things has been the only thing I've ever known. I write beautiful music, I create beautiful art, I can make beautiful music, and yet I never had someone beautiful for my own. Back in Paris, I lived within the opera house and yearned for your mother's love. She was already in love with your…your father.."

I cringed at having to say the word, but I continued.

"I think after she saw what I really looked like, the hope of her ever loving me died…I'm unlovable you see, and it shall always be that way. Sometimes I believe that if Raoul wasn't in the picture, she would still leave me on Saturday."

"You're not unlovable, Mr. Y. My mother might not be able to love you, but I can, and I do."

Hearing this brought tears to my eyes, and all I could do was turn away. My son loved me, he loved me!

"I love you too, Gustave."

"What is it that you had planned for me in the show?"

I smiled, and lifted Gustave back off the stage.

"My opera is just about complete, go and fetch Meg so we can get this started."

With that, my son ran off…he was going to make me so proud….

**Christine's POV**

After telling Raoul off, I went shopping for a while, and seemingly lost track of time. Erik had asked me to be home as soon as possible, and I spent the whole day out and about. By the time I finally finished shopping it was nearly dark. I carried my new store bought items back to the lair, only to find that Erik and Gustave weren't there. I had become worried over this…I quickly put my worriment in the back of my mind, and set out to find them. Thankfully, as soon as I stepped outside, I heard music coming from the opera house, making it obvious that Erik was inside. When I opened the doors and entered, what I saw immediately put a huge smile on my face. There on the stage, was Meg dancing around with Gustave playing the violin with a sheet of music sitting in front of him. I knew that Erik had completed his opera, and was in the mists of getting it ready for Friday night. Erik was stood in front of the stage, conducting Gustave, as Meg continued to dance in the background. I didn't want to disturb them, and so I walked around to the stage unnoticed and hid behind the curtain to continue watching. After a half hour more, I saw Erik take out his pocket watch and glance at the time before stopping Gustave and Meg.

"It's getting late, but tomorrow Christine will be here." he replied.

"Ok, goodnight." replied Meg.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Meg?" asked Erik.

Meg shook her head and laughed.

"No thank you, I shall be fine tonight."

When Meg left, Gustave packed his violin up and Erik motioned him to go on back to the lair so he could clean up for the evening. When the theater was empty, I came around from the curtain and stood there on stage as Erik had his back turned away from me. After gathering up his music, he turned around and dropped them immediately at the sight of me. He grasped his chest in pain, and I instantly knew I had scared him. I quickly began to gather up his sheets of music, and put them back in order. After I had them in a neat pile, he snatched them out of my hands.

"Don't scare me like that!" he snarled in anger.

"I'm sorry." I softly replied.

Erik placed the papers back down on the piano, and sighed deeply.

"I asked you to be quick today. Do you know how worried you had me?"

I touched his shoulder, and had him turn to me.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I had something I needed to do today."

Erik didn't answer me, and continued to clean up the theater.

"What's your opera called?" I asked.

"Devil take the hindmost." he replied coldly.

"You're not the devil, Erik."

"Don't come in here and criticize my opera. You agreed to sing in it did you not?"

I nodded.

"Then what changes your mind now?"

"I didn't change my mind." I argued.

"Good, then tomorrow we shall rehearse."

"What about your voice?" I asked.

"What about it?"

"Your lungs are ill…you shouldn't sing."

"We will rehearse tomorrow…now leave me be. I am quit angered with you."

I had waited for everyone to leave so I could tell Erik that I wanted him. I had waited, but now that Erik was angry with me, I wasn't sure if I could tell him now. I then thought of the most perfect plan, I would ask for his hand in marriage after the rehearsal tomorrow night. Then afterwards, we would go and get married…somewhere, I just wasn't sure where yet. I wanted Erik, and tomorrow, I was going to have him…

**Merry XMAS everyone! This is my gift from me to you…Give me the best present of all by sending in some thoughts. Thanks again!**


	24. Act 2 Part 9

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. I don't own Phantom of the opera…with that being said lets get on with the story!**

Erik's POV

The following morning, I awoke to the greatest news. The morning paper had an article stating that the ship that was on its way to Coney Island, had come across as terrible storm and was going to be at least another week before it was going to arrive. Christine was mine for a week more, and the thought of it made me ecstatic. That also meant that I would be able to have more than one performance of my show…It seemed that God was looking down upon me after all. After dressing, I walked to my kitchen to find Gustave sitting at the table, eating a bowl of steaming oatmeal.

"Who made you that?" I asked.

" My mother did. She asked me to tell that she was going out and wouldn't be back until rehearsal time."

"Well then." I replied. "I guess it's just the two of us until your mother returns."

"How are you feeling, Mr. Y?"

"Better."

"Mother says you shouldn't sing."

I sighed.

"Your mother is always saying things that aren't true."

"Meg asked me to come to Coney Island today, to help her out. Would it be alright if I went?"

I nodded, and knew with Gustave out of the way, I would be able to work on my singing. After watching my son leave, I walked to my theater, and sat at my piano. If I planned on singing two days from now, I needed to get my lungs back into shape. I began to play music of the night, the first song I had ever sang to Christine. If any song was going to help me, it was this. As soon as the first melody was over, I opened my mouth and tried to sing the first line.

"**Nighttime sharpens…"**

After only two words, I found myself gasping for air. I began to cough uncontrollably, and fell to my knees. When the coughing seized, I opened my eyes and found that the stage floor was covered in my blood, blood that had been caused by my coughing. I had become worried, worried about what might have been wrong with me. Christine told me days before that blood seeping out was normal, but how could it be? Maybe for the first day or so, but I was on day 4. I couldn't stop trying though, I needed to sing with Christine even if it killed me. I got to my feet again, and took a seat at my piano once more.

"**Nighttime sharpens**

**Heightens each sensation.**

**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…"**

I had gotten out a whole verse this time, before I began coughing again. I was not going to give up, I was going to sit here and do nothing more than force myself to sing…all day.

**Christine's POV**

I awoke extra early in the morning, early enough to get out of the lair before Erik awoke. I had made Gustave oatmeal for breakfast and asked him to tell Erik that I wouldn't return until rehearsal. I walked to Meg's house and knocked. No one answered, and I didn't expect them to…not at this hour. Finally after the third attempt, the door opened and Madam Giry stood there in her robe.

"Christine, what are you doing here this early?" she asked. "Is Erik alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. I need to talk to you about something."

Madam Giry motioned me to come in, and pointed to the kitchen. I took a seat in one of the old wooden chairs and waited for her to join me.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, please." I replied.

She set a kettle on the small stove, and then took a seat beside me.

"Erik doesn't come around here anymore. Ever since you came to Coney Island I've barely seen or spoken to him. How is he?" she asked.

I smiled.

"He's been fine." I said.

And then I remembered what Raoul did to him.

"Actually, I take that back. On Sunday Raoul hurt him. He took a knife to Erik's lung and it nearly missed his heart."

Madam Giry's face went pale, and she squeezed my hand.

"Dear God, is he alright?"

"Yes, he's been resting, but he's been back to his old self since yesterday."

"How can you love a man who hurts someone like that?" asked Madam Giry.

"That's the reason I came here. I wanted to tell you that I met with Raoul yesterday. I wanted to tell you that I called off our marriage. I'm not leaving Coney Island, and I'm not leaving Erik. After tonight's rehearsal I'm going to ask him to marry me."

"And you told this to Raoul?" she asked. "Surly he didn't take it well."

"I'm worried Madam Giry, I still see Raoul in my dreams, I still see him hurting Erik and myself."

When the kettle began to whistle, Madam Giry hurried to it, and prepared me my tea, before sitting back down.

"You shouldn't worry about Raoul. He's in the past now. I just hope Erik can be happy now. You don't know what he's done the last ten years Christine. His heart ached everyday and there were days when I was sure to find him dead."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Erik lived here with us, when we first came to Coney Island. Most days he didn't eat, most nights he didn't sleep, and he never wanted to talk to me. Some nights I would lie in bed and hear him sobbing uncontrollably. Some days when he went out, I would go into his room and find blood on the piano keys."

This scared me..

"Blood?"

"Yes, I believe he was hurting himself."

All I could think about was the fact that I had brought him so much pain. I should have stayed with him, I should have told Raoul to leave Paris…Instead I left Erik alone. He needed me more than anything, and I was selfish. When I left Madam Giry's house, I knew it was almost the early afternoon and rehearsal would be starting soon. If I were late today, Erik would surly kill me. After grabbing a quick hotdog for lunch, I hurried back to the opera house. As soon as I entered, I noticed that the stage was busy with people getting everything together. Meg was practicing her dancing, while Gustave played on his violin. On the other side of the stage, workers were hanging up beautiful backdrops and blood red curtains. I looked around for Erik, but he was no where in sight. When I approached the stage, Meg stopped dancing and acknowledged me.

"Hell Christine, are you ready to practice?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied back. "Have you seen Erik?"

Meg thought for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"No, sorry Christine I haven't"

I understood, and within seconds, Meg began dancing again. I walked backstage, to search there. I thought that perhaps Erik was still getting things together, but I didn't find him there either. When I came to a hall of dressing rooms, I came across Erik's and knocked. When I didn't get a reply, I turned to walk away when Erik's low voice asked me to come in. When I entered, what I saw not only worried me, but also scared me half to death. There sitting at his bureau, was Erik coughing heavily and sweating like a fevered child.

"Erik, are you alright?" I asked in worriment.

When he turned to me, his face was deathly pale, and in his hand he held a handkerchief that was covered in blood.

"Yes…I'm fine." he gasped.

"No you're not." I argued. "You're sick."

Without verbally changing the subject, he handed me a script and pointed towards the door.

"I'll be right there. Just go ahead and…look that…over."

"You can't sit there and tell me that you're going to have rehearsal. You need to rest."

Erik then grasped the edge of the bureau and stood up on his feet. When he tried to walk, his legs tried to give in, but he refused to fall.

"Come…we're wasting…time."

I couldn't do this, I couldn't let this go on. Erik was sick…so sick that if he even tried to sing he was sure to die. I stood there at the back of the stage, watching until it was my turn. Erik took a seat in the front row of the audience and opened his script.

"Gustave." he replied. "You're…you're going to supply the music for the show…Let's start with the first song…and have…and have Meg start."

As Gustave began to play, I turned my attention to Erik who was grasping his chest in pain as Meg danced around. This needed to stop, I couldn't stand here and watch him go on in agony. When the song stopped, I heard Erik call for me. I stepped forward and he stepped on stage with me.

"You are to…to sing for me."

I glanced down at the script and noticed the lines that were written. This show was about his life, and even in the show he was putting himself down. He wanted me to call him such cruel things, and I couldn't. I lowered my script, and looked up into his pale complexion.

"No, I won't say these things to you."

"What?" he questioned.

"I won't call you these horrid names. I won't sing this song."

Erik tore the script from my hands, and opened it.

"It is part of the show, is it not?"

I nodded, and watched as Erik continued to flip from page to page without any emotion what so ever.

"Then you…will…you will sing what ever is in the script."

He placed the script back into my hands, and I glanced back at the song he wanted me to sing. It was a duet, and I couldn't even bear the thought of him trying to sing.

"I'm waiting Christine." replied Erik impatiently.

Gustave began to play, and I glanced down at my script and did as he asked.

"**You're hideous**

**You're horrid**

**You belong in hell.**

**How could I love any part of you**

**When you're under the devil's spell. **

**You're mother hated you**

**And so do I**

**You'd be better off alone**

**Why can't you just die.**

**You're in this freak show**

**And that is that**

**You'll spend your days in a cage **

**Full of rats."**

It was now Erik's turn to sing, and I cringed as he opened his mouth.

"**If that is true**

**I'd rather die…"**

He stopped, and the theater became silent as Gustave's music went on. When Gustave didn't hear Erik singing, he stopped and turned around. Erik took a deep breath and motioned Gustave to start the verse over again.

"**If that is true **

**I'd rather die**

**I'd rather be free**

**That's not a lie…"**

This time, Erik collapsed to his knees, and began to cough so terrible that blood began to seep from his mouth. I ran to him, and held him as he coughed. When it stopped, he sat there gasping for air, and I knew rehearsal was over. I turned to face everyone, and stood up.

"Ok everyone, rehearsal is over. We'll continue when Mr. Y is feeling better."

When everyone left, I stood Erik on his feet, and helped him back to the lair. Gustave also followed, and when we made it back, I told him to go to the kitchen and prepare hot broth. I got Erik to his bedchamber and sat him down on the edge of his bed to run a hot bath for him. When the tub was filled with hot water, I undressed him and helped him into the tub without a single word. As Erik sat in the warm water, he tilted his head towards me and continued to breath heavily.

"What were you thinking Erik? How could you even go on like that."

"I…I spent…I spent…all day singing."

"You forced yourself to sing?" I asked.

"Yes." was his reply.

"Why? Why kill yourself."

"To be able…to sing with you. The ship…it's coming next week. I… have another week with you…"

I smiled, and wanted to tell him that I wasn't leaving, but now was not the time. When the water began to get cold, I lifted Erik up and walked him back to his bedchamber to dress him in his robe.

"I…I need to…I need to lie down."

I had seen Erik in weak states before, but this had to be the worst. He could hardly hold his head up. When I lied him in bed, I noticed there was still some left over morphine sitting on the nightstand. I knew it would help him sleep, but didn't want to give it to him until after he ate. Seconds later, Gustave entered carrying a bowl of steaming broth, and a glass of water. I took it from his hands, and sat them on the nightstand.

"Is Mr. Y going to be alright?" he asked.

"Yes, he just needs lots of sleep."

"Could I stay?" he asked.

"It's best to let him rest a while. Why don't you go practice."

Gustave nodded, and left Erik and I alone. I took a spoon full of the broth, and held it up to his malformed lips, only to have him lie there lifeless.

"Come on Erik, don't make me force this down your throat."

"I just…want to sleep."

"You need to eat."

I placed the spoon down in the bowl, and seconds later, I felt his cold hand grasp mine and bring it to his chest.

"I can't…breath. Every part of my body is in agony…just…plane agony."

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" I asked.

"I…I don't like him. Just…let me rest."

"Only if you promise to eat something later."

When Erik nodded, I stuck him with the morphine and lied down beside him. Soon after, I found myself asleep as well. I wasn't sure how much I slept, and only awoke when I felt someone pushing on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Gustave standing at my side dressed in his pajamas.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Ten o'clock." he replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just came to say goodnight."

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" I asked.

Gustave nodded, and I gently got out of bed and walked him back to his room. When he was in bed, I lifted the covers over him and tucked him in. I was about to leave when I heard him call me.

"Mother?"

I turned to him once more and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Do you love Mr. Y?"

Gustave had never asked that before, and I wasn't sure whether to tell him or not.

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because he loves you. I was just wondering if the feeling was mutual or not."

"Mr. Y has been my friend for many years. Sometimes I believe so…other times…I'm married to your father. Do you understand?"

Gustave looked down at his covers, and then back at me.

"I'm not stupid mother, I know what you do with Mr. Y."

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"I know you're making love to him."

This had shocked me…how did my ten year old son even know what that was? Probably from Raoul…that scum of a man was corrupting my child in everyway, even in telling him what sex was.

"How do you know what that is?" I asked.

"I don't, I don't know what it is or how it is done. All I know is what I saw."

"And what did you see?" I asked.

"The other morning, I awoke and came to Mr. Y's bedchamber…I didn't see much, but you and Mr. Y were in bed together, and your clothes were thrown everywhere. I may be a child, and I might not know how making love happens, but I do know what to think when I see two unmarried people in bed with each other and their clothes thrown everywhere."

I glanced down, and my son continue to look at me.

"Is it true mother?"

"What if it is?" I asked.

"Then it's fine, I'm glad you did. Father has been doing the same with other women."

This caught my attention, and anger deep within me began to grown.

"What?"

"I wasn't going to tell you, but the other day when I was coming home…I saw him. He was standing outside the brothel…I know I'm not supposed to go near there, but I did and I saw him with another woman…"

God how I was so glad that I broke up with Raoul. Not only was he drinking, but he was also sleeping with other women, whores even…

"It's ok Gustave, over the next few days everything is going to be fine. I'm going to make it so your father never sees you again."

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise."

With that, I kissed Gustave goodnight and went back to Erik. He was still asleep, and the once hot broth was sitting on the nightstand cold as snow… I shook Erik gently, and he opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"weak." was his reply.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No…I just want to sleep."

"Erik, since the ship isn't going to be here until next Saturday, why don't you delay your opera until next Friday?"

Erik rolled over on his side, and shook his head.

"Because I have a sold out show."

"Well they'll just have to wait until next Friday now won't they? You can't sing…and you know it."

Erik knew he couldn't sing, and after a few seconds he nodded and looked up at me.

"I'll agree if you change the sign on the door. Change it to next Friday's date…god knows I can't."

I smiled, and kissed him on his cold forehead, before removing his mask for the night. Before he drifted off to sleep again, he placed his hand over mine, and smiled.

"I have a wife…for one more week…"

With that, he closed his eyes and drifted off again. He was wrong though, he not only had a wife for one more week, he was going to have a wife for the rest of his life…I only needed to figure out the right time to tell him…

**And you thought there were only a few more chapters?…. How could I end it so soon? So many want to see Erik and Christine together…well with the ship being in that terrible storm, there's plenty of time for fluff right? Let me know what you think…thanks guys!**


	25. Act 2 Part 10

**Hey everyone! Happy New Year! And here's the first chapter of 2010. Sorry it took me a while to update, I had parties and work, along with just holiday stuff…so I'm back now!**

Erik's POV

The following morning, I lied there consumed in a heap of sweat. Breathing was the hardest thing to do, and it pained me each and every second I had to do it. Forcing myself to sing hadn't been the dumbest thing I'd ever done, but it was close to it. I had always been a stubborn man, and now all my years of stubbornness had finally caught up with me. After lying awake for what seemed like hours, Christine finally came walking into my bedchamber carrying a steaming drink of some sort. She placed it down on the nightstand, and reached over to lift my body into a sitting position.

"Please Christine." I begged. "Don't make me sit up. If anything, I'd be in less pain lying down."

"I made you a drink. It won't taste very good, but it will help." she replied handing the cup to me.

The smell alone coming from it was enough to heave last nights supper up, and I didn't dare placing my mouth anywhere near it. After a few moments, Christine forced it up to my mouth.

"If you want to be able to sing next week, I suggest you drink every drop of that."

I wanted to sing, how badly I wanted to sing…but singing came with a price…this horrible liquid.

"What is it?" I asked.

"While I was out this morning, I stopped at the doctors and asked him if there was anything to help. He gave me a recipe, and what you're holding is it…now do as I say and drink it."

I would have held out a few moments more, but I couldn't handle the smell any longer, and drank every last drop. It tasted worse than sulfur, but if it was going to help me sing faster, then I'd drink ten cups of it. When I handed the empty cup to her, she lied me back down and removed my mask. I grabbed back for it, but she moved away too quickly.

"No Erik, you must keep it off."

I was tired and in the least bit of mood for such child's play.

"Oh and what if Gustave walks right in here? I'm sure he'll enjoy the very mere sight of me."

Christine placed the mask down on the nightstand, and took a seat beside me. Her fingers began to twist and twirl within my hair, and traveled down to the side of my neck as they danced a dance that sent warmth and tingles throughout my body.

"You should just show him Erik. He won't run, I know it. He's going to want to see what you truly look like sooner or later."

"No Christine, you are the only one who will ever be able to accept me. How can I possibly show myself to a ten year old boy? He'd be frightened for life, and because of me."

"The longer you wait to show him, the longer his curiosity will grow."

With that, Christine walked out and left me lying there in complete agony….

**Christine's POV**

I left Erik to sleep all day. The doctor said that he needed his rest, and so I made sure he got it. For the remainder of the day, I sat in the main room and played a quiet board game with Gustave. I couldn't help but notice that he seemed bored without Erik. He asked me several times over the course of the day if he could go in and visit him, but I didn't let him. If Erik was going to make a full recovery, he needed his rest, and with Gustave being in there with him it wasn't happening. For dinner, I made Gustave a pork sandwich, and stood there watching him eat. When he was finished, I cleaned the dish and sent him off to bed.

"It's not that late mother." he argued.

"Nine O clock is very late for a boy your age." I laughed as I finished cleaning the dishes.

My son never argued for too long, and after a few minutes, he kissed me goodnight and went away to his bedchamber. Once I was sure he was asleep, I began to cook a late dinner for Erik. He hadn't eaten yesterday, and I wasn't going to let him go on another day without eating something. The broth I had made him yesterday went to waste, and I knew it was because he hated broth. Tonight however, I prepared sausage and sauerkraut, with a side of mashed potatoes. When everything was done cooking, I turned around to see Erik standing in the door way. His hair was disheveled, and his mask was off. I didn't mind of course, I was just concerned that he was out of bed.

"You're supposed to be in bed." I said, sounding like a mother ordering around her five year old child.

"Well, you try lying there on your back for a whole day."

His breathing sounded better, but it still sounded as if it pained him to speak.

"I made you dinner."

Erik stumbled over to the table, where I tried to pull out a chair for him, but he held out his hand to stop me.

"I can very well do it on my own, Christine."

I didn't listen to him, and pulled out the chair completely, and when he sat I pushed him in. I then turned around towards the counter once more, and poured him a glass of water before grabbing his plate and turning to place it in front of him. Erik glanced at the cup of water as if it were poison, and swished it around for a few seconds.

"I'd like a glass of red wine, if that's not too much to ask."

Oh how Erik loved his wine, but I couldn't give it to him, not while he was in his condition.

"I don't think it be such a good idea. The doctor's orders didn't involve alcohol."

"I don't think one glass will kill me."

I placed both hands on my hips, and shook my head.

"Do you want to sing again or not?" I questioned angrily.

Without another word, he lifted the glass to his deformed lips, and drank the water without further argument. There were dishes that needed to be cleaned, and so without another word to him, I turned to the sink and began to fill it with water.

"Well, aren't you going to sit with me?" were the next words I heard.

I turned to face him once more, and shook my head.

"I need to finish cleaning these dishes.

"You're not my maid." he said. "I'll help you with them after I eat, now please join me."

I dried my hands on a hanging towel, and took a seat across from him. His plate was still full, and I couldn't help but feel his eyes burning through my skull.

"Did you eat?" he asked kindly.

"I'm not hungry."

Without another word Erik stood up and walked over to his cabinet and took out an extra plate before dividing up his dinner, and placing half of it on the other plate. When he took a seat again, he placed the other plate in front of me.

"Now eat."

"Really Erik, I'm not hungry."

"Don't argue with me Christine, just eat."

I smiled, and began to eat the delicious food that was on my plate. I loved having dinner with Erik more than anything in the world. When we ate together, it was like there was no other care in the world. After a few moments of silence, I began to hear the horrid sound of Erik's coughing. I glanced up to see him hacking his head off while holding a napkin up to his mouth. I quickly shot up from my seat, and filled his empty glass up with water and handed it to him.

"Drink this Erik."

The coughing continued even after Erik drank every drop within the cup. When the coughing finally seized, he gasped for air and sat there exhausted.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The coughing had worn him out so much, that he couldn't even speak. Instead he just stood up from his chair and grasped his chest.

"I'll…I'll be in my room." he replied.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Erik continued walking towards the doorway and nodded.

"I'm…I'm going…to take a…take a bath."

When I was alone once more, I cleared the plates, and began to wash them. I felt so sorry for him. He was in misery and it was all because of me. I wanted him to get better so badly…so badly that I would switch places in an instant. He needed fresh air, and I knew how he could get it. After cleaning up, I threw on my cloak, and rushed to his bedchambers to see him lying beneath the sheets.

"Get up, Erik." I replied softly.

He glanced at me as if I were crazy, and coughed slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You need fresh air."

Erik just pulled the covers over his head, and coughed once more.

"I'd rather not."

Quickly I pulled the covers off him, and handed him his cloak.

"Come, it will make you feel ten times better."

After a few moments, Erik got up out of bed and I tied his cloak tightly around him. As we were about to leave the lair, Erik pointed to Gustave's bedchamber.

"What about the boy?"

"We won't be long." I replied.

With that, we entered the dark, cool streets of Coney Island to a destination certain to make Erik well again….

**Erik's POV**

I was outside, somewhere I didn't want to be. It hurt to breath, let alone to walk the streets. My chest felt as though it were going to explode, and there was Christine, pulling me along. I also wasn't wearing my mask…this bothered me. I could only thank God that Gustave didn't awake and want to join us. The last thing I wanted was for him to see what I really looked like. It took several moments to reach the marina, but when we did I was confused as to where Christine was taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

Christine didn't answer me, and just pulled me closer to the water. When we reached my row boat, I knew exactly where she was taking me….or so I though. I stepped into the boat, and sat down on the other end as Christine picked up the oars.

"I can't let you row." I argued.

"Well neither can you." she replied back.

Without another word, I sat there as Christine rowed us towards the statue of liberty. How she expected me to climb all those stairs in my condition was beyond me, but I couldn't tell her I wasn't going to be able to…not now. When our row boat hit land, I tied it to the shore, and Christine helped me out. I began to walk towards the door of the Statue of Liberty, when she stopped me.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Aren't we going to go to the top?" I asked.

Christine shook her head.

"Oh dear God no, that would be the death of you. There are some benches down by the water and I thought we could sit for a while."

I agreed, and followed Christine to a vacant bench. I hardly made it there when my coughing started again. When I took a seat, Christine patted me on the back repeatedly until it seized. Afterwards I took a few deep breaths before turning to face her.

"Perhaps bringing you out here wasn't such a great idea after all." she replied.

"Nonsense, I needed the air." I stated.

After a few moments of silence, I felt Christine caress my pale hand and smile.

"Erik, I know you will take great care of Gustave."

So many thoughts ran through my head, even second thoughts of keeping the boy with me.

"I am a man of my word, Christine." I said softly. "But I am not a cruel monster, not anymore."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Years ago I would have kidnapped Gustave without a second thought, but I can't. For the past few weeks I've had feelings. I've never felt anything towards another person besides you and when you left me, those feelings died. After you came back, my heart felt again, and even for Gustave. By taking him away from his mother makes me no different than the monster I was ten years ago."

Christine quickly squeezed my hand, and stood up in front of me. Then before my very ears, her sweet sounding voice sung once more.

"**Years ago I would have thought**

**You to be a monster left to rot.**

**I often thought I could not see**

**Us together**

**You and me**

**But then an angel spoke**

**Saying you shall see…**

**When I came to you again**

**I never thought I'd be your friend**

**Now look at us**

**And look at you**

**You've changed through and through..**

**I thought ten years would make you hate**

**The sight of me **

**With such a wait**

**How could you live without me and still love….**

**Your love for me had never died**

**And all these years I've lived a lie**

**I've made my choice and I know it's right.**

**I've lived with him for ten long years**

**It's felt even longer with all those tears**

**I've cried every night **

**Hoping to see life's light…."**

I cleared my throat, and tried to sing as well…

"**I've spent ten long years locked up tight**

**Waiting for you to return life's light…."**

Before I could sing another word, Christine placed her finger over my lips to stop me from singing.

"**Don't sing a word**

**I already know**

**You care for me even so…**

**That's why tonight I've made my choice…**

**Years ago I would have thought**

**You to be a monster left to rot.**

**I often thought I could not see**

**Us together**

**You and me**

**But then an angel spoke**

**Saying you shall see…**

**Now I know what I want**

**What I need and what I got…**

**We shall stick together**

**You shall see…**

**Just you and I just you and me…."**

Christine's song was so beautiful and at the moment all I wanted was her…I wanted her to stay with me forever, but I knew she wouldn't. Quickly I stood up, and turned away from her with tears in my eyes.

"You're free Christine, just go. I can't hold you against your will any longer…"

I began to walk off to only have Christine pull me back.

"Erik, what are you talking about?"

I wiped my eyes, and shook my head.

"I can't keep you when you love someone else. I'm a monster Christine…and no one will ever love me. How am I to keep you happy? Making you happy is the only thing that means the world to me and keeping you will only make you sad."

Christine smiled at me, and laughed sweetly.

"Oh Erik, you do make me happy. Being with you has made me the happiest I've ever been in ten years."

I sighed, and cried a little more. God how I loved this woman. What happened next sent my heart into immediate shock. Seconds after I stopped crying, Christine took a step away from me, and pointed to the ground.

"Erik, kneel down on one knee." she replied softly.

I did as I was told, and knelt down on my left knee. I wasn't sure what she was doing, and after a few moments, the look on her face went blank and she turned away. I stood up and caught up to Christine, full of such confusion.

"Christine, what's wrong?" I asked. "What was the reason for me kneeling?"

"I can't do it, Erik." she cried. "I can't ask it of you…"

"I don't understand, what did you want me to do?"

"Nothing." was the last thing she said to me that night. She rowed us back to New York in complete silence and I couldn't help but wonder what Christine wanted me to do… She seemed to become cold towards me, for she didn't sleep beside me that night. The following morning, I was still coughing, but I needed to visit Madam Giry. I hadn't seen her in days and I also needed to speak with Meg. Before Christine awoke, I left the lair unnoticed. The last thing I needed was for her to awake and see me leaving. I wasn't supposed to be out of bed, but I needed to speak with Meg. What I found when I arrived at the Giry household explained a lot about Christine's actions the night before. I was about to knock, when I heard yelling coming from inside. It sounded like Madam Giry and a man. I snuck around the corner of the house, and peeked in through my old bedroom window to see Raoul throwing a bunch of his clothes into a small suitcase, while Madam Giry stood frightened in the doorway.

"I'm sure she's just confused DeChangy." she replied assuringly.

Raoul continued to throw his clothes into the suitcase in an angry rage.

"Really? Because that's not what she told me Madam. Christine, my own wife told me that she didn't want to be with me any longer."

Christine! Of dear god what had she told Raoul now? She didn't want to be with him anymore, but why? Christine told me that she loved him with all her heart, even after he drank and abused her…

"She needs time Monsieur, I'm sure she'll be with you again in a week's time." said Madam Giry as she tried to pull the suitcase out of Raoul's hands.

Raoul snatched back, and closed the suitcase.

"Really? Did she tell you she was going to ask that monster to marry her?"

As soon as I heard this, my heart stopped. That explained why I was on one knee last night…she wanted me to ask her to marry me. Christine loved me…she wanted me to marry her…

"I'm not staying in this shithole any longer Madam. I'm being deported next week and for the remaining time, I shall be staying at an inn."

"You can't hold Christine back from what she wants in life.."

"No, I can't, but I can make her pay for it.."

"How will you do that?" she asked.

"I want you to make sure Christine doesn't marry him. I want you to become Erik's worst enemy."

"How can I possibly do that? Erik is my…." Madam Giry stuttered on the word.

"Friend.." replied Raoul putting the words straight into her mouth. "If he is your friend, then why does he abandon you? Does a friend make a fool out of you? Look what he did to you back at the opera house in Paris. He used you to get his letters around…tell me one thing he's ever done for you?"

I watched as Madam Giry stood there, not knowing what to say.

"You have him underestimated Monsieur, he is a good man. He may like to be alone, but Erik is a good man."

"Do you think he deserves Christine?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I don't believe he deserves anyone from what he does to get it. Maybe you're right, maybe he hasn't been such a great friend, but I will not meddle in he and Christine's affairs."

Raoul turned to her with that same sleazy look I grew to hate.

"Why did you move to New York?" he asked.

"Because the opera house burnt down."

"And why did the opera house burn down?" he asked.

"Because…of." Madam Giry paused, and Raoul began to put more words into her mouth.

"Because of Erik, because of that hideous beast! If not for Erik, you'd still be in Pairs, teaching girls how to dance, and still close to being assistant manager of the opera house. Instead you're here in New York, doing what? Nothing! When Erik burnt that opera house down, your successful career went with it."

I watched as Madam Giry paced around the room, her eyes full of tears.

"Now you see what I mean." replied Raoul as he picked up his suitcase. "You should hate him as much as I do…he's ruined all our lives."

With that, Raoul left the house, and hurried down the street with his suitcase in hand. I quickly ran to the door, and knocked. This nonsense had to stop, and now. When the door opened, Madam Giry stood there in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Madam…I.."

Before I could even say another word, she slapped me in the face, causing my mask to land on the cold ground beside my feet. I reached for it, and dusted it off.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Erik. What man has the right to steal another man's wife?"

I placed the mask right back on my face, and crossed my arms.

"I Madam, did not steal anyone's wife. Christine came onto me…you know me better than that."

"I don't want to see you anymore Erik. You're a monster…Raoul was right."

"What about our long friendship Madam?" I questioned. "I've been your friend since I was sixteen years old…You hid me from the gypsies and for that, I am in your debt until the day I die."

"Really Erik? Name one thing you've done for me since the day I saved you? You've made me your slave, you've made me your post man. I run errands for you, take care of you like a baby. You say you owe me your life, but what have you done to make it better?"

I stood there looking at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"You've ruined my life, and my career. You're all about yourself, and it shall always be that way."

"That's not true, I would do anything for you Madam."

"I should have left you in that cage….that's where you belonged."

The door closed hard in my face, and my heart ached. Madam Giry had been my only true friend, and now she was gone. I coughed the whole way home, and couldn't help but ask myself "What had I done to help Madam Giry?" absolutely nothing…this woman saved my life, and I never did a thing to thank her for it…perhaps I was a monster. Christine wanted me to propose to her, and I know I should have been happy about it, but I couldn't be….not today anyway…and I knew when I arrived home, an angry Christine was going to be there waiting for me….

**Ok long chapter for you…I shall update as soon as possible. Work has me working morning hours now…ugh! Let me know what you think guys…**


	26. Act 2 Part 11

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews….I don't own Phantom…Enjoy!**

Christine's POV

When I awoke from a total disastrous night, I paced the lair several times. I had asked Erik to kneel down on one knee, as if expecting him to propose to me. I could never ask him for such a thing, not after what I had done to him. After pacing for ten minutes, I approached Erik's bedchamber, to find an empty bed. I immediately began to worry, and entered to search for him. I called his name over and over again, but I didn't get a reply. It was when I heard someone coming down the stairs did I run out to the main room to find Erik standing in the doorway, shivering.

"Erik, where have you been?" I questioned angrily.

He shivered in the doorway, and I couldn't understand where he had gone to. Quickly I removed his cloak, and rushed his feverish body to his bed. He didn't say a word to me, as I lied him down, but I wasn't expecting him to either.

"You're going to kill yourself."

"I'd rather die, Christine…."

I took a step back and looked him in the eye.

"What on earth are you talking about, Erik?"

Erik sat up, and I could see that he had tears in his golden eyes.

"I went to see Madam Giry today, she said horrible things to me. She told me that she never wanted to see me again."

Within seconds, he was back down within the sheets and breathing heavily again. I walked out of his bedchamber and into Gustave's. He was sitting at his desk drawing a picture and only turned when he felt my presence.

"I'm going out for a while, Gustave."

"Where to?" he asked curiously.

"To see Madam Giry. I'd like it if you stayed here and kept Mr. Y company."

Before I could even throw my cloak on, Gustave was up and running towards Erik's bedchamber. I would only be gone for a short while, and I knew with Gustave at his side Erik would be just fine….

**Erik's POV**

I lied there in silence, staring up at the ceiling. That was until I heard someone approaching and turned to see Gustave entering. He jumped up onto my bed as if jumping into a pile of leaves, causing my lungs to ache again due to the sudden movement.

"Hi Mr. Y."

I grasped my chest in agony, and sat up.

"Could you not do that again." I replied angrily.

"Sorry."

"Where is your mother?" I asked.

"Out."

This was perfect, and exactly what I wanted. I quickly threw back the covers and easily got out of bed.

"Mother says you should stay in bed." replied Gustave as he tried to pull my shirt back towards the bed.

I pulled away, and rushed over to my nightstand.

"I need your help with something." I said as I opened the only drawer on my monkey music box. Inside I pulled out the only item I had kept within it for ten whole years; Christine's ring. I had kept the ring she placed within my hands on the night she left me. It was probably the only thing besides a picture of her that I owned. I closed it within my hand, and turned around to face Gustave once more.

"I need you to help me with something."

"What?" he asked.

I knelt down on one knee, as if proposing and grabbed Gustave's hand gently.

"What are you doing Mr. Y?" he asked.

Quickly without another word, I shouted out the only words that were on my mind.

"Will you marry me?"

Gustave quickly backed away, and began to laugh hysterically.

"Mr. Y, what on earth are you doing? I think mother has overdosed your morphine."

I quickly stood back on my feet, and shook my head. I had made a complete ass out of myself without even knowing it.

"No Gustave, I want to ask your mother to marry me. I wanted to know what you thought of my proposal."

Gustave sat back down on my bed, and looked as though he were confused.

"My mother is certain to say no, due to the fact that she's already married."

I sat down beside him once more, and held out the pink diamond ring.

"I overheard her say that she left him. I love your mother Gustave, and I want to marry her. If you feel uncomfortable with me asking her, I won't do it."

Within an instant, I heard Gustave sigh and laugh at the same time.

"It's about time, I'd thought she's never leave him."

"That doesn't bother you?" I questioned.

"Bother me?" he laughed. "I hated that man since I could walk."

"So you'll help me?" I asked.

"Of course, Mr. Y."

I smiled, and got down on my knee again. Before I could even continue, Gustave pulled me up to my feet.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Proposing." I replied.

"Like that? She'll never say yes, to something like that." he said

I sat back down on the bed beside Gustave, and glared down at the ring.

"What am I thinking, Christine is never going to say yes to me."

Gustave patted me on the back, and I saw him smile from the corner of my eye.

"Of course she will, I mean she said yes to…to him."

This had always boggled my mind. I had always wondered how Raoul proposed to her, and I knew the boy knew.

"Did your mother ever tell you how he did it?" I asked.

Gustave nodded.

"Yes, and I can't even believe that she said yes to it."

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"She told me that Raoul and her were walking down the streets one night, and he just got down on his knee and asked. I'm only a child, but I would have never said yes to something like that."

I was about to change the subject, when Gustave continued.

"I didn't mean to stop you from fake proposing to me, but I can't let you just pop the question. I think you should do it in a special way."

"How?" I asked.

"I may only be a child, but my mother has told me many stories about how she thought it would happen."

"Do you think she'll say yes, Gustave?" I asked. "I want your honest opinion."

"Yes, I do…but you just have to do it in a special way. You should make this your own little creation…"

I smiled. "You're right."

"So when are you going to ask her?" he asked.

"Tonight, during rehearsal."

"You can't honestly be going to rehearsal tonight? You're not ready to sing yet."

"No, I'm not singing, I'm just going to sit and watch."

I knew exactly how I was going to propose to Christine, and I knew she wouldn't be able to resist saying yes…

**Christine's POV**

I had walked to Madam Giry's house, only to knock and have no one answer. I didn't understand what went on between her and Erik, but I wanted to find out. As I was about to leave, the door opened, and Meg stepped out, dressed like one of the characters out of Erik's opera.

"Christine, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to speak to your mother." I replied.

Meg walked the streets with me, and I couldn't help but feel that she knew about what went on.

"My mother is out." she replied. "She said she needed sometime to herself."

"What went on this morning?" I asked.

"Raoul came to pack up his things, and reminded my mother how badly Erik had been treating her."

I stopped walking, causing Meg to stop as well.

"Erik does not treat her badly; he doesn't treat anyone bad."

"No, I mean Raoul told my mother that back in Paris, he made her his post man, and slave. You know it's as true as I say it is Christine…"

"But he's changed, Meg. Surely you know this as well."

"I know, but my mother can't see it."

The conversation was over, and together we walked to the opera house. It was nearing time for rehearsal, and I was going to see it that Erik didn't attempt to sing one line. I walked alone down those dark hallways to get to my dressing room. Once I opened the door with my name carved upon it, I was shocked at what I saw. There on my dressing table, was a dozen red roses with a letter sitting up against it. I smiled, and picked up the letter to read it. My heart leapt at the first line….

"_My darling Christine,_

_Please forgive me for my actions the past few days. I love you terribly and I know you still do as well. I want you to meet me on the roof after your rehearsal._

_Sincerely, your one and only love…"_

I knew it was from Erik, and I couldn't wait to see him. I wondered why he wanted to meet me on the roof, but I would soon find out. After smelling the beautiful roses, I dressed in my costume, and walked out onto the stage ever so happy. Erik was sitting down in the front row of the audience, looking over his music one final time, and my heart leapt at the sight of him. I could have kicked myself in the ass for ever denying him love. I loved him now more than ever, and I couldn't wait to be in his presence once more. My day dream was cut short, when I heard Erik shout up to Gustave, who was standing at the edge of the stage with his violin.

"We're going to start from the beginning again. Gustave, this means you'll start off with the music."

When everything got silent, Gustave began to play the score Erik had written, and seconds later Meg began to dance. The beginning didn't really have much of my character; mostly all my parts were with Erik. Meg's role was a gypsy, and I was supposed to be the one to save Erik from her evil clutches. I went off into a daydream, remembering when Erik and I danced together during Don Juan. How I wish I could have gone back in time and change the events of that night. If only I would have stayed with him, if only I wouldn't have been so cruel…suddenly my daydream ended when I heard Erik calling for me once more.

"Christine, Christine…"

I looked towards him, and smiled.

"Yes?"

He glanced down at his music, and then back up at me.

"Have you forgotten your lines?" he asked ever so seriously.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because we have moved onto page eleven, and when Gustave started playing, I didn't hear your voice."

"Page eleven is a duet." I replied. "A duet between you and I."

"I know that." he said angered. "I want you to pretend that I'm singing with you, and sing it for me. We both know I'm in no condition to sing."

I nodded, and stepped closer to the edge of the stage.

"**You're Hideous**

**You're horrid**

**You belong in hell.**

**How could I love any part of you**

**When you're under the devil's spell.**

**You're mother hated you**

**And so do I**

**You'd be better off alone**

**Why can't you just die..**

**You're in this freak show **

**And that is that**

**You'll spend your days in a cage**

**Full of rats…"**

I paused, not knowing what to do now. It was Erik's turn to sing, but I knew he couldn't. it was then that he glanced up from his music, and turned the page.

"Like I said, pass over my part, and sing your next line."

I took a breath, and continued.

"**Something inside me says there's love**

**Sometimes I can feel it **

**Am I your dove?**

**We're just two people**

**On different paths **

**How could you and I love**

**It makes me laugh..**

**When I see you in that cage **

**It breaks my heart**

**And sends me into a rage…**

**If I shall free you I shall die**

**We'll be tracked down **

**How can I lie…"**

It was then that Erik stopped me once more, and smiled.

"That was good enough, you can go change now. I shall work with Meg on her dancing a bit more."

Rehearsal was over, and Erik was going to meet me on the roof. Quickly I ran back to my dressing room and changed. I then grabbed my cloak, and ran up the stairs to the roof. This was it, I was finally going to find out what he wanted! I turned the handle on the door, and stepped out into the night air only to have my heart break into two. There standing in front of me wasn't the man I had expected to see, no, there in front of me was Raoul.

He smiled. "Ah, Christine. I loved your rehearsal tonight."

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily. "I told you I didn't want to see you again."

"You seem angry that I showed up. Who did you think left the roses and the note in your dressing room?" he questioned sarcastically. "Ah yes, let me think….the monster? Did you think he even had the slightest of feelings for you?"….

I stood there stiff as ice, not knowing what to do…

**Erik's POV**

After I gave Meg a few tips on how to dance the way I wanted her to, I asked her to escort Gustave to the lair. I was alone now, and able to fulfill my wish to propose to Christine. Everything I needed to do the job was in my dressing room, and so without a moment to spare, I opened my door, and gathered up the items. I had cut the thorns off a red rose, and tied a black ribbon around it, but tied within the ribbon was the ring. After handing her the rose, I'd kneel down, and ask her. As I approached her dressing room door, I took a breath, and tried to remember what I wanted to say to her. After feeling confident enough, I knocked and took a step back. After several seconds, no one answered and the stem of the rose began to slip within my sweaty hands.

"Christine." I called. "It's me, I would like to talk to you."

Once again no one answered, and so I entered to find an empty dressing room. Before leaving, I noticed the roses and a note lying on her dressing room table. I picked up the note, and read it word for word. Who on earth could have written the note was beyond me, but being the curious stalker that I was, I headed towards the roof. Even when I was climbing the stairs I heard a man talking, and when I approached the door way I saw him…Raoul! that sneaky bastard was standing beside Christine. He had written the letter, and he had the nerve to come to MY opera house! I snuck behind one of the stone gargoyles I had on the roof, and listened to him talk to her.

"I know you still love me, Christine. Tell me you don't love that beast. He doesn't deserve you."

"Yes he does! I told you it was over Raoul…I don't want to be with you anymore."

"But I'm sober, don't you see it! I won't drink again, this I swear to you. I love you Christine, and I can't go back to Germany without you."

I watched as Christine backed up against the wall, and lowered her head.

"There was love once, Raoul but I cannot leave him."

"I want you to look me in the eyes Christine, and tell me that you love him."

My hands became even sweatier and I watched as she looked at the boy and open her mouth. She was going to say it, she was going to tell him that she loved me…My dreams slowly ended though as she then closed her mouth and turned away.

"In my heart, I know there is love for him. When he is with me I feel it, but when he is away I don't. I am certain of one thing though, I know I do not love you."

Raoul then got to his knees, and pulled at Christine's dress.

"Please Christine, I beg of you. Come with me before it's too late."

"Too late?"

"Yes, come with me before he fulfills his lust to bed with you. That is all that monster wants, he wants your body and nothing more."

Christine pulled away in such anger, and began to cry.

"That is a lie Raoul! Erik loves me and I know he does. I gave into his lust for me a few nights ago, and the next morning his love for me didn't change."

"You gave yourself to him! When I am your husband!"

"I am not your wife Raoul! Not any longer, and you need to accept the fact that I'm staying with him."

"Out of pity."

Christine faced him once more, and shook her head.

"My love for him may not always be certain, but I do not love him out of pity."

Raoul ran to the door of the roof, and turned around to face her one last time.

"It's over Christine, and just know that you put the nail in that monster's coffin."

"Come near him or my son, and I'll put the nail in your coffin!"

I heard the door to the roof slam shut, and I couldn't help but begin to sob. Her love for me wasn't certain….she didn't hate me, but she didn't truly love me either. My heart ached for her, and I knew she would never marry me now….

**Christine's POV**

I waited for several moments to make sure Raoul was truly gone. When I was about to leave, I heard sobbing coming from a few feet away. I looked around where I stood, but didn't see anyone, that was until I realized that there was a slight movement coming from behind one of the gargoyles.

"Who's there?" I asked softly.

The sobbing continued, and then from behind the gargoyle came Erik. He ran straight past me and down the stairs…he had heard everything. He had seen Raoul and I on the roof, and he had heard what I said. I couldn't do this, I couldn't make him feel this way. I chased after him, and wound up in the dark candle lit hallway with Erik leaning up against my dressing room door; sobbing as if I had just said something cruel to his face.

"Erik, I didn't mean anything…"

"Just go away, Christine. My heart is broken."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I know the truth. You don't truly love me…you just go with it."

"I know there is love, Erik. When I'm with you I feel it. It's only when I'm away do I not feel it."

Erik wiped his eyes, and took off his mask. He then looked me in the eyes, as the tears still ran down his cheeks.

"Do you feel it now? Do you feel it when I look like this? Or is it only when I wear my mask?"

I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed his deformed flesh.

"I prefer you this way."

I know this had hurt Erik, because within seconds after saying what I did, he handed me the rose in his hand and walked away. I glanced down at its beauty, and leaned in to smell it when I felt something small, and cold dangling from the black ribbon that was tied around the stem. I glanced down to find a ring, but not just any ring, the ring Erik placed on my finger ten years ago. It was then I realized that he had planned to ask me to marry him after all. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with him, and found him gathering the remaining props that were on stage.

"This meant something, didn't it?" I asked softly.

Erik continued to move the props about the stage, as he answered me.

"Well it used to mean something, but after seeing you with Raoul, I knew your answer."

I quietly approached him, and had him stand up straight. I then handed him the rose, and took a step back.

"Try it again." I stated.

Erik glanced down at the rose, and lifted it to his face to smell its beautiful scent. Afterwards, he stepped closer to me, and placed it within my hand. As I was looking at the rose, Erik got down to one knee, and placed my hand in his.

"Christine, I know I'm not the best man at times but I want this to work. I want us to find happiness in each other's lives. Now I want an honest answer out of you, because I can't do this if I know your're not certain about your love for me. I never thought I'd fall in love with someone, let alone someone as special as you. It would make me the happiest man on earth if you would spend the rest of your life with me as my wife. So Christine DeChangy, would you marry me?"

The question was popped, he wanted me to be his wife! I quickly threw myself upon him, and cried Yes over and over again.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! I will marry you Erik…"

When I looked at Erik again, his face was full of tears, and he took the rose out of my hands to untie the black ribbon.

"Don't worry Christine, these are tears of joy; I assure you."

The next thing I felt, was the ring being placed on my finger. When I glared down at it, I smiled at the fact that he kept it all these years. When I kissed him, everything felt right and my life hadn't been such a waste after all. Everything was finally turning out right this time, and soon I would be married to Erik.

"I want to be married tonight Erik…" I replied happily.

"I don't think any church would marry the two of us…." he replied disappointingly.

"I know a place."

Indeed I did know a place that wouldn't turn us away…I had seen it several times walking through Coney Island, and tonight it would finally join Erik and I together, as one….

**Sorry to leave you hanging….Next chapter shall be fun fun! Let me know what you think and I shall have the next one up as soon as I can. **


	27. Act 2 Part 12

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews…Another chapter ! Read and Enjoy.**

Erik's POV

I was getting married, I was getting married to Christine! Just hearing her say yes to my proposal sent my body into complete happiness. I wasn't sure where we were going to get married, but I was just glad she agreed. Coney Island was completely dark, except for a lit building at the end of the boardwalk. When I realized Christine was taking me towards it, my body froze, and I pulled away from her grip.

"What's wrong, Erik?" she asked.

Now I knew what the problem was, she was taking me to the most horrible place on Coney Island. It was a run down chapel, owned by a man I loathed just for what he did. He married freaks, and displayed the ceremony on the wall for paying customers to laugh. I've never been inside the building, but I had heard others gossip about how hilarious the pictures were, and how someone loving a "freak" was just preposterous.

"I'm not stepping one foot in that building." I replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they marry freaks, and take pictures of the ceremony to hang upon the walls and let paying customers gander at them."

Christine sighed, and embraced me within her arms.

"Erik, no church will marry us. We're not part of any congregation, and even if we were…no priest would marry you."

"I will not be displayed upon a wall of shame. I may be a freak, but I will not let someone humiliate me, and call me names for marrying you. If this is what it takes to be married, then I'd rather not."

"But I thought marrying me, meant everything to you."

"It did…it does, but not this way."

"With your mask, you're not a freak. Suppose they took a picture of us with your mask on. What's there to laugh about?"

I knew how badly Christine wanted to be married, and so sadly I nodded, and found myself walking towards the chapel with her. When we approached the door, I knocked and stood there with her…waiting. When a man answered, he gazed upon me with the utmost curious gaze and smiled.

"Come in."

We did as we were told, and he closed the door behind us. He was an older man, dressed as a priest, even though I knew he wasn't one.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

I gazed around the picture plastered walls, and noticed all the pictures the people had gossiped about. I wasn't half as bad as the freaks who were already plastered upon the wall, but I didn't want to join them.

"We want to be married." replied Christine assuringly.

"Sorry, I only marry freaks." he shouted. "You're not a freak, and that man hardly seems like one. I believe you're looking for the church down the street."

"No, Erik…he's..he's not like other men."

"How so?" he asked.

I stepped forwards, and pointed to my mask.

"I've been deformed since birth."

"Prove it." said the man.

My hands began to sweat, and my heart raced within my chest. I couldn't show this man my face, I couldn't embarrass myself in front of the whole city.

"I can't…" was all I said.

"Then I can't marry you."

The man then pointed to all the pictures on the wall.

"You see these pictures? That's how I make my money. I'm known as the "Freak Match Maker." If you're normal under that mask, my reputation will be ruined. Now do you want to be married or not?"

I knew Christine wanted to be married, and so I lifted my mask and looked at the man full of shame.

"Now that's a picture, people would pay to see." he replied happily.

I watched as the man turned around to gather his camera, when I heard Christine step in.

"Forget it, we're not going to do this."

I stepped in to stop her.

"No Christine, it's fine."

"No, I won't let you live in humiliation. Put your mask back on; we'll do this another way."

With that, we left the chapel without another word to the man. When we were outside, I didn't say a word to Christine, I was too embarrassed to open my mouth. We were so close, so close to getting married, if only Christine would have went with it.

"Say something to me, Erik." she replied after a few minutes.

"What is there to say, Christine?"

"We'll get married Erik. This I promise you."

"Really? You should have just kept your mouth shut. I could have lived with the humiliation."

"And have you posted all over that wall? No Erik, I could never do that."

"Then how are we going to get married?" I asked.

Christine pulled me over to a small park that was lit by street lamps, and smiled.

"We don't need documentation, Erik. We'll be married in the eyes of God."

This tore my heart in two. Christine didn't care if we were married in a church or not. I on the other hand minded…I wasn't very religious, but ever since I was twelve, I always imagined being married within a church. It made me think of myself as…normal.

"I can't let you marry me this way." I replied.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Because, this is what freaks do, this is what monsters do…I can't do this. I want to be married in a church, I want to be normal, this…this is not normal."

Christine touched my hand gently, and looked into my eyes.

"Is anything ever normal between us, Erik?"

I smiled.

"No."

"Maybe others would think of you to be a hideous monster, but I cannot. If I could change the past I would, if I could change what I did and how I felt…please."

It was then that I took Christine by the hand, and stood with her underneath a street light. This is where we would be married, and now. No one else was around, and I found that to be relieving.

"Right here, right now Christine." I said with a slight smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I am sure. I've wanted you to be my wife since the day I've met you."

We stood there in silence for a few moments, before I decided to begin.

"Christine, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer through sickness and in health until death do us part?"

Christine smiled.

"I do. And do you Erik, take me to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer through sickness and in health until death do us part?"

I couldn't help but cry at the sound of this…she wanted me, she wanted me as her wife. Before I said yes, there was something I needed to say, something that I've been wanting to say for ten years…

"**Say you'll share with me**

**One love**

**One lifetime**

**Let me lead you from your solitude**

**Saw you need me with you here beside me…**

**Anywhere you go let me go to**

**Christine…that's all I ask of you."**

I had sang a full scale without coughing, and it what a night to be able to sing to her on. There were tears in Christine's eyes, as she looked up at me and began to sing to me.

"**Say you'll share with me **

**One love **

**One lifetime**

**Say the word and I will follow you**

**Share each day with me**

**Each night**

**Each morning**

**Say you love me…you know I do**

**Erik…that's all I ask of you."**

"Yes, Christine I do."

With that, I leaned in nervously to kiss my new bride. Never had I ever thought in a million years that Christine was going to be my wife. It was over now, she was finally mine and I could die a happy man. After our first kiss as husband and wife ended, I knelt down to one knee, and kissed her hand.

"Christine, as your husband, I promise to take you to Italy. Just the three of us…you deserve a honeymoon, and I shall give you one."

"Enough talk about the future, let's enjoy our wedding night."

There wouldn't be a wedding night for the both of us. Gustave was probably waiting back home for us to return. But without another word, Christine grabbed my hand and we were off to a destination unknown. Christine led me to my row boat at the marina, and as soon as she motioned me to hop in I knew where we were going. The night was perfect, there were no clouds in the sky, and no wind. I rowed us to Ellis Island and docked the boat before helping Christine out.

"Do you feel strong enough to climb to the top?" she asked.

I took a breath and nodded. Tonight was my wedding night, and damn if anything was going to hold myself back from enjoying it. Without a moment to spare, I took the key out of my pocket, and unlocked the door to the Statue of Liberty. I wasn't even up the first step, when Christine pushed me against the stone wall, and passionately kissed me. I returned the passion, and proceeded to climb up the second step, and then the third. When I was on the tenth step, she pushed me against the stone wall again, and gave me another passionate kiss, one even more romantic than the first one. She was driving me wild and I couldn't help but become more and more turned on as I climbed each step. When we made it to the one hundredth step, she pushed me against the wall once more; but instead of just a kiss, I felt her beginning to unbutton my jacket. Once every button was loose, she rolled it off my shoulders and threw it down on the step. I didn't hesitate, and began to climb the stairs once more, only to have her push me against the wall and unbutton my waist coat. Never had anyone ever treated me the way she was, and I loved every moment of it. After reaching twenty steps, another piece of my clothing was torn from my body. When we were at the last step, I embraced her for a passionate kiss. As I was kissing her, I reached around her back and began to untie her dress. What happened next, was something I will never forget for the remainder of my life. Christine took my cloak, and laid it down on the floor within the Statue of Liberty and we spent the remainder of our wedding night making sweet passionate love. I couldn't have asked for a better wedding, or wedding night. Making love to Christine was something that never grew old, and I planned on doing it for the remainder of my life. I never thought about making love to anyone besides her, and that's the way I liked it. Christine was my one and true love, and now I knew it was true. After making love three consecutive times, we lied there in each others arms, gazing upon the stars.

"What is your last name, Erik?" she asked after a while.

Christine had never asked this of me, and I to be honest I never used my last name.

"My mother's name was Madeline Mulheim."

"Was your father's name Erik?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "My father's name was Charles. I was supposed to be named after him, but after being born…you can't imagine my mother's sorrow."

"Why would she feel that way?"

"Because my father died before I was born. He was a contractor who passed during a terrible accident. I was supposed to be his perfect offspring…and I wasn't."

"Then who were you named after?" she asked.

"The priest who baptized me. My mother told him to name me after him."

Christine could see the sorrow within my eyes, and leaned over to kiss me.

"Where is your mother now?"

"Dead, she died many years ago…many many years ago. I ran away when I was eight because of how badly she hated me."

After a while more, I knew that we had to leave. It would be getting light out soon, and if we were spotted it wouldn't be good. We slowly made our way down the stairs, collecting our articles of clothing that we had thrown around on our way up. Granted I didn't get an ounce of sleep that night, but it had been the most romantic night I had ever spent with Christine…my new wife. Tonight I was going to rehearse with her, and sing my parts….

**Christine's POV**

Marrying Erik in the eyes of God had been the best decision I had ever made. I couldn't let us marry in that freak chapel. It would have only humiliated him for the rest of his days. Erik wanted to be a regular human being, and I was going to make our live as normal as possible. After making love to him in the Statue of Liberty, we had decided to come home. Sadly the night had to end, even though I didn't want it to. When we made it home, Gustave was slumped over Erik's piano. He had tried to stay awake as long as possible, but it wasn't long enough. Before I could even move to pick him up, Erik had lifted his son within his arms and walked him to his room. I stood there in the doorway of Gustave's room, watching as Erik covered him up and lightly kissed him.

"Get some rest, my son."

Erik had everything he could ever want, a son who loved him, a wife and perhaps someday another child. Everything in my life was in it's place, and I couldn't have been happier. It was five A.M but Erik and I didn't care, we were both tired. And so together we crawled in his bed and lied within each other's arms. I smiled at him as he smiled at me and I nestled my head within his chest.

"Get some rest my angel." he replied.

My heart leapt, and the last thing that slipped from my lips was a simple "I love you."

Lying within his arms kept me so warm, that I could never imagine lying within another's. I then drifted to sleep knowing that I was going to be lying like this for the rest of my life…and the only word to describe it was just "perfect."

**Ok..you all like? Let me know. Still some more chapters before the big ending. Thanks to those who reviewed my story.**


	28. Act 2 Part 13

**Hey everyone, here's my new chapter…getting pretty interesting I think. And so the story continues…**

Gustave's POV

I had waited all night long for my mother to return. I wondered if Mr. Y proposed to her? If so, did she say yes? I had fallen asleep while sitting at Mr. Y's piano, and awoke in my bed. I wasn't sure how I got there, but I decided to get up and find out. The first thing I did was approach Mr. Y's bedchamber. If he were anywhere this early in the morning, it would be there. When I peeked in, the first thing I noticed was my mother lying in bed with him; sound asleep. Today would be the day I would try to get Mr. Y to show me his face. If my mother and him married, that would mean he's my new father. Why keep hiding something from your own step son? As soon as I seen the ring placed on my mother's left hand, I knew they had done it. I was so happy and wanted to scream, but found myself running out of their bedchamber to change. I laughed in happiness as I put on a new shirt and trousers. When I came out of my bedchamber again, I noticed Mr. Y sitting at his piano; looking over his opera. As quick as I could, I jumped onto it's hard wooden surface causing all his papers to fall on the floor. He paused with his quill in hand and glanced up at me slowly. As soon as his golden eyes met with mine, I knew he was angry.

He placed his quill into the small bottle of ink, and took a deep breath.

"Do you see what you just did!"

I glanced down at the scattered papers, and realized that I had knocked them out of order.

Before asked, I climbed down from off the piano, and began to pick up the papers. Once I had them in one, big, uneven pile, I placed them back on top of the piano.

"I'm sorry Mr. Y."

Mr. Y snatched the papers from off the piano, and began to place them back into order.

"You cause me more problems than you're worth."

"I said I was sorry." I replied as I stared down at the floor.

After placing them back in order, he sat them aside and shook his head at me.

"You're ten years old, going on eleven. It's time to grow up and be a man."

The last thing I wanted to do was grow up. I loved being a child, and now with Mr. Y as my new father, I knew I would be able to live a normal childhood.

"I'm still a child."

Mr. Y looked down at his piano keys, and pressed a b flat.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's just that sometimes I forget how fast I needed to grow up."

"When did you become a man?" I asked.

"I had to become a man when I was seven years old. I never had a childhood…or friends."

My mother always spoke of Mr. Y living a terrible life, I just didn't know why. Without another word about his childhood, I changed the subject.

"So did you and mother do it last night?"

Mr. Y turned his attention towards me, as if I had something totally inappropriate.

"That young man" he began. "is something you shouldn't even know about."

"What are talking about?" I asked in a confused tone.

"What am I talking about?" he questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Marriage." I replied. "What did you think I was asking you?"

Mr. Y laughed in his throat, and I couldn't help but find it creepy.

"I thought you were asking about something….Oh forget it. But yes, I did ask your mother to marry me."

"And did she say yes?" I asked.

"Yes, she did."

"And did you get married?"

"Yes, we did."

I immediately threw my arms around him, and I couldn't help but feel that he was slightly nervous about it. After a few seconds of clinging to him, I felt his arms finally wrap around me.

"So does this mean I don't have to call you Mr. Y anymore?" I questioned.

"What would you like to call me?" he asked nervously.

I knew my mother called him by his first name, but I found calling him disrespectful. Raoul had never been a father to me, and I had never called him by it either. After a few moments, I glanced up at Mr. Y's masked face and smiled.

"Would it be too much if I called you "Father"?"

For the first time ever, I saw tears rush to his golden eyes. I had never thought Mr. Y to be the emotional type, but as he cried I began to believe that he too had a soft spot.

"Yes Gustave, you may call me…father."

"Well as my new father.." I began. "could we go spend some father and son time at Coney Island today?" I asked.

Once again Mr. Y nodded, and our hug finally ended.

"After breakfast." he replied. "We shall go where ever you want."

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Anywhere you go my son, let me go to."

With that being said, I rushed into the kitchen to prepare myself something to eat. Today I was going to be spending the day with my new father, and that was something to be excited about….

**Erik's POV**

The moment Gustave called me father, my heart melted. In all the years I've lived, I never thought anyone would ever call me "father" not even my own son. I was tempted to tell him the truth, tell him how his mother and I….but I couldn't. If I told him I was his real father the possibility of him hating me would arise. I finally had him calling me father, the last thing I needed was for him to hate me. I would tell him someday, but not today; no today was a day for father and son…at last. I was so happy that I began to play a pleasant melody on my piano, my fingers dancing over each and every key. The next thing I knew, I felt the warmth of Christine's arms wrapping around me shoulders.

"Someone seems happy this morning." she replied softly.

"What's not to be happy about? I have a wonderful, beautiful wife and a son…a son who calls me by father."

"He called you father?" she asked.

"Yes, he asked if he could call me father, Christine."

Christine's grasp on me became tighter, and I heard her laugh.

"That's great, Erik. Now you can tell him the truth, he's accepted you."

I broke away from her hug, and turned to face her.

"No Christine, I can't. He hasn't fully excepted me until he has seen my face. I can't do it…"

"You're going to have to show him one way or another…"

I turned back towards the piano, and sighed.

"I will when the time is right…"

Within the second I stopped talking, Gustave came running from the kitchen, and pulled on my arm.

"Come on Father, let's go."

"Where are you going?" asked Christine.

Gustave turned to her with such happiness and hugged her.

"Father and I are going to Coney Island."

Christine smiled, and nodded at the two of us.

"I'm going to have lunch with Madam Giry, so just be careful and back before nightfall."

After placing my cloak over my shoulders, I kissed Christine goodbye and we were off. Once we were outside, the sun immediately hit the unmasked part of my face causing my flesh to become warm. I never usually walked outside during the day, and the thought of it still made me nervous. As we began to walk into the amusement part of Coney Island, I couldn't help but notice Gustave glancing at other fathers carrying there sons and daughters on their shoulders. It seemed as though it made him sad, and the last thing I wanted was for my son to be sad. Without letting him know, I swooped him up into the air and placed him on mine.

"What are you doing?" he asked, giggling.

"Didn't you say before that you always wanted to ride on your father's shoulders?" I asked.

Of course as soon as I entered the amusement part of Coney Island, I began to get the stares. I hated when people stared at me, it made me feel like I wasn't worthy of walking among the living. I never liked walking outside during the day, just due to the fact that I was a hear turner.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked my son.

"I always wanted to walk through the fun house."

The fun house, otherwise known as the "Maze of Mirrors" had been one of the attractions I had designed many years ago. I had never walked through it, and I had never planned on doing so, but if my son wanted to go; then so would I. The building was made out of plywood, and painted red and green. At the top the letters that spelled out "Maze of Mirrors," were actually made out of mirror glass. I placed Gustave back down onto the ground, and took his hand as we walked inside. The inside reminded me of my own Maze of Mirrors back in the Paris opera house. The hallways twisted and turned, and long mirrors plastered every wall. The only thing that I left out were holes in the ceiling for sunlight to enter, I couldn't have done that due to the fact that it would have turned fun into a torture chamber.

"Which way should we go?" questioned Gustave.

I had always known a way out of the Maze of Mirrors. In Paris I had built my maze with mirrors that distorted the way you looked, with the exception of one mirror that didn't plastered in every hallway. Getting out seemed like a mystery to everyone else, when the solution lied with following the mirror that didn't distort your appearance. I pointed down a dark hallway, and took Gustave by the hand.

"I think we should go this way." I replied.

"How do you know it's the right way?" he asked.

"There's a simple solution, you just follow the mirror that doesn't distort your appearance."

When we entered another hallway, Gustave stood in front of a mirror that distorted his face. He tried to wipe the glass of the mirror, but his distorted appearance didn't go away. I stood in front of him, and also glanced into the mirror to notice that my masked face had stayed the same.

"How come it doesn't distort you?" he asked.

"Because…because I made it that way."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When I came to Coney Island, I was hired to make amusement rides. I made this fun house along with some other rides. I'm a magician you see, and sometimes the way you place certain glass can be turned into such an illusion."

"Well it still doesn't explain why your face isn't distorted."

"This glass…" I began. "Is used in a special way. You see this glass only distorts what isn't already distorted."

Gustave glanced up at me then back at my reflection.

"But you're wearing your mask."

"It knows, Gustave. That's the point of magic."

Without another word, Gustave ran to another mirror and glared into it.

"Then what does this mirror do?" he asked.

I joined him at the large mirror, and noticed that Gustave looked taller and a slight bit older.

"This.." I replied. "is known at the "Fortune Teller Glass."

"Which is what?

"It lets you see into the future."

Gustave looked at himself, and then back at the mirror.

"I only see a tall looking me."

I patted the boy's head playfully and smiled.

"Well perhaps it's telling you that you'll grow into a tall young man."

"Well then let's see what the future holds for you."

Gustave then stepped aside, and pushed me in front of the glass. When I glanced at myself in the mirror my reflection wasn't there.

"You're not even there..how come?"

"Perhaps this means I won't be here in the future…" I replied. "I never expected to be anyway."

Quickly, Gustave pulled me away from the mirror in anger.

"Don't say that. Of course you'll be here, where else are you going?"

As Gustave and I walked on, I couldn't help but notice that he seemed upset.

"Is something upsetting you?" I asked.

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Saying that you won't be here in the future? What are you planning on leaving me too?"

"Gustave, you must understand that everybody in this world owes a death. Everybody is headed down the same road, some just sooner than others."

Gustave didn't say another word to me as we exited the fun house.

"Where do you want to go next?" I asked.

"I'm hungry, could we get some lunch?"

"Of course, what do you want?"

"I guess just a hotdog."

After ordering one from off the cart, Gustave and I found an open table near the freak show tent, and had a seat. As Gustave ate his lunch, I couldn't help but glance over at the freaks carrying on to the paying customers. I was so glad I never had to act like such a rabid animal.

"You never worked there, did you?" he asked.

I glanced at Gustave, and shook my head.

"I've had my years of doing it, but not here. I knew when I came to Coney Island, I wasn't going to be part of something so cruel."

"They don't seem to be treated cruel."

"No, but when I was….well I was treated cruel."

"I don't believe you. I don't believe that the world can be a cruel place. You talk down on the world, and tell me how terrible people are, when I've never seen a single soul besides Raoul do anything to you."

My son was so innocent, and so uneducated about society and it's crew of bastards living within it. I lifted my leg up onto the bench, and began to pull the pant leg of my pants up over my flesh. The scars were horrible, and my son needed to see it.

"What happened to you?" he asked horrified.

"Society did this to me. They whipped me, they beat me, they scarred me for life."

"You must have did something to make them want to beat you." he replied.

"I did nothing. Did you think I asked to be born? Did you think I asked my mother to hate me?"

My son seemed terrified, and I knew it was because of my scars. How could I ever show him my face, when my scars terrified him…they were the least of my worries..

**Christine's POV**

I had gone to Madam Giry's house for lunch. I needed to visit her, and to tell her that I married Erik. As I sat there at her kitchen table, watching her make lunch, I thought of the perfect way to bring up the wedding. When she joined me at the table, I glanced down at my sandwich and then back at her.

"Something is on your mind Christine, I'd know that face anywhere." she replied in her familiar serious tone.

"Nothing is wrong, I am happy."

"Happy? How can you be happy living with HIM!"

I took a small bite of my sandwich, and washed it down with a sip of tea.

"Things have changed, even he has changed."

"How so?" she asked taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't understand how you honestly sit here and talk bad about the one man who's cared for you all these years. If he hated you, he would have killed you right after Joseph. Yes, he does have a slight way of demanding things, and his temper might be off at times but Erik is a kind person."

"I know that, but what makes you want to stay with him?"

"I guess I've loved him all these years, and Raoul abusing me was just the kick I needed. I know you don't approve, but I have married him."

Madam Giry glanced at me, her face full of anger.

"You what!"

"You heard me, I married him."

"When?"

"Last night, he proposed to me. I said yes, and we were married."

Madam Giry laughed evilly.

"What church would marry you?"

"We didn't marry in a church, we married in the eyes of God."

Madam Giry glanced down at my ring, and tried to pull it off my finger. I snatched away, and gave her a look of disgust.

"What are you doing?" I questioned angrily.

"You need to get rid of that."

"Why?"

"Because of Raoul sees that he'll kill you."

"Raoul would never kill me. He's being sent back to Germany on Friday, and besides, he would never lie a finger on me."

Madam Giry took another sip of her tea, and shook her head.

"Did he not abuse you for the past ten years? Don't think that he won't come after you if he knows you married Erik. He was here a few days ago, and he was angry."

"He would never kill me Madam." I replied assuringly.

"You need to get rid of the ring Christine, and if Erik is wearing one, you need to get rid of that as well. You're in great danger…."

I had just about enough of Madam Giry's nonsense, and stood up to leave.

"You just don't like the fact that Erik and I are married. All I can say is get used to it, because nothing is going to change that."

Before I walked out the door, Madam Giry yelled out another warning.

"If you don't listen to me, you'll be sorry. This I swear to you."

I ignored her, and walked out of her house in anger. I wasn't going to believe a word she said, and I wasn't scared at all….

**Erik's POV**

Gustave and I didn't return home until late. By the time we arrived, I knew Christine was already in bed, so I tucked Gustave in and bid him goodnight. When I walked into my bedchamber, I saw her lying asleep in my vast bed. Making sure not to disturb her, I quietly walked to my wardrobe closet, and took out my night clothes. As I began to unchanged, I looked over and couldn't help but notice Christine lying awake; staring at my body. I turned away from her, and continued to dress myself.

"Can't a man have some privacy." I replied angrily.

"Is something wrong, Erik?" she asked.

When I was fully dressed, I crawled into bed with her and dimmed the lamp light.

"Gustave…today I showed him some of the scars on my body, and he…" I fought back tears as I tried to finish the sentence.

"My own son found my body hideous….how am I ever going to show him my face?"

Christine patted me on the back, and smiled.

"Within time, he will understand. I have a surprise for you."

She turned away for the slightest second, and placed her hand over my left hand. When she removed it, I looked down and saw a gold wedding band on my finger.

"I know I didn't give you one last night, and so I tried to make up for it."

Tears ran down my cheek as I twisted and turned my left hand, looking at every detail of the beautiful ring. It was perfect, just like her. On the side of the ring, wrapped a phrase that I read as I turned my hand. When I finished reading the whole inscription, I cried even harder. Wrapped around my wedding ring spelled the words "One Love One Lifetime."

"Christine…I can't accept this. It must have cost you a fortune."

Christine placed her hand over mine once more, and shook her head.

"I had money Erik, and you deserved this. Don't worry about the cost of it. You're now officially married…oh please say you like it."

I smiled.

"I like the phrase…"

"When you're feeling sad, and unsure about me, all you need to do is look down at the ring. And when you read that phrase, hopefully you can become happy again."

My arms immediately wrapped around her body, and I hugged her for what seemed like hours. I had a wife, a ring, a son…and life couldn't have been sweeter….

**Ok, I hope everyone liked this chapter…still about 6 more chapters to go…Maybe even 7? I'm not sure. Let me know what you think everyone!**


	29. Act 2 Part 14

**Hey everyone! Had some extra time today so I decided to upload this new chapter. This chapter is one of my favorites, because it get's our story close to a climax. There are probably only 6 more chapters to go…I'm not sure yet. I do promise to have this story finished by the time the real Love Never Dies comes out. It be funny if this story resembled the show….Anyway I don't own Phantom. Enjoy!**

Erik's POV

The following morning, I awoke to the sound of Christine breathing beside me. It was Monday morning, and I knew what I needed to do. As soon as I sat up, my body ached in agony, causing me to lie back down. I hadn't taken it easy the past couple of days. The doctor told Christine to keep me in bed, but I refused. I had even stopped taking that horrid liquid for my voice. I'm not one for relaxing, and with my show being only a few days away, how could I? Once again I stood up, and ignored the pain this time. After dressing, I walked to the kitchen to prepare myself a cup of tea. Today I needed to prepare the stage for Friday's show. I needed to raise the chandelier, and finish painting my backdrops. If we were going to be ready for Friday's show, the stage needed to be ready today. As I was standing over the stove, I felt Christine's arms wrap around my waist so lovingly. I turned to face her, only to see that she seemed upset.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, kissing her hand lightly.

"You don't look so well, Erik."

"I'll be fine, I have things to do today."

I turned back to the stove, and poured the hot tea into a cup.

"Could I help you?" she asked.

"No, just spend the day with Gustave. I need to move some things around on the stage; nothing too drastic."

"Will you come back for lunch?" she asked.

I nodded, and kissed her goodbye. After leaving my lair, I descended down the dark hallways to get to my theater. When I turned on the lights, the brightness burned my eyes so terribly that I had to dim them. Staying down in a dark lair all these years had damaged my vision, but not so much where I would change my entire lifestyle. I could never imagine moving into a house in the country side, or an apartment in Manhattan. I only lived with Madam Giry a short time, and hated the atmosphere of her house. I was only glad that Christine didn't seem to mind living deep within my lair. Yes I would do anything for her, but if she asked to move, I don't know if I would be able to do it. The first task I wanted to complete, was hanging the chandelier over the stage. After tying a heavy rope to the top of it, and throwing the spare rope over the rafters above the stage, I began to pull. Pulling up a chandelier had always been so easy for me, but today it seemed impossible. I pulled until my crisp shirt was full of sweat, and even then I did not stop. My face had become so sweaty that my mask slid off my cheek. Just as I was about to give up, I heard a voice coming from the doorway of the theater.

"Do you need some help?"

I dropped the rope, and came around the chandelier to see that bastard Raoul standing in MY doorway of MY theater. I immediately grabbed the extra rope that was lying on stage, and tied it into a noose; ready to use it on him.

"Oh don't kill yourself old man." was his reply.

I didn't put down the rope, and continued holding it as he began to descend towards the stage.

"Don't come any closer." I warned. "I'll kill you where you stand."

When Raoul was no more than two feet away, he stopped and glanced at the chandelier.

"I'd say you need help lifting that. I'd be willing to help you, if you put down that lasso of yours."

I couldn't trust this man, how could I? He almost killed me at least twice, and I hated him just because he abused Christine and my son. For all I knew, he was probably offering to help bring up the chandelier only to bring it down on me.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked.

"Well, I'm leaving for Germany on Friday night and I need some money. If you let me help you up until Friday, I wanted to know if you would pay me a small fee. Just for food and some clothing…"

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked.

"I lost everything." he replied. "What is left to be vengeful about? I'm being sent back to Germany without Christine….my life as I know it is over. Let me help you set up for Friday's show and pay me."

He still didn't convince me, and I refused to put down the lasso.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it while you were busy lifting that chandelier. I could have just walked in here and shot you. I only have one condition, I don't want you telling Christine about me helping out. She wishes to never see me again, and I wish to abide by what ever she wants."

This time, I placed down the lasso and walked over to the chandelier again.

"You have a deal." I replied.

Raoul approached me, and tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to turn and face him. I wasn't wearing my mask, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"When men make a deal, they shake on it." he said, offering his hand.

I hated the thought of shaking hands with him, but I did. Afterwards, he picked up an end of the rope, and we both pulled together. The chandelier was up within seconds, and I tied the rope tightly to the rafter.

"What's next?" he asked.

"I have to finish painting the backdrops."

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll get you a brush." I replied.

We both walked backstage, never taking my eyes off of him. I didn't believe he was here to help me for one moment, and so I agreed to keep a steady eye on him. After I handed him a brush, I told him to finish painting the forest backdrop, while I finished painting the one of an opera house. I sat there on the stage, filling in the stone colored walls, glancing at Raoul every so often to make sure he wasn't up to any funny business. As the hour passed, I couldn't help but notice that he was just sitting there, doing as I asked him.

"How is Christine?" asked Raoul after almost an hour of silence.

"Just fine." was my reply. I hated Raoul, and wasn't about to join him in a friendly conversation.

"As long as she's happy, then I guess that's all that matters."

"She is happy."

"I couldn't help but notice the ring on your finger, where did you get it from?"

I glanced over at Raoul, to see that he was glancing at me.

"I don't wish to speak about my life. You're here to make money and nothing more. Christine and I are happily married, and that's all you need to know."

"What about your son? Has he seen your face?"

Raoul was making me terribly angry, so angry that I was going to throw him out at any given moment.

"Look DeChangy, if you must know, my son has not seen my face. Now you better stop with the questions, and on with your work. Another word, and I'll throw you out of here with no pay at all."

"I just wonder about one thing.."

"Which is what?" I asked.

Raoul then stood up, and placed his brush down.

"**Why do you get her?**

**What makes you deserve her**

**What makes you have the right**

**She was mine…**

**And you stole her right from my sight…"**

"I stole nothing." I replied angrily.

"**Please Monsieur do not lie**

**Back in Paris I thought you died…**

**But you didn't **

**And so the years went by**

**When we needed help we got a letter**

**A letter I should have known**

**Was written by the likes of you **

**And you alone…**

**But I was blind**

**And way to drunk**

**To even smell out a skunk**

**And so we came here without a word**

**Thinking this would help us all…**

**Then you appeared causing our love and marriage to fall."**

I squeezed my fists, and paced around him as I fought back with my opinion.

"**No dear boy please get it right**

**I stole nothing day and night.**

**She came to me **

**And nothing more.**

**Her love for me made my spirit soar.**

**You abused her day and night**

**For the past decade**

**That's ten years!**

**How could you expect her to love someone**

**Who beats and brings her tears. **

**I only tried to help her**

**I only kept her safe…**

**She came onto me that night**

**When I took her to this place. **

**She has kissed me way before**

**She even broke up with you**

**Your marriage with her is over**

**I've moved on and now**

**You should too…"**

With that, I placed the brush back into his hands.

"You have a choice boy; work and don't speak another word, or leave now. I'm going to have lunch with my family, and shall return within the hour."

"You're lucky I need the money." was his reply.

After watching Raoul return to painting, I placed my mask back on my face and left for lunch….

**Raoul's POV**

When that bastard was gone for lunch, I placed down my brush and laughed. It was now time to put my plan into action. No one marries a beast and gets away with it! Madam Giry wasn't going to help me, so I needed to do this on my own. Getting Erik to trust me was as easy as taking candy from a baby. Even though I knew the man hated me, I knew he wouldn't resist helping someone that his dear sweet Christine loved. I waited a few moments just to make sure he was gone, and then I started. Everything needed to be ready for Friday night's show, and I was going to make sure Friday night's show was a show no one would ever forget. How dare he even attempt to sing on stage with my dear sweet Christine? One thing was for sure, after Friday night, she was going to regret ever leaving me. I only had an hour, until he returned and so I began….

**Erik's POV**

I still didn't completely feel right in every part of my body. Everything ached, and I still had things that needed to be done before tonight's rehearsal. Christine had made me a cucumber sandwich, but for some odd reason I wasn't even hungry. Gustave, who was sitting beside me, ate his sandwich as though he hadn't eaten in a week. Christine on the other hand seemed to be worried more about me than eating her lunch. As I stared down at my plate, I felt her hand touch mine, causing me to look up at her.

"Erik, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Just tired I guess." was all I could say.

"Father, could you listen to me play?" asked Gustave after a few seconds.

I was about to answer, when Christine answered for me.

"Honey, your father needs to rest, perhaps later."

"I'm going to go practice then."

When Gustave left, Christine removed my mask and placed the sandwich in my hand.

"Erik, you're not going anywhere until you eat your lunch."

"I'm not hungry Christine, I'm just exhausted."

"You need your strength, now eat."

I took a few bites out of my sandwich to make her happy, and then drank a glass of water to wash it down. Afterwards, I kissed Christine goodbye and returned to my theater. The first thing I did was look for Raoul, but he was no where to be found. I searched everywhere: the backstage, the dressing rooms, even the rafters, but he wasn't there. When I returned to painting my backdrops, I saw a note placed where he was working just before I left. I picked it up, and read what he had written.

"_Erik,_

_Thank you for the job offer, but I cannot be around you. When I found out you married Christine, it only hurt me. I shall be returning to Germany on Friday, please keep Christine safe and happy forever more. _

_Raoul…"_

Something didn't seem right, but I fully understood. It was better that he wasn't around me. The more and more I saw the man, the more and more I wanted to kill him. It was good to know that he wouldn't be coming around any longer…I hoped.

**Christine's POV**

That evening around five, I gathered up Meg and Gustave to go to rehearsal. I hadn't seen Erik since lunch, and it worried me. He was still sick, and he needed his rest. I couldn't make him do anything though. Once Erik had something in his mind, there was no changing it. When I arrived, I noticed that the stage was now decorated with beautiful backdrops, and the beautiful chandelier hung highly over the stage. Everything that Erik did made the theater turn into another world. As soon as Gustave was on stage, he grabbed his violin, and began to warm up, while I tried to find Erik. Usually he was seated in the front row of the audience, but tonight, he wasn't. I wanted to check the halls, and knew I could do so while I was on my way to my dressing room to change. When I passed his dressing room, I couldn't help but notice that there was a light burning from inside. I knocked, but no one answered, and so I knocked a second time…and still no one answered. Finally I entered, to find Erik hunched over his desk; fast asleep. His gray hair was a mess, and as I approached him, I could see that he had blisters on his hands. One thing was certain, he worked himself too hard. When I touched his shoulder, he opened his eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Forget about the time, Erik. What happened to your hands?" I asked.

Erik looked down at his blistered hands, and then back up at me.

"It must have happened while I was changing around the score."

"What?" I questioned, not knowing what he was talking about.

Then, from under him, he removed a pile of music sheets and handed them to me.

"I sat here copying enough to give everyone their own copy."

I then realized that Erik had forced himself to write the opera over and over again. This was a foolish, hardworking man that stood in front of me, and oh how it angered me. He would rather work himself to death, rather than taking the time to rest.

"You will not be singing tonight, Erik." I replied in a firm tone. "You have worked yourself to death today. Enough is enough for one day."

After leaving him, I walked to my dressing room and changed into my costume. I was going to make sure that Erik rested the rest of the night, even if it angered him. To my surprise, Erik had listened to me and didn't sing that night. He merely sat there in the front row of the audience, watching and criticizing. As I sang and danced, I noticed the pain in his face, automatically letting me know that the broken blisters on his hands were aching him. After rehearsal, I dressed back into my clothes only to walk out and find Erik still sitting in the audience, watching Gustave play solo on stage. The look in his eye was as if he were watching himself play. Erik was a great father, and I was so glad that he was able to be a part of Gustave's life. When he finished playing, Erik smiled and stood up from his seat.

"That was magnificent, my boy. You play better than me sometimes."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes really, and when the audience sees you as the only person supplying the instrumental music on Friday, they too will be astounded."

When we returned back to the lair for the evening, I tucked Gustave in bed and blew out the candles. When I made it to Erik's bedchamber, I didn't see him anywhere.

"Erik." I called. "Are you here?"

After a few seconds, a pained voice called out to me.

"I'm behind the curtain…in my bathroom."

When I walked behind the curtain, I witnessed Erik standing over a basin of water, soaking his hands.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, terribly."

"You should have known better, than to do that to yourself."

"I had to do it Christine, everyone needed a copy of the script."

"You're not going to heal your hands by soaking them in water."

"Then how?" he asked.

I knelt down to the cabinet that the basin was sitting on, and opened the small door. Inside, Erik had lots of bottles with different labels posted on them. I then reached in the back and picked up the clear bottle I was looking for.

"This will clean out the infection." I said, as I removed his hands from the water. When I poured the liquid onto Erik's soar hands, he moaned in pain and I watched as the open soars on his hands fizzed. Afterwards, I dipped them back into the basin to clean them off, which only pained him even more.

"They'll get better now. Just promise me that you'll never do that again."

Erik smiled at me, and nodded.

"I promise."

With that, I bandaged his hands tightly, and crawled into bed with him.

"I would like to take you out tomorrow Christine."

I kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled.

"Why's that?"

Before closing his eyes, he placed his bandaged hand on my cheek ever so softly and said…

"Because I am your husband."

Seconds later, we were both fast asleep….leaving me with dreams about where Erik was taking me tomorrow….

**Ok end of chapter…Let me know what you think everyone! Next chapter should be up soon…or when ever I get another free moment.**


	30. Act 2 Part 15

**Ok everyone, I have some free time before I have to go out. Here's the next chapter of Love never Dies. If anyone is interested, I'm in the middle of trying to get my own story published. If it does get published into a book, and if anyone is interested in reading it, let me know. It's a adventure story…not Phantom. Though there is a character in my book who has been cursed by the witch in my story, causing his once handsome face to become a hideous mess….Anyway, on with the story. **

Christine's POV

The following morning, I awoke to the sound of the piano being played from out in the main room. After getting out of bed, I dressed myself in a plum colored Sunday dress before walking out to the main room. Of course it was Tuesday, but I was still excited about being able to go out with Erik today. When I finally stepped out into the main room, I saw Erik sitting at the piano still dressed in his night clothes, with Gustave sitting atop of it. He was just sitting there listening to Erik play, and not doing a single thing to disrupt it. As soon as I saw Erik's eyes glare towards me, he stopped playing and stood up to greet me.

"I do hope I didn't wake you, my love." he replied.

"No, not at all."

Erik stood there smiling at me for a few moments before gesturing towards my dress.

"Well, I see you're all dressed and ready to go."

He then tugged at his night shirt and laughed.

"Seems as though I've been concentrating on my music rather than the time. Give me a few minutes and I shall be ready to go."

"Take all the time you need." I said.

"I invited Gustave. I hope that won't be a problem."

"Of course not Erik, why would it be a problem."

But before he could answer me, he was already gone. To pass the time, I sat down on the piano bench and glared up at Gustave.

"So did Erik say where he was taking us?" I asked.

"No, he said it be a surprise."

I placed my fingers over the keys of the piano, and pressed down on a few to pass the time. It was only a few seconds later, when I heard my son ask for me.

"Mother?"

I looked up at him, and couldn't help but smile at his handsome features. I often thought that if Erik wasn't disfigured, he would look exactly like Gustave. God had given me a perfect version of Erik, and I loved him very much.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Something keeps bothering me."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"If you love Mr. Y as you say you do, then why didn't you marry him first instead of Raoul?"

"Because I made a terrible mistake, Gustave. What matters is that I made the right choice now, and everything is how it should be."

Erik was then at my side, and lifting Gustave off the piano.

"How about a shoulder ride?" he questioned Gustave.

Gustave laughed as he was lifted up onto Erik's shoulders, and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Are you ready my love?" he asked, extending a hand to me.

I placed my hand within his, and we descended out of the lair. I wasn't sure where he was taking us, but I knew where ever it was would be just as special as he was. As we began to walk deeper into the city, I could only wonder where we were going.

"Erik, where are you taking us?" I asked.

"On a long walk. I promise you it shall be worth it once we arrive."

If Erik insisted on taking us on a long walk, then who was I to deny it? If Erik said it was going to be worth the walk, then I decided to just go along with it. I wasn't sure how long we walked. It seemed like we walked for hours into some of the worst parts of the city. I never knew how many warehouses and factories New York had…until now. It seemed as though no matter how many people we passed, they all seemed to stare at Erik. I hated when people stared at Erik. The look on his face when people did, ached my heart. I knew that no one besides me would ever look upon his face and love. His soul was so beautiful, and people were just too blind and cruel to see that. When we finally arrived at our destination, Erik was right. He had brought us to a place called "Central Park" and it was so beautiful. It seemed as though it was the only place left in New York that had woods, and I loved it. As soon as we stepped through the gates, Erik placed Gustave down off his shoulders, and joined arms with me.

"Shall we walk?"

"Yes Erik, I'd like that very much."

As we walked along the dirt path, Gustave ran ahead of us in excitement.

"Stay where I can see you!" shouted Erik, in worriment.

As soon as Gustave heard Erik's demand, he slowed down and stayed a great distance ahead of us.

"It's a beautiful day." I replied, trying to start a conversation with him.

"Yes, it is. I've always wanted to do this…"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Being able to act like a human being, being able to take my wife out for walks in the daylight."

As we continued to walk, people passed us and looked upon Erik as an escaped freak. As I glanced up at Erik, I noticed that his once happy smile had turned into such sadness. As we began to walk past more people who also stared, I lost it…

"What are you all gawking at!" I shouted. "What makes him any different than any of you?"

The faces on the people had stopped turning, and so did the stares. Erik broke away from , and began to walk ahead of me.

"Erik…what's wrong?" I asked trying to catch up to him.

"Please Christine, don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Stand up for me, you don't have to do anything for me."

We came to a bridge that arched over a pond, and Gustave began to play in it.

I stood at the end of the bridge, glancing at Erik who was standing in the middle and leaning over the side. I slowly approached him, and patted his back.

"Erik, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Christine.."

I sighed, and leaned over the edge of the bridge with him. As I looked down into the pond, I saw his reflection and couldn't help but notice that his facial expression still seemed sad.

"You can talk to me Erik. If there's something on your mind, I wish you would tell me."

"I'm not happy Christine."

"Why is that? You have me, why aren't you happy?"

"I feel as though I am holding you as my prisoner. I know deep within my heart that you will never be happy with me. How can you be happy, when I can't even walk out in the daylight without people staring at me? You shouldn't have to live with that, Christine. You are the definition of beauty and why should beauty have to suffer with someone as hideous as me?"

"What are you saying Erik?"

"I'm saying that I can't do this anymore."

Erik was torn between what he wanted, and what he needed. I loved him with all my heart, and now he didn't want me….ten long years of waiting for me had hurt him.

"So what if people stare at you? I'll tell them all off…you shouldn't be looked upon as nothing more than a freak."

"But I am Christine."

This time, he faced me and I could see the tears streaming down his cheek.

"I am nothing more than a freak. Why can't you see that as well? Do you realize that you're never going to be able to live in a house, or go out with me to operas. You shouldn't have to live in embarrassment."

"Why would I want to live in a house?" I asked.

"You can't stay down in dark lair with me. You can't and I won't let you. It has damaged my vision beyond repair, and I can't let the same thing happen to you or Gustave. I'm getting old Christine, how many more years do you think I'll be around? I'd rather live them alone, then to see you suffer everyday because of me."

"But you're successful. You practically run Coney Island…why would you want to be alone?"

"Money means nothing to me….the same people who stare at me, come to my shows and take in my operas. Their money burns my flesh the moment it touches me…I only do it to pass the time. Do you think I like running Coney Island? Do you think I love living in New York? I loved Paris, and Paris hated me…"

"Erik, we can go back to Paris. We can buy a home in the country side where there isn't anybody."

It was then that Erik ran past the other end of the bridge, and deeper into the woods. I ran after him, and found him pounding his fists into a tree, and finally throwing his mask to the ground before taking a seat on a stump. I stood behind him, watching him sob uncontrollably into his hands. I picked the mask up from off the ground, and dusted it off, before approaching his side.

"Erik, I love you.."

"I can't even take you on a honeymoon Christine. I promised to take you away to Italy, but how could I? How can I walk around in the daylight unnoticed?"

I took a seat beside Erik, and handed him his mask. He slowly took it out of my hands, and wiped his eyes before placing it back on his face.

"It hurts me sometimes.."

"What does?" I asked.

"The mask. It digs into my skin so hard, that I feel it makes my appearance worse. I love not having to wear the mask, but how can I?"

"Then why not show Gustave what you really look like?" I asked. "Then you wont have to wear the mask at all when your home. You'd only have to wear it when you're out."

"I will Christine, but I can't…not now."

"Erik, your son will come to understand. I will make him understand, he loves you very much."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Christine. Let's just go home.."

Erik stood up, walked across the bridge, and tore Gustave from out of the pond.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're going home, right this instant."

I walked across the bridge, and brushed the dirt off of Gustave's pants as Erik stormed off; cursing all those who turned to stare at him.

"What did I do?" asked Gustave.

"Nothing, you did nothing."

I was sure Erik had made it home before us. I tried to catch up to him, but we were too far behind. When I arrived back at the lair, I had expected to find him sitting at the piano, but he wasn't. I searched the whole lair, even the opera house but came up short. I figured that he needed some time to himself and probably walked off somewhere; but as the day went on I became worried. Around five o clock, I took Gustave to rehearsal only to find that Erik wasn't there either. Meg had asked me when Erik was going to show up, and I didn't have an answer for her. We waited, we waited for two long hours, only to have Erik still missing. Erik was never late for rehearsal, or anything important and this worried me. Trying to put Gustave to bed was even harder than I thought it would be. Usually he just lied down and went to sleep, but tonight he fought me.

"I don't want to go to bed, mother!" he shouted. "I want to go find Father."

"I'm going to go on my own. You need to lie down and go to sleep."

"I won't do it! I won't lie down and go to sleep like a child!"

"You are a child Gustave!"

I had to admit that Gustave had Erik's stubbornness and anger.

"I want to go with you."

I sat Gustave down on the end of his bed, and glanced down at him.

"When I find him, I'll bring him home and then he can tuck you in. But you can't come with me, it's too dangerous out there at night."

"What if something bad happened to him?" asked Gustave. "What if he's hurt somewhere?"

This did worry me, but not enough to still want to bring Gustave along.

"Go to sleep Gustave, I'm sure Erik is fine."

Surprisingly, Gustave crawled into bed, and closed his eyes.

"Please find him mother."

"I will."

When I blew out the candles, I through on my cloak and lit a lantern before walking out of the lair. The night was full of fog, and Coney Island was now in complete darkness. I shouted out his name several times as I walked the darkened fairgrounds, but no one answered. I searched everywhere possible on Coney Island. I circled almost three times around the freak tent, checked the carousel, the dark alleys of the warehouses, even around the perimeter of the opera house…he was no where to be found. When I was about to give up for the night, I spotted a small light coming from the fun house. I wasn't sure who I was going to find, but I needed to check it out. After entering through the door, I became surrounded by mirrors. Some distorted my appearance, and others made me look fat. I tried to go straight, but I only bumped into a mirror. Finally, I decided to go right, and I noticed a path to follow. Luckily I didn't have to go very far, because in the next room stood Erik in front of a tall mirror. The dim light that I noticed outside was coming from a lantern that was sat at his feet. He wasn't wearing his mask, but the mirror he stood in front of didn't show the appearance I was so used to seeing; no instead of showing his disfigured face, it showed an undistorted handsome one.

"I've been looking all over for you." I replied.

"I needed some time to myself."

"You had me worried sick. I thought someone hurt you."

Instead of answering me, he changed the subject.

"I created this fun house ten years ago, and everything in it. Each mirror serves a purpose, and shows a different side of you. Some images you see are beautiful, others you never want to see again."

"What does the mirror you're standing in front of show?" I asked.

"It shows the beauty within every soul."

I stood behind Erik, looking at his handsome reflection. His flesh was unscathed in everyway, and his eyes were so beautiful. His hair was still gray, but no longer thin and misplaced. It was as if I were looking at a much older Gustave. My reflection however didn't change one bit.

"How is it that my reflection didn't change?" I asked.

"Because it only works on people like me. I created this mirror so the freaks on Coney Island could look into it, and see who they could have looked like if God didn't enjoy playing games."

I pulled Erik away from the mirror, and looked up into his golden eyes. Yes the handsome reflection was no longer there, but to me he was still beautiful.

"Erik, you are beautiful…"

"Please Christine, don't say these nice things to me."

Once again Erik turned back towards the mirror, and I knew the only way to soothe him was to sing.

"**Sometimes if you look**

**Beyond what's there**

**You'll see a beauty **

**A beauty you can share…**

**Since the day I saw you**

**I knew there was something I liked**

**Something I could see that others couldn't**

**And now I know what it is…"**

Erik placed both his hands on each side of the mirror, and continued to look at himself as he began to sing.

"**This ugly face**

**Cannot be **

**Something you could love in me.**

**My mother hated me day and night**

**Holding me behind walls with out any light..**

**Christine I love you so**

**But you cannot call me beautiful.."**

I placed both my hands on his shoulders, and kissed his neck gently.

"**There's a beauty deep within**

**Your soul is precious **

**You're not a sin..**

**I made a vowel to love you so**

**Until I die that's how it shall go**

**You're beautiful and it will never change…"**

"**Christine please this hurts my heart**

**We're souls lost in two worlds apart. **

**What you see is what you get…"**

I turned Erik towards me, and placed my hand over his cold cheek.

"Erik, how could I ever want anything more than you? Please don't leave me…"

"I'm not Christine, how could I ever do such a thing."

"Come, let's go home before we catch our deaths out here."

I lifted him to his feet, and we began to make our way out of the fun house. While we walked through the Coney Island fair grounds, I heard Erik speak the words I've dreaded since I married him.

"I didn't want to tell you this." he began. "But Raoul came by the theater the other day."

"What did he want?" I asked.

"He wanted to work for me."

I stopped Erik right then and there, and glanced up at him in worriment.

"Erik, did he hurt you?"

"No, he just wanted to help me for a few days to get a small pay in return. I agreed and he helped me…then when I returned from having lunch with you, he was gone. He wrote me a letter and left."

"What kind of letter?" I asked.

"Before I left for lunch, he kept asking about you. In the letter he stated that he couldn't take being around you anymore. I think everything is finally over…"

"I hardly believe that." I replied. "Raoul wouldn't give up on me just like that. What did he help you with?"

"He painted some backdrops, and that was it."

"Are you sure? Did you check to make sure everything was still intact?"

"Christine, everything is fine. This I swear to you…he touched a paint brush and nothing more."

Something inside me said otherwise. I knew Raoul wouldn't leave me alone with the drop of a hat. Something seemed strange, but if Erik said he only touched a paint brush, then I guessed he only touched a paint brush. Erik was too smart to be outsmarted by someone like Raoul. If Raoul touched anything in Erik's theater, Erik would surly notice…. When we arrived home, Erik placed his mask back on his face, and entered Gustave's room. Gustave wasn't asleep at all, and immediately threw himself into Erik's arms.

"I was worried sick about you father…" he cried. "Promise you won't ever leave me again."

Erik tightened the hug, and nodded.

"Yes, my son….I promise you."

With that, Erik tucked Gustave in and walked with me out into the main room. I thought he was going to follow me into our bedchamber, but he took a seat at his piano bench.

"Erik, aren't you going to join me?" I asked.

"No, I missed rehearsal tonight, I must catch up on my music."

"Did you want some company?"

Erik only glanced at me from the corner of his golden eyes, as he continued to place his music on the piano.

"It's going to be a long night…do forgive me Christine."

"Don't stay up too late my love…"

I waited for a reply, a reply that never came. I knew he was upset, and so I decided to turn in for the night, leaving him alone with his music….

**Erik's POV**

I had missed rehearsal…tomorrow was Wednesday and I had missed Tuesday's night rehearsal! There was only Wednesday and Thursday left, and because of my actions, I had missed one of the most important rehearsals! I was tired, but I couldn't sleep, not without making up the rehearsal on my part. I knew mostly all the lines in my opera, but some of the music was still out of tune. Instead of turning in for the evening with Christine, I sat there at my piano, forcing my tired, aching fingers down on the ivory keys. Song after song, I played as if I were performing the final show….And all that was in my head, was the undeniable fact that I had upset my son. My son loved me, and yet I ran off into the night like a horrible man…like Raoul. How could I ever forgive myself for doing such a thing. I sat there pounding my hands onto the keys, over and over again in such anguish that I didn't even hear my son call for me in the doorway of the room.

"Father…"

After a few seconds I stopped, and turned to see him standing there. My clothes were disheveled, and my shirt sleeves were rolled up to my elbows, exposing my horribly scarred flesh.

"Yes Gustave?"

"Father, are you ok? You seem angry."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" I asked.

"I think you probably woke everyone living on Coney Island."

I scooted over on my bench, and Gustave came and sat beside me.

"Why did you run away today? Did mother say something to you?"

"No, I guess sometimes I think about certain things your mother would want and realize that I cannot give them to her."

"Because of your appearance."

"Yes Gustave…" I replied. "Because of my hideous appearance."

"I'm sorry for being frightened of your scars."

It was then that I felt Gustave tracing his fingers around the scars on my arm.

"Were you born like that?"

"No, surprisingly I was born with a handsome body. The freak show gave them to me for not doing as I was told."

Gustave continued to trace the scars on my arm, as if it didn't bother him any longer. He was actually touching me…someone besides Christine was actually touching me…

I sighed…

"Gustave, do you wish to see my face?"

Gustave stopped tracing my arm, and glanced up at me, surprised that I even asked him.

"If you wish, I will show you what I truly look like."

"Why now?" he asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why now? I've been asking you the past week, and every time you told me no…"

"Because I realized that I cannot continue to keep myself hidden beneath this mask. You're my son now, and you should know…"

I lifted my hand up towards my mask to remove it, when Gustave stopped me.

"Don't…" he replied.

"You don't wish to see my face?"

"I was always so curious as to what you really looked like…but now I don't wish to see it anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I know my mother can love you without the mask, but I fear if you are as hideous as you say you are….then I don't want to risk hating you. I love you for the appearance I am used to seeing. I won't be able to look upon you and love if what I see scares me."

My heart ached at Gustave's words. He loved me for my masked appearance, and nothing more. He was telling me that he could never look upon me and love…without my mask.

"Promise me you'll never take off your mask when in my company…"

Gustave was asking the ultimate promise, and who was I to deny him. He was my own flesh and blood, so how could I say no?

"I promise Gustave…I promise that as long as you shall live you will never have to look upon such shame…"

When my son walked back to his room, I continued to sit there on my bench. The pain in my chest burned so bad that the aching had turned into rage. My son would never love me if I took off the mask! He would never look upon me in the way Christine does… I needed time to myself, and I needed it now. Without another thought, I threw on my cloak and left my lair for a piece of silence and solitude…..

**Ok end of chapter! Thanks again everyone…only a few more chapters left…Have to get this done before the show comes out…and I can say that I have a great ending coming up within the next few chapters….**


	31. Act 2 Part 16

**Nothing much to say today except enjoy the chapter….the plot thickens! I don't own Phantom…**

Christine's POV

I awoke the following morning in the same empty bed that I had fallen asleep in. I would have thought Erik to be lying beside me when I awoke, but he wasn't. Anger flooded my mind at the thought of walking out in the main room and seeing him slumped over his Piano. I was ready to scold him, but as I entered the main room, Erik was no where to be found. I checked everywhere in the lair, the kitchen, the bathroom, even in Gustave's room, but each and every time I came up short. When Gustave awoke, I had to ask him if he knew where Erik was.

"Gustave, do you know where your father is?"

Gustave shook his head, and replied with a simple "no."

Deciding to search for him myself, I threw on my cloak, and headed to the theater part of the opera house. The stage was dark, indicating that he wasn't there; but I wasn't about to give up so easily. Instead, I headed back stage to check his dressing room. When I opened the door and found it empty, I began to worry. Erik had promised me that he wouldn't run off again, and he had. It was when I entered the hallway again, did I hear the sound of slow breathing coming from up on the rafters. I listened for a few moments, before deciding to climb the latter to reach the rafters. When I was on the top step, what I saw sent a sense of relief into my body. There lying on the sandbags and rafters was Erik with his cloak thrown over him like a blanket. Why he had chosen to sleep in such a place was beyond me, but I wasn't going to argue. I cautiously approached him, being careful not to fall through any of the rafters. When I was standing right beside him, I touched his shoulder causing his body to stir. When he opened his eyes, I smiled down at him and he repeated the action.

"Erik, what on earth are you doing up here?"

"I came here to think…"

"Think about what?" I asked.

"To think about the promise my son asked me to keep."

Now the thought of Gustave asking Erik to keep a promise made me curious.

"What did he ask of you?" I questioned.

"To never show him my face. He doesn't want to see what I truly look like."

The anger I had built up inside me over the thought of Erik sleeping over the piano had now turned to Gustave's horrible request.

"How could he?"

"Because he doesn't wish to hate me Christine, that's why."

"And what did you tell him when he asked this of you?" I asked.

"I said yes."

"Why?"

"Because he is my son, and I would do anything he asked me to do. I love him Christine, and I would do anything for him. If he wishes to never see my face, then who am I to deny him."

I needed to speak to Gustave ever so badly. How could my son ask Erik to never show him his face? How could he be so cruel?

"What are you going to do today?" I asked.

"Probably get everything together for the show. I lost a day's work yesterday. I do promise to be present at tonight's rehearsal."

I knew that Erik wanted to be alone, and I had a bone to pick with Gustave anyway. After kissing him goodbye, I stormed back to the lair to find Gustave playing the violin. I immediately snatched it off of him, and pushed him down into the couch.

"Mother, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You have some explaining to do young man."

"About what?"

"About what you made your father promise you."

"He's not my father!"

This placed a stake in my heart. It was over, I needed to tell Gustave the truth. I knew Erik was never going to tell him, and so I needed to… I took a seat beside my son, and faced him.

"We need to talk, Gustave."

"About what?" he asked angrily.

"About the relationship between you and Erik."

"He's my step father."

"No he's not Gustave." I replied…it was now or never.. "Erik is your birth father."

Gustave's face became totally blank, so blank that I believed he was angry and totally confused.

"How is that possible, mother?"

I needed to tell Gustave the whole story, I needed to tell him about the angel of music, the love we once shared before Raoul, and how Erik was the man who inspired my voice.

"I've known Erik since I was a little girl. He spoke to me in my sleep, and taught me how to sing without ever showing himself to me. When I was eighteen, he showed himself to me for the first time."

"Did he show you his face?" asked Gustave cutting into my story.

"Not exactly Gustave. I tore away the mask in curiosity."

"And you still found love for him in your heart?"

I nodded.

"Yes Gustave, Erik was a mysterious man, but he had a good heart. Madam Giry once told Raoul, that she saved him from an abusive traveling show. As much as myself told me to hate him, I couldn't. Something about his life made me feel for him…he only wanted love; but not just any love, he wanted my love."

"So what happened?"

"For months he tormented my relationship with Raoul. He killed men, he had the owners of the opera house push aside the dive to replace her with me. I had everything I ever wanted, but it was the complete opposite for Erik. On the night the opera house burnt down, he kidnapped me from off the stage."

"And what happened?"

"Raoul came looking for me, and Erik almost killed him. He wanted me to choose between a life with him, or a life without Raoul. I thought I loved Raoul, but after I kissed Erik out of pity, I realized it wasn't for pity after all. Erik was so upset that he let the both of us go. And so the life with Raoul and I as husband and wife began."

"Then how can you say that I'm Mr. Y's son?"

I sighed, the last thing I wanted to do was tell my ten year old son about the night he was conceived.

"I traveled down to Erik's lair one evening and found him sobbing. Instead of leaving, I spent the night with him…You look exactly like Erik in everyway Gustave, and I am glad Raoul isn't your father."

"Does Mr. Y know?" he asked.

"He knows, but he doesn't want you finding out. I hope you can promise me that you won't tell him that I told you."

I could tell that Gustave was angry at the fact that I had kept this from him for ten long years. Without saying another word, he snatched back his violin and ran out of the lair….

**Gustave's POV**

Ever since I was born, I had known one father, and one father only….Raoul. My mother had known about Erik being my father, and yet she kept it from me, as if it were a sin. If Erik were my father, then how is it that I wasn't born deformed? I didn't hate my mother, but I couldn't help but feel angry at the fact that after ten years on earth, the person I had known as my father wasn't really my father after all. Yes Erik and I had a lot of things in common, but I thought nothing of it. We both loved operas, played the violin, and we did have golden colored eyes. I needed some time away from my mother, and I knew exactly where to go. Inside the theater, it was dimly lit making it apparent that no one was there. From off the stage, I grabbed my music sheets and set them on the stand. I knew that this would be a perfect time to rehearse for Friday's performance since no one was around.

As I played the first verse of my father's opera "Devil take the Hindmost," I couldn't help but find it beautiful. It amazed me that someone who was supposedly so hideous could write such beautiful music. As I finished playing the first verse, I heard the familiar creepy voice of my father, from behind the stage.

"Is that you, Gustave?" he asked.

I turned the page of my music, and replied with a simple "yes."

"Could you put your violin down for a few minutes to help me?" he asked.

Agreeing, I placed my violin down and walked behind the stage curtain to find my father painting a backdrop. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his shirt was covered in splotches of paint.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need help placing this backdrop out on stage." he replied, standing up.

"What do I need to do?"

Erik handed me a rope, and walked to the other side of the stage to lift the curtain. When the curtain was fully up, he motioned for me to pull the rope. When I did, the backdrop was lifted a few inches off the stage, and Erik pushed it out towards the stage. Afterwards, he patted me on the back and smiled from beneath the mask.

"Thank you my son." he replied. "I have to go to my dressing room now to get some work done. If you want, you can join me."

Agreeing, I picked up my violin and followed him down a dark hallway. When we arrived at his dressing room, I went in with him and took a seat on his couch. I had expected Erik to take a seat beside me, but instead he took a seat at his desk. As he began to work on his music sheets, I couldn't help but stare at the scars that covered his arms. Without even thinking it, I blurted out something I shouldn't have.

"Do they hurt?"

My father stopped writing, and looked down at his arms.

"Oh Gustave, please forgive me." he replied, quickly rolling down the sleeves of his shirt.

I couldn't continue to let my father feel like he had to hide certain things from me. Before his sleeves were completely down, I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?" he asked.

I gently rolled back one of my father's sleeves, and touched the scars on his arm. His skin was cold, and when I looked up into his eyes, I couldn't help but see them full of fear. My father's desk was full of picture frames, and I looked at each and every picture within them. A few of them were of my mother, but there was one of me as well.

"Don't you have any pictures of yourself?" I asked.

"Why would I keep pictures of me?" he asked.

"I'd thought you'd have at least one of you and mom together."

My father gave me a fake smile, before returning to his work. I could tell that he was still upset from the night before.

"I have to go to Madam Giry's house. Would you like to join me?" he asked.

I still needed to practice before rehearsal, and I knew if I went it would delay me from doing so.

"No thanks, I'm going to stay here and practice."

My father nodded, and stood to his feet.

"Very well then, I shall see you this evening…"

**Erik's POV**

I would have loved to stay in my dressing room and work, but I had business I needed to take care of with Madam Giry. Madam Giry had been my only friend during harsh times in my life, and I hated to be going through an argument with her. I had also left a few shirts of mine back in my old room. When I moved out I only took what was necessary, and sadly some of my clothes were left behind. I always liked to keep a shirt or two in her house anyway, just incase I needed to change and skip town in a hurry, which thankfully hasn't happened…yet. When I arrived, I didn't bother knocking, and went in. I wasn't sure if she was home or not, but I didn't bother looking and entered my old room. After pulling one of my clean shirts out of the wardrobe, I took my dirty one off and placed it to the side.

"It would have been polite of you, to knock."

I turned to the doorway to see Madam Giry standing there.

"And it would be polite of you to give a half naked man some privacy."

"In my house Erik? I think not." she replied angrily. "Now why don't you tell me why you're here? And why on earth are you covered in paint?"

I turned my shirtless body towards her, and pointed to the clean shirt.

"I was painting a backdrop."

"And why have you come here?" she asked.

"To speak with you, but not in a paint covered shirt."

Madam Giry stood there staring at me for a few seconds before telling me to get a bath.

"I'll put some tea on, you just go down the hall and get a bath. That paint makes you look horrible."

I smiled, and didn't argue with her. In all the years I've known her, never once have I ever argued. After undressing, and sitting myself within the hot bathwater, I pulled off my wig and mask. I didn't lock the door because I thought Madam Giry was the only one home, but as the door opened and Meg stepped inside, I knew otherwise. The first sight of me that Meg had seen was my face, and she shrieked at the sight of it. I quickly covered my face, and sat up trying to show her that it was me.

"You scared me Erik." she replied.

I glanced down at my reflection in the bathwater only to see the same hideous mesh I was used to seeing.

"Of course, this face scares everyone." I replied.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's been ten long years since you last took a bath here."

"I was painting a backdrop."

"How come you didn't show up to rehearsal last night?" she asked.

"I was upset, and needed some time to myself."

"Are you coming tonight?"

"Yes, perhaps we could walk back to the opera house together."

Meg smiled.

"Yes, I'd like that. I'll leave you to your privacy now."

When Meg left, I finished washing myself, and stepped out of the tub to dry myself off. After dressing, I left my mask and wig off, and carried them both out to the kitchen. Meg seemed surprised at the fact that I wasn't wearing my mask and wig, but Madam Giry seemed glad.

"You should keep that off." she replied.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, taking a seat.

"Because your skin looks very infected."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Walk around Coney Island without covering my face?"

"Has Gustave seen it yet?" asked Madam Giry.

"No, he made me promise not to show him."

When the tea was finished boiling, Madam Giry poured some of it on a folded towel, and placed it in my hand.

"Hold that against your face."

Once again I didn't argue, and held the hot towel against my distorted flesh.

"That will take the infection away."

After taking a seat, Madam Giry placed a cup of tea in front of me along with a sandwich.

"Has Christine been cooking for you? You looked half starved to death."

"Yes." I replied. "She has been taking very good care of me."

Meg nodded, and cut into the conversation.

"It's true mother, Christine has been taking good care of him."

Madam Giry gave Meg a serious look of anger before speaking to her.

"I think I was asking Erik, Meg. Now please go tend to something else while I speak with him alone."

Meg obeyed, and when we were alone Madam Giry glanced at me once more.

"So tell me, why have you come here today? didn't you hear when I told you that I never wanted to see you again?"

"I knew it was a lie. You're my best friend Madam, how could I stay away."

"Well then why did you come?"

"Because I wanted to ask you to come to Friday night's performance. You can sit in my special box if you wish.."

Madam Giry looked up at me as if she knew something, something terrible.

"I beg of you not to go on with Friday night's performance. If anything, please wait until next week, at least until Raoul is gone."

"Why would you say that?" I asked angrily. "Why on earth would I want to postpone my sold out show? I already switched the date once, I'm not going to anger my paying customers and postpone it again."

Madam Giry grabbed my arm tightly, and begged.

"Please monsieur, don't go on with the show…Raoul is up to something, something terrible, I can feel it."

I snatched my arm away, and disagreed.

"No Madam, Raoul is not up to something. He came to me the other day asking to work for me. He's changed, and I will not have you talking nonsense."

"Please Erik, you never listen to me. I beg you to for once, listen to what I'm saying."

"I always listen to you Madam, and I always do from you as asked, but I will not listen to such nonsense."

I stood up to leave, when Madam Giry pulled at my shirt.

"Please Erik, if something happened to you I would never forgive myself. Raoul wants you dead, don't you realize this? He wants you dead!"

I turned back to Madam Giry, and pulled her closer to my distorted face.

"And in the words of the theater, "The Show Must Go On."

When Meg appeared, we walked out together. I just didn't understand why Madam Giry was thinking such horrible thoughts.

"I believe your mother is becoming senile." I replied to Meg on our way back to the opera house.

"I think she misses working in an opera house, Erik. That and I believe that Raoul has haunted her mind."

"I was thinking about returning to Paris soon. Perhaps you and her would like to join us."

Meg smiled.

"I think she'd like that."

When we arrived at the opera house, I sat in the audience as Meg went through her dancing routine. We only had tonight's and tomorrow night's rehearsal before the real show, and I knew Meg was ready. I wondered when Gustave and Christine were going to show up, and as time passed it began to worry me. Even though it worried me, I didn't let Meg sense it. My worst fear occurred, when I heard Gustave screaming for me. Meg stopped dancing, and pointed to the doors of the theater. When I turned around, Gustave was running up the isle, trying to get to me as fast as possible.

"Gustave." I cried. "What's wrong?"

"It's mother, she can't breathe."

Suddenly, Meg jumped off the stage, and all three of us were running towards the lair. Inside my bedchamber, Christine was lying on my bed gasping for air as if she couldn't get enough of it. Meg stayed back towards the doorway, as I examined her. I placed my hand on her feverish forehead, and her eyes opened.

"Christine, when did this happen?"

"I felt…I felt tired…so I lied down…."

I shushed her after realizing that it was better for her not to speak. I ordered Gustave to go and fetch the doctor, and within fifteen minutes he was here. I stayed back with Meg, watching the doctor listen to her lungs, and heart rate. I wasn't sure how this had happened, but I could only hope that it wasn't something terrible. When the doctor joined us in the main room, he placed his bag down on my piano, and faced Meg and I.

"She has a small respiratory infection."

"How did she get it?" I asked.

"Breathing in damp air for too long. Most likely from living down here."

"Will she be ok?" Asked Meg.

"This lair is bad for her health. If you want her to get better, I suggest moving her. I left a bottle of medicine on the nightstand. Give her that, and make sure she drinks lots of vitamin C."

When the doctor left, Meg asked me if I needed anything.

"I'll be fine Meg. Stop by tomorrow for final rehearsal if you can."

"I'll be here." was the last thing she said before leaving for the evening.

It was all my fault, everything was all my fault. I knew this lair wasn't any good for her, and yet I still let her continue to live down here with me. My lungs had known nothing else but damp air, but Christine…she didn't. She groaned when I lifted her body into my arms, but I ignored it. When I had the opera house built, I made sure a dormitory was built just incase it's fame grew. I knew Christine would get better if she lied there for the night because of the fresh air that lurked within it. After lying her on a bed closest to the window, I covered her up and kissed her soft lips.

"Please forgive me Christine, this is all my fault."

She didn't speak a word, and I knew it was best to just let her sleep.

"Will mother be alright?" asked Gustave from the doorway.

"Yes, she just needs her sleep."

I lied down in a bed that was beside Christine's, and watched her sleep. I wasn't leaving, and I didn't plan on sleeping, just incase she needed me during the night.

"Could I sleep with you father?"

I turned to Gustave, and nodded before having him crawl in bed beside me. Having my son lying next to me while he slept was the second best feeling in the world. Not only did it make my body warm, but it also kept me awake all night. Christine needed and angel to watch over her, and I promised to be that angel….even if that meant staying awake until the sun came up…..

**Hope you liked the chapter! Next one should be up soon…only one more chapter until Friday's show! Can't wait!**


	32. Act 2 Part 17

**Hey everyone! Most interesting chapter ever! I'm switching it up a bit..some of Thursday and some of Friday in this story. Probably only three perhaps four more chapters..thanks everyone.**

Erik's POV

I had stayed up with her all night…that's not to say that I tried nodding off. Her breathing stayed stable throughout the entire night, and by morning, I knew that my mission had been a success. When Christine awoke, I was relieved about everything. She needed plenty of fresh air and I was going to make sure she got it. I was tired, but my mission was far from over…After packing a lunch, and gathering a few things for a picnic, I encouraged her to come along. I hated walking out in pure daylight, but Christine needed it, and if she needed it then who was I to keep it from her.

"Where are we going?" she asked, clinging one arm around mine.

"The doctor says you need plenty of fresh air, and I intend to see that you get plenty of it."

Off of Coney Island, sat a sandy beach. Not only would it give Christine plenty of fresh air, but also entertain Gustave. As soon as we reached the beach, he tore away his shirt and shoes to run towards the ocean. I kept an eye on him, as I laid out a blanket for Christine and I to sit on. I knew that she was still tired due to the fact that she lied down as soon as the blanket was on the sand.

"Are you alright Christine?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I feel better than last night."

"Please forgive me my angel." I begged.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, if not for my carelessness this wouldn't have happened to you."

Christine sat up, and smiled at me.

"Erik, could I ask you of something?"

"Anything my angel."

Christine took my hand, and glanced up at me.

"Angel, I don't expect you to, but on Saturday when the ship arrives could we leave."

This surprised me.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to go back to Paris. We could buy a house in the country side…"

Coney Island had been my home for ten long years, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave. Then again, Christine was my wife and that's all I ever wanted. Finally after pondering for a few moments, I smiled.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too."

She immediately threw herself onto my, and I knew then and there that she still loved me.

"I only ask you of one thing." I replied.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Give me the performance of a lifetime on Friday."

After spending almost half the day at the beach, we traveled back to the opera house to pack. Over the last ten years, I had collected lots of items that I dared not leave behind. My monkey music box had been my most prized possession, and I didn't dare leave it behind. As I was packing, Gustave entered my bedchamber and sat at the edge of my bed. He picked up my music box, and wound it up only to have the sweet melody of masquerade play.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"When I came to the Paris opera house, I found it in the cellar." I replied as I placed some of my music sheets in a bag.

"I like it." I heard him reply.

I smiled.

"Someday, I shall pass it down to you."

"What will you do with the opera house?" he asked.

"Hand the deed over to Arthur B."

"Why are we going back to Paris?"

I placed my bag down beside Gustave, and took my music box from his small hands.

"Your mother needs plenty of fresh air. Being down here isn't good for her or you. I thought you wanted to go to Paris."

Gustave lowered his head, and began to rummage through my possession filled bag.

"I do." he said. "But I'll miss Coney Island."

When I found him rummaging through my bag, I pulled his hand out from inside it and pushed it away from him.

"It's not polite to go through another man's things."

"I just wanted to see what you were bringing."

"Nothing that isn't important."

Suddenly Gustave went into my bag again, and took out a black bowtie that I had placed inside it.

"What is this?" he asked curiously.

"A bowtie."

"Why are you bringing it?"

"Because I used to wear it when I lived in Pairs."

"Could I wear this during tomorrow night's show?"

As soon as my son asked me such a question, I turned to face him. My son wanted to wear something that belonged to me…

"Yes, of course."

When the evening came, I was finished packing and so was Christine. We had one final rehearsal, and it was a night when everyone was finally present. I wasn't sure weather Christine was going to be able to sing, but she did…and god how beautiful she sounded. When rehearsal was over, I shut down the theater and knew that tomorrow night's show would be the best show I would ever take part in. That evening I couldn't sleep…yes the night before I had stayed up looking after Christine, but tonight I couldn't sleep. I was over excited about the show, that all I did was stare up at the ceiling within the dormitory. It wasn't even dawn when I got up to prepare the theater. There was still much that needed to be done before the night approached…and I was the only one who could do it. I lined up the costumes in the hall, secured the backdrops, and even swept the isle of the theater. My show was sold out, meaning that everything had to be perfect. I didn't see Christine all day, I was too busy to stop and wonder where she was. That evening however, I sat in my dressing room alone. I was so thankful that Christine had come to Coney Island, that I wanted to do something special for her. I had bought eleven real roses, and one fake one…I then tied them together in a black ribbon, and lied them down on my dresser to get changed into my costume. My costume wasn't as fancy as Christine's, but it was still essential for my role. A black pair of trousers, and a white torn up shirt. The show itself was about me being in a freak show, and the clothes I wore only brought back horrible memories of my past. After dressing, and placing on my mask, I grabbed the roses and walked to Christine's room. After knocking, I took a step back and waited for her to answer. When the door opened, I noticed Gustave standing in the doorway happy to see me.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

Gustave moved aside, and let me enter the room. Inside, Christine sat at her vanity, brushing her long brown locks smiling at the sight of me.

"I've been wondering when you were going to show up." she replied.

I handed her the roses ever so gracefully, and watched as she lifted them up to her nose to inhale the sweet smell.

"They're beautiful, Erik."

"There's something special about them." I replied.

Christine then noticed the fake rose, and gently touched it with her hand.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

I then got down to one knee, and placed my hands in hers.

"Christine my dear, I give these roses to you tonight to tell you that I shall love you until the last rose dies…"

I could see tears rush to Christine's eyes, as she took the fake rose out of the bouquet and hold it to her cheek.

"And I shall love you until the last rose dies."

I then took it out of her hands, and placed it in her hair.

"You look beautiful my love."

"Father, could you help me…"

I turned around to see Gustave fondling with the bowtie I had given him. I knelt down to his height, and tied the bowtie to the collar of his suit shirt. I never thought something as simple as tying a bowtie to my son would send such warmth throughout my body.

"You are going to make the crowd cry tonight." I replied.

"Why would I want to make them cry?" he asked.

"Because you're music is so beautiful. You are going to make me so proud, my son."

When the bowtie was on, I placed my violin in his hands.

"Make Coney Island proud…"

Together the three of us walked to the curtain covered stage, to meet up with the other stage workers and Meg. I peeked outside the curtain to find a crowded theater without a seat left…it was almost show time and I knew this show would be a success. Before the show started, I gathered everyone up for one final pep talk.

"I wanted to let everyone know that you worked so hard to bring this together. I appreciate all your help, and know that tonight's show will be great."

It was then, that the curtain opened, and everyone took their places. I could tell that as soon as Gustave began playing his violin the audience was amazed. Meg danced around the stage like a gypsy as I came out wrapped in chains. It was then that Christine came out and began to sing "Devil take the Hindmost."

"**You're hideous**

**You're horrid**

**You belong in hell**

**How could I love any part of you**

**When you're under the devil's spell**

**Your mother hated you **

**And so do I**

**You'd be better off alone**

**Why can't you just die…**

**You're in this freak show**

**And that is that**

**You'll spend your days in a cage **

**Full of rats…"**

It was now my turn to sing.

"**If that is true**

**I'd rather die**

**I'd rather be free**

**That's not a lie…"**

Christine then approached me, and began to take off the chains ever so lovingly as she sang.

"**Devil take the hindmost**

**Devil take it there…**

**Devil stand back**

**Don't even stare…**

**How can I love you **

**When you look as you do**

**I love god and that's not you…**

**Devil take the hindmost**

**Devil take it there**

**This thing you call love**

**isn't even there…."**

Once the chains were off my arms, I approached the edge of the stage, just as we rehearsed it. It was then that the worst thing that could ever happened, happened. Meg was supposed to come up from behind me, and throw me into a cage, but what happened instead stopped my heart. As I knelt there on stage, waiting for Meg's grasp, I glanced up and heard a loud crack. Suddenly the rope that was holding the chandelier gave way, and I found it coming straight towards me; tearing a hole in the ceiling along the way. I wasn't sure how this had happened, but when it hit me, every bone in my body cried out in agony. I was now pinned to the stage, with the heavy chandelier pinning me down. The crowd began to cry out in fear, and some even left. Christine was suddenly at my side, and trying to lift the heavy material from off my body.

"Erik, are you alright?" she cried.

In truth I wasn't, but I didn't want to scare her. I didn't understand how this could happen. I had personally lifted the chandelier up to the ceiling all on my own…then it hit me..with Raoul! He must have played with chandelier after I left for lunch that one day…it was all part of his evil scheme to get back at me.. Suddenly a loud familiar laugh echoed throughout the theater, and seconds later, Raoul was on the stage. He was dressed in a brown overcoat, and boots, making it obvious that he wasn't here to enjoy the show. He paid no mind to me as he approached the edge of the stage, and shouted out to my paying customers.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls! I bring you here tonight to show you a sight you shall only see once. For ten years on Coney Island, this monster who's been running the opera house has appeared to you as a man…"

Raoul paused to approach my aching body. Christine pushed him away, but Raoul only picked her up by the neck, and tossed her away from me. He then tore my mask away, and grabbed me violently by my hair to face me towards the crowd.

"But now I show him to you for what he truly is! A hideous Freak!"

The crowd shouted in fear, and those horrid screams that had seized for ten years haunted my ears once more. It was then that Raoul pulled Gustave over to me and forced him to look at me.

"Look at your father, Gustave. Look at this hideous man!"

My heart seized in my chest, as my own son backed up in fear.

"Gustave…" I begged. "Please, don't be afraid."

"Look at him Gustave! Look at him." yelled Raoul as he continued to force me to look towards Gustave…

I tried to free myself, but it was no use. Then, when Gustave could no longer stand the sight of my hideous face, he ran off with his violin. Christine screamed for him, but it was no use. I closed my eyes, and held back the tears that wanted to come, only to reopen my eyes and find a nine millimeter pointed in my face.

"It's over monster." replied Raoul. "It's time for you to finally burn in hell."

I heard the safety being pulled back, and just as I thought my life was over, Christine ran into Raoul, causing his gun to go off into the air. That wasn't the end of it though, when the gun went off, it shot through the rafters, causing them to fall onto the stage, and for the lights of the chandelier to spark and for the stage to catch fire.

"Get out of my way!" cried Raoul, pushing Christine from off of him.

Every person in the crowd immediately got up and started to run towards the doors. My opera house, my beautiful opera house was on fire…and there was nothing I could do about it. Satisfied, Raoul placed the gun back into his pocket, and smiled evilly at my pinned body.

"Seems that my work here is done, now to catch and kill the son of the monster."

I yelled and begged for Raoul not to go after my son, but he was already on his way. Meg tried to help tear away the debris that I was pinned under, and within seconds, Christine was helping as well.

"Don't give up Erik, we're going to get you out of this." replied Christine as she tore away a piece of the rafter that was pinning me down. The fire, and smoke was becoming thicker and thicker…I knew sooner or later, Christine and Meg were going to have to leave me.

"Christine, go find Gustave. Leave me here."

"Never…how could I do that!"

"Please Christine, just go."

Christine ignored my pleas, and continued to tear away the debris. It was then that a loud crack occurred, and I glanced over to see one of my backdrops burning and coming loose from the rope that held it into place. I warned the both of them to move aside, but only Meg listened to me. I on the other hand was too busy getting the last piece of debris off me to even notice the burning backdrop collapse onto my wife… I had managed to finally pull my body out from under the chandelier, and immediately ran to the backdrop to pull it off of her body. When I did however…the sight that I was left with not only shocked me, but stopped my heart….

**To be continued! Have to leave this at a cliff hanger for now. I have to get on the road for a nice weekend trip. The next chapter however shall be up soon….OH NO WHAT WILL HAPPEN??? **


	33. Act 2 Part 18

**Hey everyone, sorry about leaving you all at a cliff hanger. Here's another chapter, enjoy…**

Erik's POV..

I tried to free myself, but it was no use. Then, when Gustave could no longer stand the sight of my hideous face, he ran off with his violin. Christine screamed for him, but it was no use. I closed my eyes, and held back the tears that wanted to come, only to reopen my eyes and find a nine millimeter pointed in my face.

"It's over monster." replied Raoul. "It's time for you to finally burn in hell."

I heard the safety being pulled back, and just as I thought my life was over, Christine ran into Raoul, causing his gun to go off into the air. That wasn't the end of it though, when the gun went off, it shot through the rafters, causing them to fall onto the stage, and for the lights of the chandelier to spark and for the stage to catch fire.

"Get out of my way!" cried Raoul, pushing Christine from off of him.

Every person in the crowd immediately got up and started to run towards the doors. My opera house, my beautiful opera house was on fire…and there was nothing I could do about it. Satisfied, Raoul placed the gun back into his pocket, and smiled evilly at my pinned body.

"Seems that my work here is done, now to catch and kill the son of the monster."

I yelled and begged for Raoul not to go after my son, but he was already on his way. Meg tried to help tear away the debris that I was pinned under, and within seconds, Christine was helping as well.

"Don't give up Erik, we're going to get you out of this." replied Christine as she tore away a piece of the rafter that was pinning me down.

The fire, and smoke was becoming thicker and thicker…I knew sooner or later, Christine and Meg were going to have to leave me.

"Christine, go find Gustave. Leave me here."

"Never…how could I do that!"

"Please Christine, just go."

Christine ignored my pleas, and continued to tear away the debris. It was then that a loud crack occurred, and I glanced over to see one of my backdrops burning and coming loose from the rope that held it into place. I warned the both of them to move aside, but only Meg listened to me. I on the other hand was too busy getting the last piece of debris off me to even notice the burning backdrop collapse onto my wife… I had managed to finally pull my body out from under the chandelier, and immediately ran to the backdrop to pull it off of her body. When I did however…the sight that I was left with not only shocked me, but stopped my heart…. When every piece of debris was off my dear sweet angel, the sight I was left with haunted me. The burning back drop that had fell atop of her, had completely burnt the left side of her face. Part of her hair was singed, and her flesh was so black that I wasn't sure where she was hurt. I gathered her up within my arms, and carried her out of the burning opera house as Meg followed me. When we reached the outside of my theater, I couldn't help but notice that my opera house wasn't the only thing burning down; Coney Island was as well. The fire from my opera house must have sparked and caused the building beside it to catch fire, flickering in a domino effect throughout Coney Island. I needed to find Gustave before Raoul did, but I needed to make sure that Christine was safe.

Meg pulled at my arm.

"Come Erik, you can put her at my house."

Without another word, I followed Meg down the burning street with Christine breathing heavily in my arms. When we arrived at Meg's house however, it was up in flames as well. Madam Giry had not gone to the night's opera, meaning that she was still inside. Without thinking about my own safety, I lied Christine down and ran into the burning house. I called out for Madam Giry several times, but she didn't answer me. The flames were getting to be so unbearable that I wasn't sure I would find her. I couldn't give up, I just couldn't. She had saved my life more than once, and she was right when she said that I had done nothing to repay her. If I let her die now, I would never be able to forgive myself. I was relieved when I entered the kitchen, and found her passed out on the floor. The smoke must have caused her to become unconscious, but she was still alive. After scooping her light weight up into my arms, I was able to take her outside to safety. After lying her on the ground beside Christine, she coughed and gasped for a breath of fresh air.

"Erik…you saved me…" she replied with a small lifeless smile.

"I couldn't have just let you die.."

Time was growing short, and I still needed to find Gustave. Meg picked Christine up in her arms, and I ordered her and Madam Giry to go back to my lair and wait. I ran through the smoke covered streets, calling out Gustave's name. The smoke was so thick that I was sure the people running from the blaze didn't get a glance at my hideous face. Every amusement ride in Coney Island was on fire. My life's work was burning down, and my son might have been as well. Hundreds of thousands of people were running and screaming for their lives, making it harder to push my way through the crowds. The people were running away from the flames, and I was running towards them. I wanted to break down and cry, for my own son was lost; perhaps forever. Everything was silent and smoke filled as I continued to search the fairgrounds. Then from out of the smoke came a faint familiar sound; the sound of my violin being played. Gustave! He was alive, and using his violin as a signal. Oh what if he was trapped, what if he was hurt! I couldn't just stand around and wonder, I had to find him. I followed the beautiful sound all the way to the maze of mirrors, which was also beginning to burn. I entered through the front door, and followed the music all the way down the hall and around the corner, to find him curled up beside a broken mirror. He was sobbing uncontrollably as he plucked away at his violin.

"Gustave we have to get out of here!"

He glanced up at me, and as soon as he seen my face he turned away. I had never seen my son so frightened in his entire life, and how could I blame him.

"Gustave, this place is burning down. We need to get out of here and now."

"Go away…please just go away." he sniffled and cried.

I took a seat beside him, and turned his face towards mine.

"Gustave." I spoke softly. "It's still me, I haven't changed. I might look hideous, but I'm still the same Mr. Y that you became friends with."

He looked into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I had a kind soul, and it was as if he was looking for it. Finally, Gustave stood to his feet and pulled me along with him.

"I'm scared, I want to go to my mother."

Just as I was about to pick him up, a shot was fired through one of the mirrors, shattering the glass and entering me… The pain was excruciating, but I managed to lean up against one of the mirrors instead of falling to the floor. Blood was seeping out of my left side, but that was unimportant. A loud laugh then occurred, and I turned around to see Raoul standing behind me with a gun in his hands.

"No one is here to save the two of you now." he laughed. "Soon I shall have Christine in my arms once again."

I couldn't stand any longer, and slid down the side of the mirror until I was in a sitting position. Gustave stood right beside me with his violin in hand, and didn't dare move.

"Christine…is hurt." I said

I knew this had grabbed Raoul's attention, due to the saddened look upon his face.

"What do you mean?"

When I didn't answer, he pointed the gun towards Gustave as if he were going to shoot him. I reached out, and pulled Raoul's arm away from my son before continuing.

"Raoul…please…I beg of you. When you set the opera house on fire…a burning backdrop fell onto her."

"Is she ok?" he asked demandingly.

"Her face is disfigured….do you seriously want her now?"

I knew Raoul loved Christine with all his heart, and I knew he regretted his actions. I knew the fire was meant to hurt me, and not Christine….he wanted me dead…not her. The gun was dropped, as Raoul fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What have I done?…how could I have done this…the only one I wanted to hurt was you…"

Then, just as I thought it was over, Raoul picked up the gun again, and pointed it at Gustave.

"I'll kill the boy for this! I'll kill him.."

Gustave had no where to go, and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"He's part of Christine…" I replied. "Do you really want to harm something that Christine created?"

Raoul then pointed at me.

"Just think Raoul…what's going to happen to Christine if you kill me?" I questioned. "Are you going to take care of her? Are you going to stop drinking and look after her like a baby?"

I heard the safety being pulled back, but I didn't stop.

"You're a Viscount, do you want to be the popular Viscount who's known for marrying a disfigured woman? That would ruin your reputation. I know you care for her, but now that she's permanently hurt, what will become of her if you kill me? She'll be in the streets, begging for food, sleeping in the cold and all because you wouldn't take care of her."

The gun began to shake, and I knew I had him right where I wanted.

"Do you want that on your conscience everyday; knowing that you killed Christine because you killed me? I know you hate me, but you know that I would die for that woman…you know that I would take care of her… My question is, do you still want her now?"

Raoul quickly placed the gun back into his pocket, and stood to his feet. He then held out his hand, and helped me to my feet.

"Christine does love you….who am I to take her away especially now. She'll never fit in, and I wouldn't be able to care for her like a child…I'm not a good man."

With that, Raoul walked off into the smoke filled hallways and out of my life for good…. I knew if I didn't get back to the lair soon, I was sure to die from my injuries. Gustave no longer cringed at the sight of my face, and we were able to journey back to the lair. The fire that once burned within my opera house no longer lingered, leaving a blackened shell of what was once there. The lair however hadn't been harmed, giving us a safe haven to stay in until further notice. When I made it to my bedchamber, Madam Giry, and Meg were sitting on my bed, with Christine lying within the sheets. I had lost so much blood, that I couldn't stand any longer and wound up passing out.. When I awoke, my body was in complete agony, and I could feel a bandage wrapped around my stomach. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was in my own bedchamber, with Christine lying lifelessly beside me. I turned to her, only to find that she had a bandage wrapped around the left side of her face…Her neck was also burnt so bad, that the flesh had scarred….

I was in pain, but I couldn't lie there and look at her in the condition that she was. It was then that Meg and Madam Giry entered.

"Erik, a few ships have arrived….Meg and I are going back to Paris.." replied Madam Giry with a heavy heart. "I would advise you to come, but I know you probably won't."

"What about Coney Island?" I asked.

Meg glanced at me with tears in her eyes, and shook her head.

"There is no more Coney Island, the fire took everything. Please come to Paris with us…Christine is not doing well, and the doctor said she might live much longer."

"What so ever do you mean?" I asked glancing at Christine's lifeless body.

"80 percent of her body was burned, and she might be bleeding from the inside. If that is true, please let her live her days out in Paris."

I nodded, and went to the other side of my room to collect my things. I carried Christine through the streets, as Gustave carried our things. He seemed upset about leaving, but Meg was right, Coney Island was no more…My only concern now was Christine and her chance of survival..

**Ok I'm up in the mountains with a laptop, so I decided to upload this little bit. Another one will be up by next week, so stay tuned. I hope everyone liked this chapter as much as I did. Everyone assumed that the backdrop instantly killed Christine…I like to keep my readers wondering!**


	34. Act 2 Part 19

**And so our story continues….**

Erik's POV

Ten years, it had been ten whole years since the last time I was on a ship. There weren't as many people going back to Paris, and I couldn't blame them. America was the land of opportunity, or at least it had been for me. I had gotten a small room just for the three of us, while Madam Giry and Meg got their own. I gently lied Christine down on our bed, and propped her head up with a pillow. I was so tired, but I refused to relax a single moment. If eighty percent of my angel's body was burned, then she was going to need all the care and cold baths she could get. It would be a few days until we would arrive back in Paris, but until then I was going to be glued to her side. My son however, just sat there on the edge of his bed without saying a word. He looked pale, sick, and unfed.

"Gustave, you don't look so good." I replied in almost a whisper.

My son didn't answer me, and I knew it was time to get him out of the room for a while. Christine was asleep, and I didn't want to wake her up for anything. I myself was getting a bit hungry, and I knew Gustave was as well. After placing my mask back onto my face, I took Gustave by the hand and walked with him to the kitchen. The boat rocked back and fourth so much, that I couldn't keep my balance for a second. When we arrived at the kitchen, I sat Gustave down at a small table and filled a tray up with some fresh fruit and soup. Afterwards, I took a seat across from him and watched as he ate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, taking a bite into the apple.

I was hungry before our trek to the kitchen, but after experiencing the rocking of the boat, the sea sickness began to move in.

"No, I'm not feeling too well."

"What's going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mother, she is going to die is she not?"

This question had been on my mind ever since I lied her down. Christine was sick, but I hoped with my care, she would make a full recovery…I hoped.

"I'm sure your mother will be just fine."

"And if not?"

I sighed..

"Then I promise to be there for you Gustave."

It was then that my son's look of worriment turned into a small smile…something I loved seeing. Before leaving the kitchen, I had the cook fill up a bucket of ice to bring back to Christine. I had yet to see her body, but I knew I needed to see it sooner or later in order to care for her burns. I tucked Gustave into bed that evening, and waited until he was fast asleep before attempting to help Christine. My son didn't need to see such sights as what I was about to see. As I leaned over her bed, Christine opened her eyes for the first time since the accident, and I smiled.

"Christine…" I said softly. "How do you feel?"

She simply lifted her hand up to the bandaged part of her face, and groaned.

"Terrible…."

"I'm going to help you Christine." I replied. "I'm going to make your burns feel better."

Christine only had on a long white night dress, and even removing that was a task all its own. As soon as I attempted to remove her arms from the sleeves, she cried out in pain. I stopped, and found myself in tears, for I was hurting her.

"Forgive me Christine…please forgive me."

After a few moments, I proceeded in taking off the night gown and managed to get it off completely. When I glanced down at her again in the candle light, what I saw brought me to tears. Her body looked almost like mine, filled with scars and disfigurement….How badly I wanted to go to Germany and snap off Raoul's neck! I knew that Christine sensed the discomfort in my eyes, for she began to cry as well.

"Christine…" I said. "What is wrong?"

She gazed back at me with tears streaming down the only unharmed part of her face.

"It's bad isn't it?" she asked.

"You must not think of such things now my love."

The ice that I had brought to the room had long since melted, leaving a bucket filled with cold water. I dipped a spare wash cloth into it, and began to wipe down her arms ever so gently. I could sense Christine glaring at me as I did so, but she did not cry out in pain.

"How does that feel my angel?" I asked.

"Much better…"

"As soon as we get to Paris, I'll make sure that you get a cold bath twice a day."

"Are you going to leave me?" she asked.

I stopped dabbing the cloth along her burned body, and looked her right in the eyes.

"Why Christine? Why would I ever want to do something like that?"

"You shouldn't have to care for me like this. You deserve someone who can take care of themselves."

My whole life, all I ever wanted was Christine; and now I had her. How badly I wanted her to know that I was never going to leave her. She was my world, and I vowed to care for her forever.

"When we took our vows before god Christine, I promised to love you in sickness and in health. You're never getting rid of me Christine, I'm here for good."

She smiled at me, and it lit up my world. As the boat continued to rock, my stomach churned, but I ignored it and continued to care for Christine. After gently placing the nightgown back over her, I began to gently unwrap her face. I needed to see, I needed to know what she looked like. When the final wrapping came off, I placed it aside, and glanced down at her. I had expected to see a horribly twisted face, but when I got a good look, it wasn't bad at all. She did have a small scar under her left eye, and her cheek was burned as well, but nothing as bad as the rest of her body. I cared for her face, just as I had cared for her body. I took the cloth, and dabbed her flesh with its coldness. As I was, she gently touched my hand causing me to glance down at her.

"Erik, am I ugly?"

I couldn't believe that she was even asking me something such as this. If anyone was ugly, it was me, not her. Her body might have been burned, but her beauty still shun through.

"No Christine, you are still very beautiful."

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

I placed the wash cloth back into the bucket, and proceeded to lie down beside her. I placed my hand on her burned cheek, and smiled.

"Christine, I would never lie to you. You are so beautiful to me and I vow to love you until the day I die."

"Will I have to wear a mask like you?"

Christine would never wear a mask! Never! Not while I was living. I shook my head, and placed my malformed lips over hers.

"No Christine. Nothing a little cover up can't hide."

"I love you Erik, I love you so much."

The last thing I said before falling asleep, was "I love you too.."

**Christine's POV**

Erik was an angel sent to me straight from heaven. He still loved me even though I had become slightly disfigured. He loved me with his whole heart, and I could have killed myself for leaving him ten years ago. He tended to my wounds with cold water that refreshed my body so much that it felt like heaven. He even called me beautiful when he finally saw the left side of my face. Even though my body was burned, I didn't feel much different. Yes my flesh ached from time to time, but nothing drastic. It was like lying in bed with a horrible sun burn, only this pain probably wouldn't be going away for some time. I awoke that night, to the sound of someone moaning in pain. I had thought it to be Gustave, until I noticed that Erik was no longer lying beside me. After gently sitting up, I found him lying across the room, with his face hovered over a chamber pot.

"Erik, are you alright?" I asked.

He lifted his head only for the slightest of seconds, before turning back to throw up. It was then I realized that Erik was sea sick. I got out of bed, and ignored my pain as I helped him to his feet.

"Christine, please don't try and help me. You're sick…" he replied.

Yes I was sick, but I couldn't bear to sit around and watch him suffer on the floor. For the remainder of the night, I lied by Erik's side as he threw up into the chamber pot. I was his wife, and I couldn't let my husband suffer alone…I myself was in complete agony but helping Erik was worth the pain. I knew my rate of survival was slim, but I knew my son was in great hands, I knew that he would be cared for by his father if something happened to me…

**Erik's POV**

I could have kicked myself for letting Christine help me. She was very sick, and staying up with me all night wasn't going to help her. The following morning, when my puking had subsided, I couldn't help but notice how deathly ill she looked. The night before my wife had looked as if she were doing better, but now she looked as if she was on death's door. She had become pale, and her fever was getting worse. Gustave had begun to worry about her, and I couldn't do a thing. I sat there all day long dabbing her body with a cool cloth, but it didn't seem to help. There was a wash room down below the ship, and I thought that perhaps a cold bath would help her but she only refused.

"I'm fine where I'm at." she would say to me. "I just want to rest."

Her skin was burning up so bad, that I knew she had to be in pain. Finally when I could no longer take looking at her, I picked her up and walked her down to the wash room. I had made Gustave stay in the room, to await my return. He wanted to join me, but I refused. He had seen his mother so ill, and he didn't need to continue watching. After filling up the tub with cold water, I gently unclothed her lifeless body and placed her into it. As she sat there soaking in the cold water, I placed my hand on her cheek to comfort her.

"You're going to be fine Christine. You're going to get through this."

"I feel so tired…"

"We're only a few days away from getting back to Paris….you need to stay strong."

What happened next shocked me, Christine asked me to join her in the tub. I hated the thought of getting into a cold bath, but Christine needed me now more than ever. I couldn't deny her comfort, and so I undressed myself, and sank into the tub beside her.

"Hold me…" she cried.

I gently placed my arms around her burned skin. I knew this was the only way I would ever be able to do this without hurting her. I knew I would never be able to hold her, or make love to her, not without being surrounded by cold water. When my arms were wrapped around her, she sighed happily, and lied her head up against my chest. My body wanted to shiver within the cold waters, but I stayed strong for her…

"How does the cold water feel?" I asked.

"Like heaven, like I haven't been burned at all…" was her weak reply.

"I know your fever will break, and we will go on to live in Paris."

I didn't want to think about loosing Christine, but I knew she thought otherwise.

"I feel as though my life is slipping away Erik. My insides are killing me, and I know you don't want to think about loosing me, but you have to face the facts…"

I threw the thought out of my mind, and kissed her ever so passionately. When we were lying within the cold waters, it was as if nothing was wrong, and her body and mine were connected. If I was going to loose my wife, all I wanted was one last time…one last moment to be one with her. I kissed her neck, and heard her moan as if she wanted me to continue. I stopped though, knowing that it was wrong to want to do this with her. Her weak voice then beckoned me to continue.

"Hold me Erik, touch me, I want to feel you."

I ran my fingers up her scarred back, and pressed her chest to mine. When her arms came up and pressed to my shoulders, I was lost. If I did this back in our room, I knew she would be in complete agony, but the water was protecting her body from pain, and she wanted this. I had made love to my wife within the water, and nothing ever felt more perfect. I loved Christine with all my heart, and all I wanted was for her to be happy.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked afterwards.

Christine lightly kissed me on the lips, and smiled.

"No, my angel. Everything felt right…"

That night, I took her back to our room and lied her back in bed. She was still running a high fever, and she moaned that she was freezing. I covered her up as much as I could without hurting her, and stayed by her side. Gustave stayed with me at her bedside, and played a soft tune on his violin. I prayed to God that Christine would get better, but as the hours passed, she only became worse. After hours of her saying nothing, she opened her eyes and softly spoke to me.

"Angel?"

"Yes my love…"

"Promise me that you'll take care of Gustave.."

"Please don't speak like this Christine." I cried.

"Erik…promise…promise me."

I nodded.

"Yes, Christine I promise."

Gustave then stopped playing, and leaned over to hug her. I could hear him crying as he did so, but Christine only wiped his tears away and smiled.

"Don't cry…Gustave. Please….don't. Promise me that you'll be a good boy for Erik…"

Gustave then wiped his eyes and nodded.

"I promise."

That night, I lied in bed with Christine, humming her a soft tune as she slept. I loved her so much, that the thought of her dying pained me. She neither spoke a word for the next few days, and I thought that she was getting better. That was until I awoke the morning we arrived in Paris, to find her lying lifeless beside me. Christine had passed away in my arms, making me feel like the angel of death…I had never seen Gustave cry so hard in his life, and I felt totally helpless. I only wondered if Gustave was going to want to stay with me now that his mother was gone. Christine was gone, and I knew I would never love again…for she was my one and only…

**Ok sorry for those who are now mad at me for killing Christine. I was hanging around the idea for a few days. I'm trying to keep to the real LND story and I just have a strong feeling that she's going to die in the show. There are still a few more chapters left, and I think everyone shall like the last chapter…Please give me any thoughts about the story or what should become of it. I like all the feedback I can get….**


	35. Act 2 Part 20

**Hey everyone, thanks again for all the great reviews and mail. I decided to add on a few more chaptersso its not the end, not yet anyway. R&R please thanks!**

**

* * *

****Gustave's POV**

My mother was dead, my mother was actually gone from this world. She had simply slipped away in her sleep, and left me with my hideous father. She would no longer be there to read me stories at night, nor would she ever be there to love me. No my mother was dead and gone; and I couldn't bring her back. The ship had docked in Paris, and days before I had been so excited about coming suddenly I didn't care anymore. My father did not cry, I just couldn't understand how he couldn't cry over my mothers death. Instead of crying his eyes out at the very sight of her lifeless body, he simply lied her down on the bed and covered her body with the sheet. I stood there balling like a little girl, and he didn't even shed one single tear. When it was time to leave the ship, I stood there by my mothers bed, not wanting to leave her side. My father on the other hand grabbed our belongings, and my mother's before pulling me to come with him.

"Come on. he demanded. "there's nothing more we can do."

My father had got in contact with the undertaker on our way out, and asked him to take my mother's body to the morgue until he made other arrangements. I was still crying, but stayed a far distance behind my father as we continued to make our way off the ship. When we came in contact with Meg and Madam Giry, their faces were just as tear soaked as mine was. I wasn't sure where my father was taking me, but I knew that it wasn't to the opera house where Meg and Madam Giry were headed. No, my father and I walked for what seemed like many miles, down a dirt road. I tried to hold in my sobs, but some escaped. My crying wouldn't give in, and I couldn't help but feel so upset and alone. As my crying continued, I noticed my father turn to look at me as we walked. After a quick glance he turned away and grunted.

"Stop crying Gustave." he replied coldly. "Crying in this world wont change whats happened."

I ignored my father, and continued to let the tears pour down my face. A few moments later, his voice became angrier with every word.

"I told you to stop crying! Now you will do as I say!"

His anger frightened me, and I found myself stopping to wipe my eyes. I needed to be strong, at least until we made it to our destination. Afterwards, I could lock myself inside a dark room, and continue pouring out the sadness I felt within. In my hand, I carried my violin case, and a sack of clothes. It wasn't much, but it was what I owned. As we continued to walk, I noticed that we were far out of the city. There were more woods than buildings, and it wasn't until we reached a small, dark cottage, did I realize that this was where we were headed. The cottage had vines wrapped around every window; the once maroon painted siding had faded, and its roof had so many shingles missing out of it that it hardly looked like a roof.

"Is this where were going to live? I asked."

"Yes, this is where I lived as a child."

"How come you didn't live here, instead of the opera house then?"

"Because my mother lived here. When she died, it was left to I haven't bothered touching it until now."

The cottage was indeed surrounded by nothing but nature. There was a small stream on the other side of it, and behind it sat the woods. Inside however looked as if no one had lived in it for many years. It was dusty, dark, cold, and everything was draped in white sheets. There was a small family room attached to a kitchen; what took my eyes off the dreary family room was the stairs leading to a second floor. My father had begun to straighten up, giving me just enough time to sneak away. Upstairs were three doors aligned in a hallway. One was obviously the bathroom, and the second door I opened was a small bedroom. There were mirrors on the walls, but they were smashed into a million pieces. I placed my belongings onto the old desk within the room, and locked the door. I was alone now, and I could finally finish crying out my pain. I placed my head face down on the old bed, and sobbed. A few moments later, my father came knocking, but I refused to answer him. He demanded that I open the door, but I only yelled for him to leave me alone.

"Now you listen to me young man! he yelled. This is my house, and you will open the door!"

"Go away!"

"I'm counting to three Gustave, and by three you better have this door opened.."

I didn't move

"One...two...two and a half..."

I could tell my father was getting furious, but I couldn't open the door and let him see me crying again. Finally he slammed his hand down on the door, and groaned.

"Fine Gustave! Stay in that room all night! See if I care!"

I was finally alone for good. I knew I had angered him to the point where he wouldn't want to see my face for the remainder of the night. I loved Mr. Y as a friend, but I wasn't sure if I could love him now that I knew he was my real living birth father. His face frightened me so much, that I couldn't understand how my mother had loved him. When the night became late, I became hungry. I knew that my father had probably gone to bed, and so after getting into my pajamas, I slowly opened my door and poked my head out. When I realized that no one was around, I slowly crept down the hall as the floor boards creaked under my bare feet. The only sound other than me, was the chiming of the old grand father clock from in the family room. I was almost all the way down the stairs, when I heard a muffled sob come from upstairs. I had never heard this sound before, and I ignored it; that was until it occurred again. This time however, the sobbing continued uncontrollably. This scared me, I idea of the house being haunted scared me, and I found myself running back up the stairs towards my room to hide. That was until I passed my fathers room and heard the sound more clearly. The sobbing was so deep, and I recognized the voice as my fathers. I placed my ear up against the door, and heard it ever so clearly. He was sobbing, but over what, I wasn't sure of.

What if it had been because of me? What if he was crying over how mean I had treated him earlier? I tried to walk away and ignore it, but the pain in his voice tore my heart into two. It was as if my mothers soul had been lifted from her dead body, and spilled into me. Was this how my mother felt when she heard him crying? Oh how badly I tried to walk away and leave him to sob, but something was holding me back.

I smiled, and looked towards the ceiling.

"OK mother...I get it."

I sighed, and thought about what to say before I softly knocked on the door. Once I did, the sobbing came to a halt, I could hear the sound of him walking towards the door. When the door opened, my father stood there, his eyes were red as if he had been crying for hours, and his gray hair was disheveled. One thing didn't change of course, he was still wearing his mask.

"What do you want?" he asked in an exhausted tone of voice.

I stood there, thinking about what to say. I knew if I accused him of sobbing, he would probably go into a fearsome rage. I then thought about apologizing to him for my actions earlier.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier."

My father paused for a moment, before nodding.

"Apology accepted. I guess I shall bid you goodnight then my son."

I couldn't let my father shut the door on me, I had to find out why he was crying.

"I'm actually feeling a little hungry; could you come down stairs and make me something?"

My father agreed, and the both of us walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pulled out one of the chairs, and sat down as my father went through the cabinets as his black night robe swayed with his body. When my father turned around, he had a glass of milk and a plate holding a few chocolate chip cookies. He sat them down in front of me, and pulled out his chair to take a seat across from me. As I ate, I glanced up at his face to notice that he still looked upset. It was then that I noticed a red liquid seeping out of the bottom of his mask.

"Father, there's something dripping down by your mouth."

My father ran his finger near his mouth, and glanced at his blood stained fingers. He immediately shot up from his seat, and over to the sink to clean himself up. I stopped eating, and watched as he placed his mask down onto the counter before wetting a rag and placing it over his malformed face. When he sat back down, he was holding a rag up against his face. I was glad that I couldn't see his deformity due to the rag being in the way.

"You know if mother were here...."

"Well she's not is she.."

My father interrupted me with such anger, that I immediately looked away. I knew he was hurting inside, and anger was just his way of mourning her death.

"I need to tell you something." he replied after a few moments.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"I have kept this from you. I should have told you long ago."

I knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell me the truth about him being my real father; the problem was that I already knew.

"I know what you're going to say, but I already know the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"A few days ago, mother told me that you were my real father. She asked me not to tell you."

I saw my father look down towards the floor with such sorrow in his eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I just fear that you'll leave me just as your mother did. You're the only thing I have left in this world, and if you go away Ill have nothing."

I smiled at my father's worriment.

"Without you father, I would be an orphan."

He glanced back at me, and I saw a small smile form across his malformed lips.

"You know what I am Gustave; how can you still want to be with me?"

I finished my milk, and wiped my mouth before giving him another glance.

"Because you're my father, that's why."

It was then that I did the bravest thing I had ever done in my life; I lowered the rag from my fathers face. My father only closed his eyes, and tried to look away, but I wouldn't let him.

"Forgive me, father." I said ever so softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For screaming at your face. The mask bothers your skin, and I don't want you to ever have to wear it in this house again."

"I cant do that."

"And why on earth not?"

"Because you shouldn't have to look at me, no one should have to."

Together both my father and I walked up the stairs, and stood there in the hall. It was late, and time to depart for the evening. I reached for the door knob of my room before looking back at him standing there in his black robe.

"Who's room am I staying in?" I asked.

"It belonged to me when I was a boy."

"Who's room are you staying in?"

"My mother's"

I smiled, and opened the door of my room.

"Goodnight father.."

"Goodnight Gustave."

When I entered my room, I lied there in my bed glancing up at the ceiling. Something didn't feel right, something was missing. I was used to my mother tucking me in bed, and now she wasn't here to do it anymore. I was a big boy, almost turning eleven but I still missed it. My mother's death still haunted my head, and left my heart aching with sadness. I couldn't lie here alone, not tonight. I got to my feet, and walked out in the hall to my father's closed door. I didn't bother knocking, and walked in to spot him lying asleep in his bed. Without waking him, I crawled in beside my father and lied up against him. This had caused him to open his eyes and see me lying face to face with him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

"I couldn't sleep. I miss her father.."

He then placed his cold hand in my hair, and ran his slender fingers through my blond locks.

"I know it doesn't seem like it son, but I miss her just as much as you."

"But you don't show it.." I cried.

My father then sat up, and leaned over to light a small candle that was sitting on his night stand. He then lifted me onto his lap and held me close to his chest.

"I think we should go through her bag of belongings." he replied.

He then sat me back on his pillows and reached over for the bag of my mothers belongings. I hated the thought of seeing her things again, but we were going to have to do it someday anyway. After my father opened the sack, he emptied it out on his bed. There wasn't much, but what was there meant the most to her. My mother's wedding ring, a picture of her in a ballet uniform, a gold necklace, a brush with her some of her hair entangled within it, a black hair ribbon, and a double frame that was closed. I picked up the double frame, and was about to open it when my father snatched it away.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I never seen it before." he replied as he began to open it.

When the frame was open, I saw my father's eyes fill with tears. It was then that he began to sob over what ever was in the frame.

"What is it?" I asked.

He then handed me the frame, and I glanced down to see that in the first frame was a picture of me as a baby; in the second frame was a picture of both my father and mother. I smiled, and gave it back to him.

"Mother would have wanted you to have this."

My father then picked up the picture of my mother in her ballet uniform, and tied the black hair ribbon to the top of it before handing it to me.

"Here, keep this. You'll always be able to look at her when you want."

My father then took the wedding ring, and hair brush for himself. The only thing left was the gold necklace, which he handed to me.

"You keep it." he replied placing it into my hand.

What happened next surprised me even more than receiving the gold necklace; my father reached over and placed his monkey music box down in front of me.

"And I want you to have this as well."

I knew my father loved that music box just as much as he loved my mother. I couldn't take it away from him, not now. What boggled my mind was why he was giving it to me

"I cant accept it."

Your mother loved this music box, sometimes I would find her in my lair staring at its beauty. Without her I cant possibly crank it again just take it. I did as I was told, and smiled as I ran my fingers over the porcelain monkey.

"Thank you, father."

My father sobbed once more, and I couldn't help but begin to do the same. My father had told me crying would get me nowhere, but how can one not cry at loosing such a person that meant so much? I placed my belongings down on the nightstand, and curled up beside my father as we both cried. We were alone; it was now just the two of us. I would have done anything to get my mother back, only I knew there was nothing I could do because she was truly gone.

"What's your happiest memory of my mother?" I asked.

My father looked down at me with tear soaked eyes, and smiled.

"Everyday spent with her was a happy memory. I was alone my whole life, and when she came into it, everything was perfect. The hardest thing I ever had to do was let her go on that night back in Paris."

"What's the happiest memory though, what was the happiest moment spent with her?"

"Dancing and singing with your mother ten years ago in Don Juan Triumphant. Being able to sing and hold her for that one single was my happiest memory. How about yours?"

I smiled, and already knew what I was going to say.

"I had my first recital when I was four years old. I was so excited because I practiced so hard. Mother became deathly ill with pneumonia, and told me that she couldn't go. I asked Raoul to be there with me, but he of course refused to go. So there I was playing my heart out on stage with my violin. I was so upset about my mother not being there to watch me, but when I finished playing I looked down in the audience to see her sitting there. My mother was so sick, yet she risked getting worse, just to see my recital. Ill never forget the smile she gave me after I finished playing."

"Gustave, you know I would have been there for you. I didn't know that you were my son, or even that Christine had a child. She assumed I was dead and gone forever."

"I know, and I enjoy having you as my father."

"And I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can."

I hugged my father, and we both fell asleep beside each other. That night I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about my mother and the beautiful smile she gave me so many years ago and that was how I wanted to remember her...

* * *

**OK another chapter done! Next one should be up in a few days. Hope you liked itlet me know everyone, and thanks again for your awesome feedback!**


	36. Act 2 Part 36

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Still a few more chapters…going to end the story after Christine's funeral. Anyway let me know what you think..**

**Gustave's POV**

The next day I left my father alone. He had come down with a terrible headache and preferred to lie in bed alone. I couldn't help but become so bored. I had to stay quiet, so even playing my violin was out of the question. I knew my father was becoming deathly ill over the loss of my mother, and it bothered me. The simple thought of becoming an orphan worried me. I didn't want to end up in an orphanage, and I didn't want to loose my father. Around lunch time, I entered the kitchen to grab something to eat. Deciding to take my father something, I filled a glass up with juice and began to walk up the steps. Once I was at his doorway, I knocked and waited for a reply. When I didn't get one, I opened the door and peeked my head in to see him lying face down on his bed. The blood colored covers were pulled up to his neck, and his arms were outstretched on his pillows. I slowly approached his bed, only to notice that his mask was placed on the nightstand.

"Father…"

After a few moments, I watched as he groaned in his sleep and lift his face up from the pillows. The sight of his bare face frightened me, but I did not scream. He opened his tired eyes, and ran his pale hand through his gray hair.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I brought you something for your headache."

I handed him the glass of juice, and watched him take a few sips out of it. He then placed it beside his mask and lied his head back down.

"Thank you."

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked.

"I feel as though I may die."

My eyes filled with tears, and I knew my father had seen it. He immediately corrected himself to ease my fears.

"Oh no, son…I didn't mean it like that. I'm just in a lot of pain right now. Between the gunshot wound from a few days ago and the headache, I just feel worn."

I nodded.

"Yes, I know."

With that, I left my father alone to rest…

**Erik's POV**

Ever since Christine died my soul has been ill. Simple tasks such as sleeping had become impossible. She was supposed to be my life, but I only had her for a short time. My wound was in pain, but my head was worse. As I lied there face down in the pillow, I lifted my hand to the top of my distorted skull. I had a section where the flesh was missing, exposing a part of my cranium. This part of me hurt the worse, causing me nonstop pounding and for the headache to spread. The worst part of it was that I had a funeral to plan by the end of the week. I hated the thought of doing so…for I thought that burying Christine would be putting her away for good. I knew I had to let her go, but I didn't want to. I wanted her here with me, in my arms, holding me so that my headache would go away. Christine never minded touching my skull. Her curious hands often wandered to that part of my head, feeling around the roughness of my exposed skull. I had never expected anyone to touch me, especially there. Christine had proved me wrong in so many places, and my body and soul missed her. What I wouldn't give to have her here with me at this very moment, to make love to her one last time, to kiss her one final time…to tell her I loved her one last time…but she was forever gone. I closed my eyes again, and tried to drift off to sleep. Seconds later though, I was knocked back into reality when a knock occurred at my door. I groaned loudly into my pillow, and lifted up my head.

"Yes Gustave?"

"Madam Giry has come to see you."

What was that woman doing here? What on earth did she want? And why did my son let her in. Yes Madam Giry had been my lifelong friend, but now was the worst time for her to come and visit. I knew she wasn't going to go away, not without seeing me.

"Let her in."

The door suddenly opened, and in walked Madam Giry and Gustave. I glanced at my son, and pointed to the door.

"Thank you Gustave, now run along."

"But father…"

"Leave Madam and myself alone…"

My son sighed, and walked out of the room; closing the door behind him. I lied myself on my back, and glanced at Madam Giry as she wandered around my room.

"Why have you come Madam?" I asked.

"To see if you were alright. I know what happened must be devastating for you, and the boy."

This is why she had come! She wanted to rant on about how much I probably missed Christine! I was too sick, and too short tempered for this.

"Please Madam." I began. "I have been dreadfully ill since we got off the ship yesterday. I would appreciate it if you could please leave me be."

Madam Giry sat herself down on my windowsill, and crossed her arms.

"Don't you think I miss her too Erik? hasn't it ever occurred to you that you have a ten year old son down stairs. How ignorant can you be to lie up here and sulk without a care about him."

"That's not true!" I snapped. "I am in excruciating pain. My entire body hurts terribly especially my head."

Madam Giry then walked over to me, and placed her fingers over the open area of my skull; pressing down lightly only to have me cringe.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

"Of course it does. I have lied here in complete agony because of a pounding headache."

"Just tell me Erik, have you spent time with the boy?"

"Of course, just last night he slept with me."

"How is he taking Christine's passing?"

I placed my face back down into the pillow, and just wanted to fall back asleep.

"He's cried it out just as much as I have."

"Look, the real reason I came to you today is to thank you for saving me from the fire. Your lifelong debt to me has been repaid."

I shook my head at her, and smiled.

"No Madam, my life long debt shall live with me until the day I die. I didn't save you because I thought the need to owe you for saving me from the gypsies; I saved you because you are my friend. You would have done the same thing for me, this I know."

Madam Giry smiled, and tightened the covers that were hanging loosely over my bed.

"Get some rest Erik; you have been through a lot these past few days. You need to get well for the sake of your son."

When Madam Giry left, I continued to lie there in complete agony. My son, who was an angel sent from heaven, cared for me. He brought me food, medicine and company. Later that night, as I lied there trying to fall asleep, a knock occurred at my door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Could I come in?"

Before answering, I began to hear the sound of pitter-pattering against my window. I turned my head, only to notice that it was raining. It was then that my son's question was repeated again.

"Could I come in?"

I sighed, and placed my face back down into my pillow before answering him.

"Of course…"

I heard the door moan open, and the footsteps of my son walking over to my bed. When I felt the movement of my mattress, I knew he was crawling in beside me. When I lifted my distorted face up from my pillow, I noticed that Gustave was not only lying face to face with me, but he was also wet.

"Why are you soaking wet?" I asked.

To my surprise, my son looked me right in the face without a single sneer or tremble. It was as if he had come to care so much about me, that my face didn't matter to him.

"It's raining outside." he replied softly.

"Yes, and? That doesn't explain why you're soaking wet."

"The ceiling in my room is leaking."

I hadn't thought of this…I should have remembered it from years ago. When I was a child, my mother purposely locked me in my room on stormy night just due to the fact that my ceiling leaked. She considered it punishment for refusing to wear that ungodly uncomfortable mask she made me.

"You'll sleep in here tonight, and fix the roof tomorrow."

I then placed my face back down into the pillow, only to feel Gustave's cold, tiny fingers running up my shirt, and over my disfigured back.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Does your whole body look like your face?" he asked in a caring tone.

The only person who knew about my life, and my body was Madam Giry and Christine. Madam Giry only knew about my body, because she cleaned out my wounds on the night she saved me from the gypsies. Christine of course knew about my life after I explained it to her. She of course had known my body better than anyone after numerous nights of letting her explore. The thought of my son knowing about me, still made me uneasy.

"No." I replied. "My whole body doesn't look like my face."

I felt Gustave run his hand over a scar on my left shoulder blade.

"Then what is that?"

And then his hands moved to another.

"And that?"

"Those are scars, just like the ones I showed you on my legs."

"Were you born with them?"

"No, and I don't wish to talk about how I got them."

My son removed his hands from underneath my shirt, and shook me.

"Please father! Please tell me. Mother known, and I want to know too."

I was being cruel for refusing to tell my son such things. He wanted to know about me, and yet I was refusing to tell him. It took me the longest of moments to force myself to agree, but eventually I did.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

Once again I felt my son reach inside the back of my shirt, and touch one of the scars on my back.

"How did you get this one?" he asked.

Memories I had pushed into the back of my brain, began to play out within my aching head. I knew how I had gotten every single scar society had ever given me, and those memories haunted my soul.

"I ran away from home when I was seven years old…" I began. "And I was caught by a band of gypsies who were part of a traveling show."

"Why did you run away from home?" He asked.

"Your grandmother was a horrible person. She beat me, she kicked me, she called me names…she hated me. On my seventh birthday she said I could have anything my heart desired."

"And what did you ask for?"

Memories of that horrid day played back in my mind. I had asked for the only thing I had never received in my childhood, something that couldn't be store bought, and yet my mother refused me.

"To be kissed…"

My son's eyes filled with tears, as I said the words.

"Your mother never kissed you, or tucked you in bed?"

I shook my head.

"Where was your father?"

"I never knew him; he died long before I was born."

My son hugged me ever so tightly, and glanced up at me with tear soaked eyes.

"I'm glad mother was in your life."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because without her, you'd be alone. She filled your life with happiness, and for that I'm happy."

I lied my son down beside me, and smiled at the sight of his smile.

"And do you know what?" I asked.

"What?"

I tickled my son with both my pale hands, causing him to squeal out loud.

"I'm glad to have you too." I replied.

My son tried to fight back, but he was nothing against my strength. After giving in, I lied there beside him and slowly drifted off to sleep… As I slept, a flash white light occurred and I found myself back into what looked like the Paris opera house. Everything was just as I remembered it being ten years ago…before the fire. There was only one thing wrong… the halls were deserted. I couldn't find anyone, not even Carlotta. I then thought about Christine, and rushed around the dark halls to find her. I entered her dressing room to find it empty, but the mirror slid back with a heavy fog blowing out from it. I followed the fog into the mirror, and walked those familiar halls to get to my lair. When I came to the dark lake I once sailed upon, I hopped into my gondola, and pushed myself through the candle lit catacombs. Once I docked my boat, I jumped out of it to glance at my lair. The candles shun ever so brightly, and the hand drawn pictures of Christine plastered each stone wall. I wasn't sure where to turn next, but a far distant sound led me towards my bedchamber. It sounded ever so beautiful, like the voice of angels beckoning me to come. When I entered my bedchamber, I glanced down at my bed to see Christine lying there ever so beautifully. She looked just as she did on the night I lied her here after singing Music of the Night. Beautiful, angelic music surrounded my lair, making me want to stay standing like this forever.

It was then that my angel, dressed in all white opened her beautiful eyes. As soon as she seen me, her smile warmed my heart.

"Christine…" were the soft spoken words that escaped my lips.

She smiled, and sat up within my bed. She outreached her hand towards mine as if asking me to help her up; and I did. Her hand was ever so cold, and unreal making it seem as if I were touching the hand of a ghost. When her chest was up against mine, her hand nestled under my chin, pulling my face down to her level.

"Erik…" were the first words her sweet voice spoke.

Hearing this stopped my heart, and caused me to grasp my chest to stop the pain. Hot tears filled my golden eyes as I continued to stare at her.

"Why did you leave me my angel?" was the one and only question I could get out before I broke down in a sob.

"It was my time angel." she replied ever so lovingly.

"How am I to live without you?" I cried. "How am I to raise Gustave alone?"

Christine only smiled, and lead me by the hand.

"Are you living in my lair?" I asked.

Everything looked ever so familiar. My organ, my pictures, my swan bed, my gondola…everything was there, everything except my monkey music box.

Christine turned to face me once again, wiped away my tears.

"This my angel is my heaven."

"My lair?" I asked.

Christine nodded. "Heaven is different to every person. Heaven is the place most beautiful to someone. Your lair was the most beautiful place I had ever seen, and so this is where I shall reside."

"Christine, Gustave and I miss you ever so much."

"We shall be a family again someday." she replied softly.

"I miss you now my angel."

"And you can see me each and every time you look at Gustave. He is me, Erik. Until then my angel, I shall think of you each and every moment."

With that, Christine gently pulled my face into hers and for a few savoring moments, I felt her lips against mine. I was kissing her again…kissing her one final time. It was then that I woke up into darkness, only to realize that I was back in my own bed, and my son was lying beside me. I covered my son up, and smiled at his sleeping body. Even if seeing Christine was just a dream, she was right. She was here with me, she would always be here, for part of her was in Gustave. For the remainder of the night, I didn't dream of Christine, or anything. I was comfortable lying beside my son, the only living part of Christine that I had left….

**Ok end of chapter…Check out my other Phantom story "Miracles of Madness" It's a little different than most Erik/ post POTO stories. Let me know what you think everyone! Thanks again!**


	37. Act 2 The Final Act

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews… This is going to be the last and final chapter. I want to thank everyone for reading this, and I hope the ending satisfies everyone's LND craving. I did however listen to some previews of the songs, and I have to wonder about the ending. I mean supposedly Meg has a crush on the Phantom and goes into a jealous rage when he gets back with Christine…she even tries to drown Gustave!!! WTF? If you want to fill your ears with wonder go to and type in love never dies. The whole track listing is there with previews. I also hope that you all turn over to my new story "Miracles Of Madness." It's a story about Erik and another girl named Lauralye and a freak show…very good I think. Ok I'll stop boring you with such nonsense, and get on with the final chapter…**

Erik's POV

The night after I had that dream about Christine, my whole outlook on life changed. I stopped crying over her, and began my new life with my son. Yes, Christine was gone, but part of her was still with me…I had Gustave. We were inseparable, father and son, the best of friends. After the rain had stopped, we both fixed the roof together. Who knew my son was just as good a carpenter as me…he definitely was his father's son. I however had other business to attend to. I took my savings from Coney Island, and bought Christine a grave right beside her father's tomb; she would have wanted it that way. I know how much she cared for her father, and it would have been wrong to burry her anywhere but there. The night before her funeral however was a night that would live in my memory forever. My son and I sat down to eat dinner, and without a word, Gustave pulled my mask from off my face. I glanced at him, only wondering why he had done such a thing. He simply looked upon me and smiled…he had Christine's beautiful smile, and for the first time, it no longer pained me to see her being brought out in my son.

"I don't want you wearing that mask anymore." he said angrily.

We both ate together, as if I weren't deformed. He no longer looked upon me as a monster, but as a man, and father. That night, I put my son to bed, but found him knocking at my door only minutes later. Ever since we moved into the house, Gustave hasn't spend one night in his room. He always had an excuse as to why he wanted to sleep beside me, usually it consisted of him having bad dreams, but I didn't mind the company. I believed that he became lonely at night, so lonely that he missed his mother and came running to me for comfort. The following morning, I dressed in my finest suit, before dressing Gustave. It was time for the funeral, and I was dreading the thought of having to bury my wife. As we left the house, I glanced down at my son to notice that he was carrying the monkey music box.

"Why are you bringing that?" I asked.

"I'm going to return it to mother." he replied.

I didn't bother arguing with him, and continued walking to the grave yard. It had been so many years since the last time I was there. I still remembered the last time I was there…I had sung to my angel as she cried over her father's grave. As I stood on the stone steps of his tomb, Gustave approached me and tugged at my sleeve.

"Father, who's grave is that?" he asked.

"Your grandfather's."

Gustave then knelt down on the steps, and bowed his head.

"Grandfather, please watch over mother, until I can meet her again."

This had brought tears to my eyes. Gustave didn't even know the man, yet he was praying to him. When Madam Giry and Meg arrived, I knew it was time to start the ceremony. I tugged Gustave's sleeve for him to follow me. As soon as I stepped in front of Christine's casket, I began to cry. This was it, I was burying my wife….she was gone forever. Madam Giry said a few words, before Meg lied a red rose on her casket. There was a moment of silence, before Madam Giry hugged me and Gustave. When she and Meg were gone, I glanced down at Gustave, and wiped my eyes.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Gustave?"

He nodded, and placed the music box on her casket.

"I miss you mother. There's not a day I don't think about you, or miss you. Father has let me stay beside him at night, and I enjoy his company. I thank you for giving me such a great man to be my father. He's just like you…I love him. I know that you'll watch over us until we meet you again. I hope heaven is beautiful, just like you…"

It was now my turn…my final words to my wife…Once again, I wiped my eyes, and ran my boney fingers over the coffin.

"Christine, you are my breath, my body, my heart, my mind, and my life. I won't ever stop thinking about you. I still remember the day I first saw you…you were so small and beautiful. You wanted an angel, and therefore I gave you one. I know I've done things that angered you, but there's not a day I regret coming into your life. Christine, I promise to visit you everyday…for the rest of my life. I love you…"

Once more I cried, and turned to walk away, when Gustave ran back to the casket. I turned and watched, as he took the music box off it.

"I thought you were leaving that?" I asked.

Gustave shook his head.

"No, not here. I saw mother last night."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes, I went to her heaven. She asked me to return this to her heaven so it could be complete."

"And where is this?" I asked.

"Follow me…"

I followed Gustave all the way into the city, and when I realized where we were going, I gasped. In my dream Christine's heaven was in the lair of the opera house, which was where Gustave was leading me now. Could it be that Christine's soul was actually in the lair of the building? I didn't ask questions, as Gustave lead me towards the steps of the opera house.

"I'm not supposed to be anywhere near here." I warned.

Gustave stopped, and glanced down at the music box.

"Please father, for mother…"

I glanced around to make sure no one was looking, before continuing to follow my son inside the opera house. It didn't look as it did when I used to roam the halls. Everything had burnt down because of me, and now it looked totally different. I found the steps that lead down to the bottom catacombs, and kept Gustave close to me as we descended. When we arrived in my old lair, to my surprise, it was still the same as I had left it. Besides being a little dusty, everything was still the same. Gustave wandered around, looking at my old drawings that plastered the stone walls.

"Is this where you lived?" he asked.

"Yes, many years ago." I replied.

Without another word, Gustave wandered into my bedchamber, and sat the monkey music box on my old nightstand.

"Now mother can have this in her heaven." said my son softly.

I stood by his side, glancing at the music box, back in its old spot.

I smiled.

"Yes Gustave, back in its old spot indeed."

After leaving the opera house that day, I didn't return. There never came a day when I returned to that horrible, but sweet memory. My son and I became the best of friends, and I never left his side. I became a full time father; home schooling my son, teaching him everything I knew. He of course took after me with everything from music to building things. I kept my promise to Christine, and returned to her grave each and every single day, Gustave almost always accompanied me. There came a time though, when I had to let my son go off on his own. He became a fine young man, who got a job as a carpenter at the young age of twenty five. There wasn't a day that he didn't come to visit me though. He joined me for dinner every night, along with joining me in music afterwards. He would play the violin, while I played the piano. There even came a day, when he brought home a young girl. Her name was Alisha. I'll never forget how beautiful she looked the first time I ever laid eyes upon her. I had expected my son to marry her, but instead they just spent many years dating, and traveling the world….something that I never got to do…I was happy for him though. By the time I reached my early sixties, the opera house ran out of money, and closed down. Madam Giry spoke about an auction, and suggested that I accompany her…but I declined. I had better things to do…like visiting Christine's grave. What happened that day, would live in my memories for the remainder of my life. Now each day before descending to the cemetery, I would go to the closet and fetch my cloak. Today however when I grabbed my cloak, a box from off the shelf fell to the floor, spilling its contents. When I bent down to pick them up, I noticed Christine's wedding ring. I smiled, and knew what I wanted to do with it. I walked to my kitchen, took a fresh cut rose from out of my small rose bush that I kept in the window, and tied the ring to it with a black ribbon. My son would have accompanied me to the cemetery, but he was off in Italy with Alisha….

When I arrived at the cemetery, I approached her grave, and lied the rose down.

"This is for you, Christine." I replied. "I found it this morning, and thought you would want it back."

I stood there for a moment of silence, when all of a sudden, my moment of silence became interrupted. I heard a carriage approaching, and quickly hid behind one of the taller graves. When the sound of horse hooves came to a halt, I peeked my head around the corner to see a black carriage parked right beside Christine's grave. Who on earth would come here was beyond me, but I didn't look away. A nurse then stepped out of the carriage, and opened a wheel chair, before escorting who ever was left inside out into the crisp air. It was an older man, dressed in the finest suit a rich man could buy. I didn't recognize him at first, but when I noticed the monkey music box in his hands, my blood boiled. It had been so many years since the last time I seen the item…it belonged to my son, and now someone had bought it from the auction. When the man denied the nurse's help, he began to slowly step forward. Who was this man! And why did he have my beloved's music box in his hands? As the man continued to step forward, I glanced at the carriage, and the family crest that I saw took my breath away…Dechangy! It was Raoul! That rat had the nerve to come and show his face to Christine's grave! The grave that I bought! The grave that I buried her in! the grave that I visited each and everyday. He certainly didn't age well, probably from all that drinking. I wondered if he still drank, or if he quit many years ago? He simply lied the monkey music box down on her grave, and then paused when he seen my rose lying there. I saw his head cock to the left and right, as if he were looking for someone…he was looking for me. I thought about what to do… but I knew it was time to confront the past. I then stepped out of the shadows, and stood there in my mask, looking at the man who killed my dear sweet Christine. His round face went pale at the sight of me…it was as if he were looking at a ghost of so many years ago.

"So you're still living.." were the first words out of his mouth.

"Why have you come?" I asked angrily. "You're not welcomed here."

Raoul stepped closer to me, and bowed his head at the sight of Christine's grave.

"I didn't come to fight. I came to apologize to her."

"Well it's a little too late for that don't you think?" I asked.

"When did she die?" he asked.

"A few days after we left Coney Island. The burns were too much for her."

"It's a nice grave you chose for her, Erik."

He called me Erik! For once he called my by my name, and not by monster.

"Why have you come here?" I asked.

"For years I have drank myself to the point of death. I had no one to love, no one to be with…It was only a year ago that I gave up the drink for good. I wanted to find Christine and apologize to her and you for causing so much pain. It was only when I went looking for her did I find that she had died. I wanted to come to her grave and tell her that I was sorry."

I looked at Christine's grave, and half smiled.

"I'm sure if she were here, she'd forgive you."

"How is Gustave?" he asked.

"Gustave.." I began. "Is doing well. He's a carpenter, and he has a lovely girl. They travel a lot now a days."

"And yourself?" he asked.

"I can't complain. I've always hoped that Christine would have lived long enough to travel the world with me, but as we know, she didn't…"

Raoul sighed, and glanced up at me.

"Do you know why I drank, Erik?" he asked.

"I don't know…why?" I asked.

"Because Christine regretted leaving you that night. She chose me out of pity and nothing more. I knew she loved you, and it killed me. Day after day after day it was all about how she missed you and wanted you…it drove me straight into the bottle. I drank because I knew she didn't love me…and when that letter came to go to Coney Island, she flew straight there…and when she found out it was you who wrote the letter…well let's just say I knew my marriage was over. Her love for you never died…even when I tried to kill it."

For once, Raoul was being kind, and honest.

"She loved you too Raoul. Her love for you was like a family love…it's not your fault."

Raoul smiled, and offered me his hand.

"Well, I must go. I have a train to catch back to Germany."

I shook his hand.

"It's been nice seeing you again, Erik."

I smiled, and didn't respond.

"And thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

Raoul began to walk back to the carriage, and before getting into it he turned to me once more.

"For giving Christine the life and love that I couldn't."

Those were the last words he ever spoke to me. I never saw him again, but my anger and hatred towards him had died….I no longer had the urge to hurt him, nor did I tell Gustave about our meeting. I lived out the remainder of my life happy as can be…I had a son who loved me very much, and a wife awaiting me in heaven. Each and every night before going to bed I thought about what Raoul had told me in the cemetery. Even after Christine left me at the opera house, her love for me lived on. Her love for me never died, and even after I'm long gone, I know her love for me shall be waiting….for my love for her will always live on…just as hers shall. I had proof, Raoul had been my proof …proof that Love Never Dies…

**Ok…I hoped you liked the Cemetery scene! I always wondered what happened after Raoul won the Monkey Music Box at the auction…In the movie you get to see him lie it on Christine's grave, but in the musical you never know…I filled in the gap. I hope everyone liked the story…thanks again, and if you could read my other story Miracles Of Madness. Thanks!**


End file.
